Married To My Boss?
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Naruto works for his childhood friend and boss, Sasuke Uchiha who is also a single father. He will somehow be roped into being a Mother for Sasuke's son but along the way will he and his boss become lovers? The one thing Naruto does know is helping Sasuke Uchiha raise his child won't be easy. PAIRINGs: SasukexNaruto, ItachixDeidara, ItachixMenma! WARNINGs: YAOI! OCs!
1. I'm Proposing To You!

**__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

_**I do own: The Oc characters!  
**_

_**Naruto Age. 20**_

_** Sasuke Age. 21**_

**Usami-sensei: This whole fic has now been edited ^0^ Based off of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai *o* ****This is one of my first fics so be nice T-T**_**  
**_

_**Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

_******************WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated Mature. Past OrihimexSasuke.**_

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Tokyo coming from his job exhausted, the blond was finally happy he could go home and relax after a hard day of work. The streets were bustling with people, children walking home from school with their parents. The street lights shined brightly as the sun was setting and the buildings and stores stood tall.

'Whew…I'm so happy now I can finally go home and have a goodnight's sleep.' Naruto stretched his arms, suitcase dangling as he did so. The blond walked down the street wearing a sharp black suit. Naruto walked into the parking lot that was down the street from his job and got into his car, when suddenly his cell phone started ringing.

'Ugh…what does this teme want?' Naruto groaned and took his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped his phone open and saw that he was correct, it happened to be his boss.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto opened the door to his car and sat down in the driver's seat.

"I told you to call me Uchiha-san." Sasuke sighed from the other side of the phone.

"Hn…whatever. Anyway what is it that you need boss?" Naruto put his ear piece in his ear and buckled his seat belt, his silver Ford Focus 2012 smelled of leather and pine in the inside which he loved so much.

"Can you go get Daisuke from school?!" Sasuke asked while working on some papers. On his side of the phone workers had papers flying from desk to desk, workers typing on the computers until their fingers were numb. They were sort of short on people at the moment so Sasuke had to help out as well.

"Why can't you do it?" Naruto started up his car and began to back out of the parking lot.

"Well for one I'm trying to settle this deal! My hands are full over here. Please Naruto? The teachers won't children to walk home alone because of some pervert that's hanging around outside the school!" Sasuke shuffled papers around in his hands as his assistant answered calls.

"Okay…fine." Naruto sighed as he drove down the street.

"Thanks Uzumaki! I'll tell the school teacher that you're coming to get him." With that said the raven hung up the phone.

_**...**_

Naruto arrived at Daisuke's school in 20 minutes. 'What kind of person would want to hang around a school full of little children?' He thought as he walked up to the school. The building was kind of colorful looking, making it look fun and exciting. Naruto entered and saw a whole bunch of drawings and other arts and crafts on the wall. He spotted the teacher just a few doors down and called out to her

"Can I help you sir?" A chestnut haired woman asked the blond.

"Yes I'm here to pick up Daisuke Uchiha."

"And who might you be? I've never seen you before." The teacher went over to Daisuke, protecting him from this unknown person.

"I work for his father down at the office. He asked me to come pick him up." Naruto explained.

"What's your name? Who are you? Why do you have blond hair? Are you even Japanese? I KNOW! YOU'RE THAT PERVERT! SECURITY!" The teacher screeched as she picked up Daisuke and ran behind a desk.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa lady! Calm down!" Naurto panicked and looked behind him to see if someone was coming.

"If you're not the pervert then you're a spy! Get out of our country you scum!"

* * *

"Hahahha..." Sasuke banged his hand on the table, laughing as the blond sat across from him, glaring.

"Do you think this is funny Uchiha-san?" Naruto hissed as the raven continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry I was so busy I forgot to tell the school you were coming." Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes and smirked at Naruto.

"I can't believe they thought I was some foreign spy trying to take little Dai to another country to interrogate him." Naruto took a sip of tea and pouted.

"Well you do look foreign." Sasuke got up from his kitchen table and threw his cup in the sink.

"I'm half American duh! But blond hair shouldn't look weird. Lots of people dye their hair blond….I guess it was my eyes that made her think that way" Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the Uchiha from where he was sitting; Sasuke walked into the living room to check on Daisuke who was sleeping on the couch.

'Looks like he's sleeping peacefully.' Sasuke smiled and walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You know…you should get married. I mean Daisuke does need a mother in his life." Naruto ran his fingers through his blond strands as he sighed. Sasuke looked smugly at the blond.

"Yeah maybe I should." Sasuke rested his chin on his hand. Naruto felt his heart tighten as he heard the raven's reply. Naruto and Sasuke had been close ever since high school and since then Naruto always had feelings for his boss. He kept that a secret though. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.' Naruto sighed and rested his head on the table.

_**…**_

_**[The next week…]**_

Naruto walked through the office as he heard the women whispering and giggling; he stopped and listened to what some of the women were saying.

"So did you see? Uchiha-sama took off his old wedding ring." One of women whispered to the other.

"Does that mean he's on the market?" The other women blushed and giggled.

"Yeah he even asked me to go drinking with him!" The women clapped her hands together as she jumped up and down. Naruto stomped his way to the elevator feeling irritated. 'It's not like I care what he does or anything.' He though as he stepped on and pressed the button to his floor.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto stepped off the elevator and walked through the top floor of the company that was owned by one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good morning Naruto." Sakura smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. Naruto walked to his office desk and sat down, he picked up the coffee Sakura had sat on his desk a little bit before he got there and took a sip.

"Naruto, Uchiha-san wants those papers he gave you yesterday. He said to give them back to him by the end of the day…completed." His lazy co-worker Shikamaru yawned and leaned on his hands on the desk.

"I got it!" Naruto grinned and started typing on the office computer.

* * *

Later that night Naruto was ready to go home, he yawned as he waited for the elevator to open. After a minute the elevator came and opened, he walked onto the elevator and pressed the ground floor and waited for the doors to close.

"Wait hold the door!" Sasuke put his hand in between the doors and stopped the elevator.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto looked at the raven who was out of breath.

"Going home?" Sasuke smirked and looked at the blond.

"Yeah…" Sasuke stood in the elevator next to Naruto as the elevator doors closed. The blond was silent for a few seconds not knowing what to say.

"So…I hear you've been going out drinking a lot." Naruto looked questionably at the raven, Sasuke turned and looked at him.

"Yeah…." Sasuke started to fix his tie. Naruto noticed how messed up Sasuke's tie was and chuckled.

"Here let me help you." He stepped in front of the raven and fixed his tie for him, Sasuke blushed slightly. The blond was so close to him in such a small space.

"There you go!" Naruto hit Sasuke playfully on the chest and grinned.

"Thanks." Sasuke scratched his head as Naruto stepped away from him.

"Here!" Sasuke tossed Naruto a key on a chain, the blond caught it in his hand and looked at his boss.

"What is this?" Naruto looked at the key oddly. Sasuke smirked and stepped closer to the blond.

"It's a key." Sasuke looked at the blond and chuckled.

"I can see that." Naruto looked at the smug raven and sighed.

"When you said I should get married so Daisuke could have a mother that really pissed me off…so I spent the past week trying to find a mother for him." Sasuke scratched his head and looked annoyingly at the blond, his onyx stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

"But none of them hit me, you know." Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven strands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto backed into a corner as Sasuke got closer, his hands were sweating from feeling nervous. Sasuke was so close Naruto could smell his scent which he really loved, he put his head down to keep Sasuke from seeing that he was blushing.

"And…the only one that really seemed to fit the part was…" Naruto blushed as Sasuke paused and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"Was you…Naruto." The blond turned even redder as he heard his name come out the raven's mouth.

"What?!" Naruto looked away and pushed Sasuke. He tossed the key back at the raven as he felt his heart beat speed up.

"Well I like you and you're great with Daisuke." Sasuke put his hand on his chin as the dumb founded blond looked at him in disbelief.

"So I was thinking maybe you could move in with us and become Daisuke's mother."

"Huh?" Naruto rubbed his temples from the stress that was taking over his body.

"I'm proposing to you!" Sasuke smirked and waited for Naruto to take the key back. 'What the hell!' And with a ding the elevator doors opened and Naruto tried to rush out.

"You can start moving in tonight." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his suit and pulled him towards the front door.

'What the hell is this teme thinking!' Naruto felt his weight being lifted as Sasuke held him over his shoulder.

"Teme!...wait I didn't agree to this!" Naruto punched Sasuke on his back as he was being carried to Sasuke's black BMW.

"Daisuke will love having a new addition to the family." Sasuke smirked as he threw Naruto in the back seat of his car.

'Teme! I'll kill you… well I would if you weren't my boss!' Naruto sulked as the car pulled off.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	2. A Sick Child?

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/N: I got a Beta Reader (Starzablaze) yay and now my story is a lot better ;) Warning: Rating may change to Mature!  
**

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~  
**_

_**...**_

Naruto sighed as the movers brought in the last of his stuff into Sasuke's house. He and Sasuke finally talked things out and Naruto officially agreed to help Sasuke with Daisuke, the movers waved and closed the door on their way out.

"Man…finally done." Naruto flopped down on the couch next to the raven and sighed.

"I guess it's time that I go wake Daisuke." Sasuke got up from the couch and ran his fingers through his raven strands. Naruto picked up the remote and turned on his favorite TV show Ninja Warrior.

'I'm so glad I got the day off from work.' Naruto put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back.

* * *

"Dai time to get up!" Sasuke walked in the little raven's room and turned the light on. Daisuke rolled over in annoyance and put the dinosaur sheets over his head.

"Come on Daisuke get up." Sasuke sat on the bed as the little raven ignored him. Sasuke smiled and pulled the sheets off the little body.

"I guess the tickle monster will have to get you up this time." Sasuke smirked and tickled the boy's ribs.

"Hahaha…daddy stop!" Sasuke continued to tickle his son until he decided to get up. Daisuke's body wiggled around wildly as his father tickled him.

"D-Daddy I'm going to pee on myself ahahaha…"

"Get up then." Daisuke sat up and looked at his father with his messy bed head.

"I am hehe!" Daisuke crawled out of bed and ran into the bathroom that was in the hallway. Sasuke smiled and made up the boy's bed.

* * *

A little while later it was time for Sasuke to get ready for work. He buttoned up his formal shirt and smiled at the boy that sat on his bed. Naruto was passed out down stairs on the couch…well that's what Sasuke thought the last time he looked at the blond. Sasuke looked through his closet to find a tie to wear.

"Okay which one should I wear Dai?" Sasuke held up two ties in front of the six year old boy that sat on his bed.

"The red one!" Daisuke smiled and stood up on Sasuke's king size bed.

"Okay I guess it's the red one today." Sasuke smiled and put the blue tie back in the closet.

"Wait daddy let me do it." Daisuke grinned at his dad.

"Okay." Sasuke stood in front of Daisuke and gave him the tie. Daisuke put on his father's tie and tighten it a bit too tight so it was all wrinkly looking.

"There now we match!" Daisuke was wearing a red truck printed shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of truck printed socks. Sasuke smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Daisuke had long black hair that came down to his mid back and baby hair that laid down around his hair line. He was also fair-skinned like Sasuke and had dark brown eyes.

"Daddy what are we eating for breakfast?" Daisuke jumped on Sasuke and hugged him. The raven held his son on his hip and carried him through the hallway.

"Well I haven't figured that out yet."

"Aw…but daddy I'm hungry." Daisuke pouted and pulled on Sasuke's cheek.

"Want to grab something quick?" Sasuke walked down the stairs and put Daisuke down.

"Like a lunchable?!" Daisuke ran into the kitchen and stopped. He smiled when he saw Naruto cooking.

"Naru-chan! You're cooking something to eat?" The boy pulled on Naruto's pants leg and grinned up at the blond.

"Yeah I was making it for you and your father." Naruto grinned.

"Look daddy! Naru-chan made us something to eat." Daisuke ran back towards his father and pulled him into the kitchen.

"O-okay Daisuke calm down." Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen as the small raven pull him by his hand.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blond who was wearing a white apron and cooking over the stove. He blushed thinking something perverted but quickly snapped out of it.

"You're cooking something to eat for us?" Sasuke walked over and looked over the blond's shoulder. He tried to stick his finger in the food to get a taste but Naruto smacked his hand.

"Ouch!"

"No! Wait until it's on the table teme!" Naruto said sternly. Sasuke pouted and rubbed his hand. Naruto put the food on the table with plates, chopsticks, and cups.

_**...**_

"Yay! I'm so hungry!" Daisuke held out his rice bowl and Naruto put a scoop of rice in it.

"Thanks for cooking something to eat Naruto." Sasuke sighed and looked at the little boy who looked very happy.

"I had to make something to eat! All your fridge has is energy drinks and lunchables." Naruto glared at the raven.

"In the morning I don't exactly have time to make breakfast." Sasuke chuckled.

"You mean Daisuke has been eating lunchables most of the time?" Naruto looked at him in total shock.

"Yeah either that or noodles." Sasuke replied as he stuffed rice in his mouth.

"You baka! That's not healthy for him! He's still a growing boy Sasuke!" The raven's eye twitched in irritation.

"You shouldn't be calling your boss an idiot." Sasuke glared.

"Teme!" Naruto spat out of his mouth.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed back. As the two were arguing Daisuke had a face of discomfort.

"Daisuke are you okay?" Sasuke looked over at his son.

"Yeah I'm fine." Daisuke grinned and got up from the table.

"Are you finished?" Sasuke looked at his son oddly.

"Yes daddy." Daisuke walked upstairs to go get his back pack.

"See arguing with you has made Daisuke upset." Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled. After him and Sasuke were done eating he cleared the table. Sasuke took his dish and put it in the sink.

"Let me guess…little Dai put that on for you?" Naruto walked closer to Sasuke and smiled.

"Yeah I know it's a mess." Sasuke replied.

"Let me fix it." Naruto sighed and took off his boss's tie, putting on correctly.

"There you go." Naruto put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Well you seem to be pretty good at this." Sasuke smirked and put his hands on Naruto's waist pulling him closer.

"I bet there are other things you're good at too." Sasuke cooed as he ran his fingers down the blond's back bone. Naruto blushed and tried to push Sasuke away.

"Daddy I'm ready!" Daisuke yelled running into the kitchen, he looked oddly at Naruto.

"Where's daddy?" Naruto laughed nervously and looked down at the raven that was lying on the floor. Daisuke walked over and looked at Sasuke who was rubbing his head.

"Daddy what are you doing down there?" Daisuke looked at his father oddly.

"Oh nothing I just fell hahaha silly me." Sasuke chuckled. 'Well actually Naruto pushed me.' He thought to himself.

"Anyway ready to go?" Sasuke brushed his clothes off with his hands as he got up off the floor.

"Yes!" Daisuke marched to the front door and put his shoes on.

"Well I'll see you two later." Naruto followed behind Sasuke as the raven walked to put his shoes on as well.

"Naru-chan are you going to fix dinner for us as well?" The smaller raven smiled at the blond.

"Sure…what is it that you want?" Naruto kneeled down to Daisuke's level and smiled.

"Um…Udon! Udon! Udon!" Daisuke cheered.

"Okay udon it is!" Naruto ruffled the boy's hair. Sasuke smiled, he finally saw Daisuke excited about dinner. Considering the only thing he gave him for dinner was noodles or take out.

"Okay let's go Dai!" Sasuke called out. Daisuke grabbed his father's hand and waved at Naruto.

'Sigh…now what am I supposed to do in this big house?' Naruto looked around the big spacious and tidy house in awe.

* * *

"What is it that you need Sakura?" Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl in annoyance.

"Shikamaru has finished filing the paper you gave him yesterday." Sakura handed her boss a stack of papers.

"Thank you I'll look at them later." Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and sat down in his leather chair.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sasuke's assistant Karin barged into the office room frantically.

"Yes?" He calmly replied.

"The school just called! It seems that Daisuke has a fever and fainted during gym."

"WHAT!?" Sasuke got up quickly and buttoned up his suit.

"Karin take care of things here for me." Sasuke grabbed his car keys and ran out of his office.

"Yes Sir!" Karin yelled back.

* * *

_**...**_

Sasuke pulled up to the school and rushed out of the car. He walked in to the school and rushed to the nurse's office. The teacher walked out of the nurse's office and saw the raven coming down the hall.

"Uchiha-san!" The teacher waved.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"N-no he just suddenly collapsed." The teacher let him in and Sasuke panicked as he saw Daisuke breathing heavy and sweating as he slept.

"Dai…" Sasuke ran over to the bed and rubbed the little raven's head and then picked him up.

"We'll be leaving then." Sasuke smiled at the teacher and carried Daisuke in his arms until they got to the car. He put his son in the back seat and buckled him in. Sasuke closed the car door and then got in the driver's side.

* * *

Sasuke parked the car outside of his house and hurriedly got Daisuke from the back seat. The boy was panting as his father carried him into the empty house. 'Naruto must have gone out.' Sasuke thought as he kicked off his shoes and took Daisuke to his room. Sasuke laid Daisuke down in the bed and took off the boy's clothes until he was in nothing but his underwear.

"D-daddy…" Daisuke voice trembled as his body felt hot.

"I'm going to go get you some medicine." Sasuke was about to walk away but the boy pulled on his jacket.

"Don't leave me please" Daisuke tightened his grip on Sasuke's suit jacket and coughed.

"Okay." The raven sighed and sat on the bed, he could see Daisuke was in pain. 'What do I do? he's in so much pain right now.'

"Daddy I feel hot and cold." Daisuke shivered as he pulled the covers over him. 'I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do!' Sasuke pulled at his hair in frustration. 'I know I'll call Naruto.' He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Naruto's cell number.

"Hello." Naruto answered cheerfully.

"Naruto I need you to get back here right now!" Sasuke yelled in frantically.

"I'm on my way back now I was at the market." Naruto replied.

"Okay…just hurry okay." Sasuke sighed.

"All right! Geez" The blond hung up the phone.

_**...**_

Naruto walked into the house and kicked his shoes off. Sasuke came down the stairs wearing his normal house clothes.

"Why are you home from work so early?" Naruto looked at the raven oddly and put the bags down by the front door.

"Daisuke's sick." Sasuke pulled the blond by the hand and lead him upstairs to Daisuke's room.

"W-wait." Naruto had no idea what was going on until he saw Daisuke in bed cringing from the pain in his stomach.

"What happened to little Dai?" Naruto walked over and felt his fore head.

"He collapsed at school and I have no idea what to do, I gave him medicine but he's still in pain and-"

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto stopped him from rambling on frantically.

"Don't worry I know what to do, now go get me a cold cloth." Naruto ordered.

"Okay." Sasuke ran out of the room to go get a cold cloth.

"Dai you okay?" Naruto sat down and pushed the boy's hair back.

"My stomach hurts!" Daisuke cried.

"But you were fine this morning." Daisuke looked up at Naruto and coughed.

"No I wasn't I've actually been feeling sick for a few days but I didn't tell daddy because he would be distracted from his work."

"Dai…" Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry… now daddy can't work because of me." Daisuke huffed out.

"Its okay Daisuke your more important then his work trust me." Daisuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Thank you Naru-chan" Daisuke forced himself to smile while his body was aching all over.

* * *

Naruto walked down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table next to the raven.

"He's asleep finally." Naruto rested his head on the table and smiled.

"I'm such an idiot." Sasuke sulked. "I couldn't do anything for him… I just don't get it he was fine this morning."

"Daisuke told me he's been keeping it to himself because he didn't want you to worry about him and get distracted from work." Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke.

"He's a good kid." Sasuke smiled fondly.

"And he's smart too." Naruto grinned.

"How is he now?" Sasuke got up from the table to go fix some tea.

"He's fine. I gave him some medicine, some soup and helped him take a cold shower." Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned and looked at the blond.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. A worried look in his ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah…it's just that I'm not good at dealing with people when they're sick." Sasuke put the tea kettle on the stove top and turned on the fire.

"As you know Hime-chan died because of an illness. When she first started getting sick I didn't know what to do and then she just got sicker and sicker." Sasuke lowered his head. Bangs covered his eyes as he took some tea bags out of the cabinet.

"Sasuke that wasn't your fault you know that right?"

"Yeah but it just gets to me sometimes." Sasuke put the box of tea bags down the counter and leaned up against it.

"It'll be okay." Naruto hugged him. The tall raven leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hmm…I'm still your boss you know, so don't pity me." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah I know." Naruto rubbed the raven's head to comfort him.

"Tomorrow's the weekend so we can stay home with little Dai all day and maybe if he's feeling better we can take him to the zoo." Naruto grinned.

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" Sasuke asked smugly as he lifted his head.

"W-where did that come from?!" Naruto blushed as the raven looked him seriously in his eyes.

"Not that kind of sleeping baka." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair smiled softly.

"I-I know what you were talking about…teme hehe!" Naruto laughed.

"Daddy?" Daisuke came down the steps with a drowsy look as he rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Sasuke rushed over and picked up the little raven.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure." Sasuke kissed him on the forehead and let the boy rest his head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to sleep with us too Naruto?" Sasuke asked jokingly.

"Yeah please Naru-chan?" Daisuke smiled at the blond.

"W-well…um." Naruto blushed trying to find an answer that would come out of his mouth.

"Aw…come on Naruto! He's begging you." Sasuke smirked.

"Fine b-but only for tonight." Naruto smiled at Daisuke.

"Yay!" Daisuke cheered as his father carried him up the steps.

'Well how could I say no to such a cute face hehe.' Naruto walked into the kitchen and pulled out some things he bought from the market.

'I guess I'll fix me and Sasuke something to eat.' Naruto tied the apron around him and began cooking with a grin on his face.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	3. Zoo Sugar Rush!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Authors note: Rating may change to ****M****ature as the story progresses! *x***

**Beta Reader: Starzablaze!  
**

* * *

Naruto laid between Sasuke and one wild sleeping raven that was Daisuke, he got hit in the face multiple times by the little raven's hand from time to time which felt very unpleasant. 'I can see why Sasuke got him his own bed.' Naruto rolled over and noticed how close he was to Sasuke. Their faces were only inches away from each other, the blond blushed. He could kiss him right now and Sasuke would never know. 'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.' Naruto smiled and moved closer to the taller raven, he soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to as he felt the bed bouncing up and down over and over again. He tried to move but he felt something warm and heavy on his side, he looked down and saw Sasuke resting his head on his chest and his arms wrapped around the his waist. Naruto's face turned red as a tomato. His attention to the raven was soon disrupted as he heard little giggling noises. He looked up and saw Daisuke watching cartoons and jumping on the bed laughing like it was a stand up comedy.

"Hey kid why are you up so early in the morning?" Naruto moved Sasuke off of him slowly so not to wake the sleeping raven and sat up.

"I'm watching TV!" Daisuke flopped down onto the bed and picked up a granola bar he had half eaten already.

"Do you want something for breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Daisuke began jumping on the bed as he ate the granola bar.

"Okay I'll go make it now. Give me ten minutes." Naruto smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hmmm…hmm…" Daisuke hummed as he watched his favorite anime Baka to Test to Shōkanjū. Sasuke woke up irritated from the noise that was coming from the television and the bouncing of the bed.

"Uh…Dai what are you doing?" The shirtless raven sat up and yawned, he was always grouchy on the weekend mornings because his son always kept him from sleeping in.

"I'm watching TV!" The boy kept jumping on the bed making his father even more irritated. Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven strands and glared at Daisuke who had his back towards him, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Dai sit down now!" Sasuke yelled in a stern voice.

"Okay." The small raven stopped jumping immediately and sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe your so hype this early in the morning and-" Sasuke stopped when he saw a half eaten granola bar and crumbs on his silky blue sheets.

"Where did you get that?"

"Out of…your mini fridge?" Daisuke replied.

"What did I tell you about taking things without asking?" Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry but I was hungry and you and Naru-chan were sleeping." Daisuke said nervously.

"Daisuke…just get that mess off of my bed." Sasuke looked at the bed and frowned his face. Sasuke simply hated filth! He sort of had OCD. Though he would never admit it.

"Okay…but first!" Daisuke jumped on Sasuke making the raven fall back onto the mattress. "Good morning daddy!" Daisuke grinned at his dad as he laid on top of the raven.

"Good morning Dai." Sasuke chuckled.

"Now I will remove this mess before you get even grouchier." Daisuke hopped off the bed and went to get the vacuum.

"Grouchy? I'm not grouchy." Sasuke mumbled as he got up off the bed.

_**...**_

Sasuke walked into in to the kitchen shirtless, smelling fresh from his morning shower."Naruto what are you making?" He opened the fridge and pulled out an energy drink. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke's half body and evenly toned muscles.

"S-Sasuke put some clothes on!" Naruto stammered out as he blushed. Sasuke walked closer to him and smirked.

"Oh what do we have here…does my being shirtless make you feel nervous Naruto?" Sasuke grabbed the blonds' wrist and pulled him close.

"B-Baka let go of me!" Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"Aw…Naruto you're so cold towards me." Sasuke smirked and blew his cold minty breath in Naruto's ear.

"Uh y-you're wrong!" Naruto shivered at the feel of Sasuke's cold breath in his ear.

Daisuke crept down the stairs after his bath and crawled on the floor and hid behind the table. 'I wonder how daddy feels about Naru-chan?' He thought as he poked his head between some table legs.

"S-Sasuke stop I have to finish cooking!" Naruto turned off the stove as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Then finish cooking." The raven said smoothly.

"B-But I can't if you- Nhm…" Sasuke turned his head to the side and kissed him. Sasuke's chest leaned against Naruto's back as Naruto kissed the raven from the side.

"It's quiet ohh…but I can't see anything." Daisuke whined.

"Nhh." Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a heated kiss, their tongues twisted around each other mouths as they exchanged saliva.

"Woah…Naru-chan and daddy are I-I can't even say it." Daisuke said quietly to himself. 'Wait this is the part where I'm supposed to cover my eyes. He put his small hands over his eye lids and blushed.

'What am I doing? He's my boss and my best friend! But…my feelings for him..I can't stop myself.' Naruto tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair and deepen their kiss.

"Hnm…Nh." Naruto moaned sweetly as Sasuke groped his ass. They both broke the kiss for air and panted.

"W-wow…Teme." Naruto was in a daze. That was the best kiss in his life!

"Hn…was it that good?" Sasuke opened his energy drink and gulped it all down feeling thirsty after having the heated kiss with the hot blond.

"Y-you used some kind of spell on me!" Naruto blushed furiously at the raven.

"Wow I've never heard that one before dobe." Sasuke teased him.

"You did…it's that thing called Uchiha pheromones." Naruto mumbled.

"Seriously?" Sasuke chuckled and sat down at the table. He felt something hit his foot and looked under the table only to see Daisuke blushing with his hands covering his eyes.

"D-Daisuke?" Sasuke blushed slightly knowing the boy had saw what him and Naruto were doing just a few seconds ago.

"Is it over?" Daisuke asked innocently. Naruto ran over to the table and blushed.

"Daisuke how long were you under there?!" Naruto felt like his face was on fire.

"Ever since you two started k.i.s.s.i.n.g." Daisuke smiled and crawled out from under the table.

"Teme!" Naruto smacked Sasuke on the top of his head with a wooden spoon.

"Ouch!"

"So I have a few questions." Daisuke pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Why do adults kiss each other?" Daisuke asked innocently. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as Daisuke looked at them with his chocolate innocent eyes.

"Go on! Tell him teme!" Naruto glared at the raven walking over to the stove.

"W-well…because…they love each other." Naruto's hands trembled as he blushed while cooking the food that was in the pan.

'Does that mean the he loves me back?' Naruto thought as he smiled, he felt his heart flutter with joy.

"But it's so yucky." Daisuke stuck his tongue out cutely.

"Well you're a little to young to understand Dai." Sasuke smiled at the little raven.

"If that's what it means to be an adult I don't ever want to understand."

"Hahaha…yeah just stay small and innocent okay." Sasuke laughed.

"Roger that daddy!" Daisuke grinned. 'It seems he didn't have a problem with the fact that me and Naruto are both men.' Sasuke thought.

"The food's done!" Naruto put the food on the table and passed Daisuke his plate.

"Yay!" Daisuke picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" With that said the little raven began digging into his plate. Naruto pulled out a chair and sat down next to Daisuke.

"Rice please." Sasuke held out his bowel and waited for Naruto to put some rice in it. Naruto scooped up some rice and put it in Sasuke's rice bowel.

"Hey kid are you feeling better today?" Naruto asked.

"Yes a lot better." Daisuke said in between munching.

"Would you like to go to the zoo today?"

"Really? Oh that would make me the happiest person in the world!" Daisuke cheered.

"Hehe well then it's settled." Naruto grinned.

"I have to go get dressed!" Daisuke jumped down from the table.

"Dai you haven't finished eating yet."

"Aw…but daddy." Daisuke whined.

"No buts sit down and eat." Sasuke stated flatly.

"Fine." Daisuke pouted and sat back down.

"Don't worry kid we'll go when everyone's done eating breakfast okay?" Naruto smiled.

"Okay!" Daisuke began eating his food with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sasuke walked down stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a black V neck t-shirt with his Uchiha necklace around his neck.

"It's about time." Naruto walked up to him and smiled.

"Perfection takes time dobe. You just throw on anything don't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up stupid! I look good in anything. Where's the kid?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's coming." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on the couch.

"You could at least help him get dressed." Naruto hissed at Sasuke.

"He didn't want my help." The raven picked up the remote and yawned. He turned the TV as they waited for Daisuke to come down stairs.

_**...**_

"I'm ready!" Daisuke hopped down the steps one by one.

"Yay you finally got it right this time." Sasuke got up from the couch and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yup! And I did it all by myself." Daisuke beamed. "But you got one thing wrong." The boy looked at his father with a confused expression.

"Your shirt is on inside out." Sasuke pointed at the boys blue dinosaur shirt.

"Aw… and I thought I finally did it by myself." Daisuke pouted as Sasuke took off his shirt and put it back on him the right way.

"Don't worry you'll get it next time Dai." Sasuke smiled.

"Come on let's go you two." Naruto walked towards the front door and stopped to put his shoes on.

"I'm coming!" Daisuke ran behind Naruto and put his shoes on as well.

"It's going to be a long day." Sasuke sighed

* * *

_**...**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Daisuke stepped out of the pricey BMW after the raven parked. "I can't wait!" Daisuke ran ahead of the two adults all cheery and excited.

"Dai don't walk to far ahead." Naruto said as the little raven turned and looked at him.

"Then can we hold hands?" Daisuke walked backwards and walked in the middle of the two adults.

"Sure." Naruto grabbed Daisuke's hand.

"You too daddy!" Daisuke grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"See now all three of us won't get lost haha." Daisuke giggled, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

They walked in the front gate of the zoo and Sasuke was greeted by the owner. "Uchiha-sama! It's an honor to have you visit our zoo today!" The women smiled.

"Hn." Was the only thing the raven said. He didn't have time to have women fawning over him. This was Daisuke's day, and he fully intend to enjoy quality time with his son.

"And this must be Daisuke." The owner bent down and gave Daisuke a hand shake. "I hope you enjoy yourself here little Uchiha."

"I'm sure I will!" The boy grinned.

"Aww Daisuke you're so cute! We have something special today for you. We have elephant rides, camel rides, and face painting. How does that sound to you?"

"R-Really?! Oh I can't wait! Come on let's go Naru-chan!" Daisuke pulled the blond forward.

"Hold your horses Dai! We'll be here all day" Naruto replied.

"Here you go Uchiha-sama." The owner handed Sasuke the ticket and a map of the zoo. Sasuke smiled and nodded his head.

"Bye bye now!" The owner walked away, smiling.

"Hey wait up!" Sasuke ran towards Naruto and Daisuke who were already up ahead.

_**...**_

Daisuke watched the lions in awe, he hadn't been to the zoo since his mom died so he was really happy to see all the animals.

"What do you think would happen if I fell in the lions den?" Daisuke looked at Naruto who was standing beside him.

"They'd probably eat you in a second." Naruto said jokingly as they watched from the glass. The zoo was bustling with children and parents; you could hear the other animals from their habitats.

"I hate the smell of the zoo." Sasuke covered his nose as Naruto and Daisuke turned their heads and looked at him.

"He's not having much fun is he?" Naruto ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

"That's because he's Mr. Grouch." Daisuke pouted.

"Mr. Grouch?"

"Yeah that's what I call him when he wakes up in the morning." Daisuke smiled.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." Daisuke turned and looked at lions and tigers.

"Sasuke." Naruto held his hands behind his back and walked up to the raven.

"What is it?"

"Oh I was just thinking maybe you should stay next to the kid." Naruto smiled at the raven.

"He's fine."

"But he wants to be next to you…I think he feels kind of lonely." Sasuke looked over and saw Daisuke pouting.

"Okay." Sasuke walked up to the glass and stood next to his son.

"Hey Dai." Daisuke looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Daddy are you having fun now?"

"Yeah what about you?" Sasuke smiled.

"I'm having a great time!" The boy jumped on his father and grinned.

"That's good." Sasuke replied. "So what tiger do you like the best?"

"The one with the white and black stripes…" Daisuke told Sasuke all about his favorite animals.

'Man I'm tired' Naruto yawned and sat down. 'I'm glad he's having fun though.' He smiled as he watched the two ravens smiling and talking to each other. 'I wonder what it feels like to have a dad.' The blond thought to himself. Naruto grew up in an orphanage and soon after he was adopted by Iruka, he never knew what it felt like to have real parents in his life.

"WAAH!" Daisuke screamed and covered his eyes as a lion came up to the glass and growled. Sasuke was a little startled as well.

"That scared me hahaha!" Daisuke laughed.

"What the? You have confusing reactions." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto got up and stood next to the both of them with a map in his hands.

"Hey guys what should we go see next?" Naruto asked.

"The polar bears!"

"Polar bears it is." Sasuke put Daisuke on the ground and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke held his hand out waiting for Naruto to grab it. He blushed and took hold of Sasuke's warm hand.

"Teme…why do we have to hold hands?" Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"Cause I want to." Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto along.

* * *

"Look daddy the polar bears are swimming!" Daisuke put his face on the glass and tapped on it trying to get the polar bears attention. "Come on Mr. Polar bear!" He knocked harder and made faces at one of the polar bears.

"I'm glad he's enjoying himself." Sasuke sighed as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Naruto turned his head to look at the raven.

"Yeah I guess so. As long as he's happy I'm happy."

"Haha…"

"What so funny?" Sasuke had a confused look on his face.

"It's just I don't really get to see this side of you at the company." Naruto grinned.

"Naru-chan come look at this!" Daisuke yelled.

"I'll be right there!" Naruto got up and walked over to Daisuke.

'I don't act different…I act the same all the time….don't I?' Sasuke put his hand on his chin as he sat in thought.

* * *

It was now lunch time. Daisuke was still energetic after seeing almost everything at the zoo. He got his face painted, saw the zebras, sea lions, hippos, monkeys, giraffes, crocodiles, bats, kangaroos and the red pandas.

"It's time for lunch…what do you want Dai?" Sasuke asked as all three of them stood in the food court that was in the zoo. Kids ran around screaming and laughing and their parents were sitting down already tired from the day.

"Um…Pizza and Pudding!" Daisuke jumped up and down happily.

"Alright wait here I'll right back." Sasuke got up and walked to the line. The women there blushed and stared at the tall handsome raven. Naruto glared at Sasuke for always looking so cool no matter where he went.

"Naru-chan?" Daisuke waved his hand in front of Naruto's blue eyes.

"Yes!" Naruto was startled. He thought that Daisuke caught him in his stare.

"Can we sit down?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto pulled out some chairs that were at the table and him and Daisuke sat down.

"So I was thinking could we go to the petting zoo after this and then ride the camels and elephants." Daisuke had stars in his eyes as he excitingly talked about what they should do next.

Naruto smiled, happy that the boy was having fun after recovering from his sickness. He looked at Daisuke and couldn't believe how much he looked like both of his parents. The boy was truly an Uchiha with the raven hair and pale skin. "Dai did you really have to get a snake painted on your face?" Naruto asked.

"I like snakes." Daisuke grinned.

"It's kind of creepy." Naruto leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Look! Daddy is coming back with our food!" Daisuke was almost drooling.

"Here you go." Sasuke put the food on the table and sat down.

"Wow that was fast." Naruto reached for his food and sighed.

"Well some women let me cut in front of them." Sasuke smirked.

'Sometimes I think this guy is evil.' The blond thought to himself as he looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"Yay! Pizza!" Daisuke grabbed his food from Sasuke and began eating. Naruto had a bowel of ramen and Sasuke had some rice balls with tomatoes in it.

"Dai take your time eating." Sasuke said as he ate a rice ball.

"Okay daddy!" Daisuke took a bite of pizza and munched happily.

_**...**_

_**[Later that evening at the Zoo...]**_

They went to the petting zoo and rode the elephants. The even got to ride the camels. The two men let Daisuke get a couple of fake tattoos and a king crown that he got after riding the elephants. After that, they bought Dai cotton candy while the adults had a slushy.

They were now in the gift shop with a boy that was bouncing off the walls from his sugar rush.

"I'm getting this daddy!" Daisuke held a toy dinosaur up in front of Sasuke.

"Okay." Sasuke sighed.

"And these two!" Daisuke had two big stuffed animals in his arms that were even bigger than boy, he walked over to the candy section and saw candy that looked like a diamond."Look crystal candy! It's soooo pretty can I get this too daddy?"

"Sure whatever will make us get out of here faster." The raven replied. He wanted to hurry up and get the hell out of the shop before he was attacked by women.

"Sasuke you shouldn't let him get so much." Naruto looked over at Daisuke who was throwing things up on the counter.

"It's fine." The raven saw no problem with it. If an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. Simple as that.

"No it's not your spoiling him to much! Look at all the candy he's eaten." Naruto looked over at Daisuke again who was eating yet another pack of candy.

"He's fine Naruto just chill out." Sasuke sighed.

"Really? Look at him! Does that seem fine to you?" Naruto pointed to the little boy who was running around the store with a big stuffed tiger in his arms, he even knocked things off shelves as he ran pass.

"Daisuke stop!" Sasuke said sternly but Daisuke wasn't listening, he kept running around and riding on toys in the store. He picked up a light up snake and put it on the counter.

"Lady! Add this to the bill too!" Daisuke screamed.

"Um…okay." The cashier lady looked nervously at the boy.

"Do you have any pocky sticks?" Daisuke asked.

"Um yes we have animal shaped ones." The lady replied.

"What kind of animals?" Daisuke asked cutely.

"We have giraffes."

"Give me a box please." The boy demanded. The lady reached up on a shelf behind her and put a box on the counter.

"Is that all?"

"No I'll be right back!" Daisuke was about to walk off but he felt his weight being lifted. Sasuke grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Daisuke that's enough we're leaving." Sasuke said sternly.

"No daddy there's still so much I want!" Daisuke screamed as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Um…sir will you be getting all this?" The lady blushed looking at the sexy Uchiha. Sasuke looked down and the counter full of candy and toys. A sweat drop then formed on his head.

"Yes." Sasuke waited for the lady to bag everything as Naruto carried the crying little raven out of the store.

* * *

"Man…you were right Naruto. I guess I do spoil him too much." Sasuke sulked as he carried bags in his hands.

"Well at least he's asleep." Naruto sighed as he carried the raven on his back. Daisuke's face was sticky and his lips looked like they were painted red from all the colorful candy he ate. When they got to the car Naruto put the boy in the back while Sasuke put the toys in the trunk.

"Aw man he's going to get the seats all dirty." Sasuke got in the car and Naruto got the passenger side.

"Well that's what happens when you give a kid too much sugar." Naruto sighed and closed the car.

"I guess you're right he's way too spoiled." Sasuke looked back at the little sleeping raven and smiled.

"You haven't noticed?" Naruto yawned and leaned up against the window.

"Uchiha's always get what they want. It's sort of a family rule…are you tired?"

"Of course I am! I was chasing the kid around most of the day."

* * *

_**...**_

The drive home was quiet as Sasuke parked the car in the garage. He turned to look at Naruto who was sleeping with his head against the window. 'Such an adorable face' the raven stared at the blond just admiring his features. He turned all the way around to see his son still passed out on the back seats. His little round face smeared with candy and other junk he had at the zoo. "I'm so gonna scrub my seats" Sasuke grimaced as he looked at the sticky mess on his black leather seats. He sighed and opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping occupants. He walked to the side and opened the door where Daisuke was sleeping. Sasuke picked the small boy up and walked towards the house. He placed his son on the couch and smiled. 'Glad he had a good day.'

The father sighed and walked back out the door to retrieve the slumbering blond. 'How did I get stuck with carrying duty?' He reached Naruto's side. He opened the door slowly so the blond would fall out. He picked him up bridal style and once again walked back to the house. "As much as you eat ramen one would think you were heavy" Sasuke chuckled. He noticed the blonds' bright red lips from when they had slushy's back at the zoo. They were moist and pleasantly plump. 'Damn I just want to…" Sasuke leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips the Naruto's.

"Hnn…" Naruto started to stir. Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed Naruto's hair back and noticed the blond opened his eyes.

"S-Sasuke you…teme how could you and while I was sleeping!" Naruto blushed as he could still feel the warmth on his lips.

"Well I knew you wouldn't let me do it again if you were awake." Sasuke smiled slyly.

"Put me down!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the chest. The raven let him have his way and place him on the ground. When they got back in the house Naruto's face was stilled flushed.

"You baka!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke picked Daisuke up off the couch. Daisuke's head laid on his father shoulder as he snored a little.

"Naruto shhh Dai sleeping." Sasuke smirked and took the little raven up stairs.

"Ergh!" Naruto flopped down on the couch and covered his mouth. 'I can't believe it…even when I'm sleeping he attacks me.' Naruto's lips still tingled with a desire to kiss the raven.

* * *

Sasuke laid Daisuke down in his race car bed and took out his pajamas. 'I guess he'll have to wait till tomorrow to take a bath.' Sasuke took off Daisuke's clothes and put on his pajama's. Sasuke tucked him in and then got up to turn off the light; he looked back and saw Daisuke roll over.

'I guess he'll be out for the rest of the night.' Sasuke turned off the light and closed Daisuke's room door, he looked at a picture that was on a table in the hallway.

'Am I doing a good job or what? Haha I know if you were here you would probably yell at me for hours for giving him so much candy.' Sasuke thought as he kneeled down and looked at the picture of his deceased wife. 'Don't worry we'll be just fine…Naruto's taking good care of us.'

_**…**_

* * *

_**[-To Be Continued-]**_


	4. Six Year Olds Can't Be Mature!

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)  
**

* * *

_**...**_

"Daisuke you're such a baby hahaha!" Daisuke's friend Natsu teased as he the played with some blocks.

"I am not!" The raven puffed his cheeks out and pouted.

"Are to cause you're not allowed to say bad stuff." Sora teased.

"Because I'll get in trouble." Daisuke replied.

"Not if your parents don't hear you say them." Sora said. He was also one of Daisuke's friends.

It was free time and the class was bustling with noise as the children played games with each other. Daisuke and his friends sat in a corner in the classroom talking amongst themselves.

"No it's bad!" Daisuke shook his head. He would never say a bad word in his life! Daisuke always thought of himself as a good little boy who followed the rules and listened to his father.

"Daisuke get your things you're leaving early today!" The teacher yelled.

"Okay!" Daisuke yelled back.

"Bye bye baby!" His friends teased.

"Oh…shut up!" Daisuke pouted and went to get his book bag. 'I could say bad stuff if I wanted to…and they're kids too they shouldn't be allowed to say that stuff either.' Daisuke put his back pack on and walked towards the classroom door.

"He's down there." The teacher smiled and pointed down the hallway.

"Who?" Daisuke looked at his teacher curiously.

"Sorry I can't tell." The teacher smiled and walked into the classroom. Daisuke lowered his head and sulked as he walked down the hallway. 'Hmph…I am not a baby I'm very mature.'

"Chibi-tan!" Daisuke raised his head knowing that familiar voice.

"Ita-nii!" The boy ran up to Itachi and smiled. Itachi picked up the little raven and hugged him.

"What's up Dai!" Itachi ruffled the boy's hair.

"Ita-nii why are you picking me up today?" Daisuke wrapped his arms around the uncle's neck and grinned.

"Can't I spend time with my favorite nephew? haha!" Itachi smiled.

"Hehe I'm your only nephew!"

"You are too smart for your own good kid. You truly have Uchiha blood. Hey wanna go do something fun today?" Daisuke nodded as his uncle carried him out to his car.

"Ita-nii do you think I'm baby?" Itachi put Daisuke down on the ground and opened the car door.

"Of course not. You're surprisingly mature for your young age." Itachi replied.

"But the kids in my class keep saying I'm a baby and I'm t-totally n-not Ugh." Daisuke struggled to get in the car by himself.

"Well clearly they don't know what mature is." Itachi said jokingly as he picked Daisuke up and put him in the car.

"I know! They're so stupid!" Daisuke frowned.

"So where should we go today?" The taller raven buckled Daisuke in and smiled.

"The amusement park!" Daisuke cheered.

"Okay then." Itachi the closed the back car door and then got in the driver's side.

"Does daddy know you picked me up today?"

"Ummmmmmm no?" Itachi smirked and started the car up.

"Daddy's going to be angry with you hahaha." Daisuke giggled.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out. The blond came running in Sasuke's office and stood in front of his boss.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone.

"Fetch me another coffee and I want it here in the next fifteen minutes." Sasuke stated smugly.

"B-But do you know how far the coffee shop is from here?"

"Yes I do now get out of my office the clock is ticking." Sasuke shooed Naruto away with his hand.

"You damn Uchiha." Naruto growled as he slammed the door to Sasuke's office.

"The boss giving you a hard time as always huh?" Sakura stood in front of the blond with a stack of papers in her hand.

"You could say that." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto!" Kiba walked down the hall with Sai beside him.

"What is it?" Naruto looked at the two curiously.

"Come drinking with us tonight." Kiba put his arm on Naruto's shoulder and grinned. Kiba was another _good friend_ of Naruto's. They went to high school together and were really close. Kiba even knew about the blonds' feelings for Sasuke around that time. But as the years flown by they weren't able to hang out that much anymore. Becoming an adult can stray you away from friends, but lucky for them they all got a job at the same company. Which was nice for everyone to rekindle.

"I don't know I'm pretty busy."

"Aw come on Naruto! You haven't been hanging out with us lately." Sai pouted.

"Fine!" Naruto agreed. Sasuke opened up his office door and glared at the blond.

"Time is ticking!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up!" He yelled back.

"Uchiha working you like a dog again?" Kiba grinned.

"Yeah since his assistant isn't here I have to do everything for him."

"Too bad man, anyway let's meet up later." Kiba and Sai waved as they walked away.

"I guess I better go get that coffee." Naruto sighed. Sakura looked at her friend/co worker and patted him on the back.

"Everybody has stressful days at work eh?" She tried to cheer him up. "Yea….but this asshole can be overwhelming sometimes." Naruto glared at the raven's office door. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you something…are you and Sasuke living together? Sometimes I see you two go home together." Sakura asked. Curiosity shining in her eyes. "Ah! Well the thing is-" But before the blond could finish his sentence, and angry raven swung his office door open and glared at the two chatter boxes.

"It's still ticking!" Sasuke yelled once again. Pointing at his wrist watch

"I'll tell you later!" Naruto ran off and got on the elevator.

_**...**_

"These too." Sasuke handed Naruto a stack off papers. Naruto felt his hands getting heavier and heavier as the raven added more and more papers.

"Will that be all boss?" The blond growled.

"That's Uchiha-san or sama to you Uzumaki." Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled. 'You'd think now that we're living together he'd be a little nicer.' He adjusted the stack of papers in his arms. "Oh yea I almost forgot to tell you! Daisuke's teacher informed me that Itachi picked him up from school this afternoon." Sasuke froze and looked up at the blond.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Why does he always have barge into my life! Who the hell gave him permission to-" Sasuke noticed the blond's guilty look. His eye twitched in annoyance. "You! Why did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry he begged me last night over the phone!" Naruto said nervously.

"God Naruto! Now I have to deal with Itachi." Sasuke walked back to his chair and sat. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, already feeling the oncoming headache. Him and his older brother's relationship isn't really considered "normal" to most people. Itachi really knew how to tick him off.

Naruto stared at the raven rubbing his temples. 'I didn't think it was so bad that Itachi wanted to spend time with his nephew. Daisuke needs other family time! Sasuke can't keep the boy all to himself.' He scowled. Sasuke was always selfish after all. "Oh Kiba and Sai asked to me go out drinking with them after work. Mind if I go?"

"Fine as long as you're home by dinner time or Dai will to eat take out."

"I'll make sure to be home to cook dinner. Lord knows that kid doesn't need anymore take out in his system. There's already six years worth."

"Tell me something that you love about me." Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Naruto looked confusingly at the raven.

"Karin always tells me things she loves about me and since you're taking her place-"

"Fine!" Naruto slammed the paper down on the raven's desk and sighed.

"Go on." Sasuke said smugly.

"Well…"

* * *

_**~After Work~**_

_**...  
**_

"Naruto let's go!" Kiba waited outside the building as he watched his friend/co worker come off the elevator.

"Sorry I had some extra paper work to do." Naruto said as he caught his breath.

"It's about time." Sai stated.

"Come on let's go we'll take my car." Kiba grinned and pulled Naruto along.

"Yay we finally got Naruto to come drink with us." Sai gave his creepy fake smile.

"Yeah we haven't hung out in like forever." Kiba opened his car door and everyone got inside.

_**...**_

The trio soon pulled up to a bar 20 minutes later. They all exited the car and walked towards a building that was green and black and had a sign that read "Konoha" above the door. Naruto was actually excited to sit and chat with his old time friends. And what better way to do it than a nice drink?

They walked inside the bar and was greeted by a cute bartender at the counter. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore tight black slacks and a white button up with a black vest on top of it. She was well endowed so the top 3 buttons were open on her shirt. Her name tag read Yumi as she smiled at the new customers.

"Welcome to Konoha! What can I get you boys?"

"I'll have a whiskey." Kiba answered.

"Long island ice tea." Sai sat down at the counter.

"Vodka for me please." Naruto sat in between Kiba and Sai.

"Coming right up!" Yumi winked and started making the drinks. It only took a couple of minutes to make. She returned to the trio with their desired drinks. "Call me again of you guys need anything else." She left to take care of other customers that walked in.

"So what's been going on with you lately Naruto?" Kiba asked as he took a sip of whiskey from his glass cup.

"Nothing really I mean besides helping Sasuke with the kid." Naruto drunk down his cup of vodka and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Whoa man! Don't just throw it back like that! Are you trying to get drunk off your ass?" Kiba grinned.

"You know the boss sure has been working you harder since you became his substitute assistant." Sai stated.

"Yeah he sure has…that teme." Naruto mumbled.

"Sasuke must have a real brat on his hands." Sai looked at Kiba and they both nodded their heads.

"That's not true! Daisuke is a good kid and cute too!" Naruto glared at the two men.

"Looks like you've gotten pretty attached to him." Kiba ordered another drink as the bartender approached them.

"Of course I have." Naruto sat down and rested his head on the counter as drunken hiccups escaped his mouth.

"Drunk already huh?" Sai could see the red drunken blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"N-No I'm not drunk-_"hic"._"

"Hahaha…hey bartender give this guy another round!" Kiba pointed at the blond who was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"We're home!" Itachi and Daisuke kicked off their shoes and walked into the house. They walked in the living room and saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch.

"Look Ita-nii daddy is sleeping."

"So he is." Itachi smirked, he walked over to where Sasuke was sleeping and stood in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" Daisuke whispered.

"I'm just going to play with daddy for a bit." Itachi went into the kitchen and took out a can of whip cream.

"No No bad Ita-nii!" Daisuke knew exactly what was going through his uncle's mind as he shook his head.

"Don't worry Chibi-tan it will be fine." Itachi then sprayed some whip cream on both of his Sasuke's hands.

"Then we get something ticklish." Itachi looked around but couldn't find anything.

"Hey Dai got anything that would make a ticklish feeling in your back pack."

"I have some feathers, but there kind of gluey." Daisuke reached in his back pack and pulled out some feathers.

"It doesn't matter just give me one." Daisuke walked over to Itachi and gave him a feather.

"Okay and now you just tickle tickle…" Itachi rubbed the feather across Sasuke noise. The younger brother felt the itchy feeling and surprisingly smacked himself in the face with both of his hands, making himself jump awake from the cold feeling of the whipped cream.

"What the hell!" Sasuke had whip cream all over his face and was fuming mad at the moment.

"Have a good sleep little brother?" Itachi cooed as his brother glared at him. "I was trying to wake you up."

"You want to know something Itachi? You're such an ass!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and walked up the steps.

"Daddy said a bad word!" Daisuke looked up at the older smirking Uchiha.

"He sure did ahahha!" Itachi flopped down on the couch and sighed, feeling pleased with his effort to upset his little brother.

"Ita-nii?"

"What is it Chibi-tan?" Itachi replied as he picked up the remote.

"How come it's okay for adults to use bad words but not kids?"

"Well…it's not actually okay for adults to use cuss words but you know sometimes they just slip out."

"Oh." 'So it's okay for me…I mean it could just slip out hehe.' Daisuke grinned.

_**...**_

Sasuke enterd his batheroom and looked in the mirror. "Stupid Itachi and his childish pranks! He's too damn old for this man!" He turned the faucet on and bent down to splash water on his face. It took him a full minute to get all of the whipped cream off his face. He looked in the mirror and approved his appearance. He walked back down stairs and noticed Itachi still sitting on the couch. "Why the hell are you still in my house?"

"Aw…little brother don't be so mean." Itachi turned his head away from the tv and made a sad face at the younger Uchiha.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

"Daddy! Ita-nii took me to the amusement park today!" Daisuke ran up to his father and tugged on his pants legs.

"Really?" Sasuke glared at the nonchalant Uchiha that was Itachi.

"And look what he gave me!" Daisuke dug in his back pack and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Itachi!" Sasuke walked over and gripped the older Uchiha's shirt collar.

"Yes, what is it that you want?"

"Why did you give him all that money?" Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke on his shoulder, only making the hot head more irritated.

"Oh calm down it's not that much that's just pocket change." Itachi said smugly.

"That's not the point that's too much for a six year old." Sasuke sighed.

"Then put it away for him or something." Itachi suggested.

Sasuke's eye twitched. Surprisingly he let the older Uchiha stay in his house for as long as he did. He never could stand Itachi's presence for more than a few minutes. Its reason like this that he didn't want Daisuke around him and his parents so much. "Get out." Sasuke said in a low tone.

"What?" Itachi looked confusingly at his little brother.

"I said get out!" Sasuke pointed to the front door.

"Fine…okay." Itachi raised his hands in surrender as he got up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

"Ita-nii you'll come visit again soon right?" Daisuke ran up to Itachi and gave him a hug.

"Yeah I'll come visit real soon, I think Mr. Grouch just needs some more rest." Itachi said jokingly.

"Leave now!" Sasuke shouted.

"Okay I'm gone." Itachi put his shoes on went out the front door.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "Come on Dai it's time for a bath." He picked his son up and carried him up the steps.

_**…**_

Daisuke and Sasuke sat in the tub covered with bubbles. Daisuke's hair stuck to his fore head and back as he moved around in the water, Sasuke poured water over his head making his spiky hair not as spiky.

"Daddy where's Naru-chan?"

"He's hanging out with some of his friends tonight." Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven hair and rest his head back on the edge of the bath tub.

"It feels kind of lonely without him." Daisuke pouted.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke smiled.

"Hey you know what daddy we should ask Naru-chan to take a bath with us next time!" Daisuke played with his toy dinosaur and grinned.

"I don't think he'd agree to that." Sasuke chuckled.

"Why it's just taking a bath together."

"You'll understand when you're older Dai." Sasuke moved closer to the little raven and scrubbed shampoo in his long hair.

"Why do adults always say you'll understand when you're older I mean I could understand now if you explain it to me." Daisuke pouted out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"That's just how it works kid." Sasuke smiled and rinsed the shampoo out of Daisuke's hair.

'That's so unfair hmph..from now on I'm going to talk and act like a grown up.' The boy thought to himself.

* * *

After being in the bath for nearly an hour. The two ravens got out and dried themselves off. Sasuke put on his son pj's that had a dinosaur print all over. After getting dressed, Daisuke went downstairs on the couch and turned the tv on. "Daddy I'm hungry!" The boy whined as he flipped from channel to channel trying to find something interesting to watch.

"I know, hey how about I order your favorite!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen.

"Meat dumplings!" Daisuke smiled as he picked up the remote and turned on an anime that he never seen before. The title read Junjou Romantica. Daisuke cuddled with his stuffed tiger and laid down on the couch. He watched about four episodes of season two, he started feeling sleepy as two hours passed but didn't want to close his eyes.

"I'm home!" Naruto stumbled through the front door totally drunk. Daisuke turned his head away from the tv and watched Naruto fall face first onto the floor.

"Daddy Naru-chan fell." Daisuke jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, he tapped Sasuke on his leg trying to get his attention.

"Mom he gave him what looked like five thousand dollars! Then he had the nerve to call is pocket change." Sasuke looked at his son as he washed the dishes and held the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Daddy!" Daisuke pulled on the raven's pants legs.

"What is it Dai?" Sasuke looked down at the small raven in curiously.

"Naru-chan fell by the front door."

"Okay mom I'll have to call you back…I love you too." Sasuke hung up the phone and dried his hands.

"I hope that dobe isn't drunk." Sasuke sighed and walked to the front door only to see the blond sprawled out on the floor.

"Is he okay daddy?" Daisuke walked up to the sleeping blonde and poked his cheek.

"Yeah he's just fine." The raven bent down and tried to wake the blond by smacking him on the forehead.

"Hn…what the hell?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Naru-chan are you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"You're supposed to be the mother here dobe and yet you're drunk."

"Don't you fucking lecture me teme!" Naruto stumbled as he stood up. Daisuke covered his mouth in surprise as the blond cussed.

"Naruto there's a child here." Sasuke pointed to Daisuke.

"Oh shut up I bet he doesn't even understand _"hic"_." Naruto pushed passed Sasuke and walked upstairs.

"D-Daddy what's wrong with Naru-chan is he sick?"

"Yeah something like that." Sasuke scratched the back of his head and chuckled. The door bell then started ringing. He walked to the door and opened it. When he saw the other person on the other side of the door he smiled. The woman smiled at him back while holding Sasuke's order, you see the woman also happened to be the raven's best friend. She was slender and sported two buns in her hair. She had peach colored skin and had brown eyes that was the same color as her brunette hair.

"Here is the dumplings you ordered Uchiha-san!" The lady smiled and handed him the food.

"Thank you Tenten." Sasuke smiled and handed her the money.

"Tenten-chan!" Daisuke smiled and hugged the young looking women.

"Hey Dai what's up?"

"I was wondering could you bring Aki over sometime?" Daisuke grinned.

"Sure maybe on the weekend okay." Tenten ruffled the boy's hair.

"Anyway enjoy the food you two!" Tenten smiled and waved before walking back to her car. Sasuke close the door and walked into the kitchen and set the food down on the table.

"Daddy can I eat on the couch?" Daisuke sat down on the couch and turned up the volume.

"Why is something important on tv?" Sasuke rummaged through the bag and pulled out the chop sticks.

"Yes it's this show called Junjou Romantica!"

"Junjou…Romantica?" Sasuke put his hand on his chin trying to think of where he heard that name.

"See daddy." Daisuke pointed to the tv and Sasuke looked up only to see the characters two male characters kissing.

"OH GOD NO!" The raven sprinted into the living room and grabbed the remote from Daisuke.

"You are not allowed to watch that. You hear me?" Sasuke turned the channel to something more appropriate. Daisuke crossed his arms and pouted.

"This is so unfair!" Daisuke jumped of the couch and stormed upstairs.

"Look Dai, Dino Friends is on!" Sasuke yelled up the steps but the only reply he got was a door slam. The father sighed

"Oh well whatever…I'm tired I'm going to bed." The raven yawned and walked up the stairs; he walked into his room and saw Naruto sprawled out on his bed. Suite and shoes still on.

"Naruto." Sasuke sat on the bed next to where the blond was laying.

"Hn?" Naruto answered not fully asleep yet.

"You reek of alcohol go take a shower."

"I don't feel like it!" Naruto sat up with his hair a mess and drowsy looking eyes.

"Come on." Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and was about to unzip his pants.

"W-wait what are you doing?" Naruto blushed and pushed Sasuke away.

"I'm helping you get out of those clothes." Sasuke smirked.

"No! You're trying to do something freaky I can see it all over your face!"

"Just shut up and let me help you." Sasuke took off the blond's pants and shirt. Naruto was now only in his blue briefs with the upper half of his body exposed.

"Y-You…stop staring." Naruto blushed and tried to cover his chest.

"You're so beautiful Naruto." Sasuke chuckled.

"Baka! Don't say weird things like that!" Naruto stumbled trying to get up and walk.

"Let me help you, you can't even walk straight." Sasuke the man up picked up bridle style and carried him to the bathroom. Naruto was still drunk so he couldn't fully understand what was going on around him. Sasuke kicked the bathroom door open and let Naruto stand on the floor himself.

"Wait. I'll fill up the bath tub for you." Sasuke sat on the edge of the tub and turned the handle making the water that came out of the faucet warm. After a few minutes the bath tub filled.

"Come on."

"N-No I'm taking a bath while you're in here." Naruto said nervously.

"Come on Naruto just get in the bath." Sasuke got up and pulled him over to the tub.

"Get out first."

"What if you pass out while you're trying to get in?" The raven raised an eyebrow. A blush spread over the blond's face.

"I won't."

"Naruto just get in!" Sasuke grabbed his arm but the blond pulled back.

"N-No!" Naruto struggled to pull himself out of a strong grasp.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn Argh!"

"You're the one who won't let go- Whoa!" Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto forward using all of his strength.

"NARUTO!" The blond fell in the tub pulling Sasuke with him, luckily the tub was fairly huge.

"Damn you Uchiha." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's clothes were drenched as he looked at the blond beneath him.

"That wasn't my fault." He pushed his wet bangs out of his face and smiled at down at the beauty. Naruto blushed and looked away quickly.

"I didn't even get to take off my underwear." Naruto noticed that Sasuke was lying on top of him and moved around nervously.

"This happened one time back in high school remember."

"Oh yeah when you said you'd give me swimming lessons but I was afraid to get in the water so you pushed me in. I ended up pulling you along with me hehe." Naruto laughed.

"I'm glad I can still make you laugh." Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry if I was a bit too bossy at work today."

"Nah…it's not like I'm not used to it." Naruto ran his fingers through his blond strands and grinned.

"You're really something special Naruto."

"Teme…don't try and use the Uchiha charm on- Nhm." His sentence was cut off by a pair of lips. Sasuke raised his hand and rested it on the back of the blonds' head.

"Hmn…Nhn.." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and deepen their kiss; their tongue's explored each other mouths as their bodies rubbed up against each other. Sasuke started grinding his clothed erection against Naruto's hard erection.

"S-Sasuke…Uhn." Naruto moaned into the raven's mouth, loving the friction between them.

"So have you decided to be my lover yet?" Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at the blond beneath him.

"Yes."

"Well that answer didn't take long." Sasuke smirked.

"Well your kiss is what helped me make up my mind." Naruto smirked pulling him into another heated kiss.

* * *

Naruto woke up with the raven latched onto him. He yawned and stretched his arms. "Ow…my head." Naruto grabbed his head as he felt the pain of his hang over. 'What happened to me yesterday, the last thing I remember is I was with Kiba and Sai and I can't remember anything after that.' He pushed Sasuke off him gently and put his feet firmly on the floor, he shivered as he felt the cold air on his feet. He looked over at the alarm clock that was siting on the nightstand."It's not even seven yet." It read 6:00am. The blond flopped back down on the bed and looked over at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully. 'How did I end up in his room?' Naruto patted himself down to make sure he had clothes on. 'Thank God I'm fully dressed! Nice to know the teme didn't try anything on me while I was in a drunken state.'

* * *

_**"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING LITTLE ONE!"**_

Daisuke rolled over in his bed as he heard his alarm going off. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall back asleep. That is, until his alarm went off again.

"Mmmnnmmn…" Daisuke pushed the covers down and looked at the ceiling. 'What was I going to do today?' Daisuke sat up with his messy bed head and looked at his alarm clock before shutting it off.

"Oh yeah!" Daisuke jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

_**...**_

After being in the bathroom for five minutes. Daisuke walked into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. 'If I'm going to act like an adult, I have to make breakfast.' Daisuke thought as he pulled out the left over dumplings from yesterday, he walked over and put the food on the counter.

"And cereal!" The boy looked up and saw a box on top of the fridge. 'I can't reach that…or maybe I can." He pulled a chair from under the table and pushed it over to the refrigerator.

"Ugh! Almost there." Daisuke stood on top of the chair on his tiptoes trying to grab the box of cereal and then finally he grabbed it. Daisuke jumped down off the chair and put the cereal on the table.

"And now it's time for the real meal." Daisuke pulled a chair over to the stove and put water into a pot; then turned the stove knob. 'Okay I got the fire started!' Daisuke grinned and reached over and grabbed the dumplings and then poured them into the pot.

"Then stir! Stir! Stir!" Daisuke used a spoon and stirred it around.

"I think I need to give that sometime to cook." Daisuke jumped down and went to grab some milk out of the fridge; he also grabbed a really big bowel out of the cabinet.

"We can all share this one big bowel hehe!" He put everything he had on the table and began making cereal. He poured all the cereal into the big bowel and then added milk.

"Now stir stir stir!" Daisuke stirred the cereal around in the bowel making it mushy and crushing it all into pieces.

"Naru-chan and daddy will be so happy." Daisuke smiled he reached over to grab some more milk but ended up knocking the cereal bowl over. 'Opps!' The boy tried to stop the milk from falling onto the floor by using his hands.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep!**_

The smoke alarm went off and the raven jumped down from chair and ran over to the stove.

"Oh no!" Daisuke turned the knob on the stove to turn off the sighed with relief until the pot caught fire."AHHHH!" Daisuke screamed trying to put the flames out. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs as Naruto made his way into the kitchen.

"Dai what- what the hell!" Naruto ran over and grabbed the fire extinguisher out of the closet by the kitchen. "Move Dai!" The little raven moved out of the way so Naruto could put the fire out. The blond put the fire extinguisher down and looked at Daisuke who had tears in his eyes.

"Dai what were you doing?"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to make breakfast WAAAH!" Daisuke cried.

"Dai…" Naruto walked over and hugged the little raven. "It's okay but you know you could have hurt yourself." Naruto rubbed the boy's head trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke whimpered into Naruto's chest.

"I'm surprised Sasuke didn't get up. He really can sleep through anything." Naruto said chuckled.

"Please don't tell daddy!" Daisuke looked up at Naruto and with tears in his eyes.

"Okay but first you have to promise me you'll never do this again and help me clean up this mess."

"I won't do it again I promise." Daisuke wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Now let's get this mess up okay?" Naruto ruffled the boy's hair.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the kitchen fixing his tie when he noticed a burnt pot in the sink, he stared at it oddly before shrugging it off. "Dai are you ready for school?" He yelled. Daisuke came running down the steps wearing a pair of jeans, his favorite tiger shirt, and pair of dinosaur socks. His long raven hair in a ponytail.

"Yes daddy!" Daisuke walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Dai do you know what happened to this pot?" Sasuke picked the pot up out the sink and showed it his son.

"Nope…I didn't use it." Daisuke said nervously.

"I didn't say you used it but okay." Sasuke threw the pot in the trash.

"Come on let's get going." Daisuke followed his father to the front door where they both put their shoes on. Naruto came running down the steps with his dark blue suit on.

"I'm ready!" He ran over and put his shoes on as well. "Here kid you forgot your school bag." He handed Daisuke his back pack.

"Thanks." Daisuke tied his shoes and opened the front door.

"I'll be waiting by the car." Daisuke smiled and walked out the door.

"Naruto did you know today we're officially lovers?" Sasuke finished putting on his shoes as the blond froze.

"And who decided that?" Naruto blushed.

"You did last night." The raven smirked.

"I did not!" Naruto finished putting on his shoes and looked angrily at Sasuke.

"You did to."

"When?"

"In the bath tub last night." Sasuke said smugly.

"Hmph…I don't remember that." The blond said before he walked out the front door. 'Damn I knew I should have recorded that.' Sasuke cursed.

_**...**_

Naruto and Daisuke got out the car and walked to the school. The blond held Daisuke's hand as they walked through the hallways. When they finally reached the classroom the teacher greeted Naruto."Ah! Uzumaki-kun how's it going?" The teacher smiled.

"Just fine." Naruto grinned. Daisuke walked forward and smiled at the teacher.

"Good morning Daisuke" The teacher smiled and grabbed the boy's book bag.

"Good morning to you as well!" The raven grinned and walked into the classroom.

"He has such good manners." The teacher giggled. She looked over to Naruto and batted her lashes a little bit. Although her first meeting with the blond can be described as quite the disaster, the teacher couldn't help but noticed Naruto's looks. Sun kissed tanned skin, crystal blue eyes, and bright sunny blond hair that would put the sun to shame. He wasn't too muscular, but he was lean and well in shape. What attracted her the most was his smile. Naruto's smile could blind you if you stared too long. He had a lovable aura about him.

"Well he is an Uchiha." Naruto laughed.

"I guess we'll see you after school Naruto-kun!" The teacher waved as the blond headed out.

Daisuke waved Naruto goodbye and sat down next to his friends."Good morning baby!" Natsu sat down next to Daisuke teasing once again.

"I'm not a baby!" Daisuke pouted.

"Guess what I learned? Some new words! And they're pretty bad." Natsu said happily.

"W-Well I learned some really really bad words too!" Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

"I bet you don't even know how to cuss." Natsu pulled on the raven's ponytail.

"Ow! Well then let's see" Daisuke said with a smug looked on his face.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" The rest of the children crowded around Natsu and Daisuke's desks.

"Bad words." Natsu stated.

"Oh I know some really good ones!" One girl said. "Me too!" The class was getting loud and rowdy as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class take your seats." The teacher walked in and smiled, everyone ran to their seats and sat down.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke called from his office.

'Ugh…do I ever get a break?' Naruto slouched and walked into Sasuke's office."What?" He looked up at the smug Uchiha that was resting back in his chair with his feet up on his desk.

"I have a meeting so I want you to organize these notes." Sasuke put a stack of papers on his desk and Naruto's jaw dropped open.

"All this…are you insane!" Naruto glared at the raven.

"Just get it done." Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven hair and sighed.

'Argh! No calm down Naruto, hold your temper!' Naruto was fighting every urge not to knock those stupid notes onto the floor. "I will have those ready and back to you by two o clock so just wait for a while okay Uchiha-san?" The blond forced himself to smile before slamming his boss's office door.

"Naruto- wow those are a lot of papers." Hinata eyes opened wide as she looked at the stack of papers he held in his hands. Hinata was a very shy girl. She had pale skin, dark blue hair, and the palest blue eyes that would make people think she's blind. When Naruto first met her she kind of weird him out by always stuttering and blushing every time he said something to her. She was another girl besides Sakura that Naruto felt was a good friend. He loved her generosity and warm energy she lets off.

"That teme is always doing this only to me." Naruto growled.

"Hey Naruto! Phone!" Shikamaru came down the hall and handed the blond the cordless office phone."It's Daisuke's teacher." Shikamaru said lazily before walking off.

"I'll leave you to your phone call then Naruto-kun." Hinata walked away and walked over to Sakura's desk.

"Hello?" Naruto answered cheerfully.

* * *

Naruto walked into Sasuke's office slowly and stood in front of his desk.

"What is it Uzumaki?" Sasuke looked up from his computer and eyed the blond.

"Well I just got a phone call from the school teacher and it seems that Daisuke and multiple other students are in trouble for bad language." Naruto laughed nervously.

"What kind of bad language?" Sasuke asked.

"The teachers would rather tell you in person." Naruto sat on the edge of Sasuke's desk and smiled.

"That meaning?"

"That meaning that as of now Daisuke it in the principal's office with a bunch of other students and you need to pick him up early." The blond replied.

"Fine I'll be right back." Sasuke buttoned up his suit jacket and grabbed his car keys. "And get off my desk!" He turned and looked back at the blond.

"Oh right." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he stood up.

_**...**_

Sasuke and Daisuke sat through the car ride in silence. The smaller reven looked out the window and pouted.

_"He and all of his friends are suspended for a week I'm sorry Uchiha-san." The principle folded hers hands and looked at Daisuke._

"_That's alright I'll deal with him about the matter." Sasuke grabbed Daisuke's hand and walked out of the office. _

"Daddy-"

"Don't speak Daisuke!" Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

"I was just trying to be mature!" Daisuke screamed.

"And you think being mature means cussing and calling teachers bad names!?" Sasuke yelled. Daisuke shuddered; he had never heard his father so angry before.

"You're grounded and all your toys will be taken away." Sasuke parked the car outside of his company. He went over to the passenger side to let the boy out. "Let's go get out." Sasuke held the door open waiting for Daisuke to get out.

"N-No! I'm not going with you cause you're angry at me." Daisuke mumbled.

"Daisuke get out now!" The boy froze and slowly got out the car.

"I honestly don't have time for this." Sasuke closed the car and grabbed the child's hand.

* * *

Sasuke pulled Daisuke through the office and his employees looked at the sight in shock, they had never seen Sasuke's son before and all they could think was "how cute." or "he's so adorable."

"D-Daddy where are we going?" Daisuke looked around at the people in confusion.

"I'm working so you will stand in the corner until I'm done with my meeting." Sasuke opened his office door and put the child in a corner of the office. Naruto walked down the hall and walked up to his boss's door.

"Naruto who's that little cutie in there?" Sakura, Karin and Hinata ran up to blond.

"Well that would happen to the boss's son." Naruto looked at the three and smiled.

"Aw…is it okay if we meet him?" They asked.

"Well I don't think that would be okay he's in trouble at the moment." Naruto opened Sasuke's office door and walked inside followed by the three women.

"Hey! Didn't you guys hear me?" Naruto stammered as the three pushed passed him.

"What do you three want?" Sasuke asked.

"D-Daddy?" Daisuke turned his head and looked at his father.

"I don't want to see your face boy turn around." Sasuke said calmly. Daisuke pouted and turned facing the wall like he was told.

"Aw…Sasuke how could you be so mean to that cutie-"

"Get out of my office! All three of you." Sasuke looked at the three women showing his icy cold glare and they scurried off.

"Dai…hey what happened?" Naruto walked over and kneeled down in front of the little raven.

"I got in trouble." The child said lowly.

"So…what bad words did you say?"

"I said fucking, shit, bitch and ass." Daisuke mumbled.

"Daisuke!" Sasuke turned around and looked at the raven in shock.

"Naru-chan asked me what words I said! WAAH!" Daisuke cried.

"Where did you even learn those?" Naruto looked shockingly at the boy as well.

"W-Well y-you said one last night and daddy said three." Daisuke sniffled.

"What? I said something last night?" Naruto put his finger on his chin trying to remember.

"Yes you did dobe." Sasuke turned in his chair and faced the two.

"And when did I say some bad words."

"Well last night you cussed at Ita-nii and this morning when you were drinking your coffee and another time when you burned yourself on the stove."

"Oh yeah I guess I did but I didn't think you were listening." Sasuke said rubbing his temples.

"How did this all start in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"My friends in class were calling me a baby because I didn't know any bad words." Daisuke whimpered.

"Aw…Dai." Naruto pulled the little raven into a hug.

"I'm sorry I really am." Daisuke wrapped his small hands around Naruto's back and sobbed into his chest.

"Sasuke I think this is kind of our fault." The blond looked up at Sasuke.

"I guess so but he knew it was bad so he's still grounded."

"B-But daddy is still mad at me." Daisuke cried into the blond's chest.

"Sasuke do something!" Naruto rubbed the boy's back.

"Fine…Dai come here." Sasuke held his hands out and Daisuke walked over to him. The raven picked up the child and sat him on his lap. "I'm not mad anymore okay? But you have to promise me you won't use that type of language anymore." Sasuke tapped his finger on the boy's nose and smiled.

"Okay I promise!" Daisuke smiled with tears still running down his eyes and hugged his father.

"But you know you still have to stand in that corner." Daisuke looked at his father and grinned.

"Well then you do too daddy because you used bad language as well." Daisuke said smugly.

"Yeah but you want to know what the difference?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"What?"

"I'm an adult." Sasuke put Daisuke on the floor and pointed to the wall telling the little raven to go in the corner.

"And you Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Get back to work." Sasuke smirked and kicked the blond out of his office.

"That t-teme!" Naruto balled his fists as he walked out of Sasuke's office.

"So the boss's kid is in there?" Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai and Shino walked up and stood in front of the blond.

"Hey everyone the boss says you're allowed to come into his office and meet his son!" Naruto yelled throughout the office. Everyone that worked for the Uchiha rushed into his office and ran over to Daisuke.

"W-What the hell!" Sasuke turned and his employees were all over Daisuke. Sasuke then noticed Naruto standing in the door way smiling.

"Good luck getting all of them out of your office teme hehe!" Naruto waved and walked away. Sasuke looked back and everyone was all touchy feely with his son.

"What's your name?" One employee asked.

"Daisuke!" They shook Daisuke's hand and awed every time he said something.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto ran through the hallways laughing.

_**..**_

_**[To Be Continued…]**_

* * *

_**…**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ^0^ Next time: Daisuke's big birthday bash! *o* Get ready to meet grandma, grandpa and a whole bunch of other people! any mistakes you see dont worry i'll go back and fix them ^0^**_


	5. Let's Stay Together Forever and Ever!

**__****____****__****__****____****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Usami-sensei: Daisuke has a crush on his best friend Aki Hyuga so kawaii!  
**

**Daisuke: I was so adorable when I was little ^0^ **

**Usami-sensei: Yeah I miss the lil you, oh enjoy this chapter!**

******WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated Mature!**

* * *

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke sat on the floor in his room, playing with his favorite toys in the middle of a sunny afternoon. Naruto and Sasuke stayed home that weekend because Daisuke was serving a punishment.

"Hmm…hm." Naruto hummed as he walked down the hallway, he passed the boy's room and saw him playing with his toys and laughing. Naruto raised an eyebrow and then walked down the hall to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto knocked on the Uchiha's door and waited patiently.

"Come in." A distinct voice answered. Naruto opened the door and he saw Sasuke laying down on his bed, flipping through channels with the remote in his hands.

"Um…so I just walked passed Daisuke's room and I was wondering.. do you know he has his toys?" Naruto leaned on the door frame, blushing, seeing the Uchiha in a white tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"No, I put the toys up high so he wouldn't be able to reach them." Sasuke got off the bed and walked up to the blond.

"W-Well I think that you should go deal with that." Naruto stated, looking the Uchiha up and down; he stared at Sasuke's lean built body and muscles and unconsciously licked his lips.

"If you really want my body that bad I can give it to you." Sasuke smirked.

"I wasn't staring." Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Well I didn't say you were."

"Whatever…and don't make up stuff, who said I wanted your body!" The blond stormed down the corridor towards his room; Sasuke sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Haa…guess I'll have to take care of it." He walked out of his room and down the hall to Daisuke's room.

The boy threw his toys around as he made sound effects with his mouth; Sasuke knock the open door and Daisuke looked up at the raven haired man who stood in his door way.

"Dai? Did you ask to have your toys back?" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, walking inside of the room.

"No." Daisuke responded not really paying attention to what his father was saying.

* * *

"Wow look at my room, it's a mess." Naruto picked his clothes up off the floor and put them in the dirty clothes basket.

"I'll clean the living room later." Naruto opened his dresser and put his clean clothes in it. He then closed the dresser back and turned around, he was about to sit down and watch tv for while. That is until he heard a loud scream.

"W-What the hell?" Naruto opened his room door only to see Daisuke hanging on to Sasuke's leg as the Uchiha carried the little raven's toys in his hands. Daisuke's nose and eyes were red from all the crying he doing and his nose had a little snot running down it.

"No daddy! Give it back!" Daisuke cried, being dragged by his father.

"Dai I told you, you would get them back tomorrow." Sasuke felt his son tighten his grip around his leg.

"No! I want it now!" Tears ran down the little Uchiha's face as his father ignored him.

"Dai get off me right now." Sasuke walked into his room and the raven was still wrapped around his leg.

"Daddy _WAAAH!_" Daisuke wiped his snotty nose on Sasuke's leg and cried.

"Eww! That's nasty, get off me now!" The boy's father almost freaked, yeah the guy had slight OCD but he kept to keep that to himself.

"Dai if this is how you're going to act over these toys you're never going to get them back." Sasuke put the toys on his bed and looked down at the raven.

"You're Uh being Uh mean!" Daisuke took a deep breath before letting it back out again.

"Dai…" Sasuke couldn't stand to see his son, his pride and joy crying. He almost felt like giving in; just a little more crying and-

"Don't do it." Naruto walked in the room and grabbed Daisuke off Sasuke's leg.

"No! I want my toys!"

"Daisuke stop it!" Naruto held Daisuke on his hip and wiped his nose with a tissue.

"Un…" Daisuke tried to hold back his voice as he breathed hard and sniffled, looking at Naruto.

"What was the agreement?" Naruto asked.

"T-That a-after I complete my punishment I could g-get my toys back uh…uh!" Daisuke sounded like he was having a panic attack as he cried and talked at the same time.

"Okay so stop crying and go back to your room." Naruto put the boy back down on the floor and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't want to WAAH!" Daisuke cried louder.

"Pfft..." Sasuke covered his mouth as he snickered. Daisuke looked up at his father and glared.

"Stop laughing at meee!" Daisuke covered his watery eyes and started crying water falls. (Not literally but you get it.)

"Sasuke stop laughing!" Naruto hit the man on the arm.

"Dai I'm not laughing at you." Sasuke kneeled down and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Y-Yes you are…f-first you take my toys and now your laughing at me." Sasuke picked Daisuke up and carried him out the door as he continued to sob.

* * *

The Uchiha walked into his son's room and put Daisuke down on the bed.

"Daisuke listen to me. I'm wasn't laughing at you, it's just you're so cute." Daisuke looked at Sasuke, still sniffling.

"S-Since I'm so c-cute can I have my toys back?" Daisuke sobbed.

"No it doesn't work like that Dai." Sasuke rubbed the boy's pale cheek and smiled.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yes but can you stay in here with me until I fall asleep daddy?" Daisuke wiped his eyes and layed his head down on his pillow.

"Yeah." Sasuke laid down beside the little raven and pulled him into a hug. Daisuke snuggled in his father's embrace and smiled, soon drifting to sleep.

* * *

_**~A few days Later~**_

_**...**_

"Okay now two plus four." Naruto sat on the living room floor helping Daisuke with his home work. Sasuke had to work late that day and gave Naruto the day off.

"Six right!" Daisuke held up six fingers and smiled at the blond. Naruto smiled, nodding his head.

"Wow little Dai you're really smart." Naruto picked the home work papers up off the floor and put them on the coffee table.

"Wait we're finished?"

"Yup! You completed everything." Naruto sat floor next to the small raven.

"So when is daddy going to be home?" Daisuke sat in the blond's lap.

"Probably tomorrow morning, He's been pretty busy lately."

"Oh." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and took out his ponytail. His long black hair rested on his back and he scratched his scalp.

"Naru-chan could you tighten my ponytail for me." Daisuke turned a little and handed Naruto his hair band. the blond nodded and grabbed the band from the child.

"Dai are you excited about your birthday that's coming up?" Naruto pulled Daisuke's hair up and tied his hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah I sure am!" Daisuke replied with a dash of red on his cheeks.

"I think Sasuke might have forgotten though." Naruto was lying of course, that's what Sasuke was doing right now; trying to find something big for son to do on his birthday. He figured it be better planning things in his office so Daisuke wouldn't find out the big surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto finished fixing his hair.

"How could daddy forget something so important?" Daisuke got up and sat on the couch.

"Well he has been pretty tired and stressed out lately." Naruto dusted himself off and got up. He walked in the kitchen and pulled out some food.

"What do you want for dinner Daisuke?" Naruto looked back at the raven.

"Um…lunch- I mean anything with rice please haha." Daisuke laughed nervously. Naruto had recently stopped Daisuke from eating lunchables for every meal and the boy found it hard not to ask for it.

"Okay!" Naruto punched his fist into his palm and began cooking.

* * *

Naruto just finished washing the last dish and dried his hands on a towel. Daisuke sat in the living room after dinner watching tv, he twirled his finger around some strands of his silky hair that hung out of his ponytail and sighed sadly because his father wasn't home. Naruto felt bad, hearing the little one sigh so he decided to cheer him up.

"Oi, Dai let's take a bath together." Daisuke turned around and smiled.

"Okay Naru-chan!" Daisuke jumped down off the couch and ran upstairs. Naruto looked at his watch as he followed the raven up the steps.

"Dai what are you doing?" Naruto asked after he walked passed the raven's room. The hyper child was digging in his toy box, searching for his favorite dinosaur.

"I'm getting my toy!" Daisuke finally grabbed hold of what he was looking for and grinned. He looked at it and smiled before running out of the room.

"Come on let's go Naru-chan!" Daisuke ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. Naruto laughed a little.

"Can we use bubbles?" Daisuke asked when the blond walked into the bathroom. Naruto saw the boy had already stripped himself of his clothes.

"Sure." Naruto looked on the bathroom shelf and grabbed a bottle of bubbles. He then walked over to the tub and untwisted the top before pouring the soap into the tub. Daisuke turned the water on and soon the tub was filled with warm water and bubbles.

"Okay get in now." Naruto began to undress and Daisuke sat down in the bubble filled bath. Daisuke took out his pony tail and let his silky hair get wet by putting his head under the water and soon coming back up for air.

"Uwah! This feels so good." Daisuke splashed around in the water.

"Haa…it sure does!" Naruto sat down in the bath water and relaxed back on the edge on the tub.

"Grr..rar!" Daisuke played with his dinosaur and made growling sounds.

"Naru-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Why is it that we can take a bath together but me, you and daddy can't take a bath together?" Daisuke asked curiously. Naruto blushed and covered his mouth.

"Well um…that is.." He couldn't think of the right thing to say to a child. 'Well what am I supposed to say?' Naruto noticed Daisuke's big brown eyes staring intensely at him.

"You're going to say I'll explain it when you're older aren't?" Daisuke pouted his lips.

"Yeah! That's right you have to wait until you're older." Naruto grinned.

"Naru-chan you want to know what I want to do for my birthday." Daisuke said changing the subject.

"What?"

"I want to donate all my toys to the Uchiha's Children's Hospital!" Naruto looked up, surprised at the fact that Daisuke was a very generous child even if he did act spoiled sometimes, well the fact that was spoiled in the first place is his family's fault anyway so he couldn't help it.

"Well we don't have to give away all your toys but how about some." Naruto smiled and motioned his hand telling Daisuke to come over to him. the raven moved over and sat next to the blond; Naruto put some shampoo on his hands and scrubbed it in the boy's hair.

"What time will daddy be home in the morning?"

"About six." Naruto grabbed the shower head and rinsed out the raven's hair.

"I have an idea since daddy's been working so hard lets make him some cookies!"

"That is a good idea!" Naruto gave Daisuke a high five. They finished washing and then got out of the tub to brushed their teeth.

* * *

"Egg!" Naruto had an apron on and Daisuke was helping him make the cookies. Daisuke reached over and handed Naruto an egg out of the carton. the blond grabbed the egg and cracked over the bowl.

"What's next?" Naruto asked. Daisuke looked on the back of the cookie mix box; he looked at the directions and made a confused face, him just learning how to read couldn't understand the word at first so he took his time.

"A table…spo-spoon of ci-ci cinnamon!" Daisuke smiled, Naruto nodded his head and added cinnamon into the mix.

"And now we just have to mix it, do you want to do it Dai?" Naruto asked.

"Yes please!" Daisuke pushed a chair up to the counter and stood on top of it so he could reach the bowl.

"Now stir stir stir!" Daisuke licked his lips as the sweet fragrance reached his nose.

"Dai not so fast." Naruto grabbed Daisuke hands and guiding him as he stirred. Naruto's hands covered Daisuke's little ones as he helped him stir the ingredients together.

"T-Thank you." Daisuke turned his head and looked at Naruto.

"W-What?" The blond looked at the boy oddly. Daisuke blinked a few times as he was starring at the blond.

"Y-You just remind me of my mommy." Daisuke turned back to the bowl and began stirring again.

"Oh." Naruto felt happy inside, he was happy that Daisuke thought of him as one of his parents. 'Hehe Hime-chan would be so proud of me.'

"Okay I think that's enough let's put these on the cookie sheets." Naruto reached over and grabbed the cookie cutters and cookie sheet.

* * *

"Okay I'm done!" Daisuke put the last bit of sprinkles on the cookies and Naruto grabbed the pan that the cookies were on. He put them in the oven and placed his hands of his hips.

"Yosh! We're done!" Daisuke gave Naruto a thumb's up.

"Now it's time for you to get to bed little one." Naruto tapped Daisuke on his butt, telling him to go upstairs to bed.

"Okay." Daisuke pouted and held on to the railing as he headed up the steps. Naruto sat down at the kitchen table and yawned

'I better set the timer in case I fall asleep.' Naruto grabbed the timer that was on the table winded it.

* * *

"There now finally I can sleep." Naruto yawned; the cookies were finally done cooling off. Naruto put them on a big plate and covered them with plastic wrap. He then rested his head on the table but didn't notice he was dozing off to sleep.

_**...**_

_**~5:00 in the Morning~**_

"N-Naru-chan?" Daisuke came down the steps, rubbing his eyes. He set his alarm so he could get up early and see his father when he came home.

"Naru-chan must have been real tired." Daisuke walked over to the table quietly. He pulled up a chair next to the sleeping blond and rested his head on the table too. 'I'm still sleepy.' Daisuke yawned and soon fell asleep next to the blond, both of them snoring slightly.

* * *

**...**

The sun was showing slightly, there was a little orange line that across the sky and the birds were chirping as the peaceful morning approached.

"Man I'm tired." Sasuke kicked of his shoes and closed the door quietly. Sasuke walked through the living room and turned on the light; he then walked into the kitchen and saw the blond and raven sleeping with their heads on the table.

"Naruto…Dai?" Sasuke put his work bag down on the floor and walked over to the table. He then saw the cookies that the two made and the first one on top said,

**_We love you Daddy, Love Naru-chan and Daisuke ;)_ **

"You two are really something." Sasuke smiled and began taking the plastic off of the cookies.

"Hm?" Naruto heard the plastic ruffling and awoke from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and saw Sasuke eating the cookies.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked a few times as he looked at the tall raven.

"Shh…Dai is sleeping." Sasuke put his finger on his lips and pointed to the little one next to the blond. Naruto turned his head and saw the raven sleeping peacefully.

"When did he get there?" Naruto pushed out his chair slowly and stretched.

"Haaa!" Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes one last time.

"Even though I hate sweet these are pretty good." Sasuke said as he chewed the last of what was in his mouth.

"I guess I'll get him upstairs." The man set the plate back on the table and picked up his son. Daisuke leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and his arms dangled over his father's shoulders.

"So do I get a morning kiss?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blond blushed and twirled his finger nervously in a few strands of his golden locks.

"M-Maybe." Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke looked a little surprised by the blond's answer.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes if you want." Naruto blushed up to his ears and walked closer to Sasuke.

"I want a 'kiss' and a 'welcome home'." A smirk spread across the Uchiha's face. Naruto gulped and stood on his tippy toes so he could better reach Sasuke's lips.

"Nhh..." Naruto kissed Sasuke lovingly; Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and kissed him fierce. After a few seconds Naruto pulled back and broke the kiss.

"Now?" Sasuke looked at blushing blond.

"W-Welcome home…teme." Naruto grumbled.

"Well I didn't want the 'teme' part but it's expectable." Sasuke shrugged and ruffled the blond's hair.

"D-Daddy?" Daisuke mumbled in the crook of his father's neck.

"What is it Dai?"

"Did you like the cookies we made?" Daisuke hooked his arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled, still half asleep.

"Yeah I loved them." Sasuke kissed Daisuke's forehead and started walking up the steps. Naruto smiled and blushed thinking about what he just did.

'Should I tell him now?' Naruto wondered…

* * *

**_~The Next Day~_  
**

**_..._**

Daisuke ran down the school hallway totally exhausted as he came from gym; he wore a pair of light blue shorts that came to his mid thighs and a white t-shirt with a pair of white sneakers on his feet and his hair in a high pony tail.

The teacher said it would be okay for him to get some water from the water fountain. 'I think I know what I want for my birthday…a kitty!' Daisuke stood in front of the water fountain in a daze for a while.

"Wah! I better hurry up and get some water." Daisuke stood on his tippy toes and let the water flow into his mouth. Daisuke gulped the water down hurriedly when suddenly something or rather someone pushed his head down into the water.

"Wah! Why'd you do that-" Daisuke lifted his head and turned around only to see the face of his best friend or rather his crush.

"Aki-senpai why'd you do that?" The boy blushed a little and dried his face off with his shirt.

"'Cause I thought it would be funny." Aki had long hair like Neji and brown eyes like Tenten, he was a fairly slim kid but tall compared to Daisuke. Aki is two years older than Daisuke, making him eight years old and he's in the third grade.

"I could have drowned you know 'hic.' " A squeak came from Daisuke's throat. That always happened anytime he was around Aki.

"I'm pretty sure you can't drown in a water fountain." Aki said, coolly. Just like his father he was so calm and smart about everything.

"Oh." Daisuke wanted to smack himself on the forehead for being so stupid.

"So I hear your birthday is coming up." Aki put his hands in his uniform pants pocket and leaned against the wall beside Daisuke.

"Yup! I'll be seven years old hehe!" Daisuke put up seven fingers and grinned.

"Okay so tell me what you want."

"W-Why?"

"'Cause as the duty of your best friend I have to get you a present." Aki ruffled Daisuke's hair.

"A cat!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aki looked confusingly at the raven.

"A cat that's what 'hic' I want." Daisuke held his hands behind his back and walked away cutely from the browned haired boy.

"Okay I'll get it for you!" Aki yelled down the hall as Daisuke ran away.

"You better!" Daisuke yelled back. 'Why do I feel so funny around him he's my best friend but he makes me feel weird… I don't like it.' Daisuke pouted when he turned down a hallway.

* * *

"We're home!" Daisuke kicked off his shoes followed by Sasuke.

"Where's Naru-chan daddy?" Daisuke looked around but didn't see the blond anywhere.

"I have no idea." Sasuke sighed and took off his jacket. The boy slid across the floor in his socks.

"Naru-chan!" Daisuke yelled as he walked up the steps. Naruto was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap, he was looking online for something to get for Daisuke's birthday.

"Naru-chan!" Naruto heard a distinct getting and closer to his room; he hurriedly closed his laptop and got off the bed. Daisuke opened Naruto's room door and looked at the blond oddly.

"Hi I'm home!" Daisuke grinned.

"I can see that." Naruto walked closer to Daisuke and hugged him.

"Welcome home Dai." The long haired raven smiled in Naruto embrace.

"Anyway would you like a snack?" Naruto stood up straight, walking out of his room.

"Yeah can I have a lunch- I mean some fruit?"

"Dai you can have a lunchable this time okay." Naruto smiled as he walked down the hallway. Daisuke smiled but on the inside he was screaming with joy.

"How was schoo-Wah!" Sasuke ran up the steps and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him along.

"S-Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Naruto looked at the out of breath raven.

"Come on I need to tell you something." Sasuke pulled Naruto toward his room.

"B-But what about my lunchable?" Daisuke looked back at the two.

"Dai you know how to grab a lunchable out of the fridge." Sasuke said before closing his room door.

"Yeah…but I wanted my second mommy to get it for me." Daisuke mumbled to himself, walking down the steps.

* * *

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed, looking at the the man curiously.

"Tomorrow morning I need you to keep Daisuke busy until about seven in the evening." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and looked into his eyes with determination.

"W-What am I supposed to do with him for that long?" Naruto was bad a keeping people away from things, he still remembered the time he ruined Gaara's big birthday surprise back in high school but the red head didn't look like he cared anyway.

"I don't know take him to the playground or the mall, anything that will keep him distracted."

"Fine." Naruto slumped over and headed for the door.

"Also we'll be staying there until the next morning."

"Okay Uchiha-san." Naruto waved and closed the door.

* * *

_**-The Next Day-  
**_

_**...**_

"So where should we go today?" Naruto asked as he was driving. Daisuke was sitting in the back seat holding his stuffed tiger. Sasuke dressed him in a pair of brown slacks, a brown sweater vest with a black shirt underneath it and a pair of new dress shoes.

"I don't know…but how come I had to get all dressed up if you don't know what we're going to do?" Daisuke kicked his feet with a confused looked on his face.

"Um…because I wanted to surprise…myself as well hehe." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Let's go to the playground!" Daisuke grinned.

"No!" The child looked at the blond and cocked an eyebrow. "I mean the playground is too dirty, you'd mess up your clothes." Naruto frantically explained.

"Oh…then um how about the mall." Daisuke suggested. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Father I can't believe you seriously had them decorate this whole park for Dai's birthday." Sasuke looked around; all the workers were hard at work still creating the theme for Daisuke's birthday party. Kai World is one of the biggest amusement parks in Tokyo.

"Well I have to do the best for my grandson." Fugaku replied. Those word's meant every Uchiha needs something big and pricy.

"Sasuke dear could you hand me that." Sasuke nodded and handed his mother a black marker that was on a table.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked Mikoto who was writing on a cut out of Itachi.

"This is Itachi's present to Dai-chan!" Mikoto smiled.

"Mom that's ridiculous it's just a picture of himself!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi had to be most conceited Uchiha out of everyone; it would only be him to give someone a picture of himself.

"I know dear but your brother refused to take it back." Mikoto sighed.

"So where's the food and stuff?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"The chefs are handling it." Fugaku replied.

Sasuke's forehead formed a sweat drop. 'Why does he always have to go over broad.'

* * *

_**~6:45pm~**_

_**...**_

Naruto and Daisuke got out of the car and stretched. They ran around everywhere that day and the blond was slowly running out of distractions. Naruto had tied a blind fold around Daisuke's eyes so not to spoil that surprise.

"You ready?" Daisuke nodded and grabbed the adult's hand. Naruto lead the raven towards the entrance of the park.

"Where are we, what's that music?" Daisuke heard the music coming from the park radio.

"Just keep walking." Naruto pulled Daisuke along to where Sasuke and everyone were. Daisuke felt like it was taking forever until they would reach their destination.

* * *

Naruto saw everyone that was invited to the party waiting quietly to scream _surprise_. Sasuke gave him the sign and the blond took the blind fold off the boy's face.

"Okay now open them Dai!" Naruto exclaimed. The longed haired raven opened his eyes and they widened at the sight.

"SURPRISE!" Daisuke's friends and family scream. Daisuke covered his mouth and burst into tears.

"Happy birthday Daisuke!" Natsu ran up to his friend and hugged the crying raven.

"Yeah you're finally seven years old haha!" Sora hugged Daisuke as well. Itachi picked Daisuke up off the ground and hugged him.

"Why are you crying Dai?" Itachi asked.

"Because I-I'm happy!" Daisuke wiped his eyes. The boy had always been over emotional at his birthday parties.

"I thought daddy forgot." Daisuke sniffled.

"Of course I didn't forget." Sasuke walked up to his son and ruffled his hair.

"Aw…Dai want me to make you feel better?" Deidara held his arms out.

"Dei-nii!" Daisuke jumped into the blond's arms. Everyone was there Deidara, Itachi, Naruto, Fugaku, Mikoto. Daisuke's whole class, there were even people from Sasuke's company like Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Hinata Shikamaru and so on.

The only one's he didn't see were his cousins which was expected since having them there would be a disaster so leaving them out this year was probably for the best.

"Sorry we're late!" Tenten walked up to everyone followed by Neji and Aki.

"Aki!" Daisuke jumped out of Deidara's arms and ran up to the boy.

"You're finally seven huh? Time to stop being a baby." Aki scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"Happy birthday Daisuke!" Tenten gave Daisuke a hug with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Daisuke grinned at Neji who said nothing at all.

"Yeah happy birthday to you, Daisuke." Neji said calmly.

"Daisuke come on let's get on some rides!" Natsume pulled Daisuke by his arm; he nodded about to follow her until,

"No! Daisuke go with me!" Hiro pulled the Uchiha by his towards him.

"Okay guys there's enough of me to go around!" Daisuke's whole class began fighting over him and he know idea what to do.

"Okay look guys let's do everything together, ne?" Daisuke suggested.

"Okay!" Everyone nodded.

There were about twenty kids in Daisuke's class so he knew he would be dragged around for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**-Later That Night-  
**_

_**...**_

The sun had set and the Farris wheel lit up nicely by the bright lights that hung on it.

Aki and Daisuke were on the Farris Wheel and they were up high. "Hi daddy!" Daisuke waved from the Farris wheel window ; he could see everyone below and they all looked like ants.

"Daisuke calm down I think you've had way too much candy." Aki folded his arms across his chest, looking very serious.

"Well...I can, can't I? It is my _"hic"_ day!" Daisuke smiled cutely at the boy.

"I guess." Aki turned and looked out the window, he looked up at the stars and smiled softly.

"Ne...Aki?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a _"hic"_ promise right now." Daisuke walked over and sat next to the brown haired boy.

"What?" Aki turned towards him.

"Let's make a promise right now that we'll always be together no matter what." Daisuke leaned forward, kicking his his feet.

"Where's all this coming from?" Aki cocked his eye brow.

"Just do it… please."

**_"We'll always be together no matter what!"_** They both shouted.

"Now spit swear!" Daisuke had a special hand shake but to the Hyuga it was very disgusting, he forgot the reason they even made it up.

"Fine." Aki replied; They both spit on their hands and then shook them.

"Ugh…I really hate doing that." Aki stuck his tongue in disgust.

"Now it's official which _"hic"_ means we always have to be together hehe!" Daisuke giggled, blushing.

"Right I got it." Aki sighed as the Farris wheel came to an end.

"Welcome back boys!" Itachi and Sasuke said as the two walked out.

"That was so much fun!" Daisuke stretched his arms up high.

The park had been lit up so nice; there were cool stands that you could go buy food and candy from, an arcade somewhere around the huge park and a whole bunch of rides like the Dragon, Sea horse, huge roller coasters and a bunch of other small kiddy rides.

"Oi I'm going in next!" One boy with white hair yelled.

"No I am!" A girl orange hair and pig tails screamed.

"But I want to go in too." Natsume pouted.

"Yeah me too!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I have an idea how about you all go in." Deidara suggested.

"Yeah we could all fit in here!" The kids cheered and ran inside.

"Itachi I think I'm going to go in with these little ones so wait for me okay." Deidara smiled and waved; Itachi nodded.

"Oi wait up dickless!" Sai ran behind blond.

"Sai watch your mouth, the children!" Kiba yelled as he followed the two.

"Dickless?" Daisuke tapped his finger on his chin.

"Don't say that Dai." Sasuke looked down at his son.

"Is it a bad word?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes very bad." Sasuke said sternly.

"Oh little brother don't be so up tight ahaha." Itachi rested his hand on Sasuke shoulder, laughing. His little brother moved away making the older raven's hand fall off his shoulder.

"Oi little Dai, I got something for you!" Naruto came up to the little raven with a juice box and funnel cake in his hands.

"Funnel cake my favorite! Come on Aki!" Daisuke pulled Aki by the hand and they followed Naruto, Sai and Kiba to go sit down and eat.

Sasuke scowled at Itachi before walking off. "Yeah love you too!" Itachi shouted.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Come on Aki!" Daisuke sat down in one of the swing's seats. His brunette friend got on with him and pulled the bar down so they would be locked down.

**"This ride will take off in 3…2…1!"**

The voice coming from the speaker stop and the swings began moving in circles but at slow pace.

"Woah! We're getting up so high!" Daisuke looked down as the swing began to rise; it got higher and higher, the boy was starting to get scared.

"It's we're _going_ up so high." Aki corrected.

Daisuke stuck out his tongue and smacked himself on the back of his head. "Oh _"hic"_ I forgot." Daisuke blushed; the Uchiha then looked down.

"I'm scared I want to get off _"hic"._" Daisuke grabbed onto his friend's arm. Aki blushed when the raven tightened his grip around his arm.

"It's almost over Daisuke." Aki tried to calm the raven down.

"It is?" Daisuke looked down and noticed the swing was getting closer and closer to the ground again. Soon the swing came to a complete stop Daisuke sighed, his heart was beating so fast and hard but he didn't think it was from him being afraid.

"That was scary haha!" Daisuke laughed after Aki lifted the swing bar. They both jumped off and walked back to where the adults were.

* * *

They made it back to everyone and sighed. "Dai-chan! Come on it's time for dinner." His grandmother grabbed Daisuke's hand pulled him towards the hotel.

"Come on everyone it time for dinner!" Naruto yelled. All the kids came running and the adults started walking towards the hotel room.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up and hit Naruto on his back.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"I guess you're pretty happy huh?" Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Happy about what?"

"Well your not lonely anymore right…I mean you kind of have a family." Sakura pointed to the two raven's that were walking ahead of them.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's back and the looked at Daisuke who was talking with his grandmother as they walked. "Not to mention you finally have Sasuke-kun after so long, you've liked him since when kindergarten!" Sakura clasped her hands together.

"Yeah I guess you could say that hehe." Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sakura-san please help me find the bathroom." A little girl from Daisuke's class tugged on the women's skirt.

"Okay." Sakura grabbed her hand and walked off with the girl. Naruto held his hands in his pockets and his heart felt warm. 'Hime-chan I don't know if I can be a good mom like you..but I'll do my best!'

"Sakura!" Hinata called with two other girls holding her hands.

"You all have to go?" Sakura asked as she approached them.

"Yes!" The girls whined.

"Fine let's go." Hinata and Sakura walked off to go to the bathroom with the girls.

* * *

_**~In The Dinning Hall~**_

_**...**_

Everyone sat around a big table and their meals were placed in front of them by the butlers. Naruto's forehead then formed a sweat drop. 'Butlers seriously I mean they could just cooked the food themselves.'

"So Daisuke do you feel older?" Natsume asked.

"Not really." Daisuke sat with his friends at the other end of the table.

"You don't act older either." Aki teased. Daisuke stuck his tongue and turned away from the long haired beauty, pouting his lips.

"Oh shut it Aki you think just because you're older that you're smarter than us!" Natsu glared at the Hyuga.

"Well I am of course." Aki scoffed with smirked.

"He sure is remember that time he helped us pass that test." Sora folded her napkin and smiled at the two.

"Hnmp." Natsu turned away from the girl crossed his arms.

"I would like propose a toast to my grandson." Fugaku stood up with a glass of wine in his hand.

Everyone then turned towards him; the kids looked at the man as well. 'Oh no please don't say anything embarrassing grandpa.' Daisuke covered his face.

"I remember when I used to change his poopy diapers-"

"Oh God dad please stop." Sasuke looked at his father rubbing his temples.

"Let me finish." Fugaku sent the Uchiha glare at his youngest son. Sasuke sighed and stayed quiet.

"I also remember the time he put glue in his hair and he had the cutest little bald patch in the center of his head because we had to shave it off." Everyone snickered and looked at blushing Uchiha at the other end of the table.

'Ugh…grandpa.' Daisuke crawled under the table to get away from the stares.

"Mom please stop him." Sasuke pleaded. Mikoto sighed and stood up.

"Honey please sit down you're embarrassing the boy." Mikoto rested her hand on Fugaku's shoulder.

"But-"

"Honey give it a rest." Mikoto made the man sit down.

"Dai-chan…sweety please come up your grandpa is sorry he embarrassed you." Mikoto chimed.

"Okay." Daisuke sat back down in his chair and rested his head on he table.

"Anyway I would like to give a toast. I hope that you have a wonderful life in the upcoming future Daisuke Uchiha and your mother would have been so happy to see you grow up!"

"Cheers to that!" All the adults clinked their glasses together and took a sip of wine.

* * *

Everyone was now done dinner and it was time for cake and presents.

The hotel room had been lit brightly; a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the long table was about 30 feet long and the hotel room looked like a ball room; there were a whole bunch of cut outs of Daisuke during his baby years with his mother too.

"Okay time for the cake!" The chef brought out a cake that had a picture on it; it was Daisuke dressed up like a fox that was taken about two years ago.

"Aw…that so cute!" The women awed.

Daisuke sat on his father's lap and grinned widely; this was his favorite part of his birthday but hopefully Itachi wouldn't smash his face into the cake like last year. "Sasuke do you want to put the candles on it?" Mikoto asked.

"Um yeah." Sasuke grabbed the pack of candles and stuck them in the cake one by one; Tenten then handed Sasuke a lighter.

"Thanks." Sasuke grabbed it and lit the candles one by one.

"I'll turn off the light." Deidara got up and turned the lights off; the only light in the room was coming from the cake.

"Come on kids come up here!" The children came up and surrounded Daisuke and Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke let's sing the birthday song." Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at his brother and then spat out, "Fine but don't sing over me." All the children looked at the two ravens and waited for them to start singing.

**_"Fushigi na koto ni oboete wa inai, kono hi ubugoe age, yawarakai TAORU ni tsutsumareta koto wo, shashin ga katatte kureta daro? Maboroshi no youni shinpi teki na koto na n darou tte, Wonderful kioku ni nokosenai takara mono So kyou wa anata no mono…"_ **

Sasuke and Itachi sung together; they actually had very amazing voices.

_**"Kotoshi mo hitotsu fueta KE-KI no akari no youni, sukoshi zutsu mirai ga kagayaki masu youni…"**_

Mikoto sung after her sons stopped.

_**"Happy Birthday, anata ga hajimatta, kiseki no ichi nichi, takusan no shiawase kureta, kono hi ni kansha shiyou…"** _

Daisuke looked down at his cake and smiled softly.

_**"MAMA no shintai kara hanareta hi, inochiduna he sono itoguchi wa Akashi, 'tsuyoku ikite' toiu negai, naki yorokonde kureta itami, nani fujiyuunai youni So aijou kureta Family, byouki ya kega mo shita, demo anata wa rippa ni yattekore mashita…"**_

One by one everyone started joining in.

_**"Kore kara saki mo sono egao ga mire masu youni, ai wo gyutto komete kono uta wo utaou…"**_

_**"Happy Birthday, subete no hito ni aru, kiseki no ichi nichi, takusan no deai ga kureta, kono hi ni kansha shiyou…"**_

_**"Itsuka kono sekai ni ikiru tame no, semai DOA wo hiraita, anata dake iwau suteki na kinenbi…" **_

_**"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you!"**_

"Okay now blow out the candles Dai!" Daisuke leaned over and sucked in air.

"Go on Dai let it out." His father beamed; Daisuke blew his breath over the candles, blowing them out.

"Yay!" The children clapped theirs hand together. Deidara turned the lights on and everyone smiled.

"Dear could you hand me that knife?" Mikoto asked Sasuke.

"Here you go mother." Mikoto grabbed the knife from the raven's hands and began cutting the cake.

"Okay the birthday boy gets the first peace." Mikoto looked Daisuke.

"Um…I want my face." Daisuke said shyly. His grandmother nodded and cut Daisuke's peace.

"Okay everyone come up and get your cake!"

"I want that one!"

"I want the big peace!" The children cheered happily.

"Can I have his leg?" Aki asked. Mikoto giggled, nodding her head.

"I want his hair!" Another girl added.

"Can I have his finger?" Natsu said jokingly.

"Okay settle down everyone." Mikoto smiled as she cut the cake.

"Is it good Dai?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's so good!" Daisuke grinned with icing on his nose.

"Dai look at you." Sasuke licked the icing off the boy's nose; his son laughed and put icing on Sasuke's face.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Hahha yeah it is!" Daisuke laughed.

"Do you want some Naru-chan?"

"Sure- Wah!" Daisuke smashed cake on the blond's face.

"Dai you know what!" Naruto picked up some cake and smashed it on Daisuke's face. The boy gasped and threw some back; next thing you know cake is getting thrown all around the room and everyone had joined except for Fugaku who was furious at the moment.

"Hahaha!" Daisuke smashed cake on Aki's face and the brown haired hyuga chased him around. All the children were smiling and laughing.

* * *

_**[A little Later…]**_

_**...**_

Daisuke had a bunch of presents surrounding him some that he had already unwrapped. He grabbed another one and unwrapped it.

"The next one is…" Daisuke opened up a big square shaped box.

"It's a diamond Rolex!" Sasuke glared at the one person he knew would been dumb enough to get a seven year old a Rolex.

"Who's it from Dai?" Sasuke gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Ita-nii! Thank you!" Itachi gave the boy a thumb's up and looked at Sasuke who was fuming.

'What the hell is a kid supposed to do with a Rolex.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh and don't forget this Dai." Mikoto handed him the cut out of Itachi, in the picture he was smirking and sitting in a royal chair with his legs crossed in some flashy outfit.

"Ita-niii you're so weird haha!" Everyone laughed with the little raven.

"And what's so weird about it?" Itachi was totally oblivious to his own conceitedness.

"Okay the next one is..." Daisuke unwrapped the book shaped present and soon got it open.

"It's a naked lady!" Daisuke cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke snatched it from Daisuke's hands and read the words **_PlayBoy_ **in his head.

"Sai! What is this?" Naruto knew that Sai was the only dumb one that would give a seven year old a dirty present.

"AH! That would happen to be a dirty magazine for beginners." Sai had an emotionless expression as he explained himself.

"You see I figured since he's just turned seven I should give him something not so hardcore if you know what I mean wink wink." Sai did one of his fake smiled.

"Dumb ass!" Kiba smacked the pale raven on the back of his head.

"Ow! Was that a bad idea?" Kiba's forehead formed a sweat drop as he nodded.

"Yes a very bad idea!" Kiba growled.

"Next is-" Daisuke grabbed a blue cage and looked inside.

"It's my kitten!" Sasuke frowned, he hates pets well not hates them but hated taking care of them; all his maids took care of his pets when he was little. The kitten was small and sleeping; it had white fur and a cute little pink nose.

"Thank you Aki!"

"Well it's what you wanted." Aki blushed and looked away from the cute little raven.

"Yeah I know." Daisuke grinned.

'Well that's one more thing I'll have to take care of.' Sasuke sulked.

"Well that's the last one." Daisuke got up and sat in Naruto's lap.

Some children yawned. "I think it's time for bed." Some parents started putting on their kids jackets and shoes.

"Now what do you say to Uchihas?" A mother asked her child.

"Thank you very much for inviting me!" The child waved and soon all the other parents and kids left as hours passed.

Everyone went home well except for Itachi, fugaku, Mikoto and Deidara. Naruto, Daisuke and Sasuke went up to their hotel room, brushed their teeth, took a shower and changed into their pjs.

* * *

_**~11:00 at Night~  
**_

_**...**_

Sasuke and Daisuke were sitting on the big king size bed, watching The Jungle Book 2.

"Oi guys it's pretty late, we should get to sleep." Naruto walked out of the bathroom after blow drying his hair.

"Okay!" Daisuke jump on the blond when he approached the bed.

"Dai you're getting so heavy hehe." Naruto laughed.

"Am not!" Daisuke pouted.

Naruto ruffled the raven's hair and smiled. "Move over." Sasuke lifted the sheets and got under the covers. Naruto blushed, he once again had to sleep with Sasuke not that he hated it.

'I can't believe we only have one bed.' The blue eyed man sulked.

"I'm sleeping in the middle!" Daisuke pulled the covers up and curled up next to his father. Naruto got on the other side of Daisuke and got under the covers as well.

The lights were already off so Naruto turned off the tv and turned on the lamp. "Daddy you know what I'm going to do when I grow up?" Daisuke looked up at his father.

"What?" Sasuke ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"I'm going to have my own incorporation! It will be called Uchiha Corp. For Kids." Daisuke said with a wide grin on his face.

"And what's it going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm going to be running it so..." They raven rubbed his chin. "I'm going to give very kid in the world the things they dream of in life." Naruto smiled.

'Kids sure are carefree.' The blond sighed.

"What's your dream Dai?" Sasuke asked.

"For the three of us to stay together forever and ever!" Daisuke kissed Naruto and Sasuke on the cheek.

"Haha…that's something that might come true." Sasuke laughed. The blue eyed man blushed when he noticed the Uchiha eyeing him.

"Yeah…maybe." Naruto looked into the onyx eyes, he felt his heart beat speed up and start beating faster. Daisuke felt the obvious love between the two and jumped up.

"Naru-chan can I sleep on that side of you?" Daisuke grabbed his pillow and stood up on the bed.

"B-But…"

"Please!" Naruto groaned and moved next to Sasuke; Daisuke smiled slyly and got under the covers.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Naruto mumbled.

"Of course I am." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and kiss it. Naruto laced his fingers through his golden hair and bit his down on his bottom lip. He couldn't stand feeling so nevrous around his boss; he heard Daisuke snoring lightly and smiled.

"Sasuke I w-want us to be more than friends!" Naruto felt mouth go dry after he confessed. He had kept it bottled up for so long, ever since he was little...he just hope the man wouldn't reject him.

"You finally said it sober." Sasuke smirked.

The blond looked at bit confused and mumbled a teme. 'What the hell does he mean sober?'

"Naruto we've been more than friends for a while." Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin to look him in the eyes.

"Don't get so cocky Uchiha." Naruto whispered before Sasuke kissed him.

"Hn.." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed back, letting his tongue slide in the raven's mouth.

"AH HA! I caught you!" Naruto and Sasuke eyes shot open and Daisuke was staring at the two of them.

"Dai!" Naruto sat up quickly with blushed spreading across his face, he couldn't believe the boy saw them kissing again; he felt so embarrassed.

"Dai I thought you were sleep?" Sasuke scratched his cheek, laughing nevrously.

"No I was faking." Daisuke said beamed.

"And I finally saw a real kiss with my own eyes hehe." Daisuke grinned.

"A real kiss huh?" Sasuke grabbed Daisuke and tackled him onto the bed.

"Hahaha…daddy stop!" Sasuke tickled the small raven.

Naruto smiled and traced his lips with his finger tips. 'Is this really what having a family feels like?' Naruto thought as he watched the two ravens wrestling around on the bed.

"Get Naru-chan!" Daisuke and Sasuke both pounced on the blond.

"Itai! Stop you two!" Naruto laughed, wrestling around with the two.

Soon they all got tired and fell asleep. The blond was sprawled out on the bed and Sasuke hugged his pillow and Daisuke was just as wild as ever, he was all over the place.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I'm finally editing these chapters ^0^**

**Daisuke: Yeah well I'm like thirteen now, you should have been done it. **

**Usami-sensei: I know Dai, sorry! I never noticed how horrible my old writing was Ugh I just couldn't stand to look at it T_T Anyway Review for more, Ja Ne!**


	6. Living Together Can Be Tough?

**__****____****__****__****____****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Usami-sensei: Time for some editing ^0^**

**Menma: Yeah about damn time *glares***

**Usami-sensei: I know, I've been lazy T-T. Enjoy this chapter and my first lemon.**

**********WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated Mature!**

* * *

_**-Itachi's House-**_

_**...**_

"Deidara, I'm hungry." The sadistic Uchiha stated flatly; the blond turned away from the tv and saw the man's pouting face.

"Fine." The blond got up and made his way into the kitchen; Itachi sat down on the couch and then asked,

"Ne..Dei, do you remember that kid that used to follow me around when we were in high school?" The long haired blond looked at the Uchiha wondering why he was bringing it up.

"Yeah, the one that wanted you to 'make love to him'. What about him un?" Deidara opened the fridge with a quizzically look on his face.

"Never mind." He grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

'What was that about?' Deidara wondered; Deidara has a big crush on Itachi but he would never tell the Uchiha that. It would only inflate the man's ego.

* * *

_**~Sasuke's House, Across Town~**_

_**...**_

"I just don't see why you need another car?" The blond sat across from his now boyfriend/boss, Sasuke Uchiha. Daisuke poked at his food and sighed. It seemed as if the two never stopped arguing with each other.

"Dai dirtied up my seats therefore I need a new one." The raven replied in a sharp tone. Naruto rolled his eyes and huffed his breath.

"I'm going to take a bath." Daisuke got up from the table but his father and Naruto hadn't noticed because they were too busy yelling at each other. This is what happens when Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha get in a relationship, they always butt heads. They can never agree on anything and the child in the house for one hated fighting.

* * *

_**~A Few Days later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto sat at his office desk with a pout on his face and his head lying down. Sakura looked at the blond from her desk and sighed seeing her blond friend in a sad mood again. The pink haired women then got up and walked over to Naruto's desk.

"Naruto!" Sakura sat on his desk and looked at him with a concerned expression. He lifted his head and looked at her in annoyance.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He grumbled.

"I see Sasuke-kun hasn't called you today not even for coffee. Did you two get in another fight?" Sakura asked, crossing her legs while sitting on Naruto's desk.

"You could say that I guess."

"What happened?" Sakura flipped her pink hair out of her face.

"We got in a fight about him buying another car."

"What? But doesn't he already have like six cars?" The women gasped.

"That's what I said but that teme just gives me stupid excuses like 'the seats are dirty' or 'my rims are messed up'." Naruto mimicked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Is that all you two are fighting about?"

"No, last night Daisuke said I was a nagger." Naruto tightened his fists, clenching his teeth.

"And then what happened?" Sakura stood up and looked at the blond knowingly. She figured it was probably Sasuke who told his son Naruto was a nagger.

"Well here's what happened…" Naruto sat up and rested back in the chair.

**_-FlashBack-_**

_Daisuke sat on the living room couch, watching tv while Naruto put his dinner on a plate._

_"Dai it's time for dinner." Naruto looked over at the boy who sat on the couch._

_"Dai did you hear what I said?" Daisuke ignored the blond and kept watching tv. Naruto then walked into the living room and stood in front of the tv, facing the little raven._

_"Daisuke did you hear what I said?" Naruto held his hands on his hips._

_"Yeah I heard you, I was just ignoring because I'm in the middle of watching something." Daisuke said innocently. Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked shockingly at the raven._

_"Why?" Naruto choked out.  
_

_"Because daddy said that you're always nagging him when he's in the middle of something important so the best thing to do is just ignore you! So that's what I was doing." Daisuke jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen to eat his dinner._

_"Sasuke..." Naruto seethed that name; he then stomped up the stairs and down the hallway to that said man's room._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto pushed the raven's door open; Sasuke looked at the blond as he dried his wet hair with his towel._

_"Teme, you told Daisuke to ignore me!" Naruto blushed seeing Sasuke with a towel around his waist and the top half of his body, naked with water still dripping down his chest._

_"What?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. _

_Naruto walked closer to the raven and scowled. "You told him to ignore me if I nag him."_

_"No, I said that I ignore you when you nag me, Daisuke just got the wrong idea." He scoffed.  
_

_"I don't nag!"_

_"Um…yeah, you do and it's incredibly annoying." Sasuke replied._

_"Well I wouldn't nag you if you'd just listened to me." The blond sucked his teeth.  
_

_"Naruto I hear you all the damn time and sometimes I just want you to the fuck shut up." Naruto felt a pain in his chest, hearing Sasuke's harsh words and his mouth gaped.  
_

_"Well since I nag you so much I won't talk to you for the rest of the week!" Naruto screamed._

_"That's fine by me." Sasuke stated._

_"And you can sleep in this stupid room all by yourself!" Naruto kicked the bed and Sasuke's eye twitched._

_"My room is not stupid." Sasuke replied childishly._

_"Oh shut up teme oh and just so know you're not getting any from me as long as I'm mad at you!" Naruto shouted.  
_

_"Good!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Fine!" Naruto screamed._

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe!" Those were the last words the two said to each other._

_**-FlashBack-**_

"Wow, that's why you two are so angry with each other?" Sakura's forehead formed a sweat drop. The two could really be very childish sometimes.

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed and rested his head on the desk.

"Well I know in a few days you two will make up so I won't even get in the middle." Sakura stood up and walked away.

"I bet I won't make up with that teme." Naruto said to himself before he banged his head on his desk.

* * *

_**~After School~**_

_**...**_

Here the two children sat after school in Daisuke's room doing homework that afternoon; Daisuke tucked some of his long hair behind his ear and sighed. Aki easily wrote some answers down on his paper while Daisuke was still stuck on one question.

"Daisuke need help?" Aki asked, looking over the boy's shoulder.

"No I'm fine, I can do it." Daisuke bit his bottom lip in frustration.

"I wish I had your home work it's so much easier than mine." The brunette got up from the table and flopped down on the raven's bed.

"No, mine's is harder than yours trust me." Daisuke said, of course someone his age would think that. Aki and Daisuke were still in their uniform clothes which is a pair of black slacks and a formal white shirt.

"When are Sasuke-san and Naruto-san going to be home?" Aki asked.

"Um..probably about-"

_"Teme!"_ Daisuke heard the two of them yelling down stairs; he groaned in irritation, the two adults just couldn't stop arguing with each other.

"I guess _"hic" _right now." The Uchiha stated.

"They're fighting again?" Aki's eyes widened; the two had just got over a fight two weeks ago.

"Yup, they just can't stop." Daisuke dropped his pencil on the desk and got up from the chair.

* * *

"Didn't I say I wasn't talking to you teme!" Naruto pushed passed the taller man and opened the fridge; he looked around but couldn't fine the one thing he was looking forward to all day.

"Teme, did you eat my cookies?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Tsk…and what if I did." The blond turned around and glared at his lover.

"I hate you so much y-you teme!" Naruto stomped his foot down on the raven's foot.

"Ouch! Fuck!" Sasuke grabbed his toe and winced.

"I hate that you're always yelling at me!" Sasuke yelled.

"I hate that you're so freaking sexy all the damn time and it's hard to stay mad at you!" Naruto screamed back and then tensed. 'Why did I say that?' The blond blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"I hate you!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

"It's always like this." Daisuke and Aki sat on the step, listening to the two adults bicker back and forth like children; you would think that the two adults would be sick of it themselves but no, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha could go on and on and on forever.

"I think I know a way to fix this!" Aki smirked, looking at his friend.

"How?" Daisuke grinned at the Hyuga.

Aki placed his hand on his chin and smiled. "Well. when my mother and father fight there's only one thing that can fix it, and that's me." The raven cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You?"

"Yup, you see when your parents are fighting the only thing that can get them to stop is if you're hurt or sick but you have to be a good actor." The Hyuga stated.

"I can do that!" Daisuke punched his fist into his palm.

"Well good luck, I'm going to head home." Aki walked down the steps as he put on his back pack.

"Okay! See you at school tomorrow!" Daisuke waved; the brunette nodded, walking passed the kitchen and then stopped for a second.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Such a troublesome couple." Aki muttered, watching the two adults. He then walked towards the front door and stopped to put his shoes on before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the house.

"Oh just shut up! I don't want to talk you until this week is over baka!" Naruto slammed his fist down on the table.

"Well I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this month dobe!" Sasuke gripped Naruto's shirt collar and glared at him.

"Stop!" The two looked at Daisuke who came running into the kitchen.

"Ugh! I'm so sick, I don't think I'm going to live much longer." Daisuke put his hand on his forehead and fell to the floor. Talk about horrible acting Daisuke didn't even sound believable.

"Teme!" The blue eyed man turned to look at the raven.

"Dobe!" The two ignored the little raven and went back to fighting. Daisuke opened his eyes and sighed.

'Aw…and I thought that was pretty good acting.' Daisuke pouted.

* * *

_**~Dinner Time~**_

_**...**_

For some reason it had been pretty quiet; nobody said much and all you could hear were chewing and chopsticks hitting the plates.

"Daisuke how was school?" Naruto smiled, looking at the small Uchiha beside him.

"It was fine." Daisuke had a sad look on his face as he poked at his food.

"Dai if you don't want that you can have dessert." Sasuke stated.

"Okay!" Daisuke cheered, putting down his chopsticks.

"No, he has to finish his dinner first." Naruto seethed, looking at the man.

"I said, it's okay." Sasuke grabbed the box that the small cakes were in; suddenly Naruto grabbed the other end.

"I said, he has to finish dinner first." Naruto growled.

The long haired raven rubbed his head and sighed. 'Here it comes.' Daisuke at least thought he could eat dinner in peace.

"Let go of it dobe!" Sasuke tugged on his end the box.

"You let go teme!" Naruto tugged the box back; the black haired man then tugged harder.

"I think I'll just eat my dinner first." Daisuke looked down at his plate.

"No Dai you can have whatever you want. If you want cake you can have cake!" Sasuke tugged on the box again.

"He's a child and you're the parent, you can't always give him what he wants!"

"Let go baka!" Sasuke and Naruto scowled at each other as they played tug of war with the cake box.

"Never mind, I'm not hungry at all." Daisuke got down from the chair. "I'm going to take a bath!" The boy walked up the stairs, sulking.

"Teme…" Sasuke had a displeasing look on his face.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke got up and put his dish in the sink.

"Tsk, Who cares!" Naruto spat out.

* * *

"Shinobi you're so good at making me feel better." Daisuke's arm hung outside of the bath tub as the cat played with his fingers. Sasuke thought the name Daisuke gave his kitten was weird but if the boy is happy then Sasuke his happy.

"I have no idea what to do Shinobi." Daisuke puffed out his cheeks. His silky black hair stuck to his back and his cheeks were flushed red from the steam of the tub.

"Ah! I have an idea, I'll try again tomorrow!" Daisuke began washing up and the cat played with a ball on the bathroom floor.

'I'm going to make those two make up no matter what!' Daisuke balled his fist and smiled at the cat. _"Nyaa"_ the cat meowed.

* * *

_**-The Next Morning-  
**_

_**...**_

Sasuke and Naruto were half dressed for work; Naruto stood in front of the stove, cooking breakfast and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table drinking a raspberry drink.

They said nothing to each other not even 'good morning' and considering Naruto was still really mad; Sasuke figured it would be best not to say anything.

"Here." Naruto slammed Sasuke's breakfast down in front of him and showed him a fake smile.

Sasuke eyed his food and looked up at Naruto with a glare. "I don't want it." Sasuke pushed his plate aside and looked away from the blond.

"Fine whatever…I'm going to wake up Dai." Naruto took off the apron and hung it on the chair.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled after the blond walked away.

* * *

_**Daisuke's Plan**_

**1. Get a warm towel out of the dryer to put on forehead; there for making me feel like I have a fever.**

**2. Mix a bunch of different foods together in a bucket to make it look like throw up.**

The raven checked those things off his list and grinned; he then heard foot steps nearing his room and jumped in his bed before pulling the covers up to his face.

"Little Dai, it's time to get up." Naruto walked in the room and sat on the boy's bed.

The boy coughed and sniffled. "Okay." He then pulled the covers back and smiled at Naruto.

"Daisuke? Your face is red!" He put his hand on Daisuke's forehead and gasped at how hot the boy was.

'Hehe towel effect worked!' The boy thought. "Yeah I've been sick since last night_._" Daisuke covered his mouth before he coughed.

"Dai did you throw up?" Naruto looked in the small bucket next to Daisuke's bed and frowned in disgust.

"Yeah I did." Daisuke mumbled.

Sasuke walked passed Daisuke's bedroom door and tsked when he saw Naruto; the blond then turned and looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke spat out.

"Dai is sick." Naruto didn't look angry, he looked more concerned and panicked.

"What." The boy's father walked into the room and looked at his son. Daisuke wrapped his arms around his stomach and winced in pain.

"Oh my stomach hurts so bad daddy!" Daisuke whined. He knew the best way to get his father and anytime he said, 'daddy my stomach hurts', his father fell for it.

"I guess I'll stay home with him." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke yawned and tightened his tie. "Alright I'll go to-"

"No!" Daisuke yelled. The two adults looked at the boy oddly because of his sudden out burst.

"I mean...can the both of you stay home with me?" Daisuke laid back against the head board of his bed.

"Fine." Sasuke ruffled Daisuke's hair and smiled.

'Hehe now I've got them.' The boy looked at the two adults with smirk on his face, not that they noticed since they started glaring at each other.

* * *

_**~12:00, Afternoon~**_

_**...**_

Naruto sat on the boy's bed, leaning forward to put the thermometer in the little raven's mouth.

Daisuke then pointed at something. "Naru-chan what's that?" Naruto turned to where Daisuke was pointing and the boy hurriedly put the end of the thermometer in his hot tea that Naruto recently made for him.

"What?" Naruto turned back around and looked at the little Uchiha.

"Oh never mind, I just thought I saw something." Daisuke laughed with the thermometer in his mouth.

"Okay let's see." Naruto took a look at the thermometer screen and the numbers **104** appeared.

"Wow you must be really sick." Daisuke looked else where nervously, hoping the blond would find out he was faking.

"I'll go make you some soup Dai, okay." Naruto tucked Daisuke in and walked out of the room.

"Urgh! I'm so bored I can't just sit in bed all day." Daisuke sulked and laid back on his pillow.

* * *

Naruto walked into the living and saw Sasuke watching tv, he smiled and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Naruto walked into the living and put a plate down in front of Sasuke.

"What's this?" Sasuke picked up the plate and raised his eyebrows.

"Your breakfast, since I didn't give you a proper breakfast this morning." Naruto blushed, looking away from the raven.

"Oh." Sasuke replied.

"Just _oh_, you could at least say thank you." Naruto placed his hands on his hips, puffing out his cheeks.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded and walked up stairs to give Daisuke his soup.

'Maybe if I give Dai some medicine his fever will go down.' Sasuke got up from the couch and put his plate on the coffee table.

* * *

"Daisuke here's your food." Daisuke pulled the covers from over his head and huffed out his breath.

'Man soup does not taste good when you're not sick.' Naruto put the bowel of soup down on the night stand and picked some of Daisuke's toys up off the floor.

"Dai, it's time to take your medicine." Sasuke came into the room with a spoon and a bottle of grape flavored flu medicine in his hands.

"No thanks." Daisuke scratched his head with frown on his face.

His father walked over to the bed and sighed. "Come on, if you want to get better you need to take your medicine." Sasuke untwisted the bottle cap and Daisuke gulped.

"No daddy I really don't need it."

"Dai just take it." Naruto threw the toys in the toy box.

'I can't go through with this I mean it's one thing to fake being sick but it's another thing to take that disgusting medicine!' Daisuke stood up on the bed and shook his head.

"I have something two tell you two and please don't be mad." Daisuke gripped the bottom of his pjs shirt in his fists.

"What is it Daisuke?" Naruto looked at the boy knowingly. 'I know what he's going to say.'

"I-I I lied about being sick today!" Daisuke's voice was filled with guilt. Sasuke and Naruto then looked at each other.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm a filthy stupid lier stupid, stupid, stupid!" Daisuke smacked himself on the forehead repeatedly.

"I figured as much." Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

"You mean you knew, since when?" Daisuke looked at the blond with big brown eyes.

"Since I saw your temperature, there's is no way your fever could be that high hehe!" Naruto said, smiling sheepishly.

"Daisuke." Sasuke said through his gritted teeth.

"Daddy I know you're angry and I know you had an important meeting today but I was only trying to stop you two from fighting." Daisuke flopped down on the bed.

"Eh?" Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other with red dusk spreading across their faces.

"You two are always fighting over the stupidest things and I'm just tired of hearing you two bicker back and forth."

"Dai you know what?" Sasuke picked up the little raven and smiled.

"What?" Daisuke wrapped his hands around his father's neck, pouting his lips.

"You're a smart kid." Sasuke kissed his forehead.

Daisuke then ruffled his father's hair. "Well I do my best!" Daisuke grinned.

"I guess we were kind of fighting over dumb things." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah we were, I don't know why that happens." Sasuke rubbed his chin.

"So when you two say you hate each other you don't mean it." Daisuke tilted his head to the side and looked at the two in confusion

"Of course we don't mean it." Naruto replied.

"So everything's okay now?" Daisuke asked.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each and nodded their heads. "Yeah…everything's fine now." Sasuke put Daisuke down on the floor.

"Okay now I want you two to make up and kiss, right here so I can see you and confirm it with my own eyes." Daisuke demanded, pointing his finger.

"No!" Naruto yelled. He didn't want a child witnessing him kissing Sasuke Uchiha but then again Daisuke had already saw them before.

"Naru-chan if you don't I'll be really really mad at the two of you." Daisuke twirled his finger in circles. Naruto slouched and sighed, he looked down at the kid and Daisuke just gave him a stern look.

"When did you get so mature?" Naruto muttered, walking over to Sasuke.

"Now make up and kiss," The blond glared at the child. "Go on." Daisuke said in a parenting tone.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, everything was my fault." Naruto grumbled.

"No half of it was mine, I shouldn't have bought the car if I didn't exactly need it." Sasuke held his arms out waiting for Naruto to walk into his hug.

"And?" Naruto walked into the raven's embrace and looked up at him.

"And for saying that you nag." Naruto smiled in triumph.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated you either, it just kind of slipped out." Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, Let's promise no more fighting from here on." Naruto nodded his head; Sasuke lifted the shorter man's chin to look him in his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too." Sasuke captured the blond's lips and cupped his face.

'Looks like they completely forgot about me standing right here.' Daisuke thought to himself before his kitten Shinobi walked into the room; Daisuke picked up his cat and smiled.

"Mnh…" Naruto moaned into the kiss.

"Aawww!" Daisuke awed; they both broke the kiss and rolled their eyes at the little raven.

"And you, are you going to school today, it's only twelve?" Sasuke picked his child up and tapped his finger on his nose.

"Aw, do I have to daddy?" Daisuke whined.

Sasuke pinched the boy's nose and smiled. "No I guess you don't but I have a good idea. Let's all go out for ice cream."

"Yay!" Daisuke hugged Sasuke.

"What do you say Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

"Are you asking me out on a date hehe?" Naruto gushed.

"Yeah Naru-chan we're both asking you to go out on a date!" Daisuke exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"Haha Dai you're so cute!" Daisuke jumped into Naruto's arms and hooked his hands around the blond's neck.

"Thank you very much Naruto!" Daisuke gave Naruto a peck on the lips and the blond's eyes widened in shock.

"Daisuke!" The blond covered his mouth and blushed.

"What? Daddy does it because he loves you, so I did the same!" Daisuke stated innocently.

"Dai you can't-" Sasuke started but his son whimpered.

"Daddy are you saying I can't kiss Naru-chan?" Daisuke made his puppy dog face at his father.

"Well…I mean...as long as it's on the cheek." Sasuke gave in.

"Okay!" Daisuke cheered before jumping out of the blond's arms and running out of the room.

Naruto walked over to the trash can by Daisuke's bed and looked inside. "I wonder how he made that look so real ugh and smell?" Naruto pinched his nose.

"Who knows." Sasuke replied, walking out of the room.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~  
**_

_***Lemon Ahead***_

Sasuke had just got done putting his son down to sleep. He walked out of the boy's room and closed the door behind him; Naruto walked passed, yawning and stretching his arms.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered; the blond turned and looked at the man.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't wait any longer!" Sasuke pulled the blue eyed man by his arm, into his room.

"Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto's eyes narrowed; Sasuke then closed the door and locked it.

"S-Sasuke- Nhn!" Naruto's sentence was cut off when the raven kissed him and pinned him against the wall.

"I can't wait." Sasuke's lusty voice echoed in the blond's head, sending chills down his spine. Sasuke plunged his tongue into the wet cavern and growled into the kiss; the short blond tangled his fingers in the raven's silky locks, his heart hurt and thumped loud. He had no idea his heart could beat so fast it hurt; it did every time he and the raven made love.

"Mnh..Nhh.." The Uchiha picked Naruto up and carried him to the bed, still locked in lip lock. The raven laid the man on the bed and crawled over top of him, ready to enjoy his blond dobe.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto panted after breaking the kiss and looking into those deep black orbs. The man then started unbuckling Naruto's pants.

"W-Wait!" The blond screamed out after the raven took off his shirt and pants swiftly.

"There's nothing to be shy about." Sasuke smirked and licked his lips; Naruto blushed and closed his eyes when the man tugged at his black briefs, he and Sasuke started having sex not too long ago but he still got nervous.

"Yeah...but-" Sasuke kissed the blond and threw the smaller man's underwear on the floor; the blond didn't even notice the man lubing his fingers up because the kiss was so intense.

"Ah-..Urk!" Naruto shrieked into the kiss after he felt two of his slender fingers slip inside his tight hole. The raven must have really wanted it; he moved so fast and forceful. He didn't even warn the man before pushing his finger on in.

"Urgh! B-Baka at least warn me first!" Naruto shouted after breaking the kiss, he hissed in pain as the Uchiha's fingers did a scissoring motion.

"Sorry Naruto but I really can't wait." The smaller man closed his eyes, not wanting to see the smirk on the man's face; Sasuke watched his fingers going in and out of the tight heat and groaned with pleasure.

"You are such a fucking perv!" Naruto spat out.

"Oh so are you turned on?" Sasuke kissed the man's neck and nipped at the tanned skin, he licked down to Naruto's collar bone and sucked on that spot. Naruto mewled and moaned at the feeling, spreading his leg open more.

"W-What?" Naruto's blushed up to his ears.

"When you're turned on you start cussing." Sasuke curved his fingers, hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

"AHH!" Naruto choked out a moan at the sudden pleasure that took over his body. Sasuke chuckled a little and kept touching that special that would make the blond go crazy. Naruto moaned out sweetly and his lips trembled; Sasuke rubbed his finger along the tight anal walls, making the Uzumaki's eyes roll in pure pleasure.

"Ooo..Nh..Ah S-Sasuke..." Naruto's hips shook uncontrollably and he began thrusting onto the raven's fingers; those fingers felt so good and when they hit that spot he felt like going crazy.

"Ohh...Mmm.." Naruto tried to hold his moans back but the pale man still enjoyed hearing his dobe in pleasure; Sasuke then grasped the blond's neglected member and stroked it.

"Ah..Ah no..mhn too much!" Naruto moaned, shaking his head. Sasuke ran rubbed his thumb along the tip of Naruto's erected cock and one of the blond's eyes clamped shut. Pre-cum began to ooze and trickle from the head on his dick.

"I'll make you feel even better." The Uchiha leaned his head down and licked the tip of Naruto's hard cock; he then kissed the tip of it before taking only the head of the penis between his lips and sucking lightly.

"Ooo..Ooh..I'm going to come," Naruto gripped the man's silky strands and threw his head back, his hips bucking upwards into the man's mouth. Sasuke then engulfed the man's dick whole; The blond's mouth gaped and the man buried his fingers in the man's ass to the knuckle and then he hit that spot again while humming, sending vibrations to the man's throbbing dick. He dragged his tongue along the vein on the underside and,

"AHHHH!" Naruto came hard in the raven's warm mouth; the blond's cum hosed down the taller man's throat and he panted, resting his head back again the pillow; his blue eyes were still hazy.

He looked at the raven and saw the man lick the corner of his mouth. "Um, sorry!" Naruto moved around frantically, noticing he had came in the man's mouth.

"It's fine Naruto I like way you taste." Sasuke used his thumb to wipe some semen off his lip and then licked it before letting of a pleasureful sigh.

"Teme! Don't say weird stuff like that." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke pulled out his night stand drawer and took out a tube of lube. "Please don't do that in front of me." Naruto blushed and turned away.

"Naruto don't pretend you don't like watching me do this." Sasuke smirked and unzipped his pants, he then threw his pants on the floor and unbuttoned his boxers. Naruto looked out the corner of his eye, watching Sasuke lube himself up.

"Okay ready to go!" Sasuke pushed Naruto down on to the mattress and pried his legs open.

"Do you have to be so damn forceful?" Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke rub his hard, thick cock against his puckered hole.

"Naruto I know you like it rough Hnh!" Sasuke pushed in and groaned as his dick stretched the tight heat.

"Argh! Un..hm..." Naruto gripped the sheets in his hands and bit his bottom lip.

"Haa..that went in pretty easy, you were right Naruto the lube did make it easier." Sasuke sucked on the blond's nipples, moving his hips a little bit.

"Ah..well if you weren't so fucking big!" Naruto said through his clenched teeth.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sasuke placed his hands on the blond's hips and he began thrusting savagely.

"Ah..Aahh..S-Sasuke!" Naruto gasped at Sasuke's sudden movements. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders and moaned sweetly.

"Hn, does it feel good Ah..Naruto?" Sasuke grunted in Naruto's ear before licking it.

"Yes! Ooh it's so fucking good..God, Gah! Sasuke!" Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven's waist to take the man's huge cock in deeper; Sasuke's dick throbbed deep inside him and he loved the feeling.

"Ah! It's like you're sucking me in!" Sasuke kissed the feisty man. Naruto felt Sasuke hit that special spot and saw stars.

"Nhh...Nhg...Umn." Naruto moaned into the kiss and drool ran down the side of his mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss and pinched one of Naruto's pink nipples. Sweat dripped down from the raven's silky black hair and body; the blond's golden hair stuck to his forehead as he sweated and gasped out moans, Sasuke hit his prostate dead on with every brutal thrust, the man's stretched his insides so far Naruto felt like he would come just from the feeling.

"More, more...More..Oooh Sas-?!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth and smirked. Naruto looked at him confusingly with tears welling up in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Shhh, Daisuke is sleeping." Sasuke cooed; the blond whimpered and Sasuke removed his hand.

"Aah! Nhm...Hnm." The Uchiha kissed the golden haired man and slipped his tongue in the blond's mouth; Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue hungrily and the man's cock twitched deep inside him.

"NGH!" Sasuke grunted and bent Naruto's leg up to his knee, making him able to go deeper into the tight heat. Naruto broke the kiss and bit his lip hard so not to let loud moan escape his mouth.

"Ahn...Ooo I need more...so fuckin good!" Naruto thrusted against Sasuke and his ass slowly took the man in deeper. Sasuke then felt Naruto's walls tighten around his shaft and he grabbed the head board, pounding the sexy blond into the mattress.

"N-Naruto Aah!..You feel so good!" Sasuke growled, biting down on the blond's neck; Naruto whimpered in pain and pleasure.

* * *

_**~Down The Hall~**_

_**...**_

"Shinobi? Do you hear that?" Daisuke crawled out of bed and grabbed his cat. He could hear loud banging noises and it scared him but little did he know that it's just his father fucking the sexy blond into the mattress.

But this isn't the first time he heard these sounds, he always heard these noises even when Sasuke had other past girlfriends, the child just figured it was some type of monster. He opened up his closet and put his ear up to the wall behind his clothes. He heard a **BOOM BOOM** and a **THUMP** and then a loud **SCREAM**.

"Wahhh!" He ran out of his room with Shinobi in his arms.

* * *

"S-Sasuke..I'm coming!" Naruto mewled and whined.

"Me too Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's straining penis and stroked it.

"AHH-!" Naruto came hard, almost letting out a loud scream but Sasuke kissed him to keep him quiet.

"NNHMM!" They both moaned into the kiss as they came hard and riding out their orgasms.

Naruto felt Sasuke fill his inside with his hot seed and his body twitched. Sasuke relaxed his body and collapsed on top of the blond; Naruto panted and laced his fingers through his silky blond hair.

"Ha..ha That was so good." Sasuke panted.

Naruto nodded his head, still in a daze. "Ha..ha..ha Teme..." Naruto panted out, still in a daze..

"-Ah!" Naruto moaned when the Uchiha pulled out; Sasuke then looked at the door, seeing foot shadows coming closer.

"What?" Naruto looked at the raven oddly.

"Shhh." Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth; he then sat up and grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on, leaving his top half shirtless.

"Daddy open up, please I heard scary noises...daddy something coming to get me!" Daisuke banged his fists on the door, screaming loudly.

The hallway looked dark and scary to Daisuke, he hated being alone at night; so he always needed to find a way back into his father's bed room.

"Hehe.." Naruto grinned at the boy's father; Sasuke sighed, getting up off the bed.

"Daddy help me please!" Daisuke screamed; the man cracked the door open and his son whined after his father slipped out.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Sasuke laced his fingers through his own damp hair.

"Me and Shinobi heard scary sounds coming from my closet." Daisuke whimpered, his legs trembling as he held his cat in his arms.

"Come on." Sasuke grabbed Daisuke's hand and walked him back to his own room.

"Why are you so sweaty daddy?" Daisuke looked up at his father.

"I was working out." Sasuke smirked.

"Daddy you should have woken me up, I needed a work out too!" Daisuke grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

_"Nyaa!"_ The cat meowed.

"Hahaha.." Sasuke laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Haa, finally it took forever to edit this T-T**

**Naruto: Yeah but you did good!**

**Usami-sensei: Thanks my blond Kitsune! Review for more Ja Ne ^0^**


	7. A Stressful Week To Be Cock Blocked!

_****____****__****__****____****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: Dead silence was a scary movie for me, I remember how scared I was T-T**

**Daisuke: Haa..the good ol' days!**

**Usami-sensei: Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**~A Few Months Later~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke jumped up and down on the couch, waiting for Naruto to get finish making the popcorn. It just turn 11:00pm and the boy had been hyped up for a while now.

"Yay! My first scary movie!" Daisuke beamed, jumping on the couch. Naruto smiled and brought a bowl of popcorn into the living, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Oh wait, we need Mr. Grouch!" The boy jumped off the couch and ran up stairs.

'Wow he's really excited.' Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"Daddy!" The boy ran into his father's home office and that said man sighed, heavily.

"Daisuke I'm busy." The man hung up the phone and his son pouted.

"But daddy you promised!" He pulled on his father's shirt.

"I know but-"

"Daddy you have to, you can't break your promise." The boy whimpered.

"Fine." Sasuke got up and the boy grinned.

"Come on, hurry up!" Daisuke ran out the office and down the hallway.

* * *

The man changed into his pjs and soon came down stairs to watch this scary movie that Naruto picked out. "So what movie did you pick?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blond dobe. Naruto held up a Dvd case and the raven's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto that's too scary." The man tried to grab it from the short blond.

"But daddy I want to watch that one, it's the scariest so I have to watch it." Daisuke wagged his finger and his father groaned.

"Fine but don't try crawling into my bed tonight." Sasuke sat down on the couch next to his son.

"Oh don't worry daddy, I won't get scared." Daisuke hummed; Sasuke smiled and pulled the little raven into his lap. Naruto put the dvd in the player and grabbed the remote.

"Really so this doesn't scare you, Grrrr!" Sasuke pretended nibble on the boy's stomach.

"Hahaha, Daddy stop!" Daisuke wiggled around, laughing.

"Now you want to feel a real bite, rar!" Daisuke bit Sasuke's arm hard.

"Itai! Daisuke!" Sasuke winced in pain, feeling the little raven's teeth bite his pale skin.

"Hehe!" Daisuke released his teeth and grinned at his father.

"Okay it's starting!" Naruto flopped down on the couch next to the two ravens.

"Okay!" The boy rushed off the couch and moved to the floor to be closer to the tv.

* * *

_**~Itachi's Condo~**_

_**...**_

"Dei I'm leaving!" The man stood by the front door, putting on his shoes.

"Please don't bully Daisuke if you're going to stay there." Deidara walked out of the back room and into the living room. Itachi had that tendency to torture his nephew a lot when he stayed over at his brother's place.

The man looked away from the long haired blond, "Did you hear me?" The slim blond walked up to the Uchiha, glaring at the man.

"I won't." He muttered, standing up straight; The blond kissed the man lustfully and Itachi groped his ass.

"Maybe we could get a quickie in before I leave huh?" The man whispered in his ear after breaking the kiss.

Deidara then began unbuckling the man's pants. "Maybe we can." He winked and Itachi smirked.

* * *

_**-Across Town, An Hour Later-**_

_**...**_

Daisuke sat in front of the tv, freaking out. His palms got sweaty and his heart beat increased. The living room had been really dark, the only light was coming from the tv screen.

"No, don't go down there." Daisuke mumbled with the bowl of popcorn in his lap. He grabbed a hand full of popcorn before stuffing some in his mouth.

"You think he's okay?" Sasuke asked the blond sitting next to him.

"I can't tell." Naruto had a grin on his face; watching the boy freak out like this for the first time was so cute.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Daisuke covered his eyes and his father got chills up his spine when he heard that creepy music start playing.

_**"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw, She had no children, Only dolls. And if you see her, Do not scream. Or she'll rip your tongue out, At the**** seam."**_

"This is kind of scary at least for a kid his age." Sasuke stated.

"Really are sure it's not too scary for you? Besides, Mary Shaw is a classic hehe!" Naruto replied with a smirk on his face.

"Daddy what if I see her while I'm dreaming, I'll wake up screaming for sure and then I'll have no tongue!" The boy trembled.

"Dai that's enough I think we should turn this movie off."

"Ooo Sasuke Uchiha is a scardy-cat!" Naruto pulled at the man's cheek and the raven grunted.

"No, I want to sit through the whole thing!" Daisuke couldn't turn back now; all the kids in his class talked about the scary movies they watched so he needed to see and know everything about the movie that he was now watching.

"Okay, just remember you were the one who didn't want to turn it off." Sasuke laced his fingers through his raven strands.

"Okay." Daisuke nodded; Sasuke place his hand on Naruto's thigh and smirked; the blond turned and face the man with red dusk spreading across his face, he felt himself instantly getting because of the way the Uchiha caressed his thigh.

"S-Sasuke?" The Uzumaki whispered.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked innocently; Naruto gulped when the man's hand moved closer and closer towards his crotch.

"S-Stop. Daisuke is right there!" Naruto mumbled.

"But he's not paying attention." Sasuke cooed, nipping at the man's neck.

"Ah!...Sasuke stop." Naruto tried to push the Uchiha away but he the tall man kept getting closer to him.

"Daddy, I can see you." Daisuke said not evening looking back.

"Oh..haha.." Sasuke scratched the back of his head, laughing nevrously.

Naruto sighed in relief and rubbed the spot on his neck that Sasuke bit. 'That teme!' Naruto glared at his lover who just smirked at him.

* * *

Sasuke turned the living room light on and stretched, his legs felt like they were asleep from sitting for so long.

Naruto took the popcorn bowl and threw it in the sink; but Daisuke had been totally terrified at the moment but he wasn't going to let his father see that.

"Daisuke it's time for bed." Sasuke began walking up the steps; Daisuke nodded and followed his father up the stairs.

"I guess Sasuke wants to get to bed before Itachi comes but Itachi seems so nice. I wonder why he hates him?" Naruto could remember from the time he was in kindergarten that Itachi Uchiha had been a very nice guy well at least to him, even when he visited the Uchiha mansion; Itachi never seemed mean from what he could tell but maybe it was something that he didn't see.

* * *

Daisuke changed into his pajamas, looking around aimlessly before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Daisuke?" Sasuke came walking into the raven's room with a few story book in his hands; the boy got startled and sighed in relief.

"Oh daddy you scared me." Daisuke turned, looking at his father.

"Did you notice you have a cute little birth mark on your hip?" Daisuke looked at his side but couldn't see it.

"Where?" The boy looked down at his side.

"Right here." Sasuke tapped his finger on the spot.

"Wah, I never knew that was there!" Daisuke's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"Dai you're just so adorable!" Sasuke hugged the boy and his son groaned, he hated how his father always gushed over him; even at school. The man was simply so embarrassing.

"Daddy, are you and Naru-chan gonna be together forever?" The boy looked up at his father with sad eyes.

"I hope so." His father muttered.

"But every person you're with leaves." Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

"Ah, right. You mean daddy's old girlfriends?"

"Yeah. I want to have a mother." Sasuke ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. "I hope Naru-chan stays with us forever." The boy whispered; Sasuke nodded and picked the child up before placing him in the bed.

* * *

"Hello, Itachi." Naruto let the man into the house. Itachi kicked his shoes off and walked into the living room.

"Chibi-tan told me he would be watching a movie tonight." The man stated, rubbing his chin.

"Oh we did, Sasuke is putting him to bed." The blond grinned with his hands on his hips.

"What movie?"

"Dead silence."

"Oh that's great!" Itachi smiled and the spiky haired blond cocked an eyebrow. "I mean I'm mad I missed it." He coughed nervously.

Sasuke walked down the steps and saw his brother talking to his blond. "Itachi.." He growled that name.

"Oh hello Sasuke." His brother waved and he tsked. "I'll be right back." The man slipped a pair of slippers and walked out the front door.

"That was weird." Naruto sat down on the couch and Sasuke grunted.

"God, I hate that man." He mumbled.

* * *

_**~Daisuke's Room, 5 Minutes Later~**_

_**...**_

For the passed five minutes he heard scratching and creaking coming from his window; the boy was too afraid to move and his breath became heavy. He was scared and his heart thumped loud.

_**CREAK!**_

"No..." Daisuke whispered, he could see a shadow coming up to his window.

_**"Hahaha...Daisuke..."**_

He heard a creepy child's voice giggling and calling his name, He covered his eye and kept repeating, 'It's not real, It's not real!' His hands trembled as he looked in between his fingers.

_**"Boo!"** _

A puppet clawed at his window; it had one eye and blood drenching it face. Daisuke's face went pale and he screamed out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"What's wrong Daisuke?!" Sasuke opened his son's room door with a concerned look on his face.

"T-That! Daddy, I'm scared!" Daisuke cried, rubbing his eyes; Sasuke walked over to he window and looked at the doll. he could recognized that doll anywhere; it was an old doll that his grandmother used to keep in her creepy room, well that's what he called it.

"That fucking idiot!" The raven opened the window and looked down, seeing his older brother on a latter, laughing is ass off.

Itachi snickered, covering his mouth. "The look on his face!" Itachi breathed out.

"Don't worry it's just uncle retard or so I call him." The man sucked his teeth, turning towards his whimpering son.

"You can sleep with me." Sasuke sighed, walking up to the bed and his son jumped on him. "Why do I let that sadist stay in my house?" The Uchiha carried his son out the room.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~  
**_

_**...**_

Naruto opened his eyes after hearing a loud scream which he knew came from Daisuke. 'That child sure does have some lungs.' He got up and yawned, he wondered when Sasuke and Daisuke got up without waking him. He put his slippers on and opened up Sasuke's room door.

"Naru-chan, hide me!" Daisuke hid behind Naruto's legs and the blond stretched his arms up high, cracking some bones. Itachi then ran passed the blond and smiled.

"Naruto, have you seen Daisuke?" The man held his nose, narrowing his eyes.

"Nope." The blond replied.

The raven stomped his foot and continued down the hallway to look for that child that punched him; he did deserve it though, the man scared the child that morning with that stupid doll.

"Thanks Naru-chan." Daisuke walked out from behind the blond.

"Who's making breakfast?" Naruto sniffed the burnt aroma that filled the house.

"Daddy is, he said it would be better to let you sleep since you do so much." Daisuke said; Naruto frowned, if anything man couldn't cook and it sure didn't smell like anything good.

"Well then, I'm going back to sleep." Naruto closed the door in the little raven's face and jumped back in the bed.

"Well that was rude." The boy turned on his heels and made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Where is your son?" Itachi walked into the kitchen still holding his nose.

"Why?" Sasuke spat out.

"He hit me." The man growled and his brother snickered.

"Hehe, that's what you get." He smirked.

"This isn't funny, you should be worried about your big brother." Itachi pouted, grabbing Sasuke by the neck.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! T-This why I hate you, that hurts!" The man tightened his grip with a evil smirk on his face.

Shortly after fighting with his brother, Sasuke Uchiha threw the man out of his house. Itachi just waved goodbye with a smile on his face like nothing happened. Sasuke couldn't believe the man came all the way to his house just to torture him.

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...**_

Naruto had still been sleeping, of course it was the weekend so he didn't need to work; It wasn't like he needed to get up early but the blond slept until evening. That how tired he was.

Sasuke walked into his room and saw the blond sprawled out on his bed, he then pulled the covers back and jumped on top of the sleeping beauty.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear; the blond moved around and scrunched up his nose, cutely.

"Wake up, please." Sasuke bit Naruto's small ear.

"What?" Naruto whined.

"Get up..or I'll spoon you while you're sleeping." Sasuke cooed; Naruto turned his head in annoyance.

"I'm tired Sasuke leave me alone." Naruto muffled into the mattress.

"Come on lets do it." Sasuke licked the shell of the blue eyed man's ear; Naruto flinched and whined,

"No, get off me."

"Haa...fine." Sasuke got off of Naruto and laid down beside him.

"Daddy!" Daisuke ran into his room, panting with his hands resting on his knees.

"I saw a scary thing!" Daisuke ran over to his father and pulled on his shirt; the man stood up and sucked his teeth.

"What is it now?"

"It was that doll that Ita-nii left here, it's on my bed staring at me." Daisuke latched into his father's leg.

"I guess he's still trying to get you back." The man walked out of the room with his son clutching onto his leg.

"Mnn..." Naruto turned over in the bed. "Menma...get out of my room...Nnn you little twerp." He mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

_**~Night-1, A Week Later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto kissed the raven lustfully, tangling his fingers in the man's silky locks; Sasuke's tongue brushed up against the other's, making the blond mewl at the feeling.

"Nhn..." Sasuke snaked his hand up the smaller man's shirt.

"Hn..Uhn.." The kiss became more intense and the raven pushed the blue eyed blond onto the bed, pinching Naruto's nipples. "Ah, T-That spot." The blond pulled away from those sweet lips; Sasuke trailed his hand down towards the man's clothed member before began palm Naruto's now hard cock.

Sasuke captured those lips again and Naruto moaned out in pleasure. "Ah-"

"Daddy!" Daisuke banged on his door, screaming and crying.

"Ha! What?" Sasuke tsked after breaking the kiss, which left his blond uke very disappointed. He got up and walked over to the door before opening it.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Daisuke sniffled.

"Dai, I said if you watch that movie come crying to me, right?" Sasuke scratched the back of his head with a very irritated look on his face.

"B-But I'm scared!" Daisuke wrapped his arms around Sasuke's leg, sobbing.

"I don't mind." Naruto said wit a grin on his face.

"Okay!" Daisuke wiped his tears away and jumped ran over to the bed and then crawled under the covers, cuddling next to Naruto. The boy's father let out a low growl and got back in the bed. Naruto was way nicer then his father's over girlfriends; anytime those ladies stayed over they would get very angry when he wanted to sleep with his father and break up with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, pouting his lips; Sasuke turned over on his side and groaned.

"Good night." The man shouted; Daisuke's eyes saddened, obviously he did something to make his father very angry.

"Are you sure you're okay with me sleeping here?" The boy asked. Naruto nodded and kissed the raven's forehead.

'Naru-chan is a nice mommy!" He grinned, cuddling next to the blond.

* * *

_**-Night-6, still no sex for Sasuke-**_

_**...**_

Naruto finished making up the bed and huffed his breath; he felt very stressed but he and Sasuke couldn't do it because of a cute little Daisuke Uchiha that never left them alone. The blond then felt arms wrapped around his waist and turned his head.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Come on lets do it, we haven't done it in a week." Sasuke licked Naruto's neck before pushing him onto the bed.

"W-Wait, we can't- Daisuke is..Hnn.." Naruto moaned out when the raven pinched his nipple through his pjs shirt.

"Daddy?" Daisuke stood in the door way with big wide eyes, looking at the two intensely while holding his cat in his arms.

"What is it now Daisuke?" Sasuke got off the blond; Naruto blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. The boy made his way into the room, whimpering.

"We're scared." Daisuke whined and crawled on the bed.

_"Nyaa."_ The cat licked Daisuke's tears.

"Aw, Dai you can sleep with us." Naruto hugged the boy.

"Really?" Sasuke choked out and the blond looked at him; the man did hand signals that meant 'I was supposed to get some tonight!' Naruto shrugged, it couldn't be help since Daisuke was scared.

The man turned on his heels and made his way towards the room door. "Sasuke where are you going?"

"To take a cold shower!" He yelled, making his lover blush.

"Naru-chan are you okay?" Daisuke put his hand on the blond's forehead.

"I'm fine."

"Can we have a snack?" The long haired raven asked.

"Okay." Naruto sighed, getting out of bed and letting boy jump on his back.

* * *

"Yeah, sure send him over. That will at least distract Daisuke for a while." Naruto talked on the phone with Neji.

"I'm only doing this for you, I don't give a damn about that Uchiha." The brunette seethed over the phone.

"I know." Naruto replied, grinning.

"He'll be over there in a second trust me, the boy waist no time." The Hyuga hung up and soon enough the door bell rung.

"Naru-chan the door." Daisuke turned, looking away from the tv and at the blond.

"Could you get it for me Dai?" The man pleaded.

"Okay!" Daisuke got up from the couch and walked to the front door, he stood on his tippy toes as he reached for the door knob and finally he was able to turn it and open the door.

"Yo!" Aki gave a palm wave.

"Aki, what are you doing here?" Daisuke blushed, seeing the taller boy in normal clothes.

Aki wore a blue sweater, a pair of black denim jeans with a dragon design on the pants leg and a pair of timberland boots on his feet. His hair is in a low ponytail which made him look more like Neji; almost like twins.

"Naruto-san asked me to stay the night with you." Aki kicked off his boots and put his bag on the floor. "Anyway let's do something." Aki looked around the spacious house aimlessly.

"Ooo Let's go play on the basketball court in my backyard!" Daisuke pulled Aki by his hand, through the living room.

"Hello Naruto-san." Aki said when they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello!" Naruto patted the boy's head. "Waoh...Aki have you gotten taller?" The blond beamed.

"I had a growth spurt over the fall break." The child replied. "Anyway we'll be in the backyard." Daisuke smiled and opened up the back door.

"Okay, be careful!" Naruto yelled before they closed the door. 'Yay Sasuke will be so happy when he comes home from work today!' Naruto knew how stressed the man was and he would probably be just as happy as the blond was to have sex after this whole week.

* * *

_**-After Dinner, Bath Time-**_

_**...**_

Daisuke let his hair down after wrapping a towel around his waist; Aki did the same and got in the tub, letting his long brunette hair get wet. He and Daisuke have been taking baths together since they were babies so this was just a normal thing for them.

"Daisuke get in." Aki stated. Daisuke had been looking at himself in the bathroom mirror for a while now and the Hyuga found that weird but in all truth the boy picked that up from his uncle; Itachi looked at himself for an unreasonable amount of time in the mirror. People don't know this but all Uchihas are mirror lovers and are kind of conceited, even fugaku Uchiha himself.

"Okay." Daisuke got down off the stool, making his way towards the tub.

"I like seeing you with your hair down." Aki stated, making his raven haired friend blush.

"Aki! _'hic'_ Don't say weird stuff like that!" Daisuke pointed his finger at the browned haired boy with a stern look on his face; he was more embarrassed than anything but hearing the Hyuga say that made his heart thump loud. Aki raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"Is that weird...sorry." Aki covered his mouth.

'Oh no did I hurt his feelings?' Daisuke thought after entering the tub and splashing around a little.

"Well I didn't say that I didn't like it '_hic'_, I just said it was weird." Daisuke mumbled.

"Oh." The two boys now felt awkward and very embarrassed.

* * *

The two children had just got finished putting on their pjs, brushing their teeth and getting their hair blow dried.

Daisuke stretched after the two of them got in the bed. "I hear that you're afraid to sleep by yourself." Aki looked over at the boy and Daisuke pulled the covers up to his face.

"Y-Yeah." The Uchiha mumbled.

"What scares you? Aki asked.

"D-Doll_s, _darkness and creepy olds ladies." Daisuke muttered, looking at his closet; that was the place where he always heard those scary noises coming from.

"You know what helps me when I'm scared?"

"What?" Daisuke turned facing his best friend.

"Think of something really funny." Aki moved closer to the raven.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked confused.

"Like this...Mh!" Aki made himself look crossed eyed while sticking his tongue out.

"Pff-..ahaha!" Daisuke laughed.

"Okay my _'hic'_ turn!" Daisuke pulled his nose up, making made himself look like a pig.

"Hahaha, that was pretty good one." Aki smiled.

"So if there really was something scary in here that could hurt me, what would you do?" Daisuke asked.

"I'd protect you." Aki replied honestly; Daisuke hugged the hyuga and a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Aki!" Shinobi walked in the room, jumping onto the raven's bed and curled up at the bottom of it.

"Hn." Aki nodded his head.

The two ended up falling asleep soon and that was a good thing because Naruto and Sasuke were having themselves some very loud, smexy fun at the moment.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~  
**_

_**...**_

Daiuske opened his eyes and the sun shined through his window, he heard another heart beat under his ear and looked up.

He then realized his head was resting his head on Aki's chest.

"Wah!" The boy jumped up, falling backwards off his bed. "Itai!"

"D-Daisuke?" Aki mumbled, rubbing his eyes after hearing that loud thud.

"Yes?" Daisuke sat up with blush on his pale face.

"I'm hungry." He heard Aki's stomach growl and nodded.

"Oh, Um, lets go ask Naru-chan for breakfast." Daisuke stood up, dusting himself off.

* * *

Daisuke and Aki finished washing their faces and brushing their teeth. They made their way down the hallway and knocked on Sasuke's room door.

"Daddy!" Daisuke waited for his father to respond.

"Yeah?" Sasuke opened up his room door and looked down at the two messy haired boys.

"We're hungry!" Daisuke pouted.

"Okay." Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto who was laying on his stomach, holding his aching bottom that Sasuke did all too well last night and all night. That man is a sex machine, he never ran out of energy.

"Naruto, the little ones are hungry." Sasuke cooed; Naruto glared at the raven before wincing in pain.

"T-Teme, does it look like I can walk?" He spat out, clenching his teeth.

"I'll do it then, come on." Sasuke closed his room door behind him and the two boys followed him down the steps.

* * *

_**~Later, That Afternoon~**_

_**...**_

Aki put on his back pack and shoes; Daisuke stood by the front, pouting because Aki had to leave.

"Akiii!" Daisuke whined, grabbing onto the boy's shirt.

Aki smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I know Daisuke but I live right across the street so come over anytime you feel lonely." Aki buttoned up his coat and opened the front door.

"Okay _'hic'_!" Daisuke smiled.

"And remember stay in you own bed." Aki scoffed.

"Right." Daisuke mumbled after the boy walked out of the house.

"See you at school!" Daisuke waved before closing the door.

"Daddy it's snowing outside!" The boy beamed, running into the living room with a grin on his face.

"Ah, so should we do something today?" Sasuke walked out of he kitchen and his son nodded.

"Oh Daddy I'm no longer going to sleep in your bed!" Daisuke held his hand on his hips, pointing his finger at the tall raven.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Sasuke picked up his child and carried him to the couch.

"But I am going to get revenge against Ita-nii, that jerk." Daisuke's eyes narrowed; when he made that face he sure did look all too much like his father.

"I think that's an awesome Idea!" Sasuke gave the small raven a high five.

"Oi, guys lets go out today it's snowing!" Naruto came running down the steps, fully dressed.

"Yeah!" Daisuke ran up stairs to get dressed and Sasuke smirked.

"Finally got your voice back?"

"Teme, shut up!" Naruto smacked Sasuke on the head.

"Itai.." Sasuke rubbed his abused head.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Daisuke got out of the car.

The ground had been covered with a heavy, white blanket of snow. Daisuke stomped his boots in the snow and laughed.

The heavy, powdery and white substance covered the the whole parking lot and trees, they could see little specs of green underneath the snow that covered the grass. The snow fell gracefully from the sky and Daisuke stuck his tongue out.

"Wow!" Naruto closed the car door before he and Daisuke ran into the park.

'Why is he so childish, then again Hime-chan was very childish as well.' Sasuke's wife and Naruto were like brother and sister, they really did act so much alike.

Sasuke followed behind the two. He wore a pair of jeans, a sweater with a coat over top and a scarf around his neck and gloves on his hands.

* * *

_**~In The Park~**_

_**...**_

"Heads up!" Naruto threw a snowball at the boy's face. Daisuke stood there speechless and wiped the snow off his face.

"Waaah! It's cold!" Daisuke shouted, his nose and face were red. Naruto chuckled and looked over at his lover. Sasuke sat on the bench with his legs crossed, not feeling interested in such childish games. Some of the other children's mothers sat on the bench very close to Sasuke which annoyed Naruto.

"Wow your son is so adorable." A women stated, looking at the pale man with dreamy eyes.

"Why thank you miss." Sasuke showed a charming smile; he loved women but Naruto was special to him, now that he was with his dobe he could never find a girl as sexy as his blond uke.

"Oi, Sasuke come play!" Naruto shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Honestly, why would it be fun to-" Naruto threw a snowball at the raven's face. Sasuke scowled at the blond and got up.

"Hahaha Daddy!" Daisuke laughed, holding his stomach.

"You're really asking for it Naruto!" Sasuke began chasing the blond around the park and the women giggled. Naruto looked back and laughed at the raven; Daisuke then began playing with some other kids that were at the park who were playing on the slide.

"Hehe!" Naruto stopped and picked up some more snow, forming it into a ball with his gloved hands.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tackled the blond before he could throw it.

"Ugh!" Naruto's back hit the ground but the ground was cushioned by the clean white snow so he wasn't hurt.

"Sasuke get off me!" Naruto kicked his legs.

"I really don't like being cold." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuk-" The Uchiha kissed the blond's slightly pink and cold lips.

"So help me warm up." Sasuke began kissing the blond's neck. All the ladies faces went a deep shade of red, they looked like they were on the verge of having nose bleeds.

"Sasuke!" Naruto kick the raven in his groin.

"ITAI!" Sasuke rolled over on his back, holding his crotch area, his face turning slightly blue.

"Teme!" Naruto spat out before walking away; The women covered their mouths and laughed.

"They sure are a cute couple aren't they!" A lady with pretty brown hair stated.

"Yes, totally adorable haha!" The other ladies giggled.

"I wish I could have one of them!" Another lady whined.

"Ouch...that dobe is so dead when this pain goes away." Sasuke laid in the snow, still hold himself and children walked passed, laughing at him.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: God, it took me forever to edit this. Phew!**

**Daisuke: Yay you got finished with this one!**

**Usami-sensei: My fingers are cramping T-T**

* * *

**_Name: Aki Huyga_**

**_Looks: Long brown hair that reaches down to his mid back and his usually in a low pony tail. He has dark brown eyes but they usually change color during the different seasons._**

**_Personality: Calm, cool, very smart for his age, mature and a hot head.  
_**

**_Age: 8-10  
_**

**_Past: He is Tenten's and Neji's first born child. He and Daisuke have been best friends since they were babies due to their parents being very close._**


	8. Omake 1: Ear Infection!

******__****____****__****__****____****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Usami-sensei: An Omake is a series of extras that aren't posted in an original chapter ^0^  
**

**Deidara: That's right and they're super funny!**

**Usami-sensei: Dei, I thought you were sleeping?**

**Deidara: Yeah but I'm lonely without you *pouts***

**Usami-sensei: Okay I'll be right there, Oh Enjoy this extra ^0^**

**************WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated Mature!**

* * *

Daisuke sat at the end of his father's bed, kicking his feet while he watched tv; Sasuke walked in his room and looked at the boy sitting on the bed.

"Daisuke?" Sasuke stood in the door way and waited for the boy to respond. Daisuke continued to watch tv, as if he didn't hear his father calling him.

"Daisuke!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Yes?" Daisuke turned his head and looked at his father oddly; Sasuke cocked an eyebrow; he found it weird that he needed to be so loud for the boy to hear him.

"You didn't hear me calling you?"

"No." His son rubbed his ear and got up off the bed.

"It's time for dinner." Sasuke waved the boy over and ran over to him and the small raven grabbed his hand.

* * *

_**~Dinner~**_

_**...**_

"And I'm telling you tomatoes are nasty!" Naruto argued with the raven; Sasuke looked smug at the blond.

"Tomatoes are delicious, dobe." Sasuke scoffed.

Daisuke put his hand over his right ear and winced. "Itai." He whimpered.

"Dai, you okay?" Naruto noticed the little raven's discomfort.

"Yeah I'm fine." Daisuke replied.

"Come here." Naruto put his chopsticks down and Daisuke got up, walking around to the other side of the table.

Sasuke looked at the blond confusingly, not knowing what the big deal was. "Is your ear hurting you?" Naruto picked the boy up and sat him on his lap; the boy smiled, weakly and said,

"I'm fine." Before diverting his eyes from the blond.

"Let me see." Naruto looked at the boy's ear for a second and then blew in it.

"Itai!" Daisuke screamed out in pain; the boy's father was still confused at this point.

"Sasuke, I think he has an ear infection." Naruto looked at the raven with worry in his blue eyes.

"I'll call the doc-"

"No, please don't I don't want to go to the doctor." Daisuke whined; he hated hospitals, his mother died in a hospital so he hated those places.

"Dai, I know, but you have to." Sasuke replied; Naruto then tried to look in the boy's ear by tugging it a little.

"Itai, itai, itai my ear!" Tears began falling from the boy's brown eyes.

"We'll go to the hospital tomorrow." Sasuke sighed; Daisuke nodded weakly and held his ear.

* * *

_**~The Next Day, At The Hospital~**_

_**...**_

"Naruto-san was correct, it is an ear infection." Naruto smiled at the doctor who examined Daisuke's ear.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Sasuke asked, looking at Daisuke who was sitting on the hospital bed with a worried look in his eyes.

The doctor picked up the small flash light and looked in Daisuke's ear. "Well I'm thinking is that he probably got it by sticking something dirty in his ear. Touching dirty toys, school walls and then he might have stuck his fingers in his ear before washing them." The doctor had a serious look on his face.

"So I think what we should do is put him on some antibiotics and see if that helps." The parents nodded in agreement.

"What do you think about that Daisuke?" The doctor asked.

"Will it hurt?"

"No, not at all." The doctor reassured.

"Then I guess that's fine." Daisuke sighed, laying back on the bed.

"Okay I'll be right back." The doctor walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Dai what have I told you about washing your hands." Sasuke got up and stood in front of the bed; the man had that slight OCD of course and he always told the boy about being clean.

"I think I might have gotten it by...sticking my pencil in my ear, it was really itchy and my finger couldn't reach it so..." Daisuke sat up and looked at his father.

"Well I bet you won't do that again will you?" Sasuke kissed his son's forehead and the boy pouted.

"Aw, Dai don't worry after a week of medicine it should be gone." Naruto had been playing a game on Sasuke's touch screen cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke walked over to the blond and looked over the phone.

"I'm playing Angry Birds!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the phone from the blond's hands. "No more, God, you and this game make me sick." Naruto glared at the Uchiha and then smiled.

"Please I'll do something special for you later if you let me play." Naruto said slyly; Sasuke looked down at the blond before a smirk plastered his face.

"Fine." Sasuke gave his lover the phone back.

Daisuke tilted his head to the side, looking at the two confusingly. 'What does he mean _something special_?' Daisuke could never understand adults and how they talked in codes when they didn't want kids to know.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke sat on the kitchen island with his head titled to the side, waiting for the blond to put the ear drops in his ear.

"Okay relax." Naruto said in a soothing tone; Daisuke closed his eyes and waited to feel the cold liquid drop inside his ear.

"Ow!" Daisuke flinched when he felt the liquid enter his ear and flow down further into the small tunnel of his ear.

"one more Dai." Naruto titled the boy's head to the side again and put another drop in; the boy flinched again and then breathed out slowly.

"Okay, all done!" Naruto put the ear drops back in the first aid kit and smiled at the small Uchiha; Daisuke sat his head up right and shook his head a few times.

"My ear feels full, it feels yucky." Daisuke tried to stick his finger in his ear but Naruto squatted it away before he could.

"No Dai, you can't stick your finger in there, it'll will feel like that for a while but it will go away soon." Naruto put Daisuke on the floor.

"Okay." The mini Sasuke pouted in dismay.

* * *

_**~A Week Later~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke's ear had gotten better and he was able to sleep and play around like always.

Sasuke walked through the front door and pulled at his tie, loosening it.

"Daddy, my ear is all better!" Daisuke ran up to his father and jumped on the man after Sasuke took off his shoes.

"Really, let me see." Sasuke tucked some of the boy's long silky black hair behind his small ear and looked at his right ear.

"Wow it does look a lot better!" Sasuke smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

"Yup!" Daisuke grinned at his father.

"So what have you learned?"

"Don't stick dirty things in my ears." Daisuke kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"That's my boy!"

"I'm going to play games now!" Daisuke ran into the living room and went back to playing with his toys; Sasuke smiled and put his bag down by the front door.

"I'm home!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto poked his head out of the kitchen and then walked up to the raven. "Welcome home...teme." Naruto's face turned bright red; Sasuke smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd be a mess if I wasn't around." Naruto grinned and hooked his arms around his lover's neck, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're probably right about that." Sasuke looked at Daisuke who was smiling and laughing; his son had been so much happier now, having a mother figure in his life.

Naruto still couldn't believe he had the Uchiha he loved so much after so many years...

_**...**_

_**~Time Skip Is Next~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: My fingers hurt T-T**

**Deidara: *eating chips and crying* T-That was so romantic *sniffles***

**Usami-sensei: What is romantic about an ear infection? o.O**


	9. Aki Hyuga vs Daisuke Uchiha!

**_Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!_**

**Usami-sensei: Okay, editing another chappy. So here I go ^0^**

**Naruto: Yosh! I'm behind you all the way Usami-sensei!**

**Sasuke: *eating* Fix this shit bitch, Mm! You should know how horrible your writing was. Uh! Can't even believe it. *still eating***

**Usami-sensei: Oh shut up! I'm fixing it now T-T *sniffles***

**WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated ****M****ature. Past OrihimexSasuke.**

* * *

_**~A year Later~**_

_**...**_

A year has passed and Daisuke needs new clothes. Naruto walked around in the children clothes store, pushing a cart with Daisuke beside him, pouting.

"I don't need new clothes." He mumbled, holding onto the cart that the blond pushed.

"Little Dai, you're getting too big for your other ones. You've already grown out of your shorts and jeans." Naruto stopped in the little boy's section and looked through Daisuke's pants size which is a 7/8.

"But this is embarrassing." Daisuke hated shopping with his father who always seemed to go crazy over low priced things. Other little kids and toddlers stared at the boy's father and Sasuke had a big grin on his face.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke ran up to the two. He had just came from another store in the Toyko Mall.

"What?" The blond turned and looked at the man.

"Look what I just bought!" The raven dug in his store bag and pulled out adult sized footie pjs. "They have adult sized footie pajamas at that cool store down by the food court and it only cost twenty bucks!" The man beamed.

"Yeah, I know. That's normal teme." Naruto was too busy paying more attention to the clothes on the racks.

"Wow isn't he gorgeous." A lady blushed, covering her mouth and some other ladies swooned, looking at the raven.

"Oh I wish my husband looked like him." Another women whined.

"Naruto are you listening to me?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of the distracted blond's eyes; Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at a cute outfit before picking it up.

"Dai what do you think about this?" Naruto asked, looking at the child.

"It's nice, I'll take it." The boy just wanted to hurry and get out of the store because his father was too hype at the moment.

"Dai you need undies right, what size?" His father asked and some kids giggled.

"Daddy!" He whined; Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What size Dai?" The man repeated.

"Six seven." He mumbled with blush spreading across his face.

"Right, I'll be right back." His father walked off and he sighed; Naruto could see why the boy hated shopping with his father, the man was so damn embarrassing.

"Naru-chan can we leave?" He tugged on the blond's pants leg.

"Fine, we'll come back with out your father tomorrow after school, okay." The blond ruffled the child's hair.

"Okay!" Daisuke grinned.

"Ooo they have super man pjs, look guys!" They heard the man shouting from across the store.

* * *

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke and his best friend stood in his room about to play there favorite game. Wrestling, well more like karate. Daisuke and Aki took karate classes together and always challenged each other just for fun.

"Okay, fight me and whoever loses has to give the winner one of his favorite toys." Aki did a karate stance with a smirk on his face. He had a brown belt and Daisuke Uchiha has a purple belt in karate.

"I accept your challenge, bring it on!" Daisuke put up his fists. Aki went to punch Daisuke in his face but the Uchiha blocked it with his arm.

"Not bad kid." Aki scoffed before he grabbing Daisuke's arm and pinning it behind his back.

"I took a year of karate too you know." The raven grinned, throwing punches at the older kid's face.

Aki dodged the boy's fists of course and analyzed the boy's movement with his brown eyes, he then grabbed Daisuke's arm and pull him close to him; Daisuke thought the boy was going to kiss him and blushed before moving back.

"You shouldn't fall for such tricks." Aki put his foot behind Daisuke's and tripped him, making the raven fall backwards.

"-Argh!" Daisuke felt the pain when his back hit the floor, groaned before opening his eyes and Aki's fist was inches away from his face.

"Hn. It looks like you need more training." Aki then stood up straight.

"You shouldn't underestimate me!" Daisuke grabbed Aki's leg and pulled it forward, making the older boy fall backwards, onto the floor.

"Itai.." Aki rubbed his head, sitting up.

That is until Daisuke sat on top of him, pinning his arms down. "Daisuke get off-Nhn!" The boy lips captured the older one's lips and Aki blushed.

'He seriously doesn't know how to kiss.' Aki rolled his eyes; Daisuke's lips were clamped shut. The Hyuga then took this chance to and grabbed Daisuke's shoulders and pushed him backwards.

"Uhg!" Daisuke muffled into the kiss as his head hit the flood hard; Aki was now in control and moved his lips a little. Daisuke glared, kicking his legs frantically; the brunette pulled back and smirked at the raven beneath him.

"Sorry Daisuke, I really hate losing." He smiled, getting up.

"You caught me off guard!" Daisuke used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

"You kissed me first, right? Meaning you enticed it. I just complied." Aki stated in a smart tone.

"I don't even know what half of those words mean." Daisuke pouted, stomping his feet.

"What's going on up here?" Sasuke walked into the boy's room_. _It sure did take him long enough, considering that the two children had been making a lot of noise for a while now.

"Daddy, can I have some ice cream?" Daisuke beamed.

"Sure but first go feed your cat." The man said sternly earning a groan from the small raven.

"Okay. Come on Aki." Daisuke grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him along.

* * *

_**~Dinner~**_

_**...**_

_**"Anata misete kureta wo (Sobarashi sekai o...) Suteki sugite Shinjirare nai, Kirameku hoshi wa daiyamondo (diamond?) ne."**_

Naruto, Daisuke and Sasuke sat on the couch, eating pizza and watching the boy's favorite movie, Aladdin. "A whole new world (Me o hiraite,) Hajimete wo sekai (Kowanara naide) Nagareboshi wa Fushigi na, Yume ni michite iru yo ne..." The small raven sung along in the most beautiful voice; the blond looked stunned, watching the boy sing.

"You like to sing huh?" Naruto ruffled the child's hair.

"Oh yes, I love to sing. My mother used to sing to me all the time hehe!" The boy grinned.

"I know, she used to sing to me too." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. "She had a beautiful voice."

Sasuke crossed his legs and smiled inwardly. "She sure did." He mumbled; the blond looked at the man, meaningfully.

Daisuke's mother was Orihime Inoue, she was a very beautiful woman, kind of ditzy like Naruto and very care free; she, Naruto and Menma grew up in the same orphanage, the three were like siblings nothing could break them apart. That is until she and Sasuke got married and ended up moving all over the place. They lived in America for a while but soon returned to Tokyo, after that Daisuke's mother began getting sick and passed when Daisuke was three years old.

"I'm sleepy." The boy yawned.

"Why don't I put you to bed then?" Naruto put his plate down and held his hand out.

"Okay, Oh did you know I have a karate match tomorrow?" Instead of grabbing the blond's hand Daisuke stood up and jumped on the man's back.

"Really, cool!" The blond beamed.

"Yeah, just leave me to clean the mess." Sasuke muttered, sarcastically.

"Yup!" The blond shouted, walking up the steps with Daisuke on his back.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

This was the day, Aki vs Daisuke. The boy didn't want to fight his best friend but his father kept cheering for him to beat the boy so bad that it would hurt his father, Neji's pride. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten sat in the bleachers and the two fathers glare at each other. Naruto had a grin on his face and Hinata and Tenten talked, not really paying attention the match. Other parents sat on the bleachers as well, all cheering their children on.

"First match will be Aki vs Ami!" The teacher stated, looking at his clip board; Aki and a girl named Ami stepped forward while putting on their helmets before bowing their heads.

"Okay, begin!" The teacher signaled by raising his hand.

Aki did a stance and the other child did the same. "Okay Aki take it easy on me because I'm a girl." The girl said timidly with light blush on her cheeks.

"I'll try." Aki scoffed.

"..Haaa!" The girl charged for the boy but Aki grabbed her arm and flipped her over before she could even touch him.

"Itai!" The girl cried even though they were on soft mats that cushioned her fall.

"I had no choice, I can't disappoint my parents." Aki smiled, holding his hand out to help the girl up.

"I don't get how you can be nice and yet so harsh at the same time." The girl rubbed her back.

Daisuke bit his finger nail with a nervous look on his face, deep inside he new he couldn't subdue Aki Hyuga but he knew he had to. At least to make his father proud of him.

* * *

"Okay, next, Daisuke vs Theo!" Daisuke and a boy with blue hair and green eyes stepped forward and put their helmets on.

"Do your best Dai." Sasuke whispered and Naruto grinned, giving him a thumb's up; Daisuke looked over at the two of them, nodding his head.

"Do your best baby!" Theo's mother cheered.

"Okay mommy!" The boy was always known as the boy who was babied by his mother and it had been true. Even though other kids made fun of the kid Daisuke Uchiha envied him.

"Daisuke I look forward to fighting you." Theo and Daisuke both bowed their heads.

"Begin!" The teacher signaled once again.

Daisuke threw a punch at the boy's face but the bluenette caught his fist and flipped him over. "Urgh!" The raven groaned and the children gasped.

"Ooo that looked like it hurt." Hinata muttered.

"It's okay, get up Daisuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Un," Boy got up on his feet, gulping. "Haaa!" Theo charged for the boy but when he reached the Uchiha, Daisuke gripped his shoulders before kneeing him the stomach.

"Itai, itai, itai!" Theo fell to the floor and the sensei helped him up.

"The winner is Daisuke Uchiha!" The sensei cheered and the boy blushed.

"Whoa, he's really good!" Tenten and Hinata clapped.

"He's not better than Aki though." Neji added; Sasuke turned and glared at the brunette.

'Oh no, why'd Neji have to say that.' Naruto sucked his teeth, watching the two fathers glare at each other.

"Now Aki vs Daisuke!" Daisuke stood there for a second.

"Come on, Daisuke." Aki stepped forward; Daisuke stepped forward too, tightening his belt.

"Aki, I don't want to fight you." Daisuke whispered, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Well I don't want to fight you either but we've got no choice, especially with our fathers over there." Aki and Daisuke looked back at their fathers who arguing about who's son was better.

"You can do it Dai, kick his butt!" Sasuke shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Aki don't disappoint me, kick the Uchiha's kid butt even harder!" Neji yelled; Tenten and Naruto just ignored the two.

"You two should calm down." Hinata said, rubbing her temples.

"Tell him to calm down." Neji folded his arms across his chest.

"What, you're the one with the loud mouth." Sasuke tsked, furrowing his brows.

"Begin!" The sensei shouted.

"Ugh!" As soon as Daisuke charged for the boy Aki tripped him, making him fall flat on his pale face.

"See that, you're child is a total scatter brain. Of course he won't be able to beat my Aki." Neji stated.

"Fuck you Hyuga!" The raven flipped him off.

"Itai!" Daisuke coughed after Aki gave him a blow to the chest. 'I have to win this or daddy will be disappointed in me!' The Uchiha gripped Aki's collar and put his foot behind Aki's and tripped him.

"-Wah!" The boy grabbed onto the raven's clothes as he fell, pulling the Uchiha down with him. The raven groaned, lying on top of the brunette.

"Aki get up!" Neji yelled.

"That's right Dai, get him!" Sasuke beamed.

"Wah, their so good!" The children watched in amazement; Daisuke balled his fist, getting ready to punch the boy below him in the face.

"Now for my new move, The Daisuke Lip Smack!" Daisuke leaned down and kissed the browned haired boy.

"Nhh!" Aki's eyes widened, looking at the boy on top of him dreadfully with a deep red dusk spreading across his face.

"Oh my!" The women covered their mouths in surprise and some of the other fathers there mouths gaped while others chuckled.

Sasuke and Neji sulked with a gloomy aura surrounding their bodies.

"No, his first kiss and it had to be with your kid, how could he." Neji whined.

"You think I'm happy about this Hyuga?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Oh cheer up you two, it was only a move he made up, he could have used it on anybody." Tenten grinned.

"The winner is...Daisuke Uchiha!" The sensei cheered, giving the child a fist bump.

"Wha? How is that?!" Aki's mouth gaped, widely.

"Aki you stayed down longer then ten seconds." The sensei explained, looking at the child sternly.

"But he-"

"No excuses." The sensei silenced the boy by raising his palm.

"I'm sorry Aki." Daisuke whimpered. He didn't want the Hyuga to hate him.

"Tsk!" Aki took off his helmet and walked away from the boy.

"Congratulations Daisuke!" The children came up and shook the Uchiha's hand.

"Oi, do you think you could teach me that move?" A girl asked.

"Could you perform it on me?" Another girl asked, blushing.

"Please teach it to me Daisuke!" A boy pleaded.

"Students, turn in your helmets and then you can go home!" The teacher shouted throughout the room.

* * *

_**~In The Car~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke drove in silence and Naruto leaned his head up against the window. Daisuke for one fell asleep after eating his victory ice cream.

"Hehe, little Dai had his first kiss." Naruto chuckled; Sasuke looked over at the blond before rolling his eyes.

"Aw, Sasuke don't tell me you're still mad." Naruto grinned, poking at the man's pale cheek.

"Of course. His first kiss was with a guy." The blue eyed man fidgeted with his hands shyly after hearing the raven say that.

"But we were each others first kisses too, remember back in elementary school." Sasuke's eye twitched; he remembered that day all to clearly. How that guy 'accidentally' knocked him into his best friend, making him and Naruto lock lips. He also remembered how his cousin Shisui and brother Itachi laughed at him for a year.

"Yeah I remember and I also remember how humiliating it was." The raven's onyx eyes glared out the window.

"But Dai didn't seem like he was humiliated he looked comfortable with doing it actually." Naruto cocked an eyebrow, looking back at the sleeping Uchiha who had vanilla ice cream around his mouth.

"What if this isn't the first time that they've kissed?" Sasuke sulked.

"So what, why does it matter?" The Uzumaki tilted his head to the side, puffing out his cheeks

"Because he can't like a Hyuga, tsk, Neji thinks he's so much better than everyone else. It's not fair!" Sasuke banged his fist on the steering wheel.

"I think that you and Neji are a little too competitive. They're little kids."

"I am not competitive." Sasuke choked out.

"Yeah sure you aren't." Naruto chuckled and his lover groaned in irritation.

_**...**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Yay another chapter edited.**

**Naruto: See I knew you could do it ^0^**

**Usami-sensei: Review for more T^T *sobs***

**Sasuke: I hate Neji so much, wait now I think about it, I hate my family too. Well except for momma! ^0^**

**Mikoto: That's right Sasu-chan, Hn. I have done nothing, but the best for you.**

**Sasuke: I know mom. **

* * *

_**Name: Daisuke Uchiha**_

_**Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin **_

**_Personality: Naive at times, smart but then again ditsy, hyper and selfish at times but he's also very kind and loves helping people. _**

**_Dislikes: Flirtatious women/men, rules, arguing, pranks _**

**_Likes: Lunchables, Udon, Ramen, kissing, music, acting, Aki, Miwa _**

**_Age: 6-8 _**

**_Past: His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother and father's lover._**


	10. Menma Uzumaki!

_****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: Menma is a real character from Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja. He's hot!  
**

**Menma: Thanks! *smirks* **

**Usami-sensei: Enjoy the first appearance of Menma Uzumaki!**

_********__**************WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated Mature. Past SasukexOrihime.**_

* * *

_**~That Spring~**_

_**...**_

"Would you two mind doing us this one favor?" Daisuke's teacher pleaded with a deep shade of blush spreading across his face, looking at the hot Naruto Uzumaki.

"Um.." The blond looked at the raven, sitting beside him. Sasuke had his legs crossed with his arms folded across his chest.

"No." He stated in an emotionless tone. The teacher pouted and stood up. That night had been the parent teacher conference but Daisuke's teacher asked the couple to stay behind.

"Oh come on Sasuke, it might be fun." Naruto smiled at the raven; Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and let of a hn.

"I'll be damned if I'm being anyone's butler." He said, lacing his fingers through his silky raven locks.

"Please Uchiha-san, it's only for the teenagers."

"I'll do something special for you." The blue eyed beauty whispered and the raven perked up, looking at the Uzumaki who winked at him.

"Fine." He got up and made his way out of the classroom. The room had colorings on papers that the kids drew hanging up on the walls and banners with ABC's and numbers on them stapled to the walls. Naruto got up and smiled at the woman.

"Thank you Naruto-san." She bowed and the blond sucked his teeth.

"Please, just Naruto is fine." Naruto replied and the woman raised her head. "And if it means helping out, I'm up for it hehe!" He grinned widely and the lady blushed. The man had a very charming smile and not to mention perfect teeth.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Daisuke's teacher giggled and the blond nodded before making his way out of the room.

* * *

_**~Later That Night, At Home~**_

_**...**_

Naruto stood over the sink, washing the dishes that night after Daisuke went to bed. He yawned, drying off another dish yet again. The blond then felt warm hands grip his hips, he felt something hard pressed up against his bottom and blushed.

"S-Sasuke?" The Uzumaki breathed out. The man latched his teeth onto the blond's tanned neck and bit down gently.

"Hn, what is it?" He muttered, licking the blond's neck and sucking hard.

"We can't...Mn..what if Daisuke..." The blond panted when the raven began palming his clothed member; the man trailed his finger along the tip and the blond whimpered.

"It's fine. He's fast asleep." Sasuke said in a smooth voice; Naruto blushed a deep shade of red and moaned out when he felt the raven's warm hand go up under his shirt, gradually touching his perked nipples.

"Ah, w-wait- Aah!" The raven turned the slim blond around before picking him up and sitting him on the kitchen island behind them.

"Why don't we have sex in here once?" The Uchiha smirked.

"No! What if Daisuke catches us?" The blond tried to push the tall raven away. Sasuke stood in between Naruto's slim legs, caressing his thigh. "S-Sasuke stop, Uhn..." Sasuke nipped at his neck and the Uzumaki shuddered when the raven licked down to his collar bone.

_"Daddy!"_ They heard a certain spoiled raven scream out for his father.

"I told you." Naruto muttered and his lover groaned.

"Daddy!" Daisuke ran into the kitchen, panting and holding his cat in his arms. "Why did you leave me up there by my self?" Sasuke sighed and the blond jumped down of the kitchen island.

"I'm sorry, come on." Sasuke reached his hand out and Daisuke grabbed it, locking fingers with his father. "I'll sleep with you."

"Okay!"

"Goodnight!" Naruto shouted, letting out a low sigh before lacing his fingers through his golden locks.

"Goodnight, Naru-chan!" Daisuke shouted back, being carried up the steps by his father.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke, Neji and Aki were in the school's dressing room, letting a few teenage girls dress them.

The students and teachers were busy getting ready for the maid/butler café and there were no classes which made the students really happy.

Coincidentally all the other parents and children got sick but the principal knew they just needed a reason to back out.

"Sasuke-kun you look great kyaaah!" The teenage girl squealed after she finished with the raven's hair. She slicked the raven's silky, black locks back and brushed it.

"Okay, do you remember how to speak?" Another girl asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off.

"Can I get you anything...my lady?" His eye twitched in irritation; Neji let out a snicker in the dressing room and the Uchiha huffed his breath.

"That's great!" The teens clasped their hands together. Two brunettes then walked out the dressing room wearing a tux vest, a formal white shirt, a tie and dress shoes.

"Dad, I don't like this." Aki pulled at his tie, looking up at his father.

"I don't either Aki but your mother wouldn't let us back out." Neji stated with light blush on his cheeks; Sasuke looked at the two and snorted.

"Well don't you two look proper, now if only I could take a picture." Sasuke scoffed. Neji glared, making his way out of the room.

"Shut it Uchiha." Neji pushed passed the raven and stormed out the room.

"Um…where's Daisuke?" Aki asked.

"With Naruto." Sasuke replied, looking down at the child.

"I will take my leave then." The Hyuga walked out of the room and Sasuke groaned, he absolutely did not want to he humiliated but he couldn't exactly back out.

"Tsk." Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**~The Café~  
**_

_**...**_

"Naru-chan why'd we have to dress like this?" Daisuke blushed, trying to hold his dress down.

"I hate this." Naruto groaned, looking at himself in the mirror in the back room. They could hear all the girls out in the cafe waiting to be serviced but Naruto was just too humiliated; he didn't want to show his face. "Tenten went out there like it was nothing."

"It's way too breezy down there." The raven stated, messing with the hem of his dress.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto breathed out, putting on the white high heels some girls gave him. The maid outfit is blue with white laces going up the side, it has a little waist apron in the front and buttons that button up to the collar. The girls put a white ribbon in Daisuke's long silky hair that tied into a high pony tail.

* * *

Sasuke panted, sliding open the cafe door. He saw a bunch of teen girls getting serviced by Tenten who looked pretty hot in her maid outfit.

Aki ran walked into the room after Sasuke and froze in awe, seeing his mother. "Dad, look at mom." He gasped, Neji had been messing with the buttons on his shirt so he hadn't seen his wife yet. He looked up at a deep red blush spread across his face.

"Dad?" Aki cocked an eyebrow, looking at his father.

"Never mind that, let's go." Neji hurried away from his son and the child shrugged.

"Daisuke!" The girls waved the boy over to their table.

"Yes ladies?" Daisuke looked at them curiously.

"Could you take our order please?" Daisuke nodded and pulled out his note pad and pen.

"What can I get for you?" Daisuke asked.

"Coffee with cream and a side of cookies please!" The girls cheered and the raven nodded.

"Right, I'm on it!" The Uchiha punched his hand into his palm.

"Uchiha, your brat seems to be enjoying this!" Neji shouted from across the room; Sasuke's head snapped and he looked at Neji who was taking some other girls orders. The Hyuga then pointed over at Daisuke Uchiha and the raven's mouth gaped at what he laid eyes on, his son wearing a dress, bow in hair and girl flat shoes on his feet.

"Ahhh, my baby!" He sulked, this was every father's worst nightmare; to his son in a dress was dreadful sight and now that image was burned into his brain.

"Daisuke, play with us!" The girls squealed and gawked, pulling the raven into their laps.

"Ladies...this highly inappropriate!" Daisuke squirmed around, panting.

"Excuse me ladies, would you like anything?" Sasuke walked up to the table, showing the girls a charming smile.

"Kyaaaah!" The girls scream with excitement. "You're so hot!"

"Can I take you home to meet my father?" A girl grabbed on the man's vest.

"Get off me ladies..please!" Daisuke gasped, trying to wiggle his way out of the girls grasp.

"Ah, my child." The man grabbed his son by the waist and put him on the floor. The girls looked stunned before blushing.

"Y-You mean he's yours but you look so young." They gasped.

"Well that's what happens when you don't wear condoms, remember that ladies." He winked; girls turned and covered their noses. They could feel a on coming nose bleed.

"Wow cool transformation, daddy. I've never seen you with your hair slicked back." Daisuke giggled.

"Yeah and I've never seen my son in a dress. You do know Shisui will make fun of you for this, right?" His father folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah but I didn't exactly have a choice." Daisuke furrowed his brows.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Um, last I remember is he was in the back making coffee but that was a while ago." The child rubbed his chin.

Sasuke sighed, lacing his fingers through his hair. "Ugh, I want this day to end." He mumbled.

* * *

_**~A Little Later~**_

_**...**_

"Okay ladies, time for you to go!" The teacher shouted.

"Aw, I don't want to leave." The high school girls began getting ready to leave.

"Who's coming in next?" A girl walked up to the sensei with a curious expression on her face.

"The boys, I just hope they don't cause trouble. Those little perverts." The sensei tightened her fist. The high school boys there were all perverts. Not to mention bi curious and loved to explore everything.

"Don't hold your breath, they can't control themselves." The girl patted the teacher on the shoulder before walking out of the cafe.

'Hmm…troublesome boys, I need to find Naruto.' Sasuke walked through the cafe, looking for his hot blond he hadn't seen all day.

* * *

"Naruto, are you going out there?" Neji asked, standing next to the blond who sat on the the floor in the back room. Naruto had stayed in the back room after a while of servicing girls but now boys were coming; not to mention Sasuke was out there.

"No, I can't let Sasuke see me like this." Naruto covered his face with his hands.

"But the next customers are coming in soon." The brunette tried to comfort the blond.

"I know.." Naruto whined, pulling at his blond locks.

"Get up." Neji held his hand out; Naruto looked up at his pale eyed friend before grabbing his hand and stnading up on his two feet.

"Wow Naruto you look…cute." Neji snickered, covering his mouth.

"This is so embarrassing!" Naruto held the hem of his dress down and the brunette yawned.

"Let's go." Neji walked out of the kitchen and noticed teen boys filling the room.

"Tenten!" The Hyuga grabbed his wife's arm.

"What is it?" She sucked her teeth.

"I'll take over for you, go take a break." Neji stated. He didn't want those boy with dirty minds looking at his wife in such a outfit.

"Thanks Neji, my feet are killing me." Tenten took off her heels and walked into the back room.

"Menma!" Ritsu slung his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Ritsu, personal space." Menma pushed the boy off of him and put his hands in his pockets.

Menma wore a black gakuran uniform but the collar was open, showing the red shirt he wore underneath his uniform. The buttons going down the jacket were silver because he is only a freshman; the higher year students have gold buttons on their gakurans.

Menma Uzumaki has black hair, blue eyes and darker and more feral-looking whisker marks like birth marks, three on each cheek with dark circles under his eyes. He is fair-skinned and his hair is longer than Naruto's and more shaggy-looking.

"Menma don't be so mean hehe!" Haru pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I'm not being mean, I just don't like people touching me." Menma scoffed, he and Ritsu took a seat at the table. Ritsu, Menma and Haru became best friends during junior high and since then couldn't be torn apart.

"Stop! I'm not girly!" Daisuke pouted and Aki chuckled.

"Yeah you are." The Hyuga stated.

"Ugh!" Daisuke jumped on the boy's back and the brunette blushed.

"Daisuke, when you're dressed like this you're not allowed to touch me." Aki struggled to get the boy off him and the raven puffed out his cheeks.

"Take it back!" The boy growled. He absolutely hated when people called him girly, he got enough of that from his cousins.

"Those are some cute kids!" A boy with black hair chuckled, watching Aki and Daisuke wrestle.

"They maybe cute but their evil." Another boy trembled, sitting down.

"Not everybody is your little brother Kei." The boy with black hair ruffled his friend's hair.

* * *

"...I'm scared." Naruto raised his head and looked through the room filled with teen boys, some laughing with their friends and some with bad attitudes.

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto dusted himself off and walked out from behind the counter. He made his way through the room and heard whistling and little perverted comments.

"Whoa!.He's beautiful!" The teen boys stared, watching the blond.

"Oi, can you take our order?" A boy waved at Naruto with blush covering his face.

'Haa…this sucks.' Naruto forced himself to smile and made his way over to that table. He winced for a second because his feet were killing him.

"Menma, look at that guy isn't he really pretty?" Naruto over heard the boy and a vein popped in his head.

"Where?" Menma looked around, chewing on a piece of bubble gum.

* * *

"Get off me!" Aki was still trying to shake the small raven off his back.

"Aki, can I kiss you?" Daisuke gave the boy a smooch on his cheek; Aki's face felt like it was on fire and his eyes had swirls in them.

"Knock it off!" Sasuke grabbed the boy off of Aki's back.

"Look, there's Naru-chan!" Daisuke grinned, pointing his finger; Sasuke looked in the direction his son pointed in and his eyes widened.

* * *

"Wait that blond is...Naru-nii?!" Menma got up from the table and ran over to the blond.

"Naru-nii?" Menma tapped the blond's shoulder; Naruto turned around and looked at the raven. He knew that boy would probably spot him sooner or later. Menma had recently transferred schools to be closer to his cousin but he never got to see him since the high school was on the other side of the school.

"Menma, hi." Naruto smiled with blush on his face. He absolutely hated that Menma had to see him like this.

"Naru-nii!" Menma hugged the blond.

"Menma you're choking me." Naruto choked in the teen's grasp.

"Now's my chance." The boy sitting at the table began lifting the hem of the dress Naruto wore.

"Almost there-"

"Itai, itai, itai!" Sasuke had grabbed the boy's wrist and bent it back.

"Young man you might want to keep your hands to yourself, we wouldn't want someone to break them." The Uchiha glared at the boy and the teen pouted, nodding his head.

"Menma let go." Naruto pushed the boy away from him before turning on his heels and smacking into a someone; the blond rubbed his nose and groaned. "Itai.." He looked up and all the heat in his body went south. Naruto laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha with his hair slicked back, wearing a tux vest and black slacks with dress shoes on his feet.

"Sasuke?" The blond back up a little, looking at the pale man in awe.

"Yeah, it's me." Sasuke smirked and the blond gulped; Naruto then looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed about the outfit he wore.

"First Daisuke, now you? But I have to admit seeing you like this is really an amazing sight." He ruffled the blond's hair.

"Teme." Naruto spat out, rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke, it's nice to see you're doing well." Menma glared at the man and the Uchiha frowned. He hadn't seen Menma in a few years but it felt like they had just seen each other yesterday. Menma Uzumaki had a huge crush on Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha, though the teen thinks he's in love with Naruto, but he always confuses that type of love that he feels for his cousin with _in love with you;_ In truth he still had feelings for Itachi Uchiha but they haven't seen each other in years.

"Menma, why are you here?" Sasuke seethed, arching an eyebrow.

"I happen to go to school here." Menma smirked.

"Tsk, whatever!" Sasuke turned away from the teen.

"Naru-nii come take our order!" Menma pulled Naruto by his hand towards his table.

"M-Menma wait."

"Oi, he was taking our order Menma!" The boy yelled from his table; Menma sent him a deadly glare and the boy froze.

"Never mind we'll just get someone else haha." The boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Um…sir, could you get me a coffee?" The teen looked at Sasuke.

"Hot water coming up." Sasuke wrote hot water down on a piece of paper.

"Um…no sir I said coffee." This is the same child that tried to lift up Naruto's dress and he had the nerve to asked Sasuke Uchiha for coffee.

"I said, hot water." Sasuke showed the boy a friendly smile but there was a deadly aura surrounding him.

"Hot water is just fine." The boy sulked, nodding his head.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Finally, it's over." Naruto looked around the totally empty café; everyone had left to go change back into their normal clothes but Naruto stayed behind to wipe down the tables. He grabbed a rag and began wiping the tables down.

"Ouch, my feet are killing me." Naruto was still wearing the maid outfit while wiping the tables off and bending over in a very alluring manner. Not that he really noticed how he was bending over.

"Naru…nii.." Menma whispered in the blond's small ear before wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

"Menma?" Naruto stood up straight; Menma smirked and turned the blond to face him.

"Itai!" Naruto winced. The high heels on his feet hurt like hell, he would have taken them off but he couldn't get the damn strap to open.

"Naru-nii your feet must be hurting you." The raven pouted and the blond looked elsewhere. Menma told the blond he loved him at least every week over the phone and he still felt kind awkward but Menma is a very straight forward person who really doesn't care what other people think.

"Wha!" Menma picked the blond up and sat him on the table, he then kneeled and took the heels off of the blond's feet, leaving him with only white lace stockings.

"There, all better?" Menma smiled and the blond nodded his head, feeling relieved.

"Menma...why did you transfer to this school?" Naruto asked, looking up at the raven.

"Because I wanted to see you." Menma replied in a calm tone of voice.

"How'd you know?"

"Iruka told me. How could you move in with him, he's done nothing but make you suffer?" Menma flicked the blond on his forehead.

"Menma, I promised Hime-chan I'd take care of Daisuke." Naruto's eyes narrowed and the teen looked stunned.

"What, D-Daisuke, you mean Daisuke Uchiha? Her son?" Naruto nodded.

"Why'd you want to see me?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side, letting his blond bangs fall over his blue eyes.

"Cause...I love you." Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Menma not that again." Menma then crawled over top of blond that sat on the table.

"Menma, stop!" Naruto tried to push the boy away; the boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to him.

"S-Stop!" Menma kissed the blond's neck and sucked on it, nipping at it gently.

"Baka, Menma!" Menma pushed the blond back onto the table and Naruto squirmed around.

* * *

Daisuke skipped down the hallway after getting back in his normal clothes. His pony swayed back and forth with each step. He then stopped and got some water from the water fountain; he gulped the cold water down and then used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. 'Now to find Naru-chan.' He began walking down the hallway.

"Naru-chan...Naru-chan...Naru-chan!" Daisuke hummed.

"Menma, get off me!" Naruto screamed; the boy turned around, hearing the blond's voice and followed the screaming.

"Naru-chan?" Daisuke poked his head in the café door and saw Menma on top of Naruto.

'Wah, Naru-chan. He's hurting Naru-chan!' Daisuke turned on his heels. "But what do I do? I'm too small to do anything." He tightened his fists. 'Ah, Daddy!' He ran down the hallway to go get his father.

* * *

"S-Stop…Uhn.." Menma snaked his hand under Naruto's dress, making the blond gasp.

"Naru-nii why won't let me love you." Menma laced his fingers through the blond's silky hair and kissed his forehead. Sure Naruto knew his little cousin was in love with him but the boy had never gone this far.

"I don't want you!" Naruto screamed, trying to push the teen away from him.

"R-Right, because no one wants me. I'm an unwanted child." Menma looked into the blond's deep blue orbs; Naruto turned his head away from the boy. Menma had a hard childhood, he was abused by his parents before he was sent to the orphanage but he still had nightmares. He even believed that he really should just die like his father would tell him everyday; but he loved Naruto because he saved him from those nightmares and made him feel loved.

"I didn't mean it like that Menma." The blond muttered. "-Aah! M-Menma don't do that..please.." Naruto panted when then teen started palming his clothed member.

"Mm...N-No." Naruto really would beat the crap out of his cousin but he couldn't hit someone who was so close to him; Menma is like his little brother, he'd do anything for him but he could never hurt him.

"-Ugh!" A fist struck the teen's face and the Uzumaki fell to the floor. "Fuck, that hurt." Menma held his jaw.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke wiped the blond's tears away with worried look in his eyes.

"Well it is Menma, it's not like he could do much damage?" Naruto sniffled; he wasn't crying because he was scared. No. He felt sorry Menma who thought he was an unwanted child but the truth is, Naruto couldn't live without his little cousin.

"S-Sasuke you bastard!" Menma grumbled, his bangs covering his blue eyes.

"Menma, if you ever touch Naruto again. I will seriously hurt you, got that!" Sasuke spat out, carrying his blond dobe out of the room. Menma rubbed his bruised face and tightened his fist after hearing the door close.

"Ugh, you damn Uchiha!" He childishly whined.

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Naruto sat on the nurse's bed in the infirmary, looking at Sasuke who locked the door.

"Stop feeling bad for him, he was asking for it." Sasuke made his way over to the blond and kneeled down in front of him.

"You're feet..they must hurt." Sasuke caressed the blond's bare foot.

"Yeah they do but I'll soak them in warm water when he get back home." Naruto stated.

"I couldn't take it today." The raven mumbled.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Couldn't take what?"

"All those teenage boys staring at you." Naruto pulled his feet up on the bed and laid back.

"Well I couldn't take it either." Naruto pouted. "It's not exactly fun walking around like that in front of a bunch of teenagers. One guy even grabbed my ass." He seethed.

"Which one. I'll kill 'em!" Sasuke cracked his fists, ready to beat someone to a bloody pulp.

"No need. It's fine." The blond yawned, resting his head back on the pillow.

"It's anything but fine. I was pissed too, I even threatened to break someone's hand." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever." Naruto held his skirt down with hands and blushed looking away from the raven.

"Naruto, you're so cute." Sasuke gave the Uzumaki a peck on the lips. Naruto gripped the raven's hair and deepened their kiss; Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's tongue plunge in his mouth.

"Nnh..." The blue eyed man enjoyed that hot kiss and Sasuke's hands roamed his body; Naruto shuddered when the raven groped his ass; he pulled back and a string of saliva connected from their lips; Sasuke looked into the those alluring blue eyes.

"Naruto I'm not going to stop if you keep looking at me like that." Sasuke smirked; Naruto looked confused.

"Like what?" He asked, puffing out his cheeks.

"These eyes." Sasuke's thumb trance under Naruto's ocean blue eye.

The blond stared at the raven and his face turned beat red. "That's cute." Sasuke chuckled; the blond covered his face and then said,

"Keep going."

"Huh?"

"I want you to keep going." He repeated but more acutely.

"Fine, but you have to call me master." Sasuke licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

"No." Naruto replied restrictively.

"Aw…Naruto don't be so mean." Sasuke pouted and his blond uke smiled.

"Fine…but only this once." Sasuke unbuttoned some of the buttons at the top of the dress and slid his hand under the fabric before pinching one of Naruto's perked, pink nipples.

"Mmm.." Naruto bit down on his bottom lip and stifled a moan.

"Does that feel good Na..ru..to?" Sasuke leaned down and took the perked nipple between his teeth, biting down gently.

"Ah…hnm.." Naruto nodded his head and shrieked when the raven began sucking and swirling his tongue around the small bud; Naruto gripped the sheets and spread his legs open.

"Sasuke…touch me more." Naruto pleaded, looking up at the raven with lustful blue eyes. Those eyes stirred him up so much that he couldn't help but want to tease the smaller man.

"Touch me more?" Sasuke flicked his tongue over the hard nipple and the blond whimpered in pleasure.

"Touch me more…master." Naruto look at the raven wantonly.

"Where do you want me to touch?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined out of impatience.

"I asked you where, Naruto." Sasuke traced his fingers along Naruto's lace stockings.

"Um…here." Naruto mumbled, trailing his hands down towards his growing hard on. Sasuke's finger tip trailed to the head of Naruto's clothed penis.

"Here?" Sasuke asked.

"Aah!..Yes!" Naruto whimpered, feeling his penis swell as the raven's slender finger tip played with the head of his cock. The fabric dampened in the spot and Naruto mewled softly while bucking his hips.

"Sasuke please-" The man put his finger on Naruto's lips to hush him.

"You mean master." A smirked spread across the Uchiha'a face.

"Teme." Naruto seethed under his breath; Sasuke looked at him with fierce onyx eyes.

"M-Master please…touch me directly down here." Naruto grabbed the hem of his dress and pulled it up; Sasuke nodded and took off Naruto's underwear before throwing them on the floor.

"Naruto, you have such a lewd body, you're so wet down here." Sasuke grabbed hold of the blond's penis and stroked it.

"Ahh! Nhn…no.." Naruto thrusted into the raven's hand, gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Naruto, I've never seen you so horny before. It's sexy especially with this outfit on." Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto's leaking member.

"Mmm…please..m-more." Naruto arched his back, feeling his climax approaching; he opened his trembling legs wider and Sasuke felt like he was about to burst. The sight of Naruto was simply too erotic, his blond hair wild, his shimmering blue eyes teary with lust and his body shaking with anticipation.

"Are you going to come, Naruto?" Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto's leaking member. The blond's penis twitched and the raven pumped his uke's member even faster, tightening his grip around it.

"No…S-" Sasuke looked up at the blond as if to tell him 'no no.'

"Master, I'm coming…Aaaah!" Naruto closed his eyes as he came hard and his cum flowed over the raven's slender fingers. He panted and laid back against the pillow, his blond hair was messy and he dirtied the maid outfit.

"It's not over Naruto." Sasuke placed his cum covered fingers at the blue eyed man's entrance. Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke pushed two of his fingers inside the tight hole.

"Ngh!-Aah!" Pain shot through the blond's body but soon it disappeared; Sasuke licked his lips and pushed his fingers in deeper. Naruto's hips trembled at the overwhelming sensation of the raven's fingers stretching his hole.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear before biting down on it.

"Yes…master it feels really good Mmm!" Naruto thrusted onto the raven's fingers; Sasuke curved his fingers, hitting Naruto's sweet spot. "Aaaah yes! Uh, feels good."

"Ooo, you must like my fingers a lot. You're squeezing down on them." The raven taunted; Naruto gasped when those two fingers hit his prostate hard.

"Not enough." Naruto whimpered with tears welling up in his eyes; Sasuke snickered and pulled his fingers out of the smaller man's twitching hole.

"What is it that you want?" Sasuke cooed, lapping up the blond's tears with his tongue.

"I want yours…master." Naruto blushed and closed his eyes.

"I'll give it to you Naruto but first you have get on all fours." Naruto's eyes widened; he then got up and turned over, resting on his knees and his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. He felt so embarrassed and exposed, he could feel Sasuke onyx staring at him intensely.

"Good boy." The Uchiha undid his pants and boxers swiftly. He tapped Naruto on his thigh, telling him to open up his legs more and Naruto did so.

"Naruto, are you ready?" He nodded his head and Sasuke pulled back before ramming his hard, thick cock deep inside the tight heat.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto's eyes shot open feeling the raven's big cock go deep inside and stretched his insides so far.

"Ughh, fuck Mmm...it feels so good inside you." The raven grunted; he could feel the Uzumaki tightening around his dick and hissed. They both stopped their movements to adjust to the position.

"Unnn…teme, why'd you do that so suddenly?" Naruto shouted.

"Well I warned you." Sasuke scoffed.

"Baka, I thought you were going to do it slowly." Naruto felt Sasuke's cock get bigger inside and let out a small moan.

"I said you have to call me master-"

"I'm not going to teme!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed the blond's hips and began pounding into him; Naruto writhed beneath him.

"Naruto is it good?" The raven licked Naruto's tanned neck before biting down on his sensitive spot. Naruto's body jerked and his legs trembled.

"It's good so good Agh…S-Sasuke!" Naruto thrusted against the raven, his body squirmed and spasmed with pleasure.

"Naruto, Uhn…you feel so good." Sasuke thrusted in roughly; the one thing he loved was to hear his blond screaming, whining and moaning his name. God, Naruto felt so good around him he felt like would come just from the feeling of it. His insides were so tight and hot. The man felt like he was melting; Naruto's body twitched when he felt the Uchiha pulsate inside him.

"Ah…Agh..ha ahhhh…Mmm ah, it feels so full inside me!" Naruto rasped and moaned; the tight heat, the friction, the pleasure that was racing through their veins. He didn't want it to stop.

"S-Sasuke NGH.. I'm coming!" Naruto threw his head back and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Sasuke then smirked; he was waiting exactly for those words. An evil smile spread across his face.,

"Ngh…itai.." Sasuke squeeze the based of Naruto's penis to keep him from ejaculating; the blond looked back at the raven, glaring at him.

"AH…T-Teme what are you doing?" Naruto seethed; the raven pounded into his tight hole repeatedly and mercilessly.

"You can come if you call me master." Sasuke said in a alluring voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"Hmh!…I'll never say it." Naruto growled. Sasuke pushed his manhood deeper inside the blond and Naruto shudder at the feeling of Sasuke's cock pulsating inside him. Naruto close his eyes he didn't want to give into the raven demands but on the verge of his climax he couldn't come so he broke. His will broke, he couldn't hold out.

"Ooh..S-Sasuke it hurts…I want to come!" Tears dripped down from the blond's shimmering blue eyes and drool ran down the side of his mouth.

"Just one word Na..ru..to." Sasuke whispered. Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame.

"M-Master please…let me come!" He pleaded; Sasuke complied and let go of the blond's penis.

"Ohh…Ah fuck it's so good!" Naruto moaned sweetly; his eyes rolled in the back of his head in pure bliss as Sasuke began hitting his prostate dead on.

"Naruto, I'm coming!" Sasuke picked up his pace and Naruto felt his climax approaching again.

"S-Sasuke…AHHHHH!" Naruto came hard, his semen hitting the sheets on the nurse's bed; Sasuke continued to thrust until he felt Naruto's anus walls tighten around his huge dick.

"Aah.." He moaned out, filling the blond with his thick, warm semen; Naruto collapsed on the bed, panting, feeling totally satisfied but the raven wasn't.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's his finger nails into the blond's hips and began ramming his hard, thick cock inside the blond with brutal force, impaling Naruto's ass with his huge cock. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the raven go deeper inside him again.

"S-Sasuke! Ughh! Aah! Stop I can't take anymore..Aaahhh, it feels like I'm gonna break!" Drool ran down the side of blond's small mouth as Sasuke hit his prostate over and over again; the man then bit down on his neck and grunted.

"AHH! AHH! Too much S-Sasuke stop..too hard!" Naruto cried out; Sasuke arched his back and Naruto's tight walls clamped down around his dick.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shot another hot load of semen deep inside the blond.

"AAAAHHH!" Naruto came hard but he didn't ejaculate; his legs gave out before his body went limp.

"Ha…ha.." Sasuke collapsed on top of the blond, panting; Naruto's eyes were hazy and his body felt like jelly.

* * *

_**~On The Way Back Home, In The Car~**_

_**...**_

Naruto sat in silence. The Uchiha kept looking over at the Uzumaki while driving, only to earn himself a deadly glare.

"Naruto I-"

"Shut up." He spat out.

"It was just a dry orgasm." Sasuke muttered but the blond heard him.

"Don't say that out loud." The blond punched the man on his arm. "It's embarrassing enough." Naruto's face felt like it was on fire.

The man's phone then started ringing and Naruto dug in his pocket and pulled it out; Sasuke looked over at him and the blond rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"Oh Iruka...huh?...What's wrong with him?" Iruka told his adopted son about how Menma came home punching and kicking things. The only words that escaped the teen's mouth were 'fuck that Uchiha!'

"I'll talk to him after he calms down." The blond sighed. "Okay...I love you too." He hung up and the Uchiha tried to grab his hand.

"Don't touch me." Naruto had a feisty attitude.

"Oh come on, what did I do?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow; everything couldn't be blamed on him. Naruto is the one who told him to _keep going_.

"You went overboard! Teme, you got a little too excited and we broke the damn bed." Naruto blushed, slapping his hand over his face.

"The nurse understood." Sasuke stated.

"Teme.." He growled; Daisuke went over Tenten's house that evening because he wanted to hang out with Aki; Naruto was glad that the boy didn't have to be embarrassed about his parents breaking a school bed and then having to explain to the nurse how it got broken.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: It took me forever to fix this T-T**

**Naruto: Yeah but you finished, now onto the next one!**

**Usami-sensei: Review for more Ja Ne ^0^**


	11. My Name Is Daisuke Uchiha-Uzumaki

******__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Usami-sensei: Ritsu is a ****shota-con haha! **  


******__********__****************WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated Mature. Past SasukexOrihime.**

* * *

Naruto decided to go visit Iruka's house one spring morning and Sasuke and Daisuke tagged along. The small raven was now leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder while drooling and snoring; his father for one found it irritating because he was getting saliva on his shirt.

They stood in front Iruka's house door after Naruto knocked and waited patiently for the man to answer.

_"Menma, quiet down!" _

_"I'm playing the damn game!"_

_"Menma I have a belt and I will use it!"_ Naruto laughed nervously, looking at the raven beside him who chuckled. They could hear Iruka arguing on the other side of the door with of course Menma Uzumaki who loved to run his mouth.

They then heard fiddling with the door and soon it opened it showing the face of Naruto's most favorite person in the whole world, Iruka Umino his adoptive father. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose which he's had since his youth.

"Naruto, welcome back!" Iruka hugged the blond with a grin on his face.

"I'm home." Naruto smiled; he loved the way Iruka smelled. That smell was found so comforting to him.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Iruka blushed slightly. He still remembered a certain immature little brat that used to bring his baby over his house and play video games with Naruto all after noon. Not to mention he would sometimes times leave baby Daisuke in his care if he Naruto would go out to the movies or to the mall.

"Yup. It's me, I've grown a lot since I was fifteen." Sasuke nodded his head and Iruka let them into the house.

"Damn, you're even taller than me." Iruka chuckled; Sasuke kicked off his shoes and then bent down to take off his sleeping son's shoes.

"Wah! Is that little Dai?" Iruka asked.

"Yup! Cute, right." Naruto stated with a goofy grin on his face as he put on his slippers; Iruka looked at the child in awe; it was like looking at Sasuke Uchiha's twin.

"He's gotten so big since the last time I saw him!" Iruka poked at the boy's cheeks and Daisuke groaned, frowning his face.

"Well he's not five months old anymore." Sasuke said, putting on a pair of slippers.

"Where can I put him down?"

"Oh, we can put him in my bed." Naruto pointed upstairs.

"I'll fix you guys some breakfast oh and Naruto could you tell Menma to keep the noise down." Iruka's eye twitched in irritation.

"Is he really being that loud?" The blond cocked an eyebrow.

**_"She could have a Grammy, I still treat her ass like a nominee. Just need to know what that,"_ **

"Pussy like so one time it's fine with me!" They could hear boys singing very loud on the second floor.

_**"Young as an intern, with money like I built the shit. Streets talking that confirm,"**_

"I understand now!" Naruto tightened his fists. Sasuke sighed as he and Naruto began making their way up the steps.

The upstairs hallway had brown painted walls, a black carpeted floor and four room doors. Sasuke walked down the hallway next to the blond, looking at the walls that had framed pictures hanging on them.

There were pictures of Naruto, Menma and Orihime when they were younger; Sasuke found the pictures adorable, he could look at childhood pictures of his blond all day. His favorite was the one when Naruto was wearing glasses at age seven.

"I'll go deal with Menma." Naruto sucked his teeth and Sasuke walked into Naruto's room; the blond continued down the hallway until he reached Menma's room door that had a sign reading **Fuck Off!**.

_"Dude, fuck yourself up the ass with Claymore!"_ The blond could hear people yelling and saying outrageous things.

"Menma!" Naruto opened the door and walked inside the messy room; Menma and his friends were playing Xbox live and of course cussing out other gamers. He and his friends had head sets on and controllers in their hands.

"Naru-nii what are you doing here?" Menma asked, still looking at the tv with the controller in his hands.

"You're a pussy and I'm going beat your ass when I see you!" Ritsu yelled into his head set. Ritsu Asahina is one of Menma's close friends since junior high, he has reddish-black eyes, neck length black hair and is fair-skinned.

"Stop talking like that. Damn, why is the music so loud? Are you guys deaf or something?" Naruto walked over to the radio and turned it down.

"Oi, you're the hot blond from the café!" Haru Takimora is also Menma's best friend since junior high. He has dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and is fair-skinned

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, not hot blond." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Right, right!" Haru nodded his head and went back to playing the video game.

"Look, I know you guys are having fun but try to remember that Iruka is downstairs and you're being a little too loud." Naruto placed his hands on his hips. "Also stop talking so dirty or I'll wash your mouths out with soap." He warned.

"Okay." Menma pouted and the blond walked out of the room.

* * *

"This bed feels really comfy!" Daisuke had just waken up and was now jumping up and down on Naruto's bed. "Whoa, whoa!" He giggled bouncing on the huge bed.

"Having fun over there?" Sasuke asked, looking at pictures on Naruto's dresser and his son nodded.

"Daddy? Why is it I feel like I've been here before?" Daisuke looked around. He felt like he had seen this room before and the house.

"I would bring you over here with me when I was younger, your mother did too. She and Naruto were really like close, like brother and sister you could say." The Uchiha explained; Daisuke grinned and flopped down on the bed.

"So I've known Naru-chan for a longer time than I thought huh?"

"Yup. Every since you were a baby." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm back!" Naruto came through the door and the two raven's looked at him. He ran over to his bed and flopped down on it. "Ah, it feels good." He turned over on his stomach and sniffed in the smell of his sheets.

"I love you Naru-chan." Daisuke mumbled, cuddling next to the blond; Naruto turned and faced the boy.

"Any special reason?" The Uzumaki had a suspicious look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Usually when you say 'I love you, Naru-chan' it's because you want something." He stated.

"No. I just wanted you to know that I love you." Daisuke gave the blond a peck on the lips and and Naruto covered his mouth in shock. It always surprised him when Daisuke gave him kisses.

"Naruto, Looky!" The blond sat up and Sasuke waved a picture around.

"Teme! Give me that!" Naruto jumped out the bed and the raven held it up high as the blond reached for it.

"It's so cute! You're dressed up like a little kitsune haha!" The Uchiha laughed.

"Sasuke, give it back!"

"Naruto come help me down here!" The blond heard his father shout and he groaned. "Ugh, put it back teme." He blushed, rushing out the room and Daisuke laughed; Sasuke turned around and pretended to put the picture back but instead he put it in his pants pocket.

"I'll be back Dai. If you get bored watch tv." Sasuke said before walking out the room; his son nodded and picked up the remote.

* * *

The little Uchiha got bored of watching tv and decided he'd take himself on a tour of the house; he walked down the hallway and saw old pictures of Naruto, his mother and Menma. He loved looking at pictures of his mother and he really missed her but what child wouldn't.

'Wah! They look so young but who's that guy?" Daisuke stopped and looked at the picture of Menma; he tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. 'I've seen him somewhere before.' Daisuke rubbed his chin.

_"Menma, dude, that was mine!"_ Ritsu screamed. Daisuke made his way down the hallway and towards the voices, he then stopped in front of a door that had a sign that read out **Fuck Off **on it.

"Ooo...there's a bad word on this door!" Daisuke covered his mouth while looking at the word in shock. The boy gripped the knob and turned it; he walked inside the room and the three inside looked at the small child. Daisuke's eyes widened and he finally remembered who Menma was.

"You…you're the one who attacked Naru-chan!" Daisuke pointed his finger and the teen looked at him oddly.

"Pfft- hahaha! Oi Menma, you know this kid?" Haru chuckled, getting up from his spot.

"No, I've never seen him before." Menma replied. Ritsu got up and made his way over to the child; (one thing that should be known is Ritsu Asahina has a thing for little boys or rather young looking people in general.)

"Wah…he's a cutie. If he were my age I'd fuck him senseless hehe!" Ritsu ruffled the boy's hair playfully. Daisuke blushed a little before backing up.

"Ah, such a beauty with creamy and flawless pale skin." Ritsu chimed. "Let's not forget those chocolate brown eyes!" Ritsu was practically drooling. Menma sighed and got up off the bed, he pulled Ritsu away from the boy and sucked his teeth.

"Tsk. Ritsu try and contain yourself, he's still a child." Menma warned.

"Aw, you're no fun." His friend pouted.

"What's your name kid?" Menma asked, kneeling down in front of the boy.

"My name is Daisuke Uchiha-Uzumaki!" Daisuke shouted proudly.

"Uzumaki?..." Menma looked confused.

"I'm an Uchiha but I like the way Uzumaki sounds and I like Naru-chan so I was thinking of adding that onto my name in the future but my real name is Daisuke Uchih-" Menma slapped his hand over the child's mouth; children really did love to talk a lot.

"It's nice to meet you Daisuke." Menma held his hand out and the boy shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too um-" Daisuke looked at the teen oddly.

"The name's Menma, Menma Uzumaki." The Uchiha perked up and a grin spread across his face.

"You're an Uzumaki...cool! I thought Naru-chan didn't have any other family." Daisuke beamed.

"Want to stay and play games with us?" Menma asked.

"Can I?" Daisuke had an excited look on his face; he had never played with older kids before.

"Sure. You seem like a funny kid hehe!" Menma replied.

"Yay!" The boy sat down on the floor in front of the tv and grabbed a controller.

* * *

"It's time to eat!" Iruka yelled up the steps and within a few second he heard very loud boys running down the hallway.

"Isn't he awesome bro. He's so cute!" Ritsu came down the steps with Daisuke in his arms.

"Yeah but he's also a little too smart for his age." Menma scoffed.

"Well actually you guys aren't really that smart." Daisuke frowned and Menma flicked his forehead. He couldn't help but tell the truth since he's a kid.

"I'm smart. I don't know about these two." Haru sighed.

"Yay, Food!" Menma and Haru rushed over to the table and pulled out a chair.

"And who would this be carrying my son?" Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and looked at the raven that was carrying his son.

"Daddy this would happen to be my future husband!" Sasuke's eye twitched and a vain popped in his head.  
Naruto snickered earning a glare from his lover.

"Because he's just so adorable. Like my own fuckable little princess." Ritsu smirked.

"Get your hands off my son!" Sasuke grabbed his child away from the teen and the boy pouted. Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"Ritsu don't joke like that and watch your language." Iruka warned.

"Sorry sir!" Ritsu sat down next to Sasuke who had Daisuke on his lap. The man looked at Ritsu and his eyes narrowed; he didn't like the boy already.

"Daddy, Ritsu was just joking hehe!" Daisuke pinched his father's cheeks, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm fine." Sasuke smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" And after that was said everyone began digging into the breakfast that covered the table.

"So boys how long are you staying?" Iruka eyed Haru and Ritsu who stuffed their faces.

"I don't know." They both replied; Iruka looked over at Menma expecting an answer.

"Until Thursday." Menma stated not looking at the man.

"Okay that's fair." Iruka smiled and ruffled his son's hair; Iruka then noticed Menma had something shiny on his ear.

"Menma, did you get your ear pierced?" Iruka brushed some of the boy's hair out of the way and saw a silver stud in the teen's ear.

"Yup." Menma replied flatly.

"Why?" Iruka seethed.

"Cause I felt like it." Menma scoffed and Iruka rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Menma show a little more respect!" Naruto smacked him over the head and he groaned.

"Itai! Damn you and Orihime are always hitting me in my most sensitive spots." Menma gritted his teeth. Naruto drew his hand back and his heart tightened hearing that name.

"Sorry…Naru-nii." Menma sighed; he didn't mean to bring up old memories but it slipped out.

"No, it's fine." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke and Daisuke stuffed their faces and munched down with grins on their faces. "Daddy, this is sooo good!" Daisuke drunk down some milk and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Daisuke how old are you?" Iruka asked.

"I just turned eight!" Daisuke replied happily.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Iruka passed the boy some strawberries.

"Um..well at first it was watching my favorite cartoons but now it's hanging out with MenMen and his friends!" Daisuke cheered.

"I bet it's like having brothers huh?" The man laughed.

"Yeah, I always wanted big brothers." Daisuke nodded.

"Well since you love Menma so much I'll bring you over here anytime you want." Sasuke patted the boy's head.

"Yes!" Naruto smiled; he didn't think Daisuke and Menma would get along so well. The boy grabbed a strawberry and chewed down on it, his lips turning juicy red with each bite.

"Daisuke, you have strawberries all over your mouth." Ritsu leaned over and licked the side of Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke looked a bit confused and then thanked him; Sasuke then pushed his chair and a dark aura surrounded his body.

"You filthy son of a…" Rage built up inside the Uchiha and everyone at the table gulped; Ritsu got up and looked at the man with a fierce glare. Yup obviously this kid used to be in a gang or something because who would dare step to Sasuke Uchiha...Only this guy.

"Sasuke please calm down." Naruto said nervously; Sasuke balled his fist and was about to punch the teen but,

"Don't daddy!" Daisuke stood in front of the teen and looked up at his father with fierce eyes.

"Daisuke?" Sasuke looked at his son in disbelief.

"D-Daddy don't hurt my new friend, please!" Daisuke was so innocent he didn't get what was so wrong about what the teen did.

"Dai move!" Sasuke yelled and his son shook his head.

"No, daddy I don't understand why you're so angry?" Daisuke shouted.

"You heard the kid, I'm his friend." Ritsu pouted.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke punched the teen onto the floor and Naruto gasped. Menma snickered, looking at his friend who laid on the floor.

"Sasuke, he's just a kid!" Naruto shouted.

"Daddy, you really hurt Ritsu." Daisuke kneeled down and poked at the raven's cheek. Ritsu then began getting up and tightened his fists.

"You're so fuckin dead" He stood up straight.

"I'll whoop your ass then, let's go!" Naruto whimpered, holding his lover back so he wouldn't beat the crap out of Ritsu who should really be quiet at the moment; this day had turned into a nightmare.

"Well...this has a been a lovely breakfast." Iruka laughed nervously and Menma nodded.

* * *

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

_**...**_

"Nooo, daddy I don't want that one!" Daisuke whined next to his father who grunted. He had been forced to come shopping with Neji, he didn't mind shopping with his good friend Tenten but shopping with Neji was hell for him.

"Look I'm trying to get you a good one." Sasuke grumbled, looking through boys outfits.

"I'm gonna ask Naru-chan." The boy stomped away and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He frankly did not give a shit at the moment about what Daisuke wanted; that spoiled child could never make up his damn mind.

"He wouldn't be like this if you have him better discipline." Neji muttered with a smirk on his face. Aki looked at the two glaring at each other for a minute until he decided he didn't want to be around such strong hostility so he walked to find Daisuke.

"I don't like you." Sasuke replied with fire in his eyes.

"I hate you." Neji stated and suddenly a weird frightening aura surrounded them.

"Naru-chan I'm getting this!" Daisuke threw a spy uniform into the cart and the blond cocked an eyebrow.

"Mom, I'm getting this too." Aki put one that looked almost exactly the same in Tenten's cart. His mother picked it up and looked at the two children in confusion.

"You're getting the same ones?"

"Yeah and why so much black?" Naruto added.

"It's a secret." Daisuke placed his finger on his lips and Aki nodded before they ran off.

"They're so cute." Tenten giggled and the blond sighed.

"I just hope Sasuke and Neji keep an eye on them, they're running all over the place." Naruto stated; he could see the two still glaring at each from where he was standing.

* * *

Aki and Daisuke were walking through the mall, holding hands and eating ice cream. Daisuke hummed while holding his brunette friend's hand and Aki looked rather bored.

"See this is how a date works." Daisuke licked his ice cream.

"Yeah, but still I don't think it was a good idea to run off." Aki had a worried look in his on his face.

"Aki, everything's okay, we didn't go that far." Daisuke reassured. Aki then shrugged.

When they had finally reached the store they were last at with everyone; they didn't see them anywhere.

"U-Um... Aki.. where's your mom?" The pale boy looked at the Hyuga.

"I don't know." Aki replied calmly.

"Oh no.. what if they went home without us, w-what if we're lost!" Daisuke's hands began to tremble.

"Daisuke calm down, everything will be fine. We just have to think. Where would our parents go next?'" Aki ate down the rest of his ice cream cone.

"Ooo, the furniture store!" He cheered.

"Wrong, what would give you that idea?" The Hyuga let out a low sigh.

"Let's another clothing store." Aki grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him along.

* * *

The two children looked everywhere but they couldn't find their parents anywhere. They walked through the huge mall for a while and needed to stopped and rest.

"I want to go home!" Daisuke cried.

"Daisuke, please be quiet we'll find them I'm sure of it." Aki wiped the boy's tears away and smiled.

"Y-You said that an hour ago!" Daisuke shouted; people turned and looked at the children oddly.

"Okay, okay…please be quiet." Aki tried to hush the raven but the raven but Daisuke wouldn't stop crying.

"Boys!"

The two children turned their heads and saw their fathers storming towards them; Aki and Daisuke both closed their eyes; waiting to be spanked or yelled at.

"I was so worried about you." Neji hugged his son.

"You mean you're not going to hit me?" Aki began to sob; he was holding his tears back when he and Daisuke were alone because he didn't want Daisuke to be even more scared.

"Of course not…I thought something bad happened to you." Neji said in a low tone. He and Sasuke were so busy fighting that they didn't notice their children ran off.

"Daisuke are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Sasuke began frantically checking the boy's body and patting him down.

"N-No I'm not hurt." Daisuke sobbed, looking at his father.

"What is the matter with you…walking off like that geez, you almost gave me a heart attack." Sasuke sighed and hugged his troublesome child.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Daisuke hugged his father tighter and cried.

"They found them!" Naruto panted, resting his hands on his knees and Tenten sighed in relief.

"Naru-chan!" Daisuke ran out of his fathers arms and over to Naruto. The blond kneeled down and Daisuke ran into his embrace.

"I'm sorry I ran off!" The boy sobbed and Naruto smiled, rubbing the boy's head.

"Daisuke you just love causing trouble don't you?" Naruto stood up and looked down at the boy.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Come on, let's go get that hair-cut, okay." The blond grinned and the boy nodded.

* * *

_**~At The Hair Salon~**_

_**...**_

"Lady, make sure you don't cut it too short." Daisuke ordered. Tenten decided to take Daisuke and Aki to the hair dresser that she comes to all the time and the two boys were being very good so far.

"Daisuke, manners!" Sasuke looked at his son sternly from where he was sitting.

"No, it's quite all right." The lady blushed, looking at the boy's father who is very handsome. Aki said nothing the whole time and he just closed his eyes while getting his hair trimmed.

"Aki why are you so relaxed? You should be worried." Daisuke whispered and the lady began cutting his hair. Aki cracked on eye open and looked at the little raven.

"Is this your first hair cut?" Aki asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." Daisuke replied leaning back in the seat. "But what if they accidentally make me bald or half bald or even quarter bald!" Daisuke gasped, placing his hands on his cheeks.

"Daisuke shut up." Aki replied.

"It's true they could, I saw it in a movie." Daisuke eyed the lady cutting his hair.

"There you go Aki, all done!" Aki's hair dresser dusted the hair off him and gave him a lollipop.

"Thank you." The Hyuga grabbed the lollipop and jumped down from the chair before walking over to his mother, Tenten. Daisuke eyed the lollipop in Aki's hand and drooled.

"Um…can I have a lollipop?" Daisuke looked up at the pretty lady that trimmed his hair.

"I'll tell you what, if you give your daddy something for me I'll give you two lollipops!" The lady smiled.

"Okay!" Daisuke grinned.

* * *

"There you go all done!" The lady finished cutting his long beautiful raven locks and handed him a mirror.

"It still looks the same!" Daisuke shouted in amazement.

"Of course, I only trimmed it." The lady handed Daisuke two lollipops and dusted the boy off.

"Now…give this to your daddy." The lady gave Daisuke a piece of paper; Daisuke nodded his head and ran over to his father.

"Daddy the lady said to give you this." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow, grabbing the paper from the boy's hands and read it.

Sasuke then looked over at the lady that gave him and she gave him a seductive look; Sasuke then balled the paper in his hand and the lady looked heart broken. He hated to break women hearts but he had Naruto, he didn't need anyone else.

The woman ran off crying and he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Daddy, she's crying!" Daisuke pointed at the lady that ran in the bathroom.

"Don't worry about her Dai." Sasuke ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Um..." Daisuke stood in front of his father nervously and Sasuke looked at the boy; knowing he probably wanted something.

"What is it that you want Dai?" Sasuke asked.

"I was wondering if I...could get one of my ears pierced!" Daisuke shut his eyes waiting to hear the big NO.

"I don't mind." Sasuke stated.

"Huh?" Daisuke opened his eyes, looking stunned by his father's reply.

"I said, I don't mind." Sasuke repeated.

"Guys!" Naruto and Neji stood outside of the shop, waving. Daisuke ran out the door and hugged Naruto.

"Guess what Naru-chan, daddy said I could get my ear pierced!" Daisuke chimed.

Naruto looked at the raven who made his way out of the shop. "Sasuke, did you agree to that?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes babe." Sasuke leaned in and gave Naruto a peck on the lips; Naruto blushed and ladies giggled and squealed, walking passed.

"Teme…" Naruto covered his mouth, glaring at the man.

"Oi, Naruto we're done here!" Tenten tapped the blond on the arm.

"Bye Aki!" Daisuke hugged the boy and Aki blushed before pushing the boy away.

"Okay, get home safe!" Naruto waved; Neji and Sasuke glared at each before going their separate ways.

"Yay! Now it's time to get my ear pierced!" Daisuke grabbed his father's hand and pulled him towards the car.

"He's too spoiled teme." Naruto muttered and the raven sucked his teeth. Sasuke always states that: 'Uchiha's get anything and everything they want' and that was really starting to make Daisuke Uchiha-Uzumaki act very out of order.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Thank goodness I finished editing this ^0^ Review for more Ja Ne!**_

* * *

**_Name: Ritsu Asahina  
Looks: Black hair, redish-black eyes, fair skinned._**

**_Personality: Out going, hype, sex driven, talkative  
Age: 15  
Past: Unknown but has a criminal record_**

**_Dislikes: Women abusers, his older sister, School  
_**

**_Likes: Partying, pretty boys_**


	12. Omake 2: Fighting a Screaming Child?

_**************************************Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: Daisuke really hates shots..awww!**

* * *

Sasuke parked the car outside the hospital and Naruto unbuckled his seat belt; he looked back at Dasiuke who was in the back seat, holding his favorite stuffed tiger he's had since he was six. Naruto then opened up the car door and got out, walking around to the back to let Daisuke out as well.

"Come on, Daisuke." Naruto held his hand out and Daisuke grabbed it before jumping out the car and onto the pavement; Sasuke closed the car doors and locked them.

"So I was wondering, why do I have to be at the doctors today?" Daisuke looked up at the blond as walked into the hospital building.

"Because-" Sasuke ran up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder; the blond then looked at the raven questionably; Sasuke shook his head, telling the blond not to say anything and Naruto nodded; Daisuke looked at the two suspiciously.

* * *

"Daddy I already had my check up." Daisuke kicked his feet, looking at his father, cutely.

"I know." Sasuke laughed nervously and then walked out of the room; Daisuke then wondered why his father had left him and Naruto.

"Where's daddy going?" Daisuke asked. Naruto who was sitting in a chair next to him gulped.

"Um..bathroom break hehe." Naruto muttered and the boy nodded in understanding.

"Oh." He shrugged his shoulders; the then two heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Naruto answered; a lady doctor with long dark brown hair walked in with a smile on her face.

"Ohayo Daisuke, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked, walking up to the raven with a clip board in her hands.

"Fine." Daisuke grinned.

"That's good…" The doctor sat down on the chair that was in front of her desk and then pulled out the drawer, showing a bunch of needles.

"Now it's time to get your shot." The doctor grabbed a sharp needle out the drawer and prepared everything for the little raven to get his shot.

Daisuke was still in shock with a gaped mouth; Naruto felt bad about lying to the boy but it was the only Daisuke wouldn't run away.

"You two lied to me, I'm going home." Daisuke got up the chair and tried to run for the door but the blond grabbed his arm.

"Daisuke, I'm so sorry but you can't leave." Naruto pulled the little raven into his lap and the child squirmed.

"Aw…Daisuke don't worry it won't hurt." The doctor put on her gloves and moved closer to the blond that had the little Uchiha on his lap.

"Nooooo! Stop, let go!" Daisuke kicked his feet and tears pooled in his brown eyes; the blond struggled to keep the boy still.

"Waaaaaaaaaa! Stop, No, DON'T!" The boy screamed, trying to run away but the blond kept pulling him back; the doctor looked at the boy worriedly. She had never seen anyone freak out like this.

"D-Dai, stop, just sit still!" Naruto held a tight grip on the boy's arm.

"NO, I have to go to the bathroom!" Daisuke tried to slip away but Naruto wouldn't let go of his arm so the Uzumaki ended up pulling the boy back into his lap.

"You can go after this, Dai stop!"

"No, NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Daisuke kicked and screamed; Naruto then wrapped his arms around the boy's body so Daisuke couldn't break free; The doctor pulled out the needle and plucked it a few times.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! DADDY, DADDY! STOP, NO!" Daisuke screamed to the top of his lungs for his father and kicked his legs, wildly.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the door feeling very bad at this point; he just couldn't take hearing his son crying and screaming. He was the that set him up but it sounded like the boy was dying in there. He then peeked his head in the door and saw Naruto holding the boy down.

"Aaaaah! DADDY, I WANT TO GO HOME!" Daisuke was coming out of his shirt as he tried to break free from the blond arms.

"D-Dai stop it right now!" Naruto said sternly and Daisuke shook his head with tears streaming down his face.

"NOOOO, NARU-CHAN, NARU-CHAN STOOOOP!" The raven cried and then his father came into the room, trying to look really calm. Daisuke looked at his father with tears running down his face.

"D-DADDY, STOP THEM, I'M SCARED!" Daisuke felt the doctor wipe alcohol on his arm.

"Daisuke listen to me, I love you but you have to get the shot." Sasuke said and Daisuke started squirming again.

"NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Sasuke grabbed the little raven away from Naruto and the blond got up, letting Sasuke take over.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" Sasuke hugged the raven close to him and let the doctor take hold of his arm.

"Waaaaaaaaah, MOMMY!" Daisuke screamed for his mother and thrashed around; Sasuke covered the boy's eyes so he couldn't see the needle but Daisuke still screamed and cried.

"Okay it won't hurt just stay still." The doctor pinched some of Daisuke's pale skin and stuck the needle in his arm; Daisuke felt the pain and his eyes shot open.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! OOOOWWWW!" Daisuke tried to move around but his father had a tight grip around him. Naruto stood there with a worried look on his face, he hated seeing Daisuke in pain.

"Okay…okay it's over." The doctor pulled the needle out of the boy's arm and wiped the boy's arm off with a wipe; Sasuke sighed in relief and loosened his grip around boy as the doctor put the band aid on the little boy's arm.

"Unn…Uhg…" Daisuke sniffled and Sasuke hugged him.

"It's over…stop crying okay." Daisuke hugged his father, still crying because of the overwhelming pain he just felt.

"…Daisuke has to be the worst of all the children I've given shots to." The doctor sighed and got up from the seat.

"Wow I never thought he's freak out like that." Naruto sighed, lacing his fingers through his hair.

"Anyway he's done for today, you can take him home." The doctor put all the needles and other stuff away before walked out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Naruto kneeled down and rubbed the boy's head.

"He's fine...he just really hates needles." Sasuke looked at the boy that cried himself to sleep.

"He's going to be angry with us when we get home." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah well, he can't stay mad at us for long." Sasuke picked the boy up in his arms before making his way out of the room with Naruto following right behind him.

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review for More ^0^**


	13. It's In The Past!

******__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Usami-sensei: ****Yeah time to get Itachi Uchiha back!**  


******Daisuke: *smirks* My favorite part of this chapter hehe.. *rubs hands together***

******Usami-sensei: I think Itachi's evil has rubbed off on you o.O**

******__********__****************WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated Mature. Past SasukexOrihime.**

* * *

_**~One Lazy, Friday Morning~  
**_

_**...**_

Naruto's head lean on the desk he sat at, he let out a few huffs and puffs and soon a few groans. Kiba walked passed and banged his hand on the blond's desk; Naruto got startled and jumped up.

He looked at that hand and then up at the face that grinned widely at him. "Damn Kiba, did you really have to do that?" The blond rolled his eyes; the brown haired man shrugged and pulled a chair that had been at another desk up to Naruto's, turning it backwards and sitting with legs on either side of it.

"Sorry dude but you looked like you were falling asleep hehe!" He leaned his arm on the chair and then laid his head on his arm.

"Why couldn't you let me? That damn Uchiha has been working me non-stop." The blue eyed man leaned back in his chair and Kiba sighed.

"Let's go out drinking tonight, that will cheer you up!" The man ruffled Naruto's golden locks.

"Really, is it that or do you just like seeing that slutty side of me come out huh?" Naruto grinned and his friend chuckled.

"I'm being serious bro." Kiba stretched and the Uzumaki nodded. Naruto and Kiba were friends; have been since kindergarten, always will be but back in middle school they became a lot closer than normal _friends_...sex friends. One day they were sitting around in the Uzumaki's room and let's just say mixing horniness and curiosity together always turns out bad or... good at least for these two when they hit puberty.

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled and everyone in the office flinched, hearing the raven's cold voice. Not that they weren't use to it but it just scared the hell out of them every time; Naruto grunted and got up from the table.

"I'll come rescue you in a minute!" Kiba waved and the blond waved him off before walking into Sasuke's office.

"What?" The short blond stood in front of the raven with an attitude written all over his face. Sasuke looked up at the blond and scoffed,

"Don't give me attitude." His stern voice made Naruto want to punch the daylights out of him but instead he ignored the raven and rolled his eyes.

"Where are my notes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out some sticky paper cards. "There you go." He dropped the notes on the Uchiha's desk; the man picked up the cards that stuck to his desk a little.

"W-What the hell is this?" Sasuke frowned his face in disgust.

"Your cards."

"Why are they sticky?" He grumbled, looking at the blond with an irritated face.

_**FlashBack**_

_"Yummy, pancakes!" Daisuke sat at the kitchen table, kicking his feet and munching down on the delicious breakfast. Naruto passed him the syrup and the boy thanked him._

_"Eat slowly please, you'll choke." Naruto warned, turning towards the stove to finish cooking his breakfast._

_"Okay." The boy poured syrup all over his pancakes and then put some in his mouth; his sticky lips smacked together before he swallowed. "Um.." He was about to use the back of his pale hand to wipe his mouth but he didn't want to get his hands sticky, he then looked around and spotted white cards on the table._

_'These should do.' He smirked, knowing those were his father's cards but him being a kid, he didn't really care. The long haired Uchiha grabbed the cards and began to wipe his mouth on them. When he finished he looked at the cards that were now plastered with syrup and shrugged._

_**FlashBack**_

"Daisuke may have done that but you shouldn't have left them on the table." Naruto scolded and the raven's eyes narrowed.

"Dammit...Daisuke." Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair. The blond snickered and the raven shot him a glare; Sasuke opened his mouth ready to order Naruto to something but,

"Here you go boss!" Kiba put a package on the raven's desk and smiled, showing his canine like fangs. He and Naruto slapped hands and the Uchiha groaned; he didn't exactly like people touching his blond.

"Inuzuka, what have I told you about slamming things down on my desk?" Sasuke looked at the messy haired man in irritation.

"Right, right…sorry." Kiba grinned at the man.

"Let's go Naru. We have to tell the guys about our plans tonight hehe!" Kiba slung his arm around the blond and Naruto nodded with a grin on his face.

Sasuke watched the two leave and noticed they seemed a little too close. "Dude stop touching my ass." Naruto mumbled and Kiba laughed.

The Uchiha looked at the two in irritation. He would say 'get your hands off my Naruto' but that would only make Naruto angry so he tightened his fists and sat back down, letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Drinking?" Shikamaru looked at the two idiots that entered the lounge. They were always known as the idiot duo back in high school but now they weren't as stupid you could say.

"What do say?" Kiba leaned his hand on the lounge table and Shikamaru leaned back in his chair.

"I'm up for it." The lazy man replied with a yawn.

"Gaara, what about you?" Naruto asked the red head who was eating a bento.

"I'll go." Gaara took a sip of his tea with a stoic look on his face.

"Yay, now I'm going to go tell everyone else!" Naruto cheered, running out of the lounge.

"He sure is hyper today." Shikamaru ate a rice ball after letting out a sigh.

"Well you know Naruto, he can't stay down forever." Kiba sat down at the table and crossed his legs. "Besides he could use a break, the boss had been working him like crazy." He muttered.

"Whatever happened to you two?" Gaara asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kiba looked at the man confusingly.

"We all know you two had something going on back in high school." Shikamaru stated; Kiba choked out a gasp and his head snapped towards Shikamaru.

"That's not really something I want to talk about." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sex friends." Gaara said in a low tone not looking at the brown haired man.

"Gaara, don't be so loud." Kiba put his finger on the man lips; the greened eyed man looked down at that finger and then back at the hyper dog man.

"Don't touch me." He warned in a deep tone of voice and the man quickly retracted his finger.

"That's in the past okay. Besides me and Naruto don't see each other in the way anymore." Kiba ran his fingers through his messy brown hair and there was an awkward pause.

"All right." Shikamaru and Gaara said at the same time.

"We don't." Kiba repeated; he didn't want his friends getting the wrong idea. They already looked like they didn't believe him.

"Okay." They both replied at the same time.

"You guys sound like you don't believe me." Kiba lowered his head and sulked.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's Office-**_

_**...**_

Naruto Uzumaki had been called to Sasuke's for the fifth time that day and he wanted punch the man in the face. He just wouldn't give him a break.

"What?" Naruto leaned on the door frame.

"Lock the door and come here." Sasuke ordered, shutting off his computer; Naruto sighed and locked the door.

"Teme, what is it now?" Naruto walked over to the Uchiha's desk and stopped in front of it.

"Here." Sasuke tapped his legs where he wanted Naruto to take a seat. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and looked at the raven confusedly.

"Come sit here." Sasuke stated.

"Why?" Naruto blushed, looking away from his lover. He treated him like a slave all day and now had the nerve to be nice all of a sudden.

"That's an order Uzumaki." Sasuke there was a stern tone in the man's voice; Naruto tsked before walking around the huge desk and straddle him on the man.

"Where are you going tonight?" Sasuke wrapped his hands around the blond's waist.

"Drinking." Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha'a neck and grinned.

"With who?"

"Why do I have to answer?" The blond tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke groaned and sucked his teeth. "Not telling huh?" Naruto nodded and his lover pulled him closer to him.

"What is it about these eyes?" Sasuke grabbed the blond by his jaw and examined those blue pools of lust. Naruto rolled his eyes and the raven gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sasuke, are you hard right now?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably on the raven's lap.

"No I'm not." The Uchiha looked away; he was trying so hard not to devour the blond's body.

"Sasuke I can feel it poking me and it's really hard." Naruto chuckled.

"You must be imagining things." Sasuke's forehead formed a sweat drop. Naruto then smirked and grinded his hips down on Sasuke's hard clothed erection. The raven hissed at the feeling and held back a grunt by biting his bottom lip.

"Naruto, stop doing that." Sasuke gritted through his clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto replied, innocently.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke got up and Naruto stood too. The raven then yanked him by his arm and pushed him down on the office desk after pushing everything off it.

"S-Sasuke-teme what are you doing?" Naruto glared at the raven; Sasuke licked his lips and in on swift move Naruto's pants were down, around his ankles.

"Office sex." Sasuke stated before putting his slender pale fingers in his mouth and coating them with saliva; Naruto blushed seeing Sasuke's sucking on his fingers, slow and seductively.

"Then hurry up if you're going to do it!" Naruto hated to admit it but he was horny too. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of his mouth and Naruto opened his legs; the taller man rubbed his slender fingers against the Uzumaki's pink hole and then pushed them inside, slowly.

"-Aahhhhh!" Naruto cried out sweetly as the raven's fingers stretched his insides. He squeezed down on those fingers and rolled his hips onto them. "M-more...Sasuke.." The blond whimpered.

"Okay." Sasuke curled his fingers and pressed them against his blond dobe's sweet spot. Naruto's body jerked and he thrusted back onto Sasuke's fingers; Sasuke smirked and continued to keep hitting that spot.

"Ah! S-Sasuke now, please Mhm…" Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning loudly. They were the office and people were working and eating lunch outside the office, he didn't want to disturb anyone so he tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"Are you sure I don't think it's ready back here." Sasuke's finger made squishy sounds as he continued to move his fingers around inside the tight heat.

"Teme, I said it's okay!" Naruto spat out.

"Your call. Don't blame me if you're in pain." Sasuke pulled his fingers out which left the blond feeling empty for a second; he then unbuckled his pants and let his boxers and pants falling down around his ankles.

The Uchiha placed his hard erection at the puckered entrance and Naruto closed his eyes tight anticipating to feel Sasuke's huge member to come inside him; Sasuke rolled up his shirt sleeve and put his arm in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto nodded his head meaning he was ready. Sasuke then pulled back and rammed his hard cock inside of the blond without hesitation.

"Aaaaaah-Mh!" Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke's pale arm to keep himself from screaming; Sasuke winced but soon the pain faded when Naruto loosened his teeth's grip on the raven's arm.

"Ha..Naruto you're still so tight it feels like you strangling me." Sasuke chuckled and then groaned. One of his onyx eyes clamped shut and he hissed at the feeling.

"Teme..I'm trying to relax." Naruto muffled into the raven's arm; Sasuke took his arm away from the blond's mouth and grabbed his hips, he gripped them tight after pulling his cock back and then slammed back in.

"Ah…Naruto you feel amazing!" Naruto's walls squeezed down around Sasuke's throbbing dick and it felt amazing! Naruto's eye rolled in the back of his head as the raven began hitting his prostate dead on. They figured it would be better to hurry up and get it over with while everyone was on lunch break. Not that Sasuke cared if people heard but last time people did heard them Naruto was really angry.

Sasuke then lifted one of Naruto's legs, bending it up to the knee and put it up on his office desk; opening the blond up even more.

"Ahhh! S'suke! Hnnhh wait!" Naruto placed his hands on the office desk to keep himself from sliding forward; Sasuke ignored the blond and literally started drilling himself into the blond's ass. Naruto bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed.

* * *

Sai shook his leg uncontrollably with a pissed look on his face. "What's wrong Sai?" Gaara who came down the hallway stopped and looked at his irritated friend.

_"Ahhhh! Sasuke, harder!"_ He could heard loud and clearly what was going on in the boss's office.

"Oh." Gaara blushed a little.

"Yeah. Oh. I can not have my office next to Uchiha-san's, it's always like this!" The pale man turned to his computer and tried to work. "He's constantly doing Naruto- even though I wish I had in on that, I'm right here and they don't care!" He shouted hysterically.

The red head stopped chewing his beef jerking and held it out. "Beef jerky?" Sai nodded and took it from his stoic friend.

"Thank you." He went back to working but his eye would twitch at every moan and cry he heard from Sasuke's office.

* * *

"I'm ah…haaa..Ah!, I'm coming!" Naruto closed his eyes feeling his climax coming fast.

"Me too Hmpf!" Sasuke grunted and with one hard thrust he pressed his throbbing cock up against Naruto's prostate; the blond came hard on the Uchiha's desk, his walls then clamped down on Sasuke's member.

"Naruto!" The Uzumaki's body twitched when he felt Sasuke fill his insides with his hot seed.

"That...was...amazing.." Sasuke panted and Naruto laid sprawled on the raven's desk. 'This guy is gonna kill me.' Naruto panted.

"Wait." Sasuke pulled out and pulled up his boxers and pants before buckling his pants. After Sasuke was done fixing clothes he kneeled down and opened up the blond's legs some more.

"T-Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto lifted his head with blushed spreading across his face.

"Don't get the wrong idea dobe. I'm just scraping my sperm out." Sasuke's fingers thrusted inside the tight heat and Naruto tensed up.

"You don't want it leaking out of you right?" Sasuke smirked, moving his fingers around inside the blond.

"Uhn…" Naruto moaned out before he then felt the warm semen drip down his leg and it was _thick_. 'Why is there so much, we just did it last night.' Naruto covered his face with his hand and Sasuke hummed.

"There, all done." The Uchiha stood up with a smile of his face.

"Teme why are you always so horny?" Naruto stood up on his shaky legs and the raven handed him some wipes to clean himself up and the desk.

"Well why are you so hot?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Naruto felt his face heat up and he looked away from the raven; he then wiped his legs off and pulled up his boxers and pants before tightening his belt. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and kissed him on his slightly pink lips.

"Nhn…" Naruto kissed the raven back and tangled his fingers in the raven's hair. Sasuke broke the kiss and gave the Uzumaki a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I love you too teme." Naruto grinned; his blond hair was messy and his voice horse.

"Haha you're so cute!" Sasuke chuckled ruffling the blond's hair.

"Shut up!" Naruto began walking towards the door and Sasuke yawned, sitting back down his chair.

"Wait, coffee." The man got up and made his way out of the office.

* * *

"Enjoy the office sex?" The blond turned his head after walking down the hallway.

"Kiba? How'd you know?" Naruto whispered, gripping the man by his collar.

"The whole damn office knows, you sure have lungs for a man." The browned haired man flicked the blond's forehead.

"Everyone?" He sulked and the dog lover nodded.

"But I'm not surprised, even when we used to do 'that' you were very loud." Kiba smirked and the Uzumaki playfully hit him on his chest.

"Shut up." There was a hint of laughter in Naruto's voice.

"Oi guys! Come look at this, it's really cool!" The two turned their heads and looked at Sai who was waving at them.

"He probably found a really good porn site." Kiba scoffed and made his way down the hall; Naruto nodded and followed the man down the hallway.

Sasuke peeked his head out from the corner he was hiding behind and jealously began to take over when he heard what Kiba and Naruto was talking about. 'He and Kiba used to...do THAT!' He gritted his teeth and then took a deep breath. He had to wait until after work to deal with it.

* * *

_**~After School, Driving~**_

**_..._  
**

Sasuke drove the car in irritation because Daisuke and Aki were now listening to another one of their favorite Anime songs for the hundredth time. He was taking them to his brother's for the weekend and Aki always went too due to his brother and Neji being close friends.

**_'I WANT Hitotsu dake Hitotsu dake te ni shitai, ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai, I WANT Hitotsu dake Hitotsu dake te ni shitai, ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai!'_  
**

"Is it over?" Sasuke sighed but soon another song started up and he gripped the steering wheel. 'Why did I buy this soundtrack?' He wanted to smack himself for buying his son the Hitman Reborn soundtrack but that's only because bugged him for weeks.

"Yami ka hikari ka kono doa wo aketara futatabi modoreruka, Sou yokubou ni rekishi wa mayou, Jidai okure no DEBAISU ni donna ni aichaku ga attemo, sude ni tsunagaru basho mo nakute.." Aki and Daisuke sung along to the radio in the back seat.

_**"Tomaranai No Control Iki sakinado ,No Control dare mo kitto, No Control shiranai mama susun dekita, No Control sekai no ishi, No Control shitagau nara, Tatoe kokoro ni uso tsuitemo,"**_

"No No No...No No No...No No No tears!" Aki and Daisuke sung in unison, kicking their feet.

_**'Tooku he sasou atsui kaze asu wo yume mite nemuru akari Sou shuuchaku ga jyama wo shiteiru Mamorubeki taisetsu na mono kowashitaku nai sugita kioku, Sude ni kaeru basho nakushite mo..' **_

"Can I ask you boys something?" Sasuke looked back at the two through the car mirror.

"What is it daddy?" Daisuke looked at his father with the most adorable eyes.

"Why do you two listen to the same anime songs over and over again?" The man's eyes narrowed.

"Daddy, Hitman Reborn is like the big thing now and it's awesome! Who wouldn't want to listen to the same songs over and over again?" Daisuke giggled and his father groaned.

"Yeah you should try watching it Uchiha-san." Aki suggested.

"But if you're tired of hearing it daddy, can we listen to Jun-!" Daisuke grinned and his father frowned, knowingly.

"Don't say Junjou Romantica…God, why did I buy you that sound track?" Sasuke sulked.

"Junjou Romantica!" Daisuke cheered, throwing his hands up; Sasuke's eye twitched and he switched the cds.

_**'...A**__**furedashita shoudou ga bokura no mune wo utsu, ima futari no STORY ugokidashita. Meguriaeta shougeki de iro no nai sekai ga isshun de azayaka ni irozuite yuku yo bokura no mirai wa kagayaite yuku yo,'**_

"Maeru susumeba dareka to butsukatte okubyou ni naru bakari dakedo mae wo muite aruiteku yo kimi to aeru nara...' The small raven sang in the backseat and his father sucked his teeth.

* * *

_**~30 Minutes Later~**_

_**'Yakusoku no basho wa itsumo hidamari no kaori wo sasete kimi no ashimoto wo terashite irunda kimi no koto ga suki da yotte sou ieru boku ga suki dakara kono kimochi ga kienai youni inorunda-'** _

Sasuke turned the radio off and sighed in relief.

"Wah, I love that song sooo much...Misaki and Usami are just the cutest!" Daisuke panted and had stars in his eyes.

Sasuke looked back at the boy and groaned. 'Why, why do I let him watch that?'

"Okay, out, both of you!" Sasuke rubbed his temples and got out of the car and made his way around to the trunk.

"Aki, come on wake up." Daisuke shook the boy that was sleeping next to him. Aki flinched and then opened his eyes slowly.

"What?" Aki whined after being awoken from his slumber.

"We're here!" Daisuke cheered. Aki rubbed his eyes and unbuckled his seat belt and Daisuke did the same; they both then jumped out of the car and closed the car doors.

"Daddy I don't want to stay with Ita-nii, he's masochistic!" Daisuke whined, standing on the side walk.

"Daisuke don't use that word and I think the word you're looking for is sadistic." Sasuke handed the two their book bags and sighed.

"What's the difference?" Daisuke tilted his head, looking at his father curiously.

"A masochist is someone who obtains pleasure from receiving punishment, a sadist is someone who obtains pleasure from inflicting pain on others." Aki explained not looking up from his chapter book; Sasuke looked at the boy dumb founded.

'This boy is only ten, I wonder what that Hyuga feeds him?' Sasuke closed the trunk and locked it.

"Aki, what are you reading?" Daisuke looked over the boy's shoulder.

"Blood line." Aki stated as he continued to read.

"Blood line? What's that?"

"It's a vampire love story." Daisuke looked at the book in amazement.

"But theirs no pictures and there's lots of big words, aren't you bored?" Daisuke put his back pack on with a smile on his pale face.

"It's called using your imagination." Aki closed the book and began walking up the steps beside the boy's father.

"Wait up!" Daisuke ran up the steps besides the two.

* * *

When they finally reached the door; Sasuke knocked on it and waited for an answer not that it took long for him to hear someone scrabbling for the door knob.

"S-Sorry!" Deidara panted, looking at the Uchiha, apologetically; Sasuke's eyes then narrowed.

"Can I really trust you two to look after these boys?" Sasuke always wonder why every time he came to visit Itachi's house Deidara was always panting and sweating before he opened the door.

"Yeah, it's fine." Deidara grinned.

"Okay, well you kids have fun!" Sasuke pushed the two kids forward and jogged down the steps; Aki and Daisuke looked up at Deidara, giving him the 'well aren't to let us in' look.

"Oh come in." Deidara opened the door all the way so the kids could walk in and so they did.

"Make yourselves at home, you can do anything you want just be sure not to mess up." Deidara closed the door; Aki and Daisuke put their bags down on the floor and looked around the spacious condo. The walls were panted white, brown furniture with a carpeted floor and a flat screen tv; the kitchen was connected to the living room so you could see the tv from kitchen.

"Where's Ita-nii?" Daisuke asked, flipping his hair out of his face; Deidara open his mouth to say something but that said Uchiha came running into the living room.

"Deidara I brought new toys for us I wanted to-" Itachi trailed off and saw the children were looking at him.

"Oh, you two are here!" Itachi grumbled; he hated kids but he already promised Sasuke and his best friend he'd watch them for the weekend.

"Ita-nii what kind of toys do you have?" Daisuke ran up to his uncle and grinned.

"Um…adult toys." Itachi replied and Deidara blushed; Aki eyed the two and then he understood.

"You mean toys you use during foreplay and stuff-" Deidara covered the Hyuga's mouth and Aki looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"Aki still just as smart as ever ahaha!" Deidara laughed nervously and Aki glared.

"Why don't you two grab your bags and I'll show you to your room." Itachi suggested.

"Okay!" The two boys ran to get there bags and followed Itachi down the hallway.

* * *

"And here is the guest room for you two." Itachi said, walking into the room with Aki and Daisuke behind him; Daisuke threw his book bag on the bed and Aki put his on the floor.

"Get unpacked and then get washed up for dinner kay!" Itachi smiled and waved before walking out the door and closing it behind him. Aki and Daisuke looked around the room in silence for a few seconds for a while.

"Ready to put are plan in action?" Daisuke asked his browned haired friend with an evil smirk spreading across his face making him look more like a little clone of his father, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh yeah." Aki smiled and put his book on the night stand.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"Hahaa, yeah it was fun then!" Sai and Sakura laughed stuffing their faces with food. They were at Konoha, Naruto's second favorite bar that served delicious food.

"Kiba do you have someone special yet?" Naruto elbowed the man with a sly grin on his face; Kiba scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Well…" Kiba looked over at Hinata who was blushing as well. Naruto noticed this and his grin widened.

"So you and Hinata are going out?" Everyone looked at the two, stunned by the words that left the blond's mouth.

"Well…not officially." Hinata stated.

"How didn't I notice this?" Gaara asked himself.

"Well it's not like any of us saw that coming." Shikamaru leaned back his chair and yawned.

"Oh come on these two stare at each other all day, it's not that surprising." Sai said, ordering another drink. "A shot please." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"You notice everything Sai." Naruto hit the pale man on his arm.

"Yeah I also noticed you and Sasuke fuck-" Naruto covered the man's mouth and blushed.

"Oh please shut up!" Naruto gritted through his clenched teeth and the pale man rolled his eyes.

"Oi, another bowl of ramen over here!" Naruto grinned and the waitress nodded after giving Sai his shot.

* * *

Kiba stumbled up Sasuke's house steps, holding up Naruto who got crazy drunk. He was so drunk the man had to drive him home.

"Kiba are we going to your bedroom because I'd like that." The blond mumbled and the man blushed.

"No." He replied.

"Oh come on you know you want to." The blond slurred, lifting his head and looking at the man with drunk blue eyes.

Kiba ignored the blond and and knocked on the house door. Naruto giggled and played with a few strands of the browned haired man's hair. "I'm so fuckin horny right now." He groaned and Kiba sucked his teeth before he heard the door unlocking.

"Inuzuka?" Sasuke had his dress shirt unbuttoned a little, eating an apple.

"Please take him." He pushed the blond forward and the Uchiha cocked an eyebrow. "He got wasted and he tried to rape me on the way here." Kiba grinned sheepishly.

"Oh really," Sasuke grabbed the blond and pulled him into the house.

"See ya." He turned and walked down the steps.

"Aw..why did Kiba leave, we were supposed to do naughty stuff." Naruto whimpered and his lover closed the house door before letting the blond drop to the floor; he was still angry about finding out Naruto and Kiba used to sleep with each other.

"Itai." Naruto muffled on the floor. He looked up and Sasuke was glaring at him. "Teme what the hell are you looking at?" The blond stood up on wobbly legs and Sasuke covered his nose.

"Dobe. You reek of alcohol go bath and brush your teeth."

Naruto grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "Naruto- Mmm-stop-Urgh!" The blond pushed him onto the floor.

"Get off me dobe." He pushed the blond off him and stormed up the steps; Naruto looked around with a confused looked on his face and then fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

'God, I'm so irritated!' Sasuke slammed his room door and flopped down on his bed; he then thought about Naruto and wondered if he was okay. 'I'll go get him later.' He turned over and stared at the wall.

"Why am I so pissed but they used to fuck each other! That Uzumaki lied to me, he said he was a virgin when we had sex for the first time." The raven punched a pillow and clenched his teeth. 'Why would he lie to me?'

* * *

_**~Itachi's Condo, The Next Day~**_

_**...**_

It was about six in the morning; Aki woke up and shook the young Uchiha beside him; they needed to get ready for their big mission today and they knew they didn't have to worry about Deidara catching them because Aki spiked his drink with something brought from home last night.

"Hmm…daddy I don't want to go to school…" Daisuke muttered in his sleep.

"Daisuke!" Aki screamed in the boy's ear; Daisuke jumped awake, falling off the bed.

"Itai!" Daisuke rubbed his bottom and looked up at the Hyuga.

"Did you forget today is our mission." Aki jumped off the bed and dug around in his back pack for his outfit.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Daisuke ran over and grabbed his back pack, soon ripping it open.

"Okay, it's time to go time!" The two children got dressed and ran into the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth.

* * *

Itachi finished getting dressed and slipped out of his and Deidara's bed room. Deidara was knocked out. Like literally but Itachi had no idea why. Deidara would always get up early and give him a loving kiss before work little did he know Aki spiked the blond's drink with something last night and he would be sleeping all day.

Itachi and Deidara were like a pretend couple and for some reason the Uchiha liked it that way.

* * *

Aki and Daisuke were in the garage, looking at all the keys to the cars, trying to find the one that went to Itachi's new car that they knew he would be driving that day.

The two wore a tux and some of the buttons at the top were undone and their hair was slicked into a ponytail; they also had a bunch of gadgets in a belt that strapped around their waist.

"Aki, what about Dei-nii?" Daisuke whispered, still searching for the key.

"Don't worry he'll be sleeping all day." Aki smirked evilly.

"What would do without my Aki!" Daisuke grinned and they gave each other a high five.

"Found it!" Daisuke grabbed the keys and ran over to the car before unlocking it and then put the key back on the hook; the two kids then got in the back seat and locked the doors from the inside and they crawled under the seats.

"Time for work." Itachi sighed after walking out the door; he made his way over towards the key rack and grabbing the key to his car; he then walked over to his car and got in before buckling himself in.

"Finally I can get away from those brats." Itachi pushed the button on the remote that lifted the garage door and then pulled out of the garage.

"Aki…did you hear that he called us brats." Daisuke pouted.

"Then we'll just have to show him how bratty we are." Ak replied, nodding his head.

* * *

_**~20 Minutes Later~**_

_**...**_

Itachi got out of the car and began walking into the Uchiha Corporation building which was pretty damn tall and big. Aki and Daisuke both crawled out under the seats and looked out the back window to make sure Itachi was no where in sight.

"Okay, lets go." Aki opened up the door and hopped out before helping Daisuke out.

"Thanks Aki." Daisuke closed the car door and they both ran towards the entrance. Daisuke opened up the glass door and the first thing he saw was the front desk.

"Daisuke-sama what are you doing here?" The man at the front desk smiled at the children.

"I'm here with Ita-nii but shhh he doesn't know we're tailing him, Nami-san." Daisuke smiled, when he approached the front desk.

"Okay, well you kids have fun." The man gave the both of them a lollipop; they turned and began walking towards the elevator; Daisuke then got an idea and turned back around.

"Nami-san, would you happen to have Ita-nii's schedule for today?" The Uchiha smirked his father's smirk and the man nodded his head.

"Yes but what do you need it for?"

"Oh…a school project we have to do a report on one of most successful people we know." Aki stated, walking up behind the little Uchiha. "There fore we need to know what he does during the day." The boy finished.

"Okay just give me a minute." The man opened the drawer to the desk and handed Daisuke a paper.

"Thanks." Daisuke put the lollipop in his mouth and the stick hung out the corner of his mouth.

"Everything's going according to plan." Daisuke grinned as they made their way towards the elevator.

* * *

Naruto woke up on the couch and his suit was all wrinkled; his hair was messy and he had a pounding head ache. He sat up and rubbed his head before blinking a few times. "I'm guessing I got a little too drunk last night." He groaned, the blond didn't even remember how he got home.

"Itai..." He got up off the couch and headed up stairs to the bathroom. He needed a shower bad; the Uzumaki reeked of alcohol. 'I'm glad I didn't wake up in some random person's bed.' That used to happen to him alot when he was younger.

He made it to the bathroom and opened the door before quickly stripping himself of his clothes; he turned on the shower and jumped in the tub.

* * *

_** ~Later That Day~  
**_

_**...**_

Naruto cooked over the stove and Sasuke sat down at the table. He tapped his fingers and sucked his teeth.

"Hmm…hmm.." The Uzumaki hummed while cooking and Sasuke had an irritated look on his face; not that he didn't enjoy hearing Naruto hum but the fact that someone else touched his blond before him made him angry.

"Here." Naruto put Sasuke's food on a plate and set it on the table.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's replied.

"Sasuke I think we should talk, I want to know why you're angry with me?" Naruto sat down and looked at the raven from the other end of the table. He had know idea what happened last night but he must have done something to piss the man off because the raven wasn't speaking to him.

"Kiba." Sasuke stated.

"Kiba? What do you mean Kiba?" Naruto raised an eyebrow with a confused look on his face.

"You slept with him…right?"

"H-How do you know that?" Naruto's eyes widened and his heart felt heavy; that was the one thing he never wanted Sasuke to know about his past, he didn't feel proud of having sex with one of his best friends.

"And why is it I never heard this from you." Sasuke got up and walked over to the sink, grabbing a cup of water that was on the counter.

"Sasuke I-" The Uchiha raised his hand, meaning he didn't want to hear it.

"The first time I slept with you, you told me it was your first time, meaning you lied." Naruto stood up and bit his bottom lip.

"Yes b-but-"

"But what? Are you going to lie to me again?" Sasuke spat out, looking at the blond with cold onyx eyes.

"I-I only lied because I wanted to forget about it." Naruto replied, tightening his fists.

"Why, weren't you in love with him back then?"

"No! I always loved you I just made a m-mistake…" Tears began falling from his ocean blue eyes and he quicky wiped them away. Sasuke then felt guilty and hugged the blond.

"I-I never loved Kiba like that…it was always you!" Naruto covered his face with his hands and leaned against the tall raven that held him; Sasuke never meant to make his lover cry.

"Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke hugged the blond tighter, Naruto sniffled and wrapped his arms around raven.

"I'm sorry I lied to you but you're the only one that I've ever loved, No one else teme." Naruto's blushed and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat after hearing those words.

"Is that true…only me?" Sasuke tucked some of the blond's strands behind his ear and kissed his forehead.

"Yes…" Naruto looked up at the raven with puffy eyes and a red nose.

"Then I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry about something you did in the past." Sasuke gave the short blond a loving peck on the lips and Naruto sniffled an smiled softly.

"I do have one question though." Sasuke let go of Naruto and looked at him seriously.

"What?" Naruto ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"Who's better in bed me or Kiba?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke, you're such a pervert!" Naruto punched the raven on his arm and laughed.

"Am not." Sasuke rubbed his abused arm and Naruto locked his hands behind the Uchiha's neck.

"You're the best, okay." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke smirked, giving the blond a lustful kiss.

"Mmm…S-Sasuke?" Naruto stopped kissing the raven.

"Huh?"

"Could we use the jacuzzi tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you naughty boy of course we can use that." Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck and bit down on his sweet spot.

"Uhm…wait so early in the morning?" Naruto tried to push the raven away but Sasuke had a firm grip around his waist.

"Uh huh." Sasuke purred as he bit above Naruto's collar bone.

"Why are you always so damn horny, teme?" Naruto forehead formed a sweat drop and Sasuke's continued to kiss and suck his neck.

* * *

Daisuke looked over the paper as he chewed some bubble gum in just the cutest way; Aki couldn't stop looking at his best friend as he read over the schedule.

He loved the way Daisuke's right ear looked when it had that small diamond in it and the way his baby hair laid down around his hair line, his hair up in a high long pony tail and the way his lips looked every time he blew a bubble. 'So juicy red…'

"Aki!" Daisuke looked at the boy and cocked his eyebrow.

"Huh?" Aki broke of out his trance.

"I said, Ita-nii has a meeting today so I say we mess it up." Daisuke repeated.

"Yeah…so should we start now?" Aki threw a piece of bubble gum into his small mouth.

"Yup all you need to do is distract him." Daisuke gave him a thumb's up and Aki winked before running off. Daisuke then folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.

'Okay now it's time to 'be' Ita-nii.' Daisuke ran off in another direction.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Okay remember we're meeting up with Itachi-sama today and he have to get him to agree with our deal." Three men walked down the hallway heading to the meeting room. When they reached the room they all looked at each other and the man in front knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard a voice before they opened the door and walked inside. They then came face to face with a big chair that was turned towards the window so you couldn't see who was sitting in it.

"Um…Itachi-sama?" The man looked at the chair oddly.

"Yes, I am Itachi Uchiha." Suddenly the chair spun around revealing Daisuke Uchiha with his legs crossed and his folded hands, resting on his knee; the three men then gasped.

"You mean you're Itachi Uchiha?" The men looked at the child dumbfounded. They never saw what the man looked like but they didn't think he'd be so short.

"Yes, that would be me, now lets get on with the meeting." Daisuke motioned his hands and Aki came out the back room.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sama we just didn't expect you to be so small and child like." The man stated and his men smiled nervously.

"You dare to call me a child!" Daisuke tried to use his father stern voice and it worked cause the men shuddered.

"No, no!" They waved their hands frantically.

"How dare you, as you should know Itachi-sama suffers from rare disease." Aki glared at the men and they gulped.

"I'll never…be tall, never g-get married!" Daisuke fake cried and the men felt really guilty at the moment.

"Right, right, please forgive us." The man put the deal papers out on the table.

"Anyway, straight to business." Daisuke moved his chair up to the table and listened to what the men had to say.

* * *

"I don't like this plan, I mean where's the candy and stuff." Daisuke pouted and the men looked at him, oddly.

"Itachi-sama please pay attention." Aki gritted his teeth and Daisuke sighed; he was tired. He didn't get a damn thing about what these people were saying. All he heard was stock market and something about crushing numbers which he thought was completely stupid.

"So now all you need to do is sign the deal." The man stated.

"No." Daisuke stated.

"Huh?" The men looked at him.

"I said no, I have no interest in this at all. I mean there's no enjoyment so with that said, I'm done please get out of my office." He shooed the men away with his hand.

"But-"

"You heard the man leave." Aki pointed towards the door and the men sulked, getting up and making their way out the room.

"Aki I think we did a horrible job." Daisuke leaned back in the chair he sat in.

"No I don't think so, you just let an important and great deal get away so we did good." Aki patted his friend on the head.

"So can we go home now?"

"Nope, Itachi-san is the one driving so we have to wait for him to leave." Daisuke groaned and folded his hands behind his head.

"YOU BOYS!" Itachi stormed into the room covered in glue and chicken feathers. Yeah. They set that trap up in the lounge and they successfully got the man.

"Oh no." Daisuke jumped out of the chair and ran behind the big office desk.

"I wonder what happen to you?" Aki asked, sarcastically and Itachi glared at him; his eyes soon turning red.

"I always wondered how you were able to change your eye color when you're angry." Aki tapped his finger on his chin.

"We're leaving lets go." Itachi turned and took a deep breath. He couldn't get angry at work and let his employees see him upset. That would be bad for his image.

"I wonder what happened?" Daisuke and Aki looked at each other and shrugged, following behind the man.

* * *

_**...**_

"Ita-nii, what do you think you're doing put us down this instant!" Itachi held both of the squirming boys and carried them through his condo until they reached the guest room.

* * *

"Uh…what happened to me?" Deidara woke up rubbing his head and looked around the empty room. 'Is it really that late?' Deidara's eyes widened when he looked at the clock on the side dresser. He then got up and put his slippers on before running in the bathroom.

* * *

Deidara came out of the bathroom five minutes later after freshening up and stretched. "Itachi is probably cranky because I didn't give him a good morning kiss." Deidara pouted.

"Ah, Daisuke and Aki oh my God they're probably starving!" Deidara ran out of the room and down the hallway. As he got closer and closer to the guest room he could hear muffled voices.

"Oi guys whats-! W-what is going on in here?" Deidara laid eyes on two little boys strapped down to the bed with their mouths covered and Itachi smiling evilly.

"I-Itachi what are doing?" Deidara ran over to the man and Itachi laughed.

"I'm showing these two what happens when you mess with my business." Itachi took off his belt and wacked it on the side of the bed which made a loud slap sound.

"MMMMNNN!" Daisuke muffled, crying his eyes out; Aki just looked at the man like nothing was going on. He wasn't scared, he was just like his father; the only one who could handle Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi! Geez control yourself, they're just kids." Deidara grabbed the belt form Itachi's hands.

"J-Just kids…no they're demons!" Itachi's eyes twitched; after he calmed down he explained what the two did to him. How they covered him in glue and feathers, how they made him lose a big deal and how they made him hurt his back because he slipped on the glue.

"You two went out today?" Deidara looked at the two stunned and they both nodded.

"Okay…Itachi why don't you go have a nice, warm bath." Deidara smiled softly and Itachi calmed down somewhat.

"Yeah, a bath sounds good right now." Itachi panted, walking out of the room. "I swear I will never have kids!" He screamed out in the hallway and Deidara sighed.

"Look at you two." Deidara untied the boys from the bed and uncovered their mouths; Daisuke whimpered.

"Itai…my arms." Daisuke stretched his arms out.

"He frightens me a little." Aki smiled and the blond long haired blond nodded.

"So you two tried to get your revenge huh, how was it?"

"It was good until this point." Daisuke wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Itachi can be a little weird in when comes to dealing with anger." Daisuke and Aki looked at the long haired blond, confusingly.

"What I mean is he tends to inflict pain on others a lot and enjoys it especially when he's angry, that's the reason why Sasuke hates him so much." Deidara sighed and stood up off the bed.

"He did stuff to daddy?" Daisuke tilted his head to the side.

"Yup, when Sasuke was fourteen Itachi whipped him with belts, towels anything really. He also tied him to a bed once too." Deidara could remember lots of occasion where he found Itachi beating his little brother because he wrecked his room or didn't knock before entering his room.

"Wah, I'm never getting revenge on that man again." Aki shuddered and Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Get ready for dinner!" Deidara ruffled the kids hair before he walked out of the room.

"I think we should apologize to your uncle." Aki jumped off the bed and sighed.

"Yeah…" Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

* * *

Itachi soaked in a tub of warm water and bubbles; happy to relieve some stress and not have to deal with those so called 'demons' but he kind of felt bad about strapping them to the bed. 'Hn…it's not my fault those demons cause me to flip out.' Itachi rested his head back against the rim of the tub.

"Ita-nii!" Daisuke kicked open the bathroom door and invited himself in.

"D-Daisuke, what are you doing?" Itachi asked; Daisuke walked over to the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair in a bun.

"I'm taking a bath with you." Daisuke grinned at the raven and got in the tub.

"Oh…really you're not plotting something." Itachi looked at the boy suspiciously.

"No, I came in here to say I'm sorry." Itachi tsked and turned his head away from the little raven.

"Oi…I'm being serious here. You know what I did was wrong and I went over board. I just meant for everything to be a prank like what you use to do to me, when I was younger." Daisuke smiled, softly.

"It's okay Chibi-tan." Itachi tapped his finger on the boy's nose and smiled.

"You called me Chibi-tan, does that mean you're not mad anymore?" Daisuke's face lit up and a goofy smile spread across his face.

"I guess I kind of did deserve all the pranks you two pulled today, considering I made you cry a lot when you were younger." Itachi laughed a little.

"Hehe!" Daisuke blushed slightly.

"So…how about we call it even." Itachi held out his hand and Daisuke shook it, nodding his head.

"Okay! It's agreed no more pranks." Daisuke cheered and Itachi put his hands in the warm water, cupping some water,

"Gotcha!" Itachi squeezed both of his hands together and the water squirted Daisuke in his face.

"Hahaha, no fair!" Dasiuke laughed and wiped his face.

* * *

Aki sat on the couch after his bath and Itachi walked into the living room, whistling a cheerful little tune. The Hyuga turned around and looked at the man.

"What?" Itachi looked at the boy.

"Tsk…hnnn!" Aki stuck his tongue out and turned back, facing the tv.

"Okay lets have a little talk." Itachi walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Aki.

"I'm sorry." Aki mumbled and Itachi smiled.

"Sorry for what?" Itachi smirked.

"For…-urgh! I already apologized do you really have to make it more difficult." Aki ruffled his own hair.

"I guess not." Itachi hummed and grabbed the remote.

"The only reason I got you back was for the time at my birthday party." Aki pouted, crossing his legs.

"Huh, what did I do?" Itachi was confused really didnt remember doing anything to the little Hyuga.

"You pants'd me at my birthday party a few months ago and then you laughed about…for days!" Aki looked at the raven in disbelief, had he really forgotten about something so embarrassing.

"Huh…oh yeah." Itachi rubbed his chin, nodding his head; it was like a light switch just turned on in the raven's brain.

"I don't understand how you and my father get along?" Aki pouted and Itachi patted his head.

"Okay I'm sorry." Itachi held out his hand and the boy shook it.

"It's behind us." Aki nodded his head and smiled at the older man.

"Come on Aki it's time to eat!" Daisuke ran into the living room and Deidara walked into the kitchen.

"Oi, what's going on, did you two make up?" Daisuke sat on Itachi's lap.

"Yeah." Itachi ruffled the boy's hair and Daisuke grinned.

"Yay!" Daisuke kicked his feet and grabbed the remote to turn on his favorite tv show.

* * *

_**~Sasuke's House~**_

_**...**_

"It's so boring without Daisuke around." Naruto pouted and Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah…listening to him scream every night can be annoying sometimes but I'm starting to miss it." Sasuke had a sad look on his face.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at the raven and noticed he looked worried.

"Huh?"

"Have you and Daisuke ever been apart from each other?" Naruto sat up.

"Never over night." Sasuke sighed, lacing his fingers through his raven locks.

"Aw…Sasuke, don't worry he'll be back tomorrow." Naruto cupped the raven's face and grinned at him.

"I'm not worried I just don't trust Itachi that's all." Sasuke turned his face away from the blond, blushing slightly.

"You're so cute when you're lying hehe!" Naruto kissed the raven's forehead.

"Don't treat me like a child." Sasuke muttered before pushed the blond away.

"Hehe!" Naruto ruffled the raven's hair and laid back on the couch, kicking his feet up and resting them in the raven's lap.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...**_

"Daddy, Naru-chan, I'm home!" Daisuke closed the front door and Naruto came running down the steps.

"Welcome back Daisuke." Naruto ran over to the small raven and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad to be home. Naru-chan what did you and daddy do without me?" Daisuke smiled and the blond kneeled down, giving the raven a hug.

"We watched movies and stuff." Naruto grinned after grabbing the little raven's backpack.

"Oh…um Naru-chan can I give something?"

"Sure what is it-" Daisuke gave Naruto a peck on the lips and the blond pulled back; covering his mouth and red blush spread across his face.

"Daisuke, I told you about doing that." Naruto said sternly.

"But I missed you sooo much I just had to!" Daisuke smiled; Naruto just couldn't scold the boy with that cute little face.

"…So tired." Sasuke yawned and scratched the back of his head while walking down the steps.

"Daddy!" Sasuke looked over at the boy as he came off the last step, he blushed and tried to hide his happiness in front of the grinning blond. 'Aw...daddy didn't miss me.' Daisuke pouted.

"Come on, give your daddy some lovin!" Sasuke kneeled down and held out his arms; Daisuke grinned and ran over tackling his father onto the floor.

"Daddy I missed you so much!" Daisuke kissed his father on the cheek.

"Haha, I missed you too!" Sasuke grinned.

'These two really are inseparable..' Naruto smiled, watching the two; it reminded him of how he and Menma used to be when they were little but now Menma was a troublemaker and Iruka was always complaining about him.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review for more Ja ne ^0^**

* * *

**_Name: Daisuke Uchiha _**

**_Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin. _**

**_Personality: Naive at times, smart but then again ditsy, hyper and selfish at times but he's also very kind and loves helping people._**

**_Dislikes: Flirtatious women/men, rules, arguing, pranks_**

**_Likes: Lunchables, Udon, Ramen, kissing, music, Aki!  
_**

**_Age: 6-8 _**

**_Past: His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother and father's lover._**


	14. All Thanks To Uncle Bee?

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

"Itai what the fuck Sasuke!" That said man pushed a rebellious teenager into the his house and that teenager glared at him; the raven then tossed the teen his suit case.

"Menma, watch your mouth when you're in this house, got it." Sasuke kicked off his shoes and Menma scratched the back of his head. Iruka couldn't handle the boy anymore and decided to send him with Sasuke and Naruto; it was the last straw, Menma got arrested for fighting downtown but not only that. He pulled a pocket knife out on the guy.

"Piss off Uchiha!" Menma kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room; Sasuke sighed and turned to the kitchen but then stood by the entrance to watch his son and Naruto.

"Can I taste it?" Daisuke jumped up and down beside Naruto who was cooking over the stove.

"Sure." Naruto lifted the little raven up and Daisuke grabbed the spoon before licking it.

"Yummy!" Daisuke grinned with stars in his eyes; Naruto nodded and put him back down on the floor.

"Do you think your daddy will like it?" Naruto kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Of course, he'll love it!" Daisuke licked the spoon like it was a lollipop.

"Can I have the spoon back?" Naruto held out his hand and a pout formed on the boy's face.

"I need to wash it off first." Daisuke walked over to the sink and stood on his tippy toes to wash the spoon off; Naruto stood up and Daisuke handed him the spoon after drying it off.

"Dai hand me that." Naruto pointed to the sugar.

"Here you go!" Daisuke picked up the bag of sugar and put it on the counter.

"Naru-chan, can you buy me a puppy?" Daisuke asked, sitting in a chair and kicking his feet; Naruto turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

'I clearly told that child no.' Sasuke looked at his sly son.

"Well…it's just daddy said no and I think that's totally unfair, so I was wonder-" Naruto cut the raven off by putting up his finger.

"Daddy said no." Naruto stated, turning back towards the stove.

'That's right I said no.' Sasuke grinned in triumph behind the wall.

"That's mean. You two always agree with each other, you never give a chance to explain!" Daisuke puffed out his cheeks and furrowed his eye brows.

"Dai you can barely keep up with Shinobi." Naruto looked at the boy that had tears welling up in his eyes. He felt guilty so he decided hear the boy out.

"Fine, explain." Naruto took off his apron and pulled out a chair.

'Even if he explains it the answer will still be no.' Sasuke shrugged.

"Spying huh?" Menma who sat on the couch look at the man with a smirk on his face. "Sounds like your child is trying to con Naruto into-"

"Menma, would you shut up?" Sasuke hushed the teen. "I'm trying to listen good here." He whispered.

"Okay, so the good thing about me getting a dog is I'll learn to be more responsible and dogs are man's best friend, plus when I take it out on walks I'll be getting lots of exercise." Daisuke explained and Naruto looked at the boy tiredly.

'He does have a point but still..' Naruto ran his fingers through his golden locks and sighed heavily.

"Please, please Naru-chan, can you ask daddy to agree with it!" Daisuke did the puppy dog face and Naruto almost fell for that face.

"No." Sasuke walked into the kitchen and Daisuke looked at the man; Naruto then smiled.

"Where's Menma?" Naruto asked, getting up from the table.

"In the living room." Sasuke replied. The man then looked at his son and noticed the boy was glaring at him with brown eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me my sweet little Dai has an attitude?" Sasuke mused and Daisuke stuck his tongue out. "Aw…no welcome home _daddy?_"

"No! Not until I get a dog." Daisuke growled, pouting his lips.

"Sasuke maybe you should think about it." Naruto walked up to the raven.

"I said no and that's final." Naruto sucked his teeth and looked at the boy who was on the verge of tears.

"Think about it." Naruto flicked the raven on his forehead before walking out of the kitchen; Sasuke rubbed his forehead and grunted.

"It's not fair!" Daisuke banged his head on the kitchen table and Sasuke's narrowed his eyes; he then pulled out a chair and sat down, looking at his son.

"Are you going to continue to bang your head on the table?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes…I…am." Daisuke banged his head on the table harder.

"And this is why you're not getting one." Sasuke sat back in the chair and rubbed his temples stressfully.

"Waaaaaaa!" Daisuke stopped banging his head on the table and started crying with his head lying face down; Sasuke then yawned and got up from the table.

"When you're done being a brat that's when I'll talk to you." Sasuke walked out the kitchen and Daisuke continued to whine.

* * *

"The Uchiha's brat is crying." Menma and Naruto heard the boy crying.

"Menma, shut it!" Naruto hit the teen upside the head and Menma winced ; Sasuke walked into the living room and looked at the blond.

"He's not getting the dog." Sasuke said, grabbing the tv remote.

"He's gonna cry all night."

"Oh come on, it's just a dog, I say let the kid get a dog." Menma shrugged.

"No one asked you." Sasuke nudged the teen's head and the Uzumaki glared at him.

"Menma, lets take your stuff up stairs." Naruto got up off the couch and Menma nodded, grabbing his suit case and following the blond up stairs.

* * *

"You can sleep in here." Naruto walked into his room and Menma put his bags down on the carpeted floor.

"This is your room right, does that mean we can sleep together Naru-nii?" Menma grinned at the blond.

"No, you'll be in here by yourself..I'll be sleeping in Sasuke's room." Naruto rolled his eyes and Menma felt disappointed; you could tell by look on his face.

"Menma what did I tell you?" Naruto pulled at the teen's cheek and Menma squatted his hand away.

"You said to be happy for you but that doesn't mean I'm happy with your relationship." Menma sucked his teeth and flopped down on the bed.

"Right." Naruto laughed.

"Anyway since this is my room for the next two weeks, don't come in here." Menma glared at the blond and Naruto gasped before walking out the room and slamming the door behind him.

Menma folded his hands behind head and sighed. 'Now what to do?...I Usually go out partying by this time.'

* * *

An hour later there was a certain Uchiha throwing a fit. "Urgh!" Daisuke pushed over the dresser in his room because he was angry; Sasuke walked passed the room and looked at the raven who's face was red with anger.

"You are not getting anything for a while." Sasuke leaned on the door frame and Daisuke's narrowed his eyes.

Daisuke picked up his glass piggy bank and threw it on the floor, breaking it. Tears welled up in his eyes because he thought everything was just so unfair.

"Do you want a spanking?" Sasuke laughed a little; he couldn't believe the tempers that ran in his family.

"I don't care!" Daisuke looked at his father with a challenging face; Sasuke raised an his eyebrow and drew back a little.

"Do I really need to spank you?" Sasuke glared at his son.

"I don't care!" Daisuke spat out, knocked things off his night stand. Sasuke really didn't want to have to spank his child but Daisuke was getting out of hand.

"Come on." Sasuke walked over to his son and grabbed him by his arm.

"What?" Daisuke looked up at the man.

"We're going to my room so you can get a spanking." Sasuke stated and Daisuke shuddered; he didn't actually think his father would spank him. Sasuke then began pulling Daisuke out of his room and towards his room.

"Okaaay I'll behave." Daisuke pulled away from his father and ran into the bathroom.

He then slammed the door shut. "It's not fair!" Daisuke screamed in the bathroom; Sasuke shrugged and walked into his room. 'Shinobi all I want is a puppy.' Daisuke picked up his cat.

* * *

"Why is he screaming?" Naruto walked into the raven's room and flopped down on the bed; Sasuke looked at the blond sighed. Daisuke had been screaming to the top of his lungs for a few minutes now and his father had enough of it.

"Because I threatened to spank him." Naruto looked stunned.

"Y-You threatened to spank him?"

"Yeah."

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke frowned.

"What's so funny about that?" Sasuke kicked his feet up on his bed and looked annoyingly at the blond.

"You wouldn't spank Daisuke, you don't have the heart." Naruto grinned at the man.

"I could to." Sasuke defended.

"Could not."

"Could to."

"Could not!"

"Okay I couldn't, you're right." Sasuke laid his head down on a pillow and yawned, putting his hand over his eyes; Naruto moved closer to the raven and looked over him.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme…are you sleeping?" Naruto thought he heard a light snore come from the raven and got on top of the the man, straddling himself on either side of Sasuke's hips.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried to move the raven's hand off his eyes to see if he was really sleeping.

"Sasuke, Ah!" Naruto squeaked after he felt the raven's other hand grope his ass; the blond pulled Sasuke's pale hand off his eyes, they were closed and he was indeed snoring. 'Are you kidding me, he's such a pervert he can grope me while sleeping.' Naruto's forehead formed a sweat drop.

* * *

_**...**_

_**~Midnight~**_

Daisuke walked through the hallway, trembling; his heart pounding and he gulped every time he heard a creak.

When he reached his father's room, he peeked his head in the door. He spotted Naruto and his father sleeping and groaned. 'I don't want to sleep with that big meany.' Daisuke pouted and began walking down to Naruto's room; he then stopped in front of the door and sighed before opening it.

"Menmen…are you still awake?" The room was dark and rock band posters plastered the walls; they looked kind of creepy to Daisuke though.

Menma had the sheet over his head and the child walked over to the side of the bed where Menma was sleeping and suddenly,

"Boo!" Menma lifted the covers.

"Wah!" Daisuke screamed and fell onto the floor.

"Itai…Menmen, don't do that." Daisuke whimpered, rubbing his bottom.

"What did I tell you about calling me that." Menma's blue eyes narrowed as he sat up and Daisuke climbed onto the bed.

"Sorry." Daisuke mumbled, puffing out his cheeks.

"So..what do you want kid?" Menma turned the lamp on and Daisuke sighed in relief because it wasn't dark anymore.

"Can I sleep with you?" Daisuke made the puppy dog face at the teen.

"Quit it." Menma put his hand on the boy's face.

"You don't have to make that face with me, you can sleep here if you want..but why didn't you go to your father's room?" Menma raised his eyebrow.

"He said he was going to spank me." A pout formed on the boy's face.

"I doubt that." Menma scoffed, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you ever get spankings Menma?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Besides Iruka whoppin my ass with a belt when I was little I got worse than spankings." Menma rested back against the head broad and placed his hand on his side. He didn't want to remember his childhood but the memories wouldn't go away.

"Can I see?" Menma nodded and Daisuke pulled up his shirt.

"There's a scar on your side!" The boy gasped, cringing slightly; Menma then squatted the boy's hand away.

"Yeah I got that from my worthless father."

"Why'd he do that?" Daisuke felt like he was going to cry. He couldn't believe someone would do that to their own child.

"Beats me." The short haired raven shrugged. "My parents used to abuse me." Menma laid back on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean, what's abused?"

"Abused is when your parents don't feed you or they beat you...or worst, both. At least that's how my childhood was."

"That's sad." Daisuke couldn't believe something like not being feed.

"My…parents used to do b-bad things to me…I remember my mother burning me with cigarettes and my father he would always beat me, throw things at me and cut me with whatever sharp he could find." Menma felt sick to his stomach remembering all those memories, he remembered him screaming out in agony but his parents wouldn't stop; they'd just beat him harder.

Daisuke looked at the teen shockingly. "How old were you?"

"Well..when it started I was two and then around the time I turned five I got taken away from my parents and put in an orphanage." Daisuke sniffled; Menma's eyes widened when he looked at the Uchiha that had tears running down his face. 'Oh…right, I forgot he's still a kid I probably shouldn't have told him all that stuff.'

Daisuke suddenly leaped forward and kissed the teen on his trembling lips; Menma froze, shocked that the little boy just kissed him.

"Daisuke! What are you doing?" Menma pushed the boy away from him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm showing you love that's what a kiss means." The child sobbed.

"You can't go around kissing everyone." Menma blushed slightly and Daisuke frown, wiping his eyes.

"I know but I kiss daddy all the time!" Daisuke grinned. "And daddy said kissing shows how much you love someone!" Daisuke threw his hands up in the air.

"Haha, you're a weird kid." Menma chuckled, ruffling the Uchiha's hair.

"I don't get how someone could do that to their child." Daisuke's face was filled with sadness.

"Daisuke as your big brother figure, let me tell something about this world. In life there are people who aren't so lucky and then there are some people who get all the luck," Daisuke nodded and Menma stretched. "And riches like you, but the best thing about the people that go through those struggles is they become stronger and wiser..and of course all you pampered folk are really naive to the real world because you've never had to deal with it."

The child kind of understood but was still a little confused. "I'm tired." Daisuke yawned.

"Then get under the covers and go to sleep." Menma lifted the covers and Daisuke got under the covers.

He crawled up next to Menma and snuggled against him. "You're a weird kid." Menma said before turning on his side and falling asleep.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning…~**_

_**...  
**_

After breakfast Menma and Daisuke rushed to get ready for school. Daisuke ran into the kitchen and grabbed some jammed toast off the table and put it into his mouth.

"Menma, come on!" Daisuke ran out of the kitchen and over to the front door before putting on his shoes. He wore a uniform sweater vest which was black and a white button up shirt underneath along with black slacks and white sneakers on his feet.

"Menma, hurry up and get to school!" Daisuke heard the blond Uzumaki yell from upstairs.

"Right, right." Menma yawned walking down the stairs. He wore a black Gakuran uniform; the top of his uniform had a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The school emblem to show respect to the school was pinned near his chest and the buttons on it were silver since he is a first year. His pants were straight legged and a dark-colored belt was worn with them.

"I'm so hungry." Menma walked into the kitchen and grabbed some jammed toast.

"Menma! We're going to be late!" Daisuke shouted.

"Okay, okay I got it." Menma stretched his arms and made his way towards the front door to put on his shoes, he then grabbed his black school shoes and began putting them on; Daisuke tapped his foot impatiently because the teen was going so slow.

"Okay, let's go." Menma grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Wait." Naruto came running down the steps half dressed; his work pants were unbuttoned and his white button up shirt was buttoned up all wrong. Probably because Sasuke was trying to molest him while he was getting ready for work.

The man then ran over to the two kids.

"What?" Menma drawled.

"Behave." Naruto kissed the teen's forehead and Menma blushed.

"I'm not a kid so don't treat me like one." Menma turned away from the blond.

"Naru-chan can I give you a goodbye kiss?" Daisuke stood in front of the blond with a grin on his face.

"On the cheek." Naruto kneeled down and the boy leaned forward.

"Nh.." Daisuke gave Naruto a kiss on the lips anyway, causing the Uzumaki to jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry Naru-chan I just couldn't help it." Daisuke smiled and walked out the front door. Naruto stood up with a stunned look on his face and blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Aw…no fair!" Menma whined.

"Menma leave." Naruto pointed towards the door and Menma huffed his breath.

"Okay but one thing." Naruto looked at the teen curiously with baby blue eyes.

"Mn…" Menma leaned in a gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips before he running out the door; Naruto blushed furiously and covered his mouth.

"What's wrong with those kids?" Naruto turned on his heels and walked into the living room; Sasuke came down the steps, scratching the back of his head and yawning.

"Did they leave already?" Sasuke had his suit on but his jacket was unbuttoned and his pants hung passed his boxers waist band a little.

"Kiss me!" Naruto shouted.

"W-What?" Sasuke looked at the blond oddly; Naruto walked up to the raven and pushed him up against the wall before capturing his lips and deepening their kiss.

"Hn..Ngn-N-Naru…Mmm." Naruto continued to tongue kiss the raven until he couldn't breath. **  
**

(-_-'

* * *

Daisuke walked down the school hallway after coming from art class. He had his painting he made in his pocket and hummed; his ponytail swayed back and forth as he skipped.

He then saw the one person always dreamed about. "Aki!" Daisuke ran up to the browned haired kid and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

"Daisuke?" Aki surprised by the boy's sudden actions.

"I missed you sooo much!" Daisuke had a wide grin on his pale face and Aki blushed after pushing the boy off him.

"Did you need something?" Aki asked.

"Um…yeah I wanted to give you something." Daisuke took a folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to the older boy; Aki unfolded it and blushed when he saw what was on the paper.

It was a red heart with glitter around it and on the heart it said,

_**I LOVE you.**_

"This is for me?" Aki cocked his eyebrow; the reason for him asking was because Daisuke made stuff for everyone saying he 'loved' them even for his other friends.

"Yup that's just for you, anyway I gotta go!" Daisuke gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and ran down the hallway.

Aki stood there stunned and then rubbed his cheek. "Baka…" Aki smiled softly and put the paper in his pocket.

* * *

School had just ended and kids rushed out of the building to hurry and get home. "...I'm so tired." Daisuke yawned after he walked out of the school. Other children and teens were in the front yard as well.

"Daisuke!" Menma waved trying to get the boy's attention and Daisuke smiled, running over to the teen.

"See ya Menma!" Ritsu and Haru waved before walking off.

"Bye Menma!" Some girls waved, walking passed the teen with blush spreading across their faces; Menma nodded and waved at them.

"Menma!" Daisuke panted and stopped in front of the teen; Menma smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Menma chuckled.

"Because I was running really fast." Daisuke flipped some of his hair out of his face.

"Let's go somewhere today." Menma grabbed the Uchiha's hand.

"Where?"

"The arcade and then I'll take you to meet my uncle Killer Bee, well he's not my real uncle but that's what me and Naru-nii call him." Menma stated and the child nodded.

"What's the arcade?" Menma looked at the boy astonished.

"You're kidding right…you've never been to the arcade?"

"No." Daisuke muttered, walking beside the teen down the street.

"I have so much to teach you." Menma sighed.

* * *

_**~Later That Night…~**_

_**...  
**_

Menma and Daisuke walked through the front door quietly and kicked off their shoes; they knew they would get in trouble because it was now dark outside.

"Where were you two?" Sasuke glared at the two and they froze.

"Um…the librar-"

"No you weren't! We all know Menma would never step foot into a library." Sasuke spat out.

"Fine. Geez, we were downtown, no biggy." Menma walked passed the boy's father and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"It's a big deal, you can't have Daisuke out till dark." Sasuke followed behind the teen.

"But Sasuke-"

"No buts." Sasuke said sternly; Menma flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Look Menma if you're going to stay here there are rules." Sasuke's eye twitched because teen wasn't listening to him.

Sasuke then heard the front door opening and Naruto walked in carrying shopping bags in his arms.

"I got dinner!" Naruto cheered as he kicked his shoes off.

"Naruto talk to him." Sasuke walked over to the blond; Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

Naruto looked at the raven with a confused look on his face. "Menma and Daisuke just got home." Sasuke said.

"Seriously it's nine o clock." Naruto looked at his watched, he then handed Sasuke the grocery bags and made his way over to the couch. Menma sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Menma I told you the rules, you're not allowed to come in this house passed seven!" Naruto shouted.

"Oookayyy! Damn, stop nagging me." Menma got up and walked up stairs.

"Menma I'm not done talking to you." Naruto followed the teen up stairs and Sasuke sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"Oi." Sasuke put the bags on the table and looked at Daisuke. 'He hasn't said a word to me since yesterday.' Sasuke's heart felt broken.

"Hi." Daisuke replied, grabbing a snack out of the fridge.

"About yesterday-"

"I'm sorry…I was being disrespectful." Daisuke stated; he then put an apple on the table and walked over to the drawer and pulled out a knife.

"Y-You're sorry?" Sasuke looked stunned; he didn't think Daisuke would actually apologize to him.

"Yeah, Menma told me that even if you say no about something that doesn't mean I should be disrespectful, so I'm sorry."

'Menma actually taught him something.' Sasuke smiled.

"Um…d-daddy can you cut this." Daisuke handed his father the knife and the man nodded.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed.

'He's screaming, Menma must have done something.' Sasuke sighed heavily; Menma was just one big problem.

"Menma I can't believe you spray painted my door!" Naruto banged on the door with his fists.

"Here you go." Sasuke passed the little raven his sliced apple.

"Thank you." Daisuke grinned.

"Want me to buy you another earring?" Sasuke looked at his son's ear.

"Yeah, Ooo can it be gold this time?" Daisuke asked with excited brown eyes.

"Sure." Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair and began unpacking the shopping bags.

* * *

Naruto banged on the door yellng but the teen ignored him; he finally got frustrated and decided he would use the key to the room door and grabbed it from over top of the door.

"Got in!" Naruto opened the door and Menma was sitting on the bed, looking at a magazine that had naked girls on the front.

"Menma clean the door." Naruto stated, calmly, trying not to lash out.

"Nah, don't feel like it." Menma replied not looking at the blond.

"Menma!"

"You can just paint over it, geez, don't get so upset." Menma put the magazine down and glared at the blond.

"Menma, I do not want 'fuck off' on my room door!" Naruto shouted.

"I just wrote out how I feel." Menma said honestly.

"Urgh!" Naruto walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him; Menma tsked and went back to reading his magazine.

* * *

_**~The Next Day…~**_

_**...**_

Menma woke up the next day and a ray of sun hit his face, put his hand over his eyes and groaned; his alarm clock was going off too. He then reached over and hit his alarm clock and it fell to the floor.

"Nnn…" Menma sat up with bed head and stretched; he blinked a few times and noticed he could see down the hallway.

"W-what the hell?" Menma got up and walked into the door way; he felt the door frame and he then knew he wasn't seeing things.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DOOR!"

* * *

Naruto, Daisuke and Sasuke heard the teen yell but ignored it.

The three were in the kitchen eating breakfast and getting ready for the day; Naruto decided the night before to take the door off the hinges while Menma was sleep.

"I think he found out." Daisuke said, eating some grapes.

"That didn't take long." Naruto stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Three…two…one." Sasuke finished his counted down and Menma came storming into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Put the door back!" Menma demanded, banging his fist on the table.

"No, not until you show some respect." Naruto said, looking at the teen with a grin on his face; that was only making the teen angrier though.

"Urgh, I can't stand you!" Menma stormed up the steps pissed.

"...Dai you ready for school?" Sasuke asked, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Yup!" Daisuke got up from the chair and ran out the kitchen to put his shoes on.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke gave the blond a peck on the lips and ran out of the kitchen behind his son; Naruto blushed slightly and continued to eat his pancakes.

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to the school and Daisuke got out the car with a smile on his pale face; he then turned, facing the car window.

"Have a good day okay." Sasuke smiled and his son nodded.

"Daddy, do you think you could think about the dog thing…please!" Daisuke begged, placing his hands together.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke eyed his son.

"Yay!" Daisuke cheered before he ran away from the car and into the school.

"...That kid." Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot and the car went speeding down the street.

* * *

That afternoon Sasuke sat in his office looking over some paper work and cracked his neck, he was also looking at some puppies on the computer.

"Ah, this wolf is way cuter than a dog, maybe I should get a wolf for myself." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Uchiha-sama." Karin came into the raven's office and he looked up at her.

"Yes?" He had a stoic on his face as he turned off his computer screen.

"I just got a call from the school's principle, you need to go pick up Daisuke." Karin pushed her glasses further onto her nose.

"…I haven't gotten this kind of call in two years." Sasuke buttoned up his suit jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Would you like me to take over?" Karin asked with a clip board in her hands.

"Yes." Sasuke walked passed the women and she let out a low sigh.

* * *

Sasuke and Daisuke sat in silence. After his father parked the car in front of the house; Daisuke unbuckled his seat belt and when he was about to get out the car his father spoke.

"Can you explain why you did that?" Sasuke ran his finger through his hair, tiredly.

"I told you, he kept hitting me." Daisuke replied before getting out the car; Sasuke got out the car and followed his son up the steps.

"Dai, I'm talking to you!" Daisuke ignored his father and walked into the house.

"Ugh…why are kids so damn hard to understand?" Sasuke said out loud, he walked into the house behind his son and Daisuke kicked off his shoes before walking into the living room.

"Oi Daisuke, welcome…" Menma noticed the little raven looked like he was in a bad mood and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dai, why are you home so early?" Naruto walked out of the kitchen, looking at the child but the raven ignore him and ran up the steps.

Naruto then looked at Menma who was on the couch with a controller in his hands, playing xbox.

Sasuke loosened his tie, walking into the living room and the blond looked at him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He was in a fight and broke some kid's nose." Sasuke flopped down on the couch.

"He did…Daisuke did?" Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"Yup." Sasuke replied. "But he feels really bad about it, he didn't know he would hurt the kid that bad." Sasuke said and Menma had a guilty look on his face after getting up. He remembered when he took Daisuke to meet his uncle Bee and the man and his friends taught him how to street fight and a bunch of other rough shit.

"You know what…I just remembered, I have some..homework to do." Menma hopped over the couch and ran upstairs; Naruto then narrowed his eyes.

"He did something." Naruto slouched; Sasuke picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

"I'll go talk to Daisuke." Naruto said before walking up the steps.

* * *

"So what happened?" Naruto and Daisuke were sitting on the bed; the little raven had tears running down his face.

"He kept flicking me in the back of my head and I just snapped, I really really didn't mean to break his nose." Daisuke sobbed.

"Well I can't say you did the right thing but he did provoke you…man you Uchihas have some bad tempers." Naruto ruffled the boy's hair.

"So, daddy's not mad at me?" Daisuke sniffled.

"No." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"The reason I did it was because…uncle Bee said-"

"Wait how do you know about uncle Bee?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. He used to be in Killer Bee's gang when he was eleven, the man used to live around the corner from Iruka's house; that's why Naruto was such a wild child too but during high school he cleaned up his act after his crush Sasuke Uchiha said one thing, "I hate thugs." Yup! After that he never went back to fighting and gang stuff.

"Menma took me to meet him yesterday and he took me on a tour of his neighborhood. He also taught me how to street fight." Daisuke explained, raising his finger.

"I'm going to kill him, Menma!" Naruto got up and stormed out of the room; Daisuke tilted his head to the side, sitting on the bed in confusion.

"Menma!" He heard the man kick open a door.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Daisuke heard Menma scream and gasped.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review For More ^0^**


	15. Omake 3: Mr Not Romantic?

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/N: Sasuke been sipping them weird energy drinks ^_^ Also, shout out to all the reviewers that leave me such wonderful reviews for almost every chapter:**

_**1# uchiha hinata21**_

_**2#Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness**_

_**3#roboguy45**_

_**4#kit-lelouch ai**_

_**5#maxridelover**_

_**6#XxXLexxibabeXxX**_

_**7#randomkittyX3**_

**^0^ Much Love, From Usami-sensei!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was taking a warm bubble bath, he rested his head back on the rim of the marble tub with a pout on his face and flushed red cheeks.

Then of course the teme that could never leave a naked Naruto be walked into the bathroom fully dressed; Naruto grunted, looking at the man with narrowed baby blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, sitting up. Sasuke didn't say anything and began stripping out of his clothes; the blond blushed and covered his eyes.

"S-Sasuke! S-seriously... warn me before you do that!" He turned away from the man and the raven shrugged before getting into the tub with his blond dobe.

"Taking a bath with my lover of course." Sasuke snorted smartly, his feet touched the blond's under the warm water; Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone; Sasuke then picked the blond's foot up out the tub and began to message the soles of his foot with his thumbs.

"I'm not trying to do anything, I'm just helping you feel comfortable." Sasuke mused and Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"... Really." Naruto looked at the raven knowingly; he knew that was not the case and the man probably had something perverted in mind. Sasuke then pulled the blond's foot closer to him.

"You know what I want to do?" Sasuke looked at all of the Naruto's cute toes; the blond sighed and stared at the raven, quizzically.

"I want to put whipped cream all over your toes and eat them, rawr!" Sasuke tried to bite the blond's foot but Naruto pulled his foot back, letting out a groan.

"You're so disgusting, why can't you at least try being romantic?" Naruto got up out the tub and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Aw… don't get mad, I was just joking!" Sasuke chuckled; Naruto then slammed the door after walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch after getting dressed and drying his hair; he flipped through the channels and let out a low sigh; Sasuke then came down the steps dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt with a smile on his face.

He jumped over the couch and flopped down next to the blond.

"Get away from me." Naruto moved away from the raven, puffing out his cheeks.

"Are you still mad, damn, you've been so moody lately." Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven locks; he had a bit of _energy_ flowing through his system. Yeah he couldn't get enough of those energy drinks and they only made his act like a complete weirdo.

"Have not." Naruto defended.

"What can I do to make you happy?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me a foot massage." Naruto demanded, he laid back on the couch with his head resting on the arm of couch and put his leg in the raven's lap; Sasuke nodded and rubbed Naruto's foot.

"You know what feels even better?" A smirk crept across the pale man's face.

"What?"

"A leg massage." Sasuke rubbed the blond's thigh and Naruto grinned.

"It feels good right?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah…" Naruto let out a satisfied sigh. That is until Sasuke pinched him. "Itai!"

Sasuke pinched the blond's thigh and Naruto tried to pull his leg back.

"S-Sasuke stop, get off me!" Naruto kicked his legs and the raven let go; Naruto then got up off the couch.

"I'm just kidding around." Sasuke got up and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist; Naruto grunted and stepped on the raven's foot.

"Itai." Sasuke winced and let go of the Uzumaki; the blond then stuck his tongue out at the raven.

"Okay let's wrestle then." Sasuke grabbed the blond by his arm harshly and Naruto kicked Sasuke's leg.

"You're being so weird." Sasuke picked up the blond's leg, causing Naruto to hop around on one leg as the raven pulled him; Naruto tried to punch the man but the Uchiha caught his arm. The raven decided to drop Naruto's leg and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist instead.

"What are you- hehe!" The raven's hands traveled up Naruto's shirt.

"Hahaa! S-Sasuke what is wrong with you? Stop." Sasuke tickled the blond and Naruto tried to escape from his grasp.

"Stooop…you're being so annoying right now."And Naruto knew annoying all too well; now if Sasuke was being _annoying_ something was defiantly wrong with him.

Naruto twisted the raven's wrist and Sasuke pushed him on the floor; Naruto's back hit the floor but he didn't feel any pain because the carpet cushioned his fall, luckily.

"Itai! That hurt." Sasuke grabbed the blond's legs and dragged him across the carpet; Naruto felt slight rug burn on his left arm.

"Naru-chan you look so sexy when you're in pain." Sasuke teased and the blond man glared at him.

"Teme!" Sasuke then let go of the blond's leg and Naruto got up with red spreading across his face. He stormed up to the man and pinched him on his pale arm.

"Itai." The Uchiha rubbed his arm.

"See, that does not feel good." Naruto pushed passed the man before Sasuke tackled him onto the couch.

"Sasuke! Why would you do that?" Naruto rubbed his head and Sasuke laid on top of him laughing.

"Come on pucker up so I can give you a romantic kiss." The Uchiha leaned in to kiss the blond but Naruto put his hand over the raven's mouth.

"This is not romantic, neither is pinching someone or wrestling." The blond pouted.

"You want to see romance then pull down my boxers." Sasuke said with a smirk spreading across his face; Naruto frowned and tried to push the man off him.

"You're so immature." Naruto stated.

"I was joking." Sasuke rested his head on the blond's shoulder, snickering.

"Get off me." Naruto sat up, pushing the older man off him and got up off the couch.

"Okay, come here." The pale man tapped his hands on his legs where he wanted the blond to take a seat; Naruto then straddled himself on Sasuke.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked and Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"I want you not to stop being so rough all the time and do something romantic for me every once in a while." Naruto said shyly.

"Remember the first time we had sex, I made you come over and over again.. no romance needed." Sasuke replied and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Tsk, You're such a pervert." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke sighed.

"...I'll be more gentle." Sasuke kissed down the blond's neck and Naruto let out a small moan; Sasuke then bit down on Naruto's sensitive spot... really hard.

"Itai! Sasuke stop, you're playing around too much." The man growled and smacked Naruto on his ass hard before giving it a firm squeeze.

"Itai, Stop it." Naruto got off the raven's lap. Sasuke then smack the blond's bottom before the smaller man walked away walked away.

"Ouch!" Naruto rubbed his butt; he then walked around to the back of the couch and smacked the man upside the head.

"Oh you want more!" Sasuke jumped over the couch and chased the blond up the steps; just then Menma and Daisuke returned from school.

"...We're home!" Menma and Daisuke walked through the front door and kicked off their shoes.

"Sasuke stoooop!" They heard the blond scream in annoyance up stairs.

"Your dad must have had one of those energy drinks again, man those things make him act weird." Menma drawled.

"Yeah, when daddy doesn't get enough sleep he acts silly too." Daisuke put his back pack on the floor and walked into the living room before flopping down on the couch.

"Now it's time for some Mtv." Menma jumped over the couch and flopped down next to the child before grabbing the remote.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^0^**_


	16. Joy Riding?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**AGEs. **Daisuke: 8 Naruto: 21 Sasuke: 22 Aki: 10 Menma: 15 Ritsu: 15 Haru:15

* * *

_**...**_

"Uzumaki!" A certain Uchiha screamed from his office; Naruto suddenly busted into the office, panting.

"Here's your damn coffee!" The Uzumaki slammed a cup down on his boss's desk and gritted his teeth.

"Thank you." The raven grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip, only to taste cold and not so good coffee.

"Ew, it's cold." Sasuke glared at the blond with onyx eyes and Naruto ruffled his own hair stressfully.

"God, does nothing please you." Naruto was tired of listening to the raven's orders all the damn time; nothing pleased him. Sasuke leaned back in his office chair and kicked his feet up on the desk.

"Maybe I should call home to check on Menma and Dai." Sasuke's eyes darted towards the office phone.

"Sasuke, they're fine stop worrying." Naruto took a seat on the man's black desk and crossed his legs. The Uchiha didn't exactly trust Menma alone with his child; for all he knew the teen would have Daisuke rob a store with him.

"Why'd they have to have the day off from school today. We're gonna be home late too." Sasuke sighed, lacing his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what Naruto's little cousin could destroy in seven hour; he knew his house would probably be a mess by the time they got home though.

"Teme, I just talk to Menma an hour ago, he said they were swimming in the backyard pool." The blue eyed man grinned.

"If you say so. Anyway, I've got a meeting to go to so.. get out." The Uchiha got up from his office chair and grabbed the blond's arm after he walked around his desk, pulling the small blond along with him as he exited the room.

"You're so bossy and rude." Naruto sucked his teeth and the man let out a 'Hn.'

* * *

Daisuke climbed up onto the diving board and Menma was sitting in a beach chair with Ritsu and Haru sitting in two other chairs next to him; they were all wearing swim trunks and a pair of shades, chewing some bubble gum.

"You can do it Dai-baby!" Ritsu shouted, making Daisuke blush; the raven who stood on the diving board jump up and down a few times before jumping off and splashing into the cold water.

"Aw, come on." Menma flinched when water splashed on him; Haru grinned and the boy came up out of the water.

"Wah, it's cold." Daisuke swam over to the side of the pool and put his hands on the concrete.

"Menma, you're not getting in?" Daisuke asked; his body dripping wet and his long hair drenched, sticking to his back and forehead.

"No thank you." Menma said, texting on his cell phone rather than looking up at Daisuke.

"Who you texting?" Haru asked, leaning over.

"Aya and Kimi." Menma replied.

"Ooo, they're total hotties, how'd you get their numbers?" Haru asked, pushing Ritsu off the chair next to him because he kept flicking the back of his head.

"Who wouldn't give me theirs numbers." Menma snorted smartly.

"True true." Haru nodded in agreement.

"Haa Kimi... you will not believe what happened to her uncle. Last week he had a sword in his pocket and man you do not want to know what part of his body he damaged." Ritsu sighed; their was a silent pause before Menma and Haru turned their heads slowly, looking stunned.

"I remember when something like that happened to my cousin Rin, the guy was playing with a reef blower and then he decided 'hey why don't I put this down my pants'… let me just tell ya all the cum was sucked right out of him not to mention he'll never have children." Menma and Haru stared at him with gaped mouths and Daisuke looked at him, confusingly.

"What? That is a true story." The teen had a wide grin on his face.

"Go, go away." Menma frowned.

"...His family is so weird." Haru said, looking back at Menma's cell phone screen.

"Let's have some fun Dai-chan." Ritsu got up, ready to have some fun with little Dai but Menma grabbed his hand.

"What?" Ritsu growled, looking at his friend.

"Don't do anything perverted to the kid." Menma warned as he glared at his friend.

"Gotcha." His friend smiled and Menma let go of his hand; Daisuke grinned and Ritsu jumped into the water.

"Come on Dai-chan." Ritsu swam to the middle of the pool and the boy followed him.

"Ritsu can we play?" Daisuke asked, wiping the water off his face.

"Sure! I'll dunk you." Ritsu picked the boy up by his waist and held him up high in air.

"Ready?" Ritsu asked, looking up at the kid and the Uchiha nodded. He then dunked the boy into the water and the raven held his breath.

"Waaaah!" Daisuke soon came back up.

"Hehe, that was fun!" Daisuke grinned, swimming over to another end of the pool and grabbing a huge boat floaty.

"Ritsu, stay there." Daisuke pushed the floaty over by the teen and Ritsu grinned.

"Okay…" Daisuke climbed onto the boat.

"Ha!" Daisuke jumped on the teen's back and Ritsu waited till the boy's hands were wrapped around his neck to start swimming.

* * *

_**~After Sasuke's Meeting~**_

_**...**_

"Ugh… I'm starving." Sasuke mumbled after walking into his office. Meetings gave him head aches and of course Kiba gave him a head ache joking around so much that his boss had to yell at him repeatedly to stop messing around during the meeting.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat Sasuke-sama?" Karin who stood near the door asked.

"Rice balls please." Sasuke sighed, lying his head on his desk after he sat down.

"Also tell that lazy ass Shikamaru to get in here." He groaned.

"Right away." Karin walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

"I think I should check on them." Sasuke looked at his office phone and grunted; he felt deep down in his gut that something was wrong.

* * *

A Few hours later Menma suggested to take Sasuke's car for a spin and of course his stupid friends went along with it. "Woooh!" Sasuke's car came speeding down the street recklessly; the car passed houses and the street was practically empty so luckily no one would get hurt.

"You guys okay back there?" Menma's voice roared loudly over the wind with his head out the window; Ritsu and Daisuke had on a pair of knee pads and a helmet while riding on skateboards as Menma drove Sasuke's brand new car.

"Yeah baby!" Ritsu and Daisuke held onto the rope that was tied to the car and it pulled them down the street. Menma leaned back in the driver's seat and smirked as he turned the a corner, he then looked back to make sure Ritsu and Daisuke were still holding onto the rope.

"Menma I think this was a bad idea." Haru said, lacing his fingers through his brown hair.

"Chill dude…it's fine." Menma reassured.

* * *

Menma parked the car in the drive way, making sure it was exactly parked the way it was before they took it for a spin. He then got out the car and grinned with his hands on his hips; Daisuke and Ritsu slowed down on their skateboards and stopped in front of the drive way.

"That was awesome bro!" Ritsu and Menma fist bumped.

"Can we do it again?" Daisuke beamed with excited brown eyes.

"Sure, anytime you want." Menma ruffled the boy's hair.

"Um... guys we've got a problem." Haru pointed to the other side of the car; Menma, Daisuke and Ritsu ran over to the other side of the car and let out a screech.

"Ahh! What the hell, how did that get there? I don't remember hitting anything." Menma looked at the dent that was the size of a cd and panicked.

"That sucks for you." Haru was about to walk away but Menma grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"We're in this together... got it." Menma's blue eyes narrowed and Haru nodded hesitantly.

"We're gonna to get in trouble!" Daisuke whined, looking at the dent on his father's car. He knew Sasuke Uchiha would flip out if he saw it.

"No we won't." Ritsu patted the boy's head.

"Oi wait.. daddy has a mechanic we could ask him to fix it." Daisuke suggested.

"No. That would be too risky, see when the mechanic is done with the car they have to call the _owner_ of the vehicle so that won't work, not to mention it would probably take a few days to fix it." Menma replied, biting his bottom lip.

"I know, how about duck tape?" Ritsu suggested.

"Duck tape?" Haru and Menma looked at their friend.

"Yeah my mother says duck tape can fix anything, just patch up this dent with some tape and then paint over it with the same color as the car. That simple." Ritsu explained and the other two nodded.

"That might work! Come on lets get the stuff." Menma ran into the garage followed by Daisuke, Haru and Ritsu.

* * *

"That should do it!" Ritsu wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed in relief.

"Okay! Now let's go inside and get a snack!" Haru grinned and they all ran into the house.

* * *

After everyone was done eating they watch tv for a little but then got bored again; they then decided to play a little game on the stairs.

"This should be big enough." Ritsu pushed a big bin across the carpeted floor towards the staircase.

"I want to go first!" Daisuke cheered, raising his hand up high.

"No, I'm going first." Haru stated.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Daisuke demanded; Haru nodded in agreement. The two chanted rock, paper, scissors and of course Haru won.

"Ha in your face!" Haru chimed after defeating; Daisuke, Menma and Ritsu looked at him with wide eyes. The browned haired boy smirked and gulped after seeing how everyone looked at him.

"What?" He had a clueless expression on his face; he was always a little too competitive. He got a big head when even when he beat babies.

One time he beat a little girl at Hopscotch and teased her by shoving the prize candy in her face for a whole hour while chanting, 'I beat you! I beat you, you mad, you mad!' and the child burst into tears.

Menma then shook his head. "Okay, ready?" He asked; Haru took a deep breath, nodding his head. Menma then pushed the bin forward and it went flying down the stair case. Haru sat in the bin as it went flying and soon landed at the bottom.

"Dude that fuckin awesome!" Haru got out the bin and carried it back up the steps.

"Here Daisuke." Haru put it at the top of the stair case so Daisuke could go down next.

"Thank you." Daisuke climbed in the bin and Ritsu got ready to push.

"Okay, tell me when you're ready honey." Ritsu cooed. Daisuke noticed that the stairs seemed very steep to him all of a sudden.

"R-ready." Daisuke gulped.

Ritsu pushed the bin forward and it went flying down the stair with Daisuke inside of it.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" The bin flipped forward and the boy went tumbling down the steps.

"Ohhhh… shit, damn!" Was all that came from the teen's mouths and a little after a silent pause Menma and Haru bust out laughing.

"... Are you okay D-Daisuke hahaha!" Menma held his stomach and Daisuke groaned, lying face down on the carpet.

"Baby, are you okay?" Ritsu came running down the stairs and kneeled down in front the child; Daisuke then sat up, whimpering with light blush spreading across his pale face.

"Ung… UUhh…Waaah!" Daisuke cried out loudly and Ritsu flinched before patting the child's head.

"It's okay Daisuke, where does it hurt?" Ritsu patted him on the back and Daisuke rubbed the top of his head.

"Your head?" Ritsu rubbed the boy's head and felt a lump under his silky black hair.

"Come on, lets go get a cold pack." Ritsu helped the boy up off the floor and glared at his friends. "How could you guys, Daisuke is really hurt." Ritsu's eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on, did you see how he fell. Don't act like it wasn't funny because you want to bang him." His friends laughed.

"T-That is not true, I was actually going to wait until he's legal!" Ritsu blushed, turning on his heels as he held Daisuke's hand; there was a silent pause as his two best friends looked at each other.

"…Hahahaha!" The two began laughing again and Ritsu tsked, pulling the boy into the kitchen.

"W-what does 'bang' mean?" Daisuke sniffled, looking at the black haired teen.

"Um… don't worry about it just let me take care of you." Daisuke sat down in a chair and Ritsu looked around in the freezer for the cold pack.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked into a nice fancy restaurant that evening took a seat at table. The blond sat across from his boss and the raven picked up the menu.

"Wow, this place is cool." Naruto leaned back in his chair. "So what's the occasion teme?" He grinned.

"Nothing special, just enjoy." He waved a waiter over and the blond picked up a menu. Sasuke ordered his meal and Naruto was soon ready to order too.

"This is nice but I thought you were worried about Daisuke and Menma?" The blond tilted his head to the side and the raven sighed.

"I am but if you say they're fine then I'll take your word for it." He stated; Naruto looked at little worried. What if Menma did do something wrong.

* * *

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh. "That was delicious!" He stretched his arms up high and Sasuke wiped his mouth with a napkin. The waiter then rolled out a table that had a a big cake on it; Naruto's eyes widened and the raven smiled.

"Yummy! Cake!" The vanilla cake had white icing and strawberries on top. The designs looked so delicious and sweet that Naruto drooled; the waiter then placed the cake on the table in front the Uzumaki and Naruto happily, grabbed a fork.

The waiter then bowed before leaving the couple. "Okay, time to dig in!" Just as Naruto was ready to devour the cake the pale man grabbed his hand, he looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Look at the cake carefully before eating." He said and the blond looked down. He examined the cake with his baby blue eyes. He then spotted something shining brightly on top of the cake; he used two finger to grab it and it was a diamond ring.

"Why was that on there, hey chief you made a mistake!" Naruto shouted and the raven rubbed his temples.

"Naruto it's not a mistake, it's for you." Sasuke leaned over and took the ring from his blond who still looked confused.

"Naruto, I love you so I got you a promise ring to show you how special you are to me." He said, smoothly and the Uzumaki blushed; Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's finger.

"Waaaaaaah!" The blond bursted into tears and the raven flinched; he didn't expect the blond to start crying like that.

"N-Naruto, what's wrong?" He got up and rushed over to the blond who was making a scene; Naruto sobbed and the Uchiha still looked lost.

"I-I always wanted something like this," Sasuke looked at the blond oddly. "From you... I always dreamed about it." He muttered and the raven hugged him.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." He whispered.

"I love you too!" He kissed the Uchiha with tears still streaming down his face. He had never felt so happy before; it felt like his heart was about to explode.

* * *

Menma hurried and cleaned the house that they had destroyed in the last few hours. It was now ten o clock at night and Naruto said they'd be home soon.

"Get out!" Menma pushed his friends towards the front door.

"Damn, Menma do you really have to throw us out?" Haru scratched the back of his head, being pushed towards the front door.

"Yes! You weren't supposed to be here in the first place." Menma then opened the front door; Ritsu and Haru tsked and walked out of the house.

"Okay, call us in the morning!" The two waved waved.

"Okay!" Menma waved before his friends began walking down the steps; he then closed the front door and locked it.

"Come on Daisuke." Menma looked at the boy that was on the couch eating a box of candy.

"What are you watching?" Menma asked, looking at the tv.

"Gakuen Heaven." Daisuke munched on some gummy worms as he spoke.

"Gakuen Heaven?" Menma's eye twitched; he could the BL logo in the corner of the screen and he knew what that stood for. _**BOYs Love!**_

"Uh huh."

"Are you allowed to watch this?" Menma asked.

"Yeah, recently my father band me from watching Junjou Romantica so as long this doesn't have any inappropriate things like kissing and stuff I can watch it." Menma looked at the boy oddly and then shuddered.

'This kid is going to be so messed up when he gets older.'

"Anyway.. lets go it's time for showers." Daisuke jumped up and turned off the tv; he threw the remote on the couch and followed Menma up the steps, still carrying his box of candy.

* * *

Daisuke walked into his room after his shower; he had on his pj's which was short sleeve shirt with buttons going down the middle and a pair of pj's pants along with his hitman reborn slippers on his feet; He had a towel around his neck and his hair hung low passed his shoulders.

"Menma, what are you doing?" Daisuke looked at Menma who was looking at a gold necklace.

"This must be worth a lot of money... where'd you get it?" The Uzumaki asked.

"My mother gave it me." Daisuke smiled, flopping down on the bed.

"Seriously... man your father must be super rich." Daisuke nodded and Menma handed him the necklace.

"I always keep it in my dresser, I don't want to wear it 'cause I might lose it." Daisuke tucked some of his hair behind his ear and put the necklace back in his side dresser that was beside to his bed.

"Menma, did you ever get anything from your mother?" The little Uchiha asked and the short raven looked at him with a frown.

"O-Oh yeah, I-I I'm sorry I forgot." Daisuke shouted, apologetically and Menma rolled his eyes, leaning back on the pillow.

"Mmm.." Daisuke kissed him and Menma jumped back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"D-Dude you really need to stop doing that." The Uzumaki blushed slightly.

"I don't like when you look sad." Daisuke moved closer to the teen.

"I'm not sad." The raven ruffled the child's hair and Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

* * *

"I feel so damn happy right now!" Naruto rushed through the front door with Sasuke behind him. "Oh yeah, I need to check on those two!" He kicked off his shoes and ran through the living room.

"Dobe calm down." The Uchiha sighed, toeing off his shoes.

Naruto walked up the stairs and down the hallway until he reached Daisuke's room; he opened the door quietly and smiled when he saw Menma and Daisuke passed out on the bed snuggling against each other.

"Sleeping?" Sasuke looked over the blond's shoulder and the Uzumaki nodded.

"Yup! Fast asleep hehe, see I told you Menma would be just fine." Naruto closed the door back and stuck his tongue out at the raven before Sasuke plucked his forehead.

"Whatever, dobe." Naruto walked down to the bathroom to take a shower and Sasuke yawned.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were now done with their showers and in their pajamas; the blond sat down on the bed and sighed.

"That shower was so relaxing." Naruto stretched and sprawled out on the bouncy mattress while rubbing his face on the silky sheets.

Sasuke walked out of his closet wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He made his over to the bed and flopped down on it before crawling under the covers.

Naruto kept laughing, staring at the ring on his hand with a grin on his face. He was just too happy at the moment and nothing could ruin it.

"Will you stop?" Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"We haven't had sex for half a week now, that's why." The Uchiha flipped through the channels and Naruto smirked; he then crawled under the covers and ended up in between the raven's leg; Sasuke lifted the covers and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He put the remote down, letting out a sigh.

"I'm going to service you." Naruto purred and Sasuke smirked.

"Really so you can do that for me but we can't have sex." Sasuke pouted.

"Well that's because I'm loud and I don't want to have sex with Menma in the house." Naruto explained, puffing out his cheeks.

"Fine, go ahead." Sasuke pulled his legs up bending them at the knee, tenting the sheets. Naruto began to go to work down there; Sasuke shifted around when he felt the blond undoing his boxers.

"Yay, I got them undone!" Naruto cheered. This was new to him so he was still a little nervous but he got step one done.

"Do you really need to be so happy?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the blond.

"Actually I'm pretty nervous... I've never done with before hehe." The blond scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

"Well?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto gulped before going down further between the raven's legs; after a few seconds of silence Sasuke felt the blond's hand wrap around his cock, he stifled a moan as he felt the blond stroking him.

Naruto looked at the Sasuke's dick and gulped again. 'Eh? How am I supposed to put something so big in my mouth!' The blond panicked.

"You okay down there?" Sasuke asked, lifting the sheets; Naruto nodded and began licking the large length, he licked the tip of it before putting the huge member in his mouth; bathing Sasuke's member in his warm wet mouth.

"Ah.. Nh that's good.." Sasuke moaned out, gripping the blond's golden locks in his fists; Naruto looked up at the raven and blushed.

'Seems like he's enjoying it.' Naruto sucked lightly causing the raven to thrust into the blond's mouth, causing the blond choked a little.

"Ahm- Ngh.. Gah!" Sasuke thrust into the blond's mouth with more force, making his hard dick go deeper into Naruto mouth. The blond choked and gagged, he then put his hands on the raven's hips to keep him from thrusting in uncontrollably.

"Naruto, suck harder." The Uchiha looked down at the blond with his raven hair sticking to his forehead from his sweat and lustful onyx eyes; Sasuke then pushed the Uzumaki's head down further.

"Mmmh!" Tears welled up in the blond's eyes and he tried to pull back but Sasuke wouldn't let him pull back. Naruto relaxed his throat muscles and began sucking again.

"Ahh fuck that feels so good." Sasuke bit his bottom lip and hissed when he felt the blond lick the vein on the underside of his throbbing member; Naruto was now slurping on the huge cock that seemed to get bigger in his mouth.

"NHG!" Naruto gagged again as the raven forcefully thrusted into his mouth over and over again. Sasuke pulled at the blond's hair roughly while moaning; Naruto glared at the raven and Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"I'm going come Naruto." Sasuke grunted.

"NHM!" Naruto shook his head, telling the raven not to come in his mouth. Sasuke ignored the blond and was now fucking the blond's throat; Naruto closed his baby blue eyes when he felt the man's dick hitting the back of his throat. 'He's seriously going to come in my mouth!' Naruto was now deep throating the raven.

Naruto felt himself getting hard from sucking the raven off and let out a whine.

"NNNHH!" Naruto's eyes shot open as Sasuke came, shooting his hot load down his throat; he had no choice but to swallow it but the raven didn't cum just once. He came three in the blond's mouth; Naruto blushed a deep red as his mouth was being filled; Sasuke loosen the grip on his hair and Naruto pulled back, making some of the raven's seed shoot onto his face.

"Haa...Ngh..." Naruto swallowed as much of the sperm as he could

He then began coughing and Sasuke looked at the blond apologetically. Naruto opened his mouth and let the rest of the raven's cum spill onto his hand; the Uchiha gulped, looking at the sight.

"Teme... seriously why so much and so thick." Naruto blushed up to his ears.

"Well it's been half a week." Sasuke snorted smartly and Naruto frowned.

"Yes, only half a week, what are you a premature teenager?" Naruto muttered, crawling out from under the covers and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" The raven asked.

"To wash my hands!" Naruto spat out and Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"I think he's angry with me." The Uchiha sulked and lying back on his pillow.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke were in the kitchen making out while Menma and Daisuke were still sleeping or so they thought. Naruto was sitting on counter while the raven was standing in between his legs, attacking his mouth; Naruto tangled his fingers in the raven's hair and moaned into the kiss.

"Ahem!" Menma stood by the entrance of the kitchen, looking at the two with a bored look on his face; wearing nothing but a pair of pajama shorts but no shirt. Naruto pushed the raven away and blushed, looking at the teen.

"Oh don't mind me continue." Menma walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice.

"Menma, that's mine." Naruto jumped down from the counter.

"You're drooling." Menma pointed out, sipping down the blond's orange juice; Naruto blushed wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The Uchiha let out a chuckle and Naruto glared at him.

"Never mind, I don't want it." Naruto pouted.

"Where's Daisuke?" Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat across from the teen.

"Why?" Menma asked with an attitude.

"Never mind then geez." Sasuke rested his head on the table and let out a low sigh.

Daisuke then came down the steps like his usual hyper self. He walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist and his body and his hair dripping wet. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the boy that walked over to the fridge like nobody was around.

"Daisuke!" Naruto walked over to the boy.

"Yes?" Daisuke looked at him innocently.

"Why are you walking around like that?" Sasuke asked; Menma just smirked and Sasuke looked at him, oddly.

"Dai what is this?" Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a bite mark on the boy's neck. That's what Menma called it, he bit the child while they were fighting up stairs.

"Menma... you did not." Naruto shuddered, looking at his little cousin; Sasuke was now trembling with anger, glaring at the teen.

"Naru-chan my backside hurts." Daisuke walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oh my God!" Naruto slapped his hand over his face and Sasuke clenched his teeth together.

"Aw... sorry about that Daisuke." Menma ruffled the boy's hair.

"Menma! What did you do to my son?"

"What do you mean?" Menma cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm going kill you- Urgh!" Naruto put Sasuke in a choke hold and the raven gagged.

"Menma what happened?" Naruto asked as the raven tried to break free; Daisuke and Menma didn't see what the problem was and there was a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Menma asked.

"How did he get that bite mark?" Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck and the Uchiha was now choking.

"Oh... we were fighting." Menma stated.

"Yeah, Menma bit me and then he pushed me on the floor really hard so now I have this awful pain back there." Daisuke whimpered.

"Oh.." Naruto sighed in relief but forgot that he was still choking the raven; Sasuke's face was turning blue and he tapped the blond on his arm.

"Oh!" Naruto let go of the raven and Sasuke rubbed his neck while gasping for air.

"Sorry, hehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"...What is wrong with you, I could have died." Sasuke glared at the blond.

"What did you two think happened?" Menma asked, looking at the two oddly.

"Um... n-nothing!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison before looking at each other with slight blush on their cheeks.

"No school today?" The raven walked over to grab a cup off coffee of the counter.

"Nope." Daisuke grinned and Menma nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we'll all be home together cause we don't have to work today." Naruto smiled.

"Yay!" Daisuke cheered and Menma groaned in irritation; Naruto looked at him and pouted.

"Aw... Menma you used to love hanging out with me." Menma rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

"Well if I can't have you to myself what's the point." The raven haired Uzumaki walked out of the kitchen.

"Daddy, you really should share Naru-chan with Menma." Daisuke stated.

"Do you even know what that means?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes... well actually I don't." Daisuke looked down at the table and frowned.

"But Menma is a pretty lonely guy and the one person he wants the most is Naru-chan." Daisuke smiled softly and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You and Menma must be really close, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Daisuke, come on!" Menma yelled and the boy got up from the table.

"Yup, but don't worry my kisses make up for the loneliness!" Daisuke placed his finger on his lips and winked before running out of the kitchen.

"No! He kissed someone else other than me again!" Sasuke sulked, falling onto the ground.

"Well it's your fault that he thinks that's normal." Naruto rolled his eyes and the raven sniffled.

'Wow he must really have a son-complex.'

"Ugh, I must keep him and Menma apart!" Sasuke got up and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

_**~That After Noon~**_

While everyone was in the house watching tv and eating lunch Sasuke was in the garage cleaning off his _baby_. '…That should do it.' Sasuke wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

'W-wait what is this?' Sasuke dragged his finger nail across some cheap looking paint and he saw grey underneath.

"What the fuck is this duck tape?" Sasuke wiped the paint off and found a patched up hole, his eye twitched as he walked over to the shack room; he then turned on the security camera and saw what happened the day while he and Naruto were working. 'Those brats!' Sasuke turned off the video screen and stormed out of the shack.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the house and kicked off his shoes, looking into the living room where he saw Naruto, Menma and Daisuke watching tv; He walked into the living room, glaring daggers at Menma.

"Ne Menma?" Sasuke leaned over the couch.

"Yeah?" Menma asked, not really paying attention.

"Why don't you invite your two friends over today." Sasuke smiled, chillingly and Menma cocked his eyebrow.

"You're giving me permission?" Menma asked.

"Yeah." Saske handed Menma the house phone and Menma grinned, grabbing the phone.

"Daddy's being weird." Daisuke turned around and looked at his father.

"Yeah he is, he hates that Ritsu kid." Naruto threw some chips into his mouth; Daisuke stared at his father curiously and tilted his head to the side.

'What's he up to?'

* * *

After Ritsu and Haru arrived they all sat on the couch watching tv while Naruto was upstairs helping Daisuke with his homework.

Sasuke yawned after walking down the stairs.

"Hello Uchiha-san!" Haru grinned at the raven and Sasuke frowned his face.

"So... boys, I have something to ask you." Sasuke walked in front of the tv before cutting it off. They all groaned and Sasuke turned around facing the three.

"Would you boys happen to know what happened to my car?" Sasuke asked with a smiled but obviously he was forcing it. They all gulped and looked at each other.

"Why would we know, right guys." Menma replied nervously.

"Yeah we don't know anything!" Ritsu and Haru shouted in unison; Sasuke scratched his head in frustration and then sighed.

"Really?" Sasuke glared and they all nodded.

"Daisuke!" The Uchiha yelled and a few second later his son replied.

"Yeah daddy?" Daisuke stood at the top of the stair case.

"Come down here!" Sasuke paced back and forth. Daisuke then came running down the steps and Naruto came down the stairs behind him.

"Sit." Daisuke nodded and sat down next to Ritsu; the then teen smirked.

"No don't sit there." Sasuke pulled his son close to him.

"...Okay." Daisuke looked at his father oddly.

"Now, do you want to tell daddy what you four did yesterday?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"..." Daisuke looked at the teens and Menma mouthed a 'no.'

"Four? No it was just me and Menma here." Daisuke stated calmly to his father.

"So no one's going to spill it?" Sasuke let go of his son and a vein throbbed in his head.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Menma said, running his fingers through his black locks.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked; Sasuke looked at the four once again and then pulled his blond lover into the kitchen.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Menma and his little friends decided to go joy riding in my car yesterday." Sasuke said, rubbing his temples.

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Menma looked at his friends and sighed. "I think he knows guys." Daisuke whispered.

"You dumbass! Ritsu you said he wouldn't notice." Menma glared.

"My fault, man, this is so messed up. This reminds me of the time my uncle got caught after robbing that bank." The other three boys looked at him with glares. "You see he got integrated by the police but he never admitted it was him who committed the crime, he told me after he broke out jail to never give yourself up unless there's evidence, not to mention the police tortured him by cutting off his seventh toe." Their mouths were gaped and Haru almost puked.

"What, that is a true story."

"You... you...you, never mind." Haru shook his head.

"Anyway, how do we get out of this?" Menma asked.

"I know, why don't we have Ritsu tell Uchiha-san one of his stories." Haru suggested.

"And how would that help?" Daisuke asked.

"You know what forget about that plan." Haru pouted.

"So who was behind the wheel?" Sasuke and Naruto walked into the living room and looked kids.

"We don't know what you're tal-"

"I saw the security tape from the camera that's hidden in the garage." Sasuke stated; the three then pointed to Menma; the Uzumaki's mouth then gaped.

"What the man's got evidence!" Ritsu said and Menma glared at him.

"You could have hurt someone." Naruto said sternly, looking at the teen disappointedly.

"Should I call your parents?" Sasuke suggested.

"No please! Don't, my mother would beat my ass so bad!" Ritsu pleaded.

"I live alone." Haru stated and Sasuke ruffled his own hair frustratedly.

"So, what should I do with you?" Sasuke smirked; Ritsu stood up and rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder; the man looked at his shoulder and then at the teen.

"Uchiha-san you know you remind me of my grandpapa, he was a good man. Strong, successful and mean... well to me at least, he loved all his other grandchildren." Ritsu frowned and Sasuke sighed.

"Did you just say I remind you of you grandpa?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Yup!"

"And how are the both of us alike?" Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"You both don't like me at all... hehe that reminds me of the time my grandpa-"

"Ritsu shut up!" Daisuke, Menma and Haru shouted.

"Okay, geez!" Ritsu scoffed; they hated when the teen talked because he always talked too much and would never shut up.

"Now about the dent on my car-"

"Dent." Naruto looked at the man.

"Yeah... these idiots put a dent on my brand new car." Sasuke grunted.

"Um, no, actually... that was me hehe." Naruto laughed, sheepishly and Sasuke glared at him.

"It happened about a week ago when I went shopping, I'm sorry!" Naruto put his hands together, bowing his head.

"Yay so we're free to go right." Ritsu began walking, towards the front door but before he could walk any further Sasuke grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"No." Sasuke dragged the teen back over to the couch and Ritsu groaned.

"You two will help Naruto wash and repair my car _correctly_ without tape." Sasuke said, sternly and Naruto grunted.

"That will take forever!" They all whined.

"Oi, what about Daisuke?" Menma asked, looking at the innocent boy.

"What about him?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"He was in it too." Haru stated.

"So, he was only following what you older kids were doing." Sasuke ruffled his son's hair and Daisuke grinned widely.

"That's right daddy, I was just going along with them." The child pouted cutely.

"Tsk, so unfair." Menma scoffed.

"Hn. I'm so glad my little baby didn't get hurt." Sasuke kneeled down and kissed Daisuke's forehead.

"He must be spoiled." Ritsu muttered.

"Go on, get to work!" Sasuke shooed the four away; they frowned getting up and walking towards the front door.

* * *

Naruto, Menma, Haru and Ritsu were all working hard on the car while Sasuke and Daisuke watched from inside house, looking out the window.

"Ha! Serves them right." Sasuke smirked and his son nodded.

"If that's what happened to them I wonder what would have happened to me if you found out I accidently flushed your gold watch down the toilet-" Daisuke slapped his hand over his mouth and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"It was an accident, right?" Sasuke smiled at his son, opening up the front door.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry daddy." Sasuke picked up his child and put him down on the steps outside the house.

"I'm so glad you understand daddy." Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah I totally understand." Sasuke grinned before slamming the door in his son's face and locking it.

"Dad- daddy, daddy, daddy open the door it's hot out here!" Daisuke banged on the door with his fists but his father didn't respond.

"…I need a nap." Sasuke yawned, stretching his arms up high as he made his way through the living room.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Yay, another chapter edited ^0^ Review for more Ja Ne!**

* * *

_**Name: Daisuke Uchiha **_

_**Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin **_

**_Personality: Naive at times, smart but then again ditsy, hyper and selfish at times but he's also very kind and loves helping people. _**

**_Dislikes: Flirtatious women/men, rules, arguing, pranks _**

**_Likes: Lunchables, Udon, Ramen, kissing, music, acting, Aki. _**

**_Age: 6-8 _**

**_Past: His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother and father's lover._**


	17. Thank You, Mother!

**__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Usami-sensei: This chapter has been edited ^0^**

_**Song: Uta no Prince-sama - Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart (I love this song!)**_

* * *

Menma pouted walking next to Daisuke, Sasuke and Naruto wearing a black kimono and sandals. He hated festivals and yet they dragged him to one; kids ran around everywhere because their parents just letting them run loose and it annoyed him.

"Naru-nii why'd we come?" He put his hands in the sleeves of his kimono and the blond grinned.

"To watch the fireworks, why else?" Naruto replied, walking through the colorful festival next to his lover, Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha had sandals on his feet, wearing a white and black kimono with an Obi wrapped around his waist; Naruto wore a dark blue one and Daisuke wore a red one with his long hair out, hanging passed his shoulders.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Menma looked at the pale child who's face has been flushed red ever since he went to visit Aki who broke his arm in a karate match and is now in the hospital.

"Yes, I'm fine!" He spat out.

_"Can I give you a get well kiss?" Daisuke asked, cutely, placing his finger on his lips._

_"Do you really have to ask?" Aki pouted his lips._

_"You mean I don't have to ask next time?" The Uchiha beamed, leaning forward._

_"Daisuke, do you have to make everything so embarrassing." Aki sat up and the raven leaned in closer._

_"Well… it's just… after that karate thing I thought you were mad because I kissed you in front of everybody." The raven frowned and The Hyuga sighed._

_"Baka! I wasn't mad about that, I was mad because I lost to you." Aki put his hand on the boy's face and Daisuke muffled something in the boy's hand._

_"Now you can kiss me." He removed his hand and Daisuke nodded, leaning in and capturing the boy's soft lips._

_"Mph…" But this kiss felt different to Daisuke; the way Aki's lips controlled his. The way he could feel Aki's tongue slightly touching his lips; Daisuke then placed his hands on the boy's shoulders shut his eyes tight._

_"Daisuke?" Aki pulled back and the Uchiha looked almost frozen._

_Hiccups escaped the child's mouth and Aki's eyes widened, he thought the boy got rid of those. Daisuke blushed and covered his mouth, his words were stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out._

_"That's what you would call an adult kiss, it feels weird huh?" The brunette teased, he was sure that the child would freak._

_"N-No, it felt good!" Daisuke blurted out, clenching his small fists tight; the Hyuga then looked at the boy with a smirk spreading across his face._

_"I-I really liked it!" Daisuke's face was flushed bright red and Aki almost laughed at the child's reaction. _

_"You always bring back my hiccups." Daisuke muttered._

_"I think it's cute." Aki ruffled the boy's hair and Daisuke felt his face heat up._

_"Aki, don't make fun of me!" Daisuke whined, swatting the other's hand away._

_"But," Aki put up his finger._

_"But what?" Daisuke looked at the boy curiously._

_"You're only allowed to kiss me like that, got it, no one else." Aki had a stern look on his face and the raven gulped._

_"Hai!" Daisuke grinned._

"Ooo, Naru-chan can we go to that booth!" Daisuke beamed, grabbing the blond's hand and pulling him forward. Naruto looked up and it was a chocolate banana stand.

"Oh yeah, I want one too!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him along; the raven sighed and followed behind the hyper two.

Menma rolled his eyes and turned around. "Whoa!" He stared at a cool Kitsune mask and he had to admit, it looked really awesome. There were different masks that hung on the rack but that one stood out the most.

'Aw, but I don't have any money.' He cussed under his breath. A man then walked up to the stand and brought the mask Menma had his eyes on; he frown and the man turned around.

His eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Dad?!" Menma smiled when he saw Iruka wearing a kimono and that said man smiled at him.

"Hey, I saw you looking at this. Want it?" He grinned and the Uzumaki nodded.

"Thanks!" He took it from the man and Iruka ruffled his hair. "Oi, I'm not a kid." He puffed out his cheeks.

"I know that." He grabbed the raven's hand and Menma groaned. "Where's Naruto?"

"He and Sasuke ran off to great treats." Menma replied and the man nodded.

"Oh come on Menma, lighten up, you're gonna see the firework's tonight!" Iruka chimed and the teen sighed heavily.

"I'd rather be home playing video games." He mumbled as he and the man began walking down the stone path. "Besides we see the fire works every year, it should be boring now." He scoffed.

"Yeah but it's not, just enjoy yourself." Iruka grinned and the teen gave a small nod. "Now.. let's hang out a little more." The man pulled his adopted son along and the Uzumaki grunted.

* * *

"Yummy!" Naruto had a chocolate banana in his hands as well as Daisuke.

They played at the fish tank, bought masks and ate lots of foods like Takoyaki, Cotton candy, Yakisoba, Choco banana and Karumeyaki; Naruto and Daisuke had to be sure to brush their teeth when they got home or they'd end up with cavities. Sasuke merely stood by and let the two do whatever they wanted.

The child then lifted the cat mask off his face. "Okay, now let's do something!" Daisuke looked around and spotted a sign for a singing contest. "Ooo daddy! You have to let me sing in that!" He beamed and the man looked at the sign.

"But–"

"Pleeeeeeeeese!" Daisuke made the puppy dog face, begging his father.

"Okay… but you might not win so you can't cry." His father said and he nodded.

"Yay! Dai is gonna sing in the festival!" Naruto cheered, licking his now second choco banana with sprinkles. Sasuke almost drooled watching the blond lick that banana so sensually, it turned him on so much.

Naruto then looked at the raven and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sasuke snapped out of his gaze and shook his head before grabbing his son's hand.

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto and Daisuke hummed and the Uchiha groaned.

Soon they went to the sign up stand and the people there helped get everything ready for Daisuke to sing.

* * *

"We have a first year contestant, he goes by the name Daisuke Uzumaki!" The audience was full of children, teenagers and adults wearing Yukata's and Kimono's; beautiful lights draped above the people and a man sat behind a huge table with a microphone and clip broad that had paper clip to it.

Daisuke grinned and walked out onto the stage. The audience awed before the child even said anything, causing the boy to pout.

"Look at my baby, isn't he just so adorable in his kimono." Sasuke almost squealed, standing next to his lover, Naruto.

"Chill out." Naruto and the raven sat down. 'Do your best Daisuke.' Naruto hoped the little raven would win.

"Okay young man start whenever you're ready."

Daisuke took a deep breath and signaled the people behind the stage curtains; an instrumental started and the people bobbed their heads to the beat.

The child walked forward and stood in front of the microphone stand to lower the mic. When the beat dropped he began singing his heart out.

_"Yuuhi ga mau kyoushitsu de kimi dake wo miteita, Hoshi yori mo kirameita sono hitomi ni Knock out!"_ His small body rocked to the beat of the song and the audience cheered; the boy sang incredibly well for age.

_"Hajimete dayo tatoeru nara Bitter na chocolate mitai, Amai mitsu ni koi ga hazard dashiteru…"_

_"Itsumo wa ubau dake kantan na Lesson Time, but… ubawareru nante hansoku na LOVE!"_ He gripped the mic stand and tapped his foot to the beat.

"He's amazing!" Naruto looked stunned with baby blue eyes.

"Woooh! That's my Dai!" Sasuke cheered and his son grinned, looking at his father who had stars in his eyes.

_"Atsui ze, Hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara Kimi no tame dake iu sa ore no ai no Last Phrase…"_

_"Mou one shot kimetai ze kono darts no saki wa Iikai ready? Mannaka da yo hi wo tsuketa bassa."_

Daisuke gestured his hands to the words and children danced, teens awed at how cute the child was; he could be a little child star with this kind of talent. _"Better na serifu dakedo Kimi dake ni nageta bara wa sou yuu koto!"_

_"Yasashisa afureteru kimi wa marude tenshi sa If… moshimo ore dake ni hohoen'dara PEACE…"_

_"Dakishimetai yo My dear zettai ni hanasanai Zenbu ga sa Break in' out! Hu… atsui ze Kagayaku sora e to utau you ni tsutaetai Kimi no tame dake ikiru ore no ai ni uso wa nai.."_

He looked down at the people cheering and of course if was inflating his Uchiha ego. _"Tokihanatou My soul fake na kokoro nuide Mune no oku Break in' out! Hu… atsui ze Hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara Kimi no tame dake iu sa ore no ai no Last Phrase Ohhh, Oooooooo!"_ He hit the high note everyone, even the judge was stunned.

The people clapped and the raven bowed his head; Menma and Iruka who were just walking passed had stopped when they heard the child singing; they stared in awe and Naruto waved when he saw Iruka who wave back with a grin on his face.

"I have to admit that was more than amazing then the other constants we had, the best we've had all night, what do you say people?" The Judge turned and looked at the people who cheered loudly.

"He's so adorable I just wanna pinch his cheeks!" A lady shouted and Daisuke blushed bashfully.

"You are defiantly our winner Daisuke Uzumaki!" Everyone clapped the child jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yay! Daddy, I won!" He looked out at his father and Sasuke gave him a thumb's up.

"What do I get?" The child beamed and the man coughed.

"You get…" He started, dramatically.

"I get.." Daisuke repeated with excitement.

"A free pass to eat at all the stands for free!" The man shouted as if that was really exciting.

"Wah! That sucks!" The audience gasped and Naruto hurriedly got up from his seat to go get Daisuke before he threw a fit.

"That is the lamest thing I've ever heard, I don't need anything free and I already ate from all the stands. What kind of prize is that?" The child stomped his foot; Sasuke temples. Menma and Iruka laughed.

"Are kidding, are freakin kidding me-" Naruto walked onto the stage grabbed the small raven by his kimono collar, smiling sheepishly at the crowd; Daisuke frowned being dragged to the back but still running his little mouth about how lame that prize was.

* * *

"Oi little man, awesome job up there hehe!" Iruka gave the child a high five and the boy puffed out his cheeks.

"Yeah but it was a waist of talent, could you believe him!" The child folded his arms across his chest.

"Aha I thought it was funny," Menma snickered. "The way he went off on that guy." The Uzumaki wiped the corner of his eye and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"C'mon let's go watch the fireworks." Naruto grabbed Daisuke's hand and Sasuke followed behind them; Menma and Iruka told the three they would find a different spot to watch the fireworks so they went in another direction.

* * *

"Man did that sucked." Daisuke laid on the clean green grass; the three were on a secluded hill top that had the perfect view for the fireworks that night but the show hadn't start yet.

"Dai, you can't act like that just because it's not the prize you wanted. I mean anyone else who's not super rich would have loved that pass, I sure would." Naruto ruffled the child's hair and Daisuke pouted.

"But at least you got to show off your singing skills." Sasuke stated, leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder; he was exhausted.

The boy then yawned. "I'm sleepy." He kicked his feet and one of his sandals fell off but he didn't care about putting it back on; the grass felt good under his foot.

Naruto looked at the watch on his wrist and grinned, he then looked up and BOOM!

The fireworks went off and Naruto and Daisuke looked up at the sky mesmerized by the colors. They could hear the sounds of little children cheering as well and people clapping in the distant.

Sasuke decided he couldn't fall asleep with all the noise and looked up too. "Whoa.." He mumbled; Naruto's baby blue eyes shimmered as he looked up at the beautiful sky that lit up with bright colors.

"We should do this again." The blond said and the raven sat up right.

"Yeah we should, even if it's tiring." He stretched, looking at Daisuke who stood up, looking at the sky in awe, loving the different shapes and sparkles the fireworks turned into when they sparked in the dark sky.

"Wah!" Sasuke decided to steal a kiss from his blond dobe so he pushed him back onto the grass and Naruto giggled when he felt the raven tickled his stomach.

"I love you, Naruto." He whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Naruto said before capturing the raven's lips again; luckily Daisuke was too busy looking at the sky while the couple French kissed each other while lying on the grass. Or so they thought.

The child could see them out the corner of his eye but decided to let them have their kisses, he didn't want to ruin their moment so he continued to look up at the sky with a smile on his face.

It was as if he could feel his mother looking down on him. "Thanks for sending Naru-chan, mother." He whispered to himself, clutching where his heart thumped against his chest.

* * *

**-3 Days Later-**

Everything was going great for a while, until Ritsu met Aki after he was release from the hospital and now they were fighting over the little Uchiha.

"If you ever lay your hands on him I will kill you." Aki seethed and the teen glared at him before picking him up and hanging him upside down.

"Oi! Put me down!" The Hyuga shouted and the teen smirked; the brunette's hair hung down and Daisuke looked at him.

"Please stop guys, Ritsu put him down." He sighed and the teen shook his head.

"I swear I'm gonna hurt you when I'm released!" The Hyuga yelled and the short haired raven shrugged before chuckling.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Yes! I finally edited this chappy review for more ^0^**

* * *

_**Name: Daisuke Uchiha**_

_**Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin **_

**_Personality: Naive at times, smart but then again ditsy, hyper and selfish at times but he's also very kind and loves helping people. _**

**_Dislikes: Flirtatious women/men, rules, arguing, pranks _**

**_Likes: Lunchables, Udon, Ramen, kissing, music, acting, Aki! _**

**_Age: 6-8 _**

**_Past: His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother and father's lover._**


	18. Past Love?

**__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**WARNING: Abusive past flash back in this chapter! TT-TT  
**

* * *

_A child roamed the house on a late afternoon. His skin was dry and his body was frail, he was so skinny that you could see a little of his ribs cage because of malnutrition._

_He could barely talk and he didn't know how to use the toilet even though he was four years old about to be five in a couple months but it's not like his parents cared how old he was._

_The child stood by the front door shivering, waiting for his father to come home._

_"I'm home." A man walked through the front door and kicked off his shoes._

_The child looked up and reached his hand out. "Daddy, c-can I please eat now, mommy hasn't fed me since you left." The child more whispered and his father groaned, stretching his arms._

_He stormed passed the kid and walked into the living room. "Bitch! I told you if you weren't gonna feed the damn child then give him away!"_

_"Um… dad-"_

_"Get the damn crackers on the table!" His father shouted before he heard a slap sound which probably meant he slapped his mother again. His father always beat of him and his mother so the child was used hearing his mother cry and scream._

_The child scrambled to the table and grabbed a pack of crackers which he hurriedly opened and shoved into his mouth; he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten._

_His throat then started to burn so he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, he drunk it down slowly and tears dripped down from his eyes. It was the first time in days he had something so good._

_"And you!" The child put the glass down and looked up at his father with blue eyes. "You little shit, I heard you pissed on the fuckin floor again!" The man shouted and the child's eyes went wide. He was scared; he knew what would happen next._

_"Let's go, to the basement." His father strolled up to him and the child fell to the floor, covering his face with his hands._

_"No!" He kicked and screamed._

_"What did you say boy?" His father tried to grab him and he cried out for help, knowing no one would hear him. His father then pulled out a pocket knife and the child quivered when the man went straight for his exposed stomach._

_"Urgh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Menma sat up in a cold sweat. His body trembled and he looked around the room, seeing he was in Sasuke's house.

"Ne, Menma, you okay?" Daisuke who had been sleeping next to him sat up, wiping his sleepy eyes.

Menma looked at the child and quickly scrambled out of bed. "What's wrong?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

The Uzumaki panted and took a deep breath. 'I-It was only… a dream?' His mind wasn't all way there so before totally lost it, he grabbed a bath towel and made his way towards the door.

"I-I'm fine… I just n-need a shower." He stammered; Daisuke tilted his head; the Uchiha never heard Menma sound like he did now. Almost as if we was over come with fear and sadness.

"Okay." The child watched Menma walked out the room with a worried look on his cute face.

The teenager made his way down the hallway, trembling and sweating. He then leaned on the wall before lower himself down to the floor to sit.

"Teme, I'm tired now!" Naruto and Sasuke came walking up the steps. Menma's vision was getting blurry and his heart beat quickened.

"At least fix me something to eat." The Uchiha scoffed and Naruto rolled his eyes. The blond then saw Menma sitting down on the floor and panicked.

"Ne, Menma? You okay?" He ran over to the raven haired Uzumaki and kneeled down.

"…Scared.." He whimpered.

Naruto looked at the raven with concerned eyes and then hugged him. "It's fine, you're okay.' He tried to sooth the teen.

"No! I'm scared, stop!" He screamed out, kicking his legs.

"Menma! Menma, calm down!" The blond grabbed the boy's arms that threatened to hit him. Sasuke stood there stunned for a while, he had never seen Menma act like this; almost like an child.

"I'm gonna go check on Daisuke." The Uchiha looked at Menma with worried eyes before making his way down the hallway.

"Somebody… please… help me.." Menma sobbed, crying against Naruto's shirt and the blond rubbed his head soothingly. "Don't leave me…"

"You're okay.. I'll protect you Menma… I'll never leave you." He whispered and the teen sniffled. "C'mon." Naruto pulled the boy up and lead him down the hallway and down the steps.

* * *

"Daddy, is something wrong with Menma?" The child looked at his father with curious brown eyes.

"Yeah, he's going through something right now." Sasuke ruffled his child's hair and the boy nodded before rushing to get out of bed.

"I'm gonna go see if he's okay!" Daisuke ran straight for the door and the Uchiha's eyes widened.

"No! Daisuke, get back in here!" He chased after the child who seemed to ignore him.

* * *

Menma sat on a chair by the kitchen table and his legs trembled. His blue eyes were hazy and his skin was pale.

The blond looked at the teen out the corner of his eyes and asked, "Menma, You okay?" Naruto filled a cup of water and put it on the table.

The teen didn't answer. It was like his brain was turned off.

"Come on, take your medicine." Naruto opened up a bottle of pills and the younger Uzumaki shook his head.

"Menma you have to." Naruto kneeled down in front of the boy.

"No, I don't want it!" Menma screamed, trying to push Naruto's hand away.

"Daisuke?" Sasuke chased after the boy that ran down the stairs and followed him. The child stopped by the entrance of the kitchen, he could Menma was really out of it.

Sasuke stood behind him with a concerned look on his face.

"Menma take it!" Naruto put two pills in his hand and put it up to the teen's mouth.

The raven turned his head and tried to push the blond away from him.

"I've got no choice then." Naruto put the pills into his mouth and grabbed hold of Menma's jaw.

"No-" Naruto kissed the teen forcefully and Menma moved around, trying to push the blond away.

Naruto stuck his tongue in the teen's mouth and Menma's eyes shot open.

"Mhn! Nhnn…" Menma tried to push the blond's tongue back with his own.

Of course Sasuke watching this was very jealous but Menma wasn't in the right state of mind so he let it slide.

"Ngh… Ugh!" Menma bit down on his cousin's tongue but the blond didn't pull back; the blond had blood dripping down the side of his mouth as Menma struggled.

Naruto then forced the pills down the teen's throat and pulled back.

"Haa… haa… Ouch!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and ran over to the sink, rinsing it with cold water.

"Naru-chan is Menma okay?" Daisuke asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah he'll be fine, he gets like this occasionally." Naruto spit the blood out of his mouth and into the sink before putting more water on his bruised tongue.

"Are you sure, he still looks out of it." Sasuke waved his hand in front of the teen's eye but got no response. Not even a 'Move it Uchiha, you stupid dick head!'

"He'll be fine after he goes back to sleep… damn that hurt." Naruto wiped his mouth and walked over to Menma before helping him up.

"C'mon Menma, it's time for bed." The boy stood up on his trembling legs and his older cousin helped him out the kitchen and upstairs.

"D-Daddy what happened to Menma?" Daisuke looked up at his father.

"It's a little hard to explain." Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair.

"Want to go to the playground?" Sasuke kneeled down in front of the boy and Daisuke grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, go get dressed." Sasuke smiled and the child ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Menma laid down on the bed and Naruto covered him with the sheets.

"Rest for a little bit, I promise you will feel better when you wake up." Naruto smiled, lovingly at the teen and got up.

"No! Please don't leave me… please!" Menma grabbed the blond's hand and Naruto nodded.

"I won't." Naruto sat down and stroked the teens head, trying to sooth him; Menma soon drifted to sleep after about fifteen minutes.

* * *

_**...**_

Later that day Naruto got dressed to meet Daisuke and Sasuke who were at the park. 'I'm sure Menma will be fine.' He sighed, pulling his shirt over his head and then fixing the belt on his jeans.

He then walked out of the room and made his way down the hallway, he walked down the steps and stretched his arms.

* * *

"Higher daddy!" Daisuke beamed as his father pushed him on the swing. Sasuke pushed the boy higher and smiled; it was like the old days where it was just him and Daisuke all the time.

"Hi, Daisuke." The boy looked at the person that called his name and frowned when he saw who it was.

"Yuka?" His father stopped pushing him and he pouted; the man walked up to the woman and hugged her.

"How's it going?" She pulled back with a smile on her face.

"Just fine, you?" The man smiled and the woman blushed, she could see he was just as charming as before. Daisuke rolled his eyes and stopped himself on the swing and got up but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

'I thought I got rid of her.' The child thought going up the ladder to get to the slide.

* * *

Naruto wore a pair of tight jeans and short sleeve shirt; he had a pair of black sneakers on his feet and his blond hair was un-tamed as usual, he walked in the park gate and spotted Daisuke on the slide.

"Naru-chan." The boy perked up and waved him over; the blond came strolling over and stood in front of the ladder, looking up at the boy who kicked his feet.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"Over there." The child pointed to his father who was talking to the woman.

Naruto looked over and spotted the Uchiha laughing with some woman, his eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Who's that?"

"Yuka-chan, daddy's ex-girlfriend." Daisuke puffed out his cheeks and Naruto felt a vein pop in his head when he saw the woman touch Sasuke's pale face.

Sasuke hugged her and the blond's mouth gaped. 'How can he do that?' He knew Sasuke Uchiha was a flirt ever since high school and he loved woman, he couldn't change that but he was being a little too friendly.

Daisuke then began climbing down and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

The child ran over to his father and the lady and the blond sulked. 'Even Daisuke likes her.' He slouched.

He looked over where the two were and then saw Daisuke break the two up. "Back away from my daddy you hussy!" He shouted and the other parents that had their children at the park looked stunned.

"Dai!" Sasuke looked at him with stern eyes.

The woman then kneeled down. "Daisuke, it's very nice to see you." The woman didn't even seem fazed by the fact that he just called her a 'hussy.'

The truth of it all is Daisuke would call her that name all the time when his father wasn't around when he was younger.

"Don't try to sweet talk me woman." He spat out and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Daisuke, Apologize now."

"No!" The child turned around and ran out of the playground; Sasuke looked at his child that stormed out of the park and then he saw Naruto turn around and follow the boy out. He could see the Uzumaki looked hurt and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine, he's always been like that." Yuka smiled softly and the raven laced his fingers through his inky hair.

"Yeah but I've never taught him to be like that."

"Well, he did lose his mother at a young age so maybe he didn't want another woman coming in and trying to be his mother." He nodded and she told him it was fine.

"I'll see you around, I better go get him." He waved before running off to go get Daisuke and Naruto.

* * *

"Daddy was hugging that woman in front of you." The child mumbled and Naruto ruffled his hair as they walked.

"I'm fine Daisuke." The blond grinned and the child smiled.

"Oi! You two!" They turned around and saw Sasuke running up behind them; Daisuke puffed out his cheeks and Naruto rolled his eyes.

* * *

Menma walked down stairs after brushing his teeth and washing his face. "Hungry." His stomach growled as he walked into the kitchen.

He looked through the fridge but didn't find anything he liked so he decided to go out of the store.

* * *

_**-Later-**_

The teen walked down the street to the 7/11 with a bored look on his face but little did he know he was being watched.

He wore a pair of black jeans that had chains hanging from the pockets and a black wife beater with a jean jacket. He had a pair of black ankle boots on his feet and his raven hair was ruffled.

Menma walked into the store and he began buying everything he would eat for lunch.

* * *

After taking a few minutes in the store he turned a corner after exiting the place and walked down the street quietly. He walked passed an alley and someone pulled him in.

"W-what the hell?!" He looked at the person and that person happened to be more then one person.

"Ugh, you guys, what do you want?" He looked at the boys that were about his age; the child had a knack for getting in trouble so he was always in fights. "Didn't I already kick your asses?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Menma, you're gonna pay." The other boy growled and his friends glared, cracking their knuckles.

The other guy punched him in the stomach and he cringed.

He then raised his fist to fight back but that medicine Naruto gave him earlier had him drained, he couldn't really move that fast.

The other guys joined in and began punching on the raven haired Uzumaki. He groaned and one of the boys punched him in the gut.

"Now it's time to get your ass beat." The leader of the group gripped his shirt but Menma was smirking. "You son of bitch!" The boy raised his fist to give him a punch to the face but his fist was caught by a hand.

"Don't you boys think you're a little to old to be this childish."

"Eh?!" They turned and looked at the person that had that deep but alluring voice. They then laid eyes on a man wearing a crisp suit and dress shoes.

The man had jet-black hair that was pulled into the low pony tail and onyx eyes. His most distinguishing features were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes.

Menma covered his eyes and lowered himself down to the ground; the medicine made him feel drowsy so he couldn't help but fall asleep.

"Whatever man." The boy's friends walked passed him and the last one looked up at him.

"You think you can tell me what to do?" He furrowed his brows and Itachi gave him a nice fist to the face. The boy fell to the ground and his friends ran away quickly.

"I suggest you get going before I personally kick your ass." The Uchiha made his way over to Menma and picked him up bridle style.

The boy scrambled to his feet and ran off.

The raven looked at the boy in his arms and sighed. "He's still such a troublesome brat." He carried him back to his car while looking at the teen's sleeping face.

* * *

"Mmm…" Menma opened his eyes and looked around, he noticed was in Sasuke's living. 'What happened?' He sat up and looked in the kitchen.

He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. 'Is that… I-Itachi? No I must be dreaming I haven't seen him in years but if this is a dream he sure does look sexy in that suit.' He smirked before shaking his head a few times and rubbing his eyes.

'W-wait, I think that is him.' He stared at the man that came walking out the kitchen with a plate of food in his hands.

His eyes followed the man and Itachi looked at him. "Happy to see me?" He mused and the teen tsked.

"As if." He scoffed.

"Is that really how you talk to the person that helped you?" The man handed him the plate of food and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help… but thanks." He whispered the last part and the man sat down on the small couch before crossing his legs.

"Ah, well I thank you for the gratitude young man." He smirked and Menma glared at him.

"You're still a conceited ass hole aren't ya." He picked a sandwich up off the plate and Itachi looked amused.

"This coming from the guy who was on my dick twenty-four seven."

"What?!" Menma almost choked.

"You remember don't you? You followed me around and kept telling me you wanted me to make love to you, not to mention you would sneak into my high school and tell everyone I was your lover." Itachi chuckled and Menma's mouth gaped before blush spread across his face.

_"Look, I don't have sex with brats and I'm straight." Itachi stood outside the high school with his friends, Deidara, Hidan and Konan who snickered._

_"Aw…come on, I promise I'll show you a good time." Menma mused, he was nine then and of course he was just being an honest kid._

_"Do you even know what that means?" Itachi asked, walking closer to the boy._

_"Of course I do." Menma crossed his arms and leaned against the school gate._

_"Okay I'll tell you what." The Uzumaki sighed and Itachi nodded, looking at his cell phone._

_"When I get older I want you to make love to me and then after that I'll leave you alone." Menma grinned at the raven and Itachi scratched the back of his head._

_"Fine but that's only when I don't think of you as a child," The Uchiha and Menma shook hands. "And if I decide to be bi."_

_"It's a deal then."_

_"Now get to school." Itachi plucked the child's forehead and Menma grunted._

_"Fine." He strolled over to his bike with his hands in his pockets._

"Ha! But you made me a promise back then." Menma grinned, widely and Itachi frowned.

'I was an idiot.' He rubbed his temples.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Menma asked, chewing with his mouth open, causing Itachi to look grossed out.

"Iruka wants me to tutor you… so he told me to come get you." Itachi stated and the teen yawned.

"You mean to live with you too?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be around someone who tells me what to do all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"Menma, at least think about it. This could be good for you in the future." Itachi smiled and the teen waved him off.

"No."

"You have until Monday to make your choice or I'll take you by force." The Uchiha got up and Menma glared at him. "Iruka really wants you to do good in life so think about it." The man gave a palm waved and made his way towards the front door.

"Whatever." He watched Itachi put on his shoes and then leave out the house. 'Oh God, he looks so much hotter now! My heart... it's thumping so hard.' He placed his hand on his chest.

Menma has been in love with Itachi ever since he was little but he didn't think those feeling were still there.

* * *

"Like I said, nothing was going on, we were just talking." Sasuke said, driving.

"You were hugging her." Naruto seethed.

"Yeah I saw you." Daisuke mumbled in the back seat; his father looked back at him and glared.

"I was comforting her." He sighed and the blond growled inwardly.

"Really, and why would you need to comfort her?" Naruto glared at his lover with narrowed baby blue eyes.

"Yeah why would you need to comfort her, daddy?" Daisuke repeated, earning another glare from his father.

"Listen," He looked back at his son and leaned over towards Naruto when he stopped a red light. "She just had a miscarriage and she was really sad about it." He whispered and Daisuke raised an eyebrow, wondering why his father was whispering.

"O-oh." Naruto suddenly felt bad and his lover sighed, stepping on the gas peddle.

He then grabbed Naruto's hand that had the ring on it and smiled. "Don't get mad so easily, I would never hurt you." He said smoothly, making Naruto blush.

Daisuke sat in the back seat, sticking his tongue out and Sasuke looked at him through the mirror. "You're grounded." His father said and his mouth gaped.

"Wha?!" He kicked his foot.

"You seem to not know your place as a child so when we get back go to your room." His father said sternly and his son whimpered with teary eyes.

"This is un-fair!" He cried and his father shrugged. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He cried loudly in the back seat.

Sasuke never knew this but Daisuke and Itachi always messed up his relationships in the past because they didn't trust the women he was with but the boy never told his father that.

* * *

Soon they returned home and Menma was playing video games in the living room. "Menma!" Daisuke ran over to the teen and hugged him.

"Daisuke, I want to ask you something." The teen waited till Naruto went upstairs and Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think I should go live with Itachi?"

"Ita-nii?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"No, he's a sadist! And Dei-nii already lives with him, I think they're lovers." He puffed out his cheeks.

Menma scratched his head in disappointment, hearing Deidara was Itachi's lover and frowned. "Oh, thanks for the advice." He ruffled the child's hair and Daisuke nodded with a grin on his face.

"Upstairs NOW!" Sasuke shouted from the kitchen. Daisuke huffed his breath before getting up and stomping up the steps to his room; Menma chuckled and went back to playing the game.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review for More ^0^**


	19. Moving In with Itachi Uchiha!

_**********Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**~Monday~**_

_**...  
**_

Daisuke put on his shoes and back pack, ready to leave but Menma was taking his time as usual; he wore a short sleeve uniform shirt and a pair of uniform shorts since summer had arrived.

"I'm so glad summer vacation is here!" Daisuke stretched and Sasuke walked into the house from the backyard door after taking the trash out.

"Dai." Sasuke walked up to the little raven and kneeled down in front of him.

"Remember when you go to Tenten's house to be good and don't stress her out, she's pregnant." Sasuke ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah, I know!" Daisuke nodded.

"W-what's this?" The boy asked as his father put the necklace around his neck.

"I brought this yesterday and I thought you'd like it." Sasuke smiled and Daisuke looked down at the necklace.

"Is this pure gold!"

"Yup, so be sure to take good care of it." Sasuke stated sternly before flicking his son's forehead.

"R-Right!"

"let's go!" Menma came down the steps, yawning and pulling at his uniform collar.

"Menma remember no short cuts, straight to school." Sasuke stood up and followed the two towards the door.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Menma put on his shoes and opened up the door so Daisuke could walk out first.

"Ne, Menma, can we stop at the store on the way?" Daisuke asked, looking up at the Uzumaki.

"Sure, anything you want." Menma grinned and Sasuke frowned; he then yelled out the door,

"Straight to school!" Menma rolled his eyes and the child pouted, holding the teen's hand.

"Don't worry, we're still going anyway." Menma whispered and the child perked up.

* * *

_**~At School~**_

Menma tapped his pencil on his desk as the teacher gave a history lecture. Not that he was listening. He looked out the window at the field where gym took place.

_"Itachi, I think you could take better care of Menma than me or Iruka, I mean I've got my hands tied with Daisuke and Sasuke." Naruto sat down at the kitchen table, talking to Itachi._

_"Yeah. But I don't think Menma would go willingly." Itachi replied._

_"I know Menma will choose what's right, besides I can tell he really wants to get away from me and Sasuke." Naruto smiled and Itachi sighed._

_"Anyway a few pointers, Menma has terrible nightmares sometimes and when he waked up he's not himself." Naruto grabbed a bottle of medicine and passed it to the sadistic man._

_"So I'm supposed to give this to him?" Itachi raised his eyebrow and the blond nodded._

_"But he won't take it willingly so you have to give it to him mouth to mouth." Naruto explained._

_"Right, got it." Itachi had a seriously look on his face, putting the medicine in his bag that was on the table. _

_"Anyway that's all, I entrust Menma to you." Naruto shook Itachi's hand and his lover's brother nodded._

_"I'll do my best." The man replied._

'Maybe it might be a good thing..' Menma rested his cheek on his hand as he looked out the window.

"Sensei!" Ritsu raised his hand and the teacher looked up from his book.

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"M-my great uncle took part in the war. He was the one that cooked food for everyone and one time he poisoned someone's food because the person called him a dick-"

"Ritsu, I don't want to hear it!" The teacher yelled and everyone laughed at the teen.

"Damn Sensei, you're such a buzz kill." Ritsu rested his feet on his desk, leaning back in his chair as he chewed on a tooth pick.

* * *

_**~After School~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke walked out the school with his book bag on his back; students filled the school yard as they waited for their rides home while some began walking home; Daisuke then spotted Menma and ran over to him.

"Menma!" Daisuke stopped in front of the teen and Menma smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Um... where are you going?" Daisuke asked, looking up at the short haired raven.

"I'm going back to your house to grab my stuff." He replied.

"Oh. So I guess we won't see each other for a while." Daisuke muttered and Menma kneeled down in front of him.

"Yeah and you'll be sleeping by yourself again little boy." Menma teased.

"Here." The teen an cocked his eyebrow as Daisuke began taking off his necklace; he then held I up in front of Menma's face.

"I want you to have it."

"D-Daisuke are you sure?" The Uzumaki grabbed the necklace.

"Uh huh!" Daisuke grinned and the blue eyed teen ruffled his hair.

"Thanks." Menma put the necklace around his neck. The teen had to admit he gotten too attached to Daisuke and that he'd miss him.

"And remember to come back and visit."

"Right." Menma stood up with his hands in his pockets and Daisuke spotted the long haired Hyuga.

"bye!" Daisuke waved before running off.

* * *

Menma took the house key out of his pocket and opened Sasuke's house door; he then walked into the house and kicked off his shoes.

"I guess I'll call Itachi first." Menma walked into the living room and picked up the phone; he frowned staring at the buttons on the phone. Did he really want someone telling him what to do all the damn time... no but then again Itachi Uchiha was really smart and could help him out with school.

He then decided to dial the number and soon the man answered.

"…Hello?" Menma then tightened his fist hearing that voice.

"It's me." The Uzumaki sighed.

"Have you made up your mind?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yeah, could you come get me?" Menma breathed out slowly.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, be ready." After that Itachi hung up and Menma frowned.

"He's telling me what to do already." Menma put the phone down and stomped up the stairs to pack his stuff.

* * *

"Get in." Itachi grabbed the boy's suit case and put it in the trunk of his car.

"Don't tell me what to do." Menma mumbled before getting in the car and soon buckling his seat belt; Itachi closed the trunk and walked around to the driver's side, getting in the car as well.

"Menma, don't be so mad." Itachi started up the car and the teen tsked, leaning his head on the window.

"Do you live with Deidara?" Menma looked at the raven.

"Not anymore."

"I thought you two were lovers?" Menma sat up straight and Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Let me guess Daisuke told you that." The boy nodded.

"Well I can't actually explain our relationship to a child like Daisuke so that's probably what he thought."

"And what is your relationship?"

"Not lovers more like best friends with benefits." The raven replied, stepping on the gas peddle and driving out of the neighborhood.

"Oh, so what happened?"

"He went to America a few weeks ago with his friend Sasori." Menma turned and looked out the window.

"So it's just the two of us?" Menma asked.

"Yup, just you and me brat." Itachi chuckled and the Uzumaki blushed.

"I'm not looking forward to that." Menma tucked some of his hair behind his ear and Itachi rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Here we are, my condo." Itachi put Menma's bags down on the floor and Menma looked around the place, he couldn't believe he would be staying in such a nice place.

"...I'll show you to your room." Menma nodded and followed Itachi down the hallway.

"I have my own room?"

"Yup, Iruka help me put it together." Itachi replied.

When they reached the room Itachi opened up the door and Menma's eyes widened.

The walls were painted light blue; the red carpeted floor was clean. A few posters plastered the walls and he had a flat screen tv along with a comfy bed, book shelves with books on them, a computer desk with a laptop on it and not to mention a huge closet with a balcony outside the window doors.

"T-This is all mine?" Menma stood in awe.

"It's all yours and put those books to good use, you'll need them."

"Thanks, it's awesome!" Menma grinned and walked into the room, flopping down on the bed.

"I'm glad you like it." Itachi smiled and Menma rolled around on _his_ bed.

"Get settled in and then get washed up for dinner." Itachi sighed, walking out of the teen's room; Menma sat up and looked around.

'He's such a nice person... I like that about him even if he is crazy sometimes.' Menma laid down and looked up at the ceiling, folding his hands behind his head.

_"You're a worthless child that deserves nothing!"_

Menma remembered the last thing his mother told him and sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest. 'Am I really worthless?' Menma rested his head on his knees and after a few seconds of silence you heard sniffles through out the room. Menma always cried alone when he thought about the past, he wished he could forget about it but the past would always come back to him giving him horrible nightmares.

"I guess I'll go get washed." Menma put his feet on the floor and stood up; he looked around the room and found the door to his bathroom. 'I guess I'm stuck here until I graduate..' Menma sighed, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**_~At Tenten's House~_**

**_...  
_**

It was now six in the morning and two very grumpy children were up early. "Daisuke g-get off my hands!" Aki and Daisuke were in the living room fighting because Aki wouldn't give Daisuke the game controller. His arm had started getting better but it still needed time to be held.

"Give it to me!" Daisuke punched the Hyuga on his arm and Aki kicked him.

"Itai, Aki that hurt!" The raven whined.

"I told you to stop. It's my turn, you have to wait!" Aki glared at him; Daisuke sent that fierce glare right back.

"Stupid.." Daisuke plucked the little Hyuga on his cheek; Aki's eye twitched, he was trying so hard to ignore the raven but damn it was hard.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Daisuke plucked him harder.

"I said stop!" Aki threw the control down and got up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daisuke let out a low growl before smacking Aki in his face, leaving a red mark on the Hyuga's white skin.

Aki then punched the Uchiha in his stomach with full force and Daisuke fell onto the ground, holding his stomach.

"Uhh.. Ung Waaaaaah!" Daisuke started crying and Tenten came running into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Tenten had a concerned look on his face.

"A-Aki hit meeee!" The long haired raven cried out and Tenten looked at looked at her son.

"Aki why did you hit him?" Tenten asked and Aki rolled his eyes.

"I told him he had to wait for his turn and he kept hitting me so I got tired of it and I hit him." Aki replied, honestly.

"Apologize now." Tenten sounded stern.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Tenten looked at her son disbelievingly; she didn't think she heard her son correctly. Did he just say _no_?

"Aki apologize now."

"I'm sorry." Aki scoffed and Daisuke sniffled.

"Get over here." Tenten looked angry but Aki wasn't the slightest bit scared.

"Say it like you mean it."

"I don't mean it, he started first." Aki rubbed his broken arm with his other hand and stuck out his tongue.

"He's younger then you, that means you should act like the mature one."

"B-But-"

"You two weren't supposed to be on the game in the first place I told you it's too early but you still took the game out anyway, right?"

"Okay he can play the damn game." Aki stomped his foot and Tenten grabbed his arm, yanking him closer to her.

"Aki you better fix your attitude and watch your mouth." Aki looked away from his mother and she grabbed his jaw.

"Look little boy. I know you think that grown but you're a kid and I will spank you if I need to, do you understand me?" Aki nodded his head; he could hear Daisuke chanting.

"That's what you get." He then growled inwardly.

"I don't care." Aki walked out of the living room and stomped up the steps.

"…That child really stresses me out." Tenten ran her fingers through her hair and Daisuke sniffled.

"Aw, come on Dai let's go get some cookies!" Tenten chimed.

"Yeah cookies!" Daisuke ran into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

* * *

"Dad?" Aki opened his parent's room door and Neji looked at son who entered the room.

"What is it Aki?" Neji asked, watching tv.

"Can I sleep in here?" His son walked over to the bed and Neji nodded.

"What happened, I heard crying?" Neji turned off the tv and looked at his son.

"Daddy how old do you have to be to have sex?" Aki stared at his father with curious eyes and Neji almost choked on his spit.

"…Why?"

"I just wanted know. How old was mom?" It was just a simple curious question but Neji didn't no where it came from.

"Aki-"

"I'm older than Daisuke so.." Aki counted in his head.

"Mom was thirteen!" The brunette gasped and Neji rubbed his temples.

"More like fourteen." Neji muttered.

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen." Neji sighed and Aki gasped once again.

"Daddy you were a very naughty boy but I won't judge because mom is so cute it's understandable." Aki patted his father's back and Neji turned the tv back on. This child was only ten right?

"You know sometimes I think you know a little too much." Neji leaned back against his pillow and Aki got under the covers, turning towards the wall.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review for more Ja Ne!**

* * *

**_Name: Aki Huyga_**

**_Looks: Long brown hair that reaches down to his mid back and his usually in a low pony tail. He has dark brown eyes but they usually change color during the different seasons._**

**_Personality: Calm, cool, very smart for his age, mature and a hot head.  
_**

**_Age: 8-10  
_**

**_Past: He is Tenten's and Neji's first born child. He and Daisuke have been best friends since they were babies due to their parents being very close._**


	20. A Hyper Child?

_**********Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**********Usami-sensei: Okay let's edit this chappy.**

**********Daisuke: Wooh, it's like I'm re-living my childhood years. **

**********Usami-sensei: I know. I miss the little you soooo much T-T**

**********Daisuke: Oi, What's that supposed to mean *frowns***

**********Usami-sensei: Nothing..enjoy this chapter ^0^**

* * *

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

_**...**_

Itachi walked out the bathroom after his shower and yawned; he was getting used to life with the 'brat.' Iruka was right he is a handful; in the last week Menma broke the limo door and broke his office door because the Uchiha pissed him off about doing homework.

The long haired raven walked down the hallway towards Menma's room and came to a stop when he reached the door.

He knocked on the door with the back of his fist and heard the teen let out an annoyed groan. "Menma, open up!" The man yelled but got no answer, he then decided to go right in. He walked into the room and surprisingly it was still clean.

"Menma, get up. You've been sleeping all day." The Uchiha made his way over to the bed and sat down beside the sleeping raven; Menma groaned and grumbled a few smart words that sounded more like. 'Fuck you, you dumbass.'

"What time is it?" Menma muffled into his pillow; Itachi looked at his watch and let out a low sigh. "It's three o clock." The man stated.

"Okay let me sleep until five." Menma curled his body up and turned facing the other way. Itachi's eye twitched and he took a deep breath.

'This is what I get for letting him play video games all night.' The man sulked. He was supposed to be the adult here but he kept letting Menma Uzumaki do as he pleased.

"No can do, brat!" An idea popped into the raven's head and he stood up. He made his way over to the edge of the bed and grabbed Menma's legs from under the covers; Menma grabbed hold of his head board and Itachi pulled his legs.

"M-Menma, get up!" Itachi struggled and the teen held on tight with a tight grip.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Menma shouted, kicking his legs.

"Fine." Itachi let and walked out the room; Menma sighed in relief because he could finally go back to sleep, Itachi walked back into the room with a bucket of water in his hands.

"Hehe…prepare to-"

"I'm up!" Menma came up from under the covers and Itachi's eye twitched. He went through all that trouble of filling that bucket water but he didn't even have to use it.

"What's wrong with you?" Menma looked at the man who looked like he was about to explode.

"…I'm fine." Itachi breathed out slowly like Deidara always reminded him and smiled at the messy haired teen.

"I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" Menma scratched the back of his head, getting out of the bed; Itachi watched the boy walk into the bathroom and sighed.

"Lunch? Isn't it a little late?" Itachi put the bucket down; Menma grumble something as he brushed his teeth.

"Fine, I'll call a maid over to fix you something." The man pulled out his cell phone. Menma walked out the bathroom with his tooth brush hanging out the side of his mouth.

"No need… geez you rich people are so troublesome. We can just go the store." The boy stood there brushing his teeth and scratching his scarred stomach; Itachi nodded and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Okay." Itachi walked out of the room.

* * *

At the store the Uchiha was very surprised by the low prices.

Itachi looked at potatoes chips and other good snacks that were on the shelves while Menma looked around with an unpleasant but cool expression on his face.

"Whoa, they have my favorite chips and the big bag too." Menma said, grabbing a bag of chips off the shelf and putting it into the basket Itachi had in his hand.

"Why so much junk?" Itachi looked at the teen.

"What do you mean 'why so much junk', is there ever a fuckin reason for someone to buy chips, candy and juice." Menma rolled his eyes and walked away to another aisle.

'It's hard enough not attacking the kid but he's so straight forward, I just want to ravish and make him cry!' Itachi was entrusted with Menma, he couldn't have sex with the teen or Naruto would kill him not to mention Iruka as well.

"Tachi look at this, looks good huh?" Menma ran up to him, holding up a store made rice balls.

"Yeah looks great, now hurry up so we can leave." Itachi pushed Menma towards the front counter and the blue eyed teen grinned, putting his food on the counter.

* * *

Itachi stood in the kitchen while Menma standing up, cutting his food with a knife by the sink while, the Uchiha then opened the fridge to get something to drink.

Menma cut his sandwich in half but he failed to notice his finger was in the way before he, "Shit!" Menma dropped the knife and looked at his bleeding finger; Itachi closed the fridge and strolled over to the Uzumaki.

"Let me see." Itachi had a concerned look on his face and Menma winced; the man then licked Menma's finger and put it in his mouth.

"W-What are you doing?" Menma blushed as the raven sucked on his finger.

"I'm stopping the bleeding." Itachi muttered with the teen's finger still in his mouth.

"I don't need you to do that." Menma turned his head and Itachi smirked, he took Menma's finger out of his mouth and sighed.

"I'll go get a band aid." Itachi ruffled Menma's hair and went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

'Wah, he licked it… it was in his mouth and his tongue touched it!' Menma looked at his finger and his heart beat increased; he then felt his face getting warmer.

Itachi walked back into the kitchen with the first aid kit and looked at the teen.

"Come here." Itachi grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled him towards the table; Menma sat down while the raven cleaned and bandaged his wound.

"Thank you." Menma mumbled and Itachi nodded.

* * *

**_~The Uchiha's private jet~_**

It was dark now.

All you could see outside the plane windows were the night sky and clouds going by.

Daisuke walked up and down the middle of the jet and in between the seats multiple times just to use the bathroom and get snacks.

"I got to go to the bathroom again!" The child got up from his cushioned seat. He was so excited he couldn't sleep, he had to explore the huge jet; if only Aki was there with him it'd be the best.

he tried to push passed his father's leg but the man grabbed his arm; he looked at his with questionable brown eyes and the man looked at him sternly before saying,

"Sit. Now."

"Okay." He pouted and sat back down in his seat.

"Naru-chan are you annoyed with me?" He looked at the blond that pinched the bridge of his nose; the child tilted his head to the side, waiting for the answer.

"Do you want the truth?" Naruto looked at the boy.

"Uh huh." Daisuke kicked his feet, smiling widely.

"Yeah... at the moment you're being very annoying." Naruto grumbled, lazily.

"I just wanted to use the bathroom." Daisuke folded his arms across his chest with a frown forming on his face.

"Dai you've gone to the bathroom like six times already." Sasuke stated.

"Well I had a lot of water." The boy rested his head back against the seat and yawned.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." Sasuke ruffled his son's hair and Daisuke shook his head.

"I'm not sleepy!" He whined.

"Yeah you are, sleep."

"After a week in Spain I'm exhausted." Naruto rested his head on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Well you are the one that wanted to go to more then one place." Sasuke muttered and the blond rolled his eyes.

"That's because I've never been out of Japan." Naruto mumbling, his eyes slowly closing and soon drifting to sleep. Their trip to Spain was amazing and Naruto wished he could enjoy it all over again but now it was time to explore England.

"I guess he was really tired." Sasuke smiled before planting a kiss on the Uzumaki's forehead.

* * *

The next morning they woke up early and got served breakfast; Daisuke for one was a little too hype off that pudding he had a while ago._**  
**_

**"We are now arriving in London, England!" **

A women's mono voice said through the intercom. "London yay!" Daisuke cheered, loudly near the blond's ear; his father's eye twitched in irritation.

"Dai, calm and be quiet!" Sasuke grabbed the boy's arm and sat him down in the seat.

"Itai my ear." Naruto rubbed his ear.

"Aaaaaaah!" Daisuke screamed, raising his hands up high; yup all that sugar was defiantly going to his head.

"Daisuke shut up!" Naruto yelled and the boy shuddered, shutting up very quickly.

"N-Naru-chan I'm sorry.." The Uzumaki looked at the boy that was now sulking and felt bad.

"I'm sorry Dai I didn't mean to yell at-"

"Waaah... awahhh... D-Daddy!" Daisuke let his head fall in Sasuke's lap as he cried and whined; Naruto rubbed his temples.

"Aw.. Naru-chan how could you, the poor baby cry." Sasuke tried to sooth his son by stroking his head and the child whimpered in his lap.

"Shut up, Teme!" He hissed.

**"We are now landing please buckle your seat belts.."_  
_**

"Yay we're landing!" Daisuke raised his head and buckled his seat belt; Naruto's forehead formed a sweat drop.

'He really does get over things fast.' Naruto yawned, stretching his arms up high.

* * *

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

Naruto, Daisuke and Sasuke were now in the limo that was taking them to the highest class hotel in London; Daisuke had a wide grin on his face as he stuffed his mouth with ice cream.

"Ugh, brain freeze!" Daisuke held his head for a minute until the coldness went away; Sasuke laughed and rubbed the boy's head.

"Daisuke, your grandpa and grandma are in London today, what do you say about going to a party with them?" Sasuke looked at his son and the boy pouted.

"Is it one of those formal parties?"

"Yeah."

"Do I have to daddy?" Daisuke whined, he hated going to stupid parties with all those snobby rich people.

"I think so, grandpa was basically ordering me to bring you, it's all about the next Uchiha heir." Sasuke mimicked and Naruto tsked.

"I don't get why rich people have heirs, it's so troublesome." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah well my father insists that my son takes over his business when Dai reaches his twenties." Sasuke laced his fingers through his black hair; Daisuke then went back to eating his ice cream.

"Do you want to Dai?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I can't be famous and run a incorporation at the same time, that would be too much work." Daisuke shook his head and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Just for tonight go to the party okay." Daisuke nodded and gave his father a high five.

"I'll do my best daddy, but I'm telling you I might just wreck the party." Daisuke had a evil smirk on his face and Sasuke's forehead formed a sweat drop.

'Sometimes I really think this child is really evil.'

"Don't do it Dai, if you do that your grandpa will take it out on me."

"But grandpa is always making me do stuff I don't want to, like when I was three he made me take piano lessons and when I was four he made me learn thirteen different foreign languages and when I first turned five he made master table manners not to mention learning the waltz was one of the most difficult things to master at age two."

"Oh, so you have table manner but you just don't use them." Naruto grabbed a can of soda, sighing.

"The only time he can eat messy is at home." Sasuke replied.

"Please don't make me daddy." Daisuke made the puppy dog face and Sasuke smiled.

"Just do this for me okay and I promise I'll take you out somewhere special tomorrow." Sasuke ruffled his son's hair and the child nodded.

"Just the two of us?" His son asked with wide eyes and Sasuke looked at Naruto with an apologetic expression.

"What? I don't mind staying at the hotel." Naruto stated, puffing out his cheeks.

"It's a date okay besides, it's been a while since we've had some father and son time." Sasuke whispered and the child giggled, nodding his head.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~  
**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^0^ Ja Ne!**_

* * *

**_Name: Daisuke Uchiha _**

**_Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin. _**

**_Personality: Naive at times, smart but then again ditsy, hyper and selfish at times but he's also very kind and loves helping people._**

**_Dislikes: Flirtatious women/men, rules, arguing, pranks_**

**_Likes: Lunchables, Udon, Ramen, kissing, music, acting, Aki!  
_**

**_Age: 6/8 _**

**_Past: His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother and father's lover._**


	21. We've Arrived In London, New Mom? Part 2

**********Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...  
**_

Menma sat in Itachi's room because the raven was making him study, he really didn't like being in the raven's room at all because of the _smell_. Menma focused his eyes on his book and not on the fact Itachi was hovering over him, he could feel the man's breath hitting his neck which sent chills up his spine and made him feel extremely nervous.

"Menma?" Itachi whispered in his ear and Menma turned around facing him.

"Y-Yeah?" Menma gripped his pants leg and gulped; Itachi kneeled down in front of him.

"Why do you like me so much?" Itachi asked with a serious look on his face.

"Well to put it simply, you're very smart, your looks, your height…you always answer my questions seriously no matter how stupid it sounds, also at first you seem very sadistic and mean but you're actually very kind." Menma stated bluntly and Itachi laughed nervously.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, thanks I'm honored Menma." Itachi ruffled the Menma's hair and Menma got up. "I'm going to my room." Itachi stood up and ran behind Menma.

"What's wrong?" Menma ignored the raven and headed for the door. "Menma if I did something wrong I'm sorry." Itachi put his hands on Menma shoulders and turned him around to face him; Menma's face was red, his ears as well.

"This room smells like you!" Menma shouted and Itachi had a surprised look on his face. "Let me go." Menma looked up at Itachi with a flushed face. 'Whoa…he's so cute!' Itachi thought as the teen struggled to break free.

"Tachi?" Itachi leaned in closer to the teen, leaning Menma up against the door, he then kissed him on his soft lips. 'Wah! He's kissing me?' Itachi slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth and Menma's knees felt like they would give out.

"Nn…Nh.." Itachi broke the kiss and hugged the teen.

"You really are a brat." Itachi rested his head on Menma's shoulder and Menma stood there speechless.

"T-Tachi are you mocking me?" Menma muttered and Itachi chuckled.

"Menma, you got hard just from my smell I can feel it." Itachi smirked and Menma blushed even more as he felt Itachi's leg between his legs, rubbing up against his erection.

"Shut up!" Menma pushed he man away and ran out the room; Itachi smiled and sat down on his bed. 'That kid is really something special.'

* * *

_**~The Grand Ball Room In London England~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke walked through a bunch of adults trying to find his grandparents; he walked passed other kids his age as well, he wore a white suit with a light blue formal shirt underneath, his hair gelled back into a pony tail and his baby hair brushed down in the front, he was angry and had a scowl on his pale face. Adults voices traveled through out the ball room surrounded with echoes; the children were complete snobs along with their parents.

"Grandfather!" Daisuke yelled in english as he approach Fugaku.

"Yes we should get right on that." Fugaku was talking to some important man well at least he looked important to Daisuke.

"Grandfather!" Daisuke stood in front of the man and Fugaku looked down at him.

"What is it child?" His grandpa kneeled down in front of him and smiled.

"I can't believe you told that girl that I would marry her now she thinks we're engaged." Daisuke growled, he had gotten away long enough to hide from the girl that kept following him.

"Oh, not just her Daisuke there are many that I have lined up for you." Fugaku replied, standing up straight; the classical music that played through out the ball room then changed to another classical song.

"This sucks!" Daisuke whined with improper English and the adults around his grandpa looked at him.

"I mean…I don't find that acceptable." Daisuke crossed his arms and pouted.

"Daisuke I really don't care now go dance with that beautiful young girl." Fugaku shooed the boy away and the girl ran up to Daisuke, ready to dance. The pretty little girl had two pony tails and a red ball gown dress, she was fair skinned and had dirty blond hair.

"Could I have this dance?" She held her hand out and Daisuke tsked, he got down on one knee like his father taught him and kissed the girl's hand.

"It would be my honor." Daisuke stood up straight and smiled at the blushing girl; she smiled and followed Daisuke to the middle of the ball room where all the other children were dancing; Daisuke then faced his lady partner. _"Get into position by facing your partner__. If you are the leader, place your right hand on your partner's waist slightly around the back and extend your left hand to your side with your elbow bent and your palm raised, facing her."_ Daisuke did as his father told him before he brought him to meet his grandparents, his lady partner blushed because Daisuke pulled her close to him fast.

"Wow Daisuke you're so aggressive…I like that in man." She had a perfect english accent and Daisuke's eye twitched.

"Oh trust me I'm not aggressive, just angry." Daisuke gritted through his teeth. _"With that hand, grasp your partner's right hand in a loose grip, and make sure your partner has her left hand on your right shoulder, with her elbow bent. She should mirror your movements." _Daisuke made sure everything was in check before moving; when he was sure he had everything down he began to move.

"_On the first beat, step forward gracefully with your left foot. Your partner should follow your lead by doing the opposite of what you do on each beat in this case, stepping back with her right foot."_ Daisuke and Isabella the girl he was dancing with moved in sync and the adults awed and clapped at their performance.

"So Daisuke what are your plans for the future?" Isabella asked as they danced and Daisuke thought for a second.

"Um…to return to school and play with my friends." Daisuke grinned and she made an disappointed face.

"Oh, so what do you like to do with your free time?" She asked.

"Going to the playground, playing video games oh and I'll be acting soon." Daisuke replied.

"Repulsive..you go to the playground?"

"Yes, have you never been to a playground it's really fu-"

"Please I don't want to hear it, the playground is filthy I'd get my clothes messy." She hushed Daisuke and Daisuke pouted. _"On the fifth beat, step back and to the left with your left foot, this time tracing a backward L. Shift your weight to your left foot."_ Daisuke moved back and looked down at feet nervously.

"_On the final beat, slide your right foot toward your left until your feet are together; now you're ready to start over with your left foot. Repeat steps two through eight turning your and your partner's orientation slowly to the left by slightly varying the placement of your feet."_ 'My father must be a pro, this is so hard!'

"So what collage do you plan on going to?" She asked with a stuck up attitude.

"I don't know." Daisuke replied and she scrunched up her face; the song ended and she grabbed the side of her dress, bowing her head and kneeling slightly.

"That was fun, anyway we should plan out our wedding for the future sometime." Her butler came up to her and gave her a cup of tea; Daisuke looked back at his grandfather who was glaring at him, meaning if you mess this up you're in trouble, he looked back at the girl who was waiting for a reply.

"Yes princess, sometime we should." Daisuke bowed his head and she smiled before walking away.

"Haa…I want to go home." Daisuke mumbled walking through the crowd. 'I wonder what daddy and Naru-chan are doing?'

* * *

"Woah look at this one!" Naruto and Sasuke were in the National Gallery looking at European paintings.

"Isn't that cool." Naruto pressed his face against the glass and the raven chuckled.

"You've seriously never seen these type of paintings in person?" Sasuke asked.

"On tv but never in person…wah it's so cool!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Come on we should go get Dai he's probably tired out." Naruto nodded and followed the raven through the museum in awe, pointing out things like a child.

* * *

_**...**_

Daisuke leaned up against the wall while everyone else dance around and talked, hell that was all they did for hours..it was sooo boring he thought he'd die.

"Hello!" A boy wearing a black suit with shoulder length hair walked up to Daisuke; Daisuke blushed and pouted.

"What can I do for you?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing I'm just glad I get to meet the great Daisuke Uchiha the next Uchiha heir." The boy bowed and Daisuke stood up straight.

"Please there's no need for such formality." Daisuke grinned and held his hand out, the boy smiled back and shook his hand.

"My name is Edward but you can call me Ed hehe." The boy was fair skinned and had beautiful sky blue eyes that shimmered.

"You bored?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, and there's nothing else to do." Daisuke sighed and Edward moved closer to him, whispering in his ear.

"R-Really!"

"Uh-huh should we go?" Edward smiled and Daisuke nodded, following the boy towards the ballroom backyard, he walked out into the backyard and there was a beautiful dark blue lake, the full moon reflected off the water and birds flew through the air.

"Waoh…it's beautiful! Can we play out here?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure." Edward ran out onto the field of green grass.

"Let's play tag!" Daisuke cheered; Edward tilted his head to the side and cocked his eyebrow.

"How do you play?" Ed asked.

"We have to tag each other like this," Daisuke tapped him on his shoulder. "And then you have to try and hit me back." Daisuke grinned and Edward nodded.

"Tag you're it hehe!" Daisuke tagged Edward and the boy chased him through the grass.

* * *

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"I can't believe we had to do all this just to go pick up Daisuke." Naruto loosened his tie and Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair he just gelled. Naruto wore a black suit with a pair of black formal shoes and Sasuke wore a dark blue suit with a wrist watch and pair a black formal shoes.

"My hair feels sticky." Naruto made a _yuck_ face as he brushed his hair back.

"Well get used to it." Sasuke opened the limo door after it stopped in front of the grand ball room, he stepped out and the blond stepped out behind him.

"Come on let's hurry." Sasuke hurriedly made his way into the ball room with Naruto right behind him.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama we should have our sons do business together sometime." The man talking to Fugaku stated.

"Yes that would be wonderful…I'm sure my oldest son Itachi would be honored." Fugaku replied.

"Ahhhhhh!" There were loudly womanly screams filling the ball room; the men all turned to see what their wives and daughters were gawking at; Fugaku turned around and saw Sasuke walking hurriedly through the crowd.

"Wah..I've never seen you around, what's your name?" Some ladies grabbed onto Naruto sleeve and he panicked.

"Sasuke help me!" The blond shouted as women crowded around him. "No can do please deal with it!" Sasuke yelled with a wave as he kept moving forward.

"T-Teme!" Naruto's japanese came out and he blushed as the women looked at him, seductively.

"Waoh, that's Sasuke Uchiha…he's so hot!" The women gasped as the raven walked passed them with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Father, where is Daisuke?" Sasuke spoke in English and Fugaku smiled at him.

"Ah, Sasuke I'd like you to meet Richard Johnson the CEO of the J-planes incorporation." Sasuke bowed his head in front of the man.

"It's an honor to meet you sir now about my son-"

"Sasuke have some manners!" Fugaku said sternly and Sasuke tsked.

"Father I really don't have time for this." Sasuke looked around trying to find Daisuke. 'Where the hell is mom?' Sasuke thought.

"Uchiha-san did you need me for something?" A beautiful fair skinned young women walked forward wearing a beautiful strapless gold color ball gown dress, she had black hair that came down her mid-back, it was tied to the back with a gold ribbon.

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked up beside the raven and blushed when he saw the beautiful women.

"This is Sarah Mabel, your fiancé." Fugaku stated.

"WHAT!" The women and Sasuke both had a shocked look on their faces; Naruto laughed nervously and hid the ring on his finger by putting his hand behind his back.

* * *

"Come on Daisuke let's go back in." They both brushed their clothes off and put their jackets on, when the both walked inside they saw a big commotion in the center of the ballroom.

"Let's go check it out!" Daisuke and Edward ran over to where all the people were standing and pushed through the adults.

"Father this is unfair I didn't agree to this!" Daisuke heard his father shouting and finally made it through the people.

"D-Daddy? What's wrong?" Sasuke was glaring at his father and Fugaku smirked.

"Are you disobeying me Sasuke?" His father asked and Sasuke froze, he didn't want to get married to someone he barely knew but he knew better then to disobey his father.

"Daddy this unfair how could you agree to something like this?" The women looked at her father with an angry expression on her pretty face.

"Naru-chan what's going on?" Daisuke pulled on the blond's jacket and Naruto kneeled down.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Naruto grinned weakly and Daisuke knew something was wrong.

"What's the problem Sasuke if this works out then Daisuke will have a new _mother_!" Fugaku shouted and Daisuke froze.

_"A…new…Mother?"_ Dasiuke mumbled, he didn't want a _new_ _mother_ he didn't need one, he had Naru-chan and his father, that was all he needed…right?

**_..._**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**You will have to wait until next weekend to see what happens next ^0^ I just found out some amazing news Naruto is returning to Toonami AAAAHHH! I'm dying from excitement!  
**_

_**Check out the trailer for Sasuke & Naruto plus EIGHT you can see it on my fanfic profile where all my other stories are^_^  
**_


	22. Father and Son!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: Okay, editing again wooh! Okay let's get started T-T**

**Naruto: Oh don't cry. Your poor fingers will survive ^0^**

**Usami-sensei: Onwards to the chapter!**

_******************WARNINGs: Yaoi. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Rated Mature!**_

* * *

"Father...y-you can't just decide things like this for me!" Sarah yelled, turning on her heels and pushing through the crowds of people.

"Sarah!" The man chased after his daughter.

An angry and small Uchiha pushed Naruto and stepped in front of his father; Sasuke and Fugaku were so busy arguing they didn't realize the child standing there.

"Grandfather!" Fugaku looked down at his son's child with stern eyes.

"What is it child?" Fugaku asked in an irritated tone of voice; Daisuke looked up at him with fierce onyx eyes.

"Stop telling daddy what to do. You can't use him whenever you feel you'll gain something- Itai!" Daisuke winced after he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek; he rubbed his cheek and tears welled up in his eyes.

He was shocked. His grandfather just hit him and it hurt really bad; the people around the scene silenced, looking stunned.

"Sasuke?" Naruto could see the man trembling but he couldn't tell if he was scared or angry.

"Mind your tongue and stay in a child's place!" Fugaku shouted and his grandson whimpered; Daisuke could feel his cheek swelling and it hurt bad.

'I-I can't take this anymore..' Sasuke tightened his fists. Naruto grabbed the child by his arm and turned Daisuke to face him.

"Itai...it hurts." The raven rubbed his cheek.

"Now, son you will marry lady Sarah. You could come to love her or not that's not any of my concern- Urgh!" Fugaku fell to the floor and looked up at his son; Sasuke's eyes burned with anger. 'If only I had my leather belt.' The man thought.

"You may be my father but if you ever touch my son again…I will seriously hurt!" Sasuke shouted; the crowd looked at the old Uchiha on the floor with gaped mouths.

"Daddy?" The boy looked at him watery brown eyes.

"And no. I will not go through with your stupid plan to get married." Fugaku then smirked.

"Really and why is that?" The old Uchiha got up off the floor with some help from his butler and dusted himself off.

"Because," The raven grabbed his blond lover by his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

"Eh!" The crowd gasped and Fugaku frowned; the raven could hear whispers of other men and women squealing; Sasuke then broke the kiss.

"T-Teme! how could you!" Naruto's face was bright red and his hands covered his mouth. He was shocked none the less that the Uchiha did that in public.

"I have a cute little blond that I pound into my mattress every night and I'm madly in love with him." Sasuke smirked and his son grinned. Fugaku then choked out a gasp. "Ha! Suck on that father." The raven stated childishly.

"This better be some sick joke Sasuke Uchiha, this is shameful...indecent!"

"I don't care what you think of me. If you're really ashamed of me then stay out of my life." Sasuke grabbed his son's hand and Naruto's wrist.

"Teme...are you sure it was okay to do that?" The blond asked while his lover pulled him through the crowds of people.

"I have no idea. I didn't really think, I just acted on impulse." Sasuke rubbed his chin and Naruto rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**~A Little While Later At The Hotel~**_

_**...**_

"Itai!" Daisuke flinched when his father placed a cold ice pack on the side of his bruised face.

"Sorry…wow he gave you a pretty bad bruise. The side of your lip is bruised too." Sasuke put the ice pack down and caressed Daisuke's face; he leaned in closer and kissed the boy's cheek.

"It really hurts." Daisuke pouted, looking into his father's eyes; he could still tell his father was still very upset about everything that happened earlier.

"It's okay daddy." Daisuke hugged his father and wrapped his arms around his neck; Sasuke's eyes widened and Daisuke whispered,

"I know grandpa didn't mean it." The man nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. His grandfather always did have a very bad temper and when he got really mad he'd start yelling Spanish.

"So, still want to go out with your daddy tomorrow?" Daisuke grinned even though it was painful and nodded his head.

"Here's the ointment for your lip." Naruto walked into the room and handed Daisuke a tube cream for his lip.

"Thank you." Daisuke grabbed the medicine from the blond and opened it. He really needed something to stop the sting fast.

"Ooo Naru-chan," The long haired boy hummed and the blond raised an eyebrow. "Can I hear you speak English?" The boy asked and Naruto sighed.

**"I wish I was home in Japan because I miss my bed and ramen. I forgot to bring some with me."** Naruto pouted and the boy looked at him in awe.

**"Me too. I miss Aki but daddy doesn't know that."**

"Slow down, you guys are talking too fast I can't keep up. And I heard something about Aki." Sasuke frowned and his son blushed a little. "Naruto, maybe you should learn more languages so we can-"

"No perv." The blond spat out; Sasuke sulked and gave a palm wave before walking out of the room.

"Get to bed!" The raven shouted.

"Naru-chan can I tell you something." Daisuke motioned his hands for the blond to come closer and Naruto did so before kneeling down in front of the child.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow

"Nh!" Daisuke gave the blond a peck on the lips and Naruto covered his mouth after once again begin shocked Daisuke Uchiha's lips. It was all Sasuke's fault in the first place, he was always kissing his child 24/7 from the time he was a baby until now.

"I love you!" He hugged Naruto and the blond wrapped his arms around the small boy; Daisuke was always so sweet that you couldn't scold him for doing it.

"What have I told you about kissing me?" Naruto asked in a stern tone.

"But I like kissing you." He mumbled and the Uzumaki sighed.

"I guess some things just don't change hehe!" Naruto grinned and Daisuke nodded.

"Naru-chan can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure, anything you want." Naruto replied.

"Yay!" Daisuke cheered, running out of the man's embrace and jumping on the bed.

"But what about daddy he might get lonely?" Daisuke gasped before getting out of the bed. The child was always so hype before getting to sleep.

"Daddy you have to come in here!" Daisuke ran out of the room and Naruto scratched the back of his head; He then sat down on the bed and laid back against the pillow.

'This day has been tiring.' Naruto ruffled his blond locks and closed his eyes, soon drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Come on daddy!" The boy pulled Sasuke by his hand into the room a few minutes later after getting his father out of the fridge.

"Okay Daisuke, calm down." His father stumble a bit and stood up straight.

"Shh, daddy Naru-chan is sleeping." Daisuke placed his fingers on his lips.

"He must have been tired." Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down beside the sleeping blond.

"Naru-chan is the only mommy I need but grandpa is always butting in stuff?" Daisuke crawled under the covers and Sasuke pulled the covers over his lover and son.

"Yeah I know, grandpa is always such a dick?" His eyes narrowed and then he remembered who he was talking to. He looked at his son who had his hand covering his mouth and a face that said 'Ooo you said a no no!'

"Sorry don't repeat that." He ruffled his son's hair.

"Hehe..you just called grandpa a pee pee ahahaha!" Daisuke ended up laughing. After a while Sasuke decided to get in bed with his son and lover but before going to sleep he thought,

'God, I hope he doesn't say that to his grandfather.' He smacked his hand on his forehead.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...  
**_

Sasuke tossed and turned in the empty bed; the bed didn't feel right it was all...lumpy and uncomfortable. He had no idea why though; before he went to sleep last night it was perfectly fine.

"Teme!" He heard his blond dobe scream and his eyes shot open; he rolled over and Naruto gasped. Sasuke had been crushing the blond.

"Naruto I had no idea you were under me and I don't mean that in a sexual way!" Sasuke apologized, frantically and Naruto panted; half chuckling at that statement.

"So you don't remember pulling me onto the bed?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, scratching the back of his head and Naruto sighed.

_"Sasuke it's time to get up!" Naruto shoved the raven and Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep._

_"What?" Naruto leaned down closer to the raven's face and Sasuke whispered, _

_"Naru, I want to make love to you all night…" Naruto blushed and stood up straight._

_"I can't believe this pervert-Wah?!" The raven had pulled the blond onto the bed._

_"Sasuke-teme, get off me!" Naruto thrashed as the sleeping raven clung to him._

_"I love you babe." He muttered._

"Now that I think about it I do remember hearing some screaming." Sasuke replied, he scratching his head and yawning.

"Daddy come on, get dressed we have a big day planned remember!" Daisuke ran into the bedroom fully dressed. he wore a pair of shorts and a black tang top with his hair in a low ponytail.

"Right." Sasuke got out of bed lazily and walked into the bathroom.

"Naru-chan you can come too!" Daisuke cheered.

"But I thought-"

"I know I said just me and daddy but I changed my mind, I want us to go as a family." Daisuke smiled and Naruto grinned.

"Okay!" Naruto began getting dressed and Daisuke ran around the hotel room cleaning up his mess from this morning.

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke held his father's hand as they walked down the streets of London; he had an ice cream cone in his other hand with lot of ice cream and sprinkles on top.

"I'm going to be in a zombie movie when I get older." Daisuke chatted with the his father while Naruto munched down on some candy, lagging behind.

He didn't really want to get in the way of their father and son time; it must have be precious to Daisuke because Naruto knew that if he had a dad he'd spend lots of time with him too. It was times like this that he wished he had a father or at least Iruka around to take him to the zoo or anywhere really but having Iruka take him out now seemed a little too weird since he is an adult now.

"I am, Really!"

"Yeah but you can't let all the fame go to your head." Sasuke chuckled.

"I know, don't worry I'll still be the same Daisuke Uchiha!" The boy grinned before licking his tasty treat on a cone.

"Naruto?" The Uchiha looked back at the blond.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a lollipop hanging out the side of his mouth; the man then grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the blond closer to him.

"Sasuke?" The blue eyed man looked at the raven curiously.

"Stay close to me." He smiled and Naruto blushed, turning his head away from the man.

"Whatever teme." Naruto muttered and Sasuke smirked.

"Daddy can we go visit the Big Ben tower?" Daisuke beamed with his brown eyes.

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

"And then maybe the aquarium next." Daisuke licked his ice cream and hummed.

"Sure I'll call the limo driver." Sasuke pulled out his cell phone.

"Yay sharks, eels and crabs!" The boy danced down the street and said hi to every person passing by, he really loved people noticing him and wasn't a very shy kid; he had to be the center of attention which is something he also inherited from his egoistic father, Sasuke Uchiha. His father always loved to the be the center of attention when he was younger too.

* * *

_**~At The Aquarium~**_

_**...**_

Huge fish tanks that held sharks and small fish in them were stationed in the Aquarium. Outside is where they hold all the penguins and seals; they had already seen the king crabs, jelly fish, eels and sting rays.

"Look Naru-chan!" Daisuke ran up to the glass and saw a whole bunch of sharks swimming around; he could spot some people swimming with the sharks too. The deep blue water looked so nice and inviting he wanted to get in too and he could if he wanted to but his father wouldn't allow that of course.

"So cool!" Naruto was just as excited as the small Uchiha.

"Woah, look at that one!" Daisuke pointed out with a grin on his face and Naruto nodded.

"It looks so awesome." Naruto grinned and Daisuke grabbed the blond's hand.

"Naru-chan we should always come visit places like this together!" Daisuke looked over at the blond and smiled softly.

"Yeah." Naruto ruffled the boy's hair and Daisuke giggled.

"We promised remember, 'we'll be together forever and ever!'" Daisuke locked his fingers with the blond's; Naruto squeezed the child's hand.

"Naru-chan?" Daisuke had an odd look on his face and the blond had tears running down his cheeks.

"Sorry." Naruto wiped his tears away and Daisuke hugged Naruto.

"It's okay Naru-chan don't cry." The boy tried to sooth the blond.

"I don't need a child to tell me that." Naruto chuckled.

"Hello boys!" The two's heads snapped and Mikoto waved at them.

"Grandmom!" Daisuke ran over to the lady and hugged her; Mikoto wore a sun dress and a pair of high heels with her hair tied back with a ribbon.

"Dai-chan!" She picked him up and Sasuke smiled, standing next to his mother.

"Hello Mikoto-san." Naruto grinned before bowing his head in respect.

"Oh please none of that, Naruto. No need to bow to me." She blushed slightly and he nodded.

"I heard about what happened last night." The raven haired woman frowned and Daisuke rubbed his face.

"You did?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at her.

"Yup and I just want to say as long as Daisuke is happy, I'm happy. I'm just glad you finally told your father." She smiled and tapped Daisuke on his nose, earning a giggle from the child.

"Yeah well I couldn't really stand-" He stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened.

"You mean you knew?" Sasuke and the blond looked at her completely stunned.

"Of course. Even an idiot could see the loving relationship between you two, the constant flirting and Sasuke's perverted remarks." Naruto blushed and Sasuke looked down at the flooring, puffing out his cheeks.

"Really..you're not disappointed in me?" He asked in a low tone.

"No, of course not I love you and Naruto so if being together makes you two happy then I say stay together." Mikoto ruffled her son's hair.

"Besides love doesn't have a gender does it, that means no one ever knows who they'll fall in love with man or women."

"That's right!" Daisuke cheered, throwing his hands up.

"What about father?" The Uchiha asked.

"Let's just say...he won't be getting out of bed any time soon. I messed him up pretty bad when he returned home, I can't believe him acting like that..trying to take over his child's life just for money." Mikoto felt a vein pop in her head and balled her fist with a smile still on her pretty face but there was this chilling aura surrounding her body.

"Hahaha!" Sasuke and Naruto laughed nervously.

* * *

_**~The London-Uchiha Mansion~**_

_**...**_

"Achoo!" Fugaku sneezed and soon sniffled.

"Fuagku-sama, would you like an ice pack?" The maid asked after entering the room.

"No, I'm fine." Fugaku looked at himself in the mirror; horrified when he saw the horrible black eyes his wife gave him not to mention his face was swollen. "Damn it, Mikoto." All Uchihas had this thing about their faces; they always freaked about every little scratch and blemish which will probably rub off on Daisuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Anyway why don't I spend the day with you boys." Mikoto put her grandchild down on the floor.

"Yay! Grandmom is going to stay with us!" Daisuke cheered, running though the aquarium.

"Dai stop running, you'll fall!" Naruto chased after the boy.

"It seems like you have a pretty amazing _family_ Sasu-chan!" Mikoto grinned at her son.

"Itai, Daisuke!" Naruto and Daisuke fell on the floor and rubbed their bottoms. Naruto groaned and the boy whimpered. Yup, running on slippery floors was not a goo idea.

"Yeah." Sasuke chuckled and Mikoto kissed his forehead.

"Be sure to always treasure them and protect them." Her son nodded and Mikoto grabbed his hand.

"Always will, of course." He stated.

_"She_ would be happy just knowing you're happy."

"I know." Sasuke looked at his son and lover.

"Hold my hand." Naruto held his hand out.

"But I don't want to!" The boy whined. He wanted to walk around on his own but he couldn't be trusted to not run off.

"Grab it." The blond said sternly and the boy did so with a pout on his pale face.

"Let's go get lunch!" Mikoto yelled; Naruto pulled the child along and Mikoto turned on her heels, making her way towards the exit.

"Yay!"

"I'm so hungry!" Naruto and Daisuke ran ahead of Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Do you remember what your grandfather told you before he passed away?" Sasuke's mother looked at the raven in deep thought.

"Mom, grandfather has said a lot of crazy things in his time." He drawled and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean about family?"

"It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us family." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and yawned.

"That's right!" Mikoto cheered. "And he said that so no matter what kind of family anyone has, blood relation or not. It's still a family." Sasuke nodded. Even though when he was little he always thought his grandfather was a crazy loon, he never noticed the old man actually said some wise things.

"Come on, hurry up!" Daisuke and Naruto shouted, holding the door open; they just wanted to hurry and leave because their stomachs were growling.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Why is Daisuke so adorable?  
**

**Daisuke: Because I just am hehe!**

**Usami-sensei Review for more Ja Ne~ ^0^**

* * *

**_Name: Daisuke Uchiha _**

**_Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin. _**

**_Personality: Naive at times, smart but then again ditsy, hyper and selfish at times but he's also very kind and loves helping people._**

**_Dislikes: Flirtatious women/men, rules, arguing, pranks_**

**_Likes: Lunchables, Udon, Ramen, kissing, music, acting, Aki!  
_**

**_Age: 6-8 _**

**_Past: His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother and father's lover._**


	23. Itachi and Menma? Whats Going On?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: Enjoy this chapter. *yawn***

**Daisuke: I remember the beach trip, it's coming next right? Some unforgettable things happened.**

**Usami-sensei: Yeah I know T-T I love you Dai *sniffles* God, I'm starting to sound like Sasuke.**

**Daisuke: I'm just too loveable hehe ^0^**

* * *

_**~Three Weeks Later~**_

_**...**_

"Wooh, home sweet home!" Daisuke put his bags down by the front door; Naruto walked into the living room and put his suit case on the floor.

"Traveling was fun but nothing feels better than being home." Naruto yawned, flopping down on the couch.

"Dai go across the street and get Shinobi." Sasuke walked into the kitchen to go get his favorite drink. That energy drink really did stuff to him, he always acted like a complete weirdo when he drunk that stuff.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second!" Daisuke cheered slipped on his slippers and ran out the front door with a grin on his face. Of course he was happy he'd get to Aki after a few weeks of traveling.

"I doubt that." The man scoffed, opening up the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Naruto walked into the kitchen and looked over the raven's shoulder.

"Getting an energy drink." He hummed.

"No." Naruto grabbed the can out of the raven's hand.

"Why?" Sasuke frowned, glaring at his lover.

"Because you act really weird when you drink these." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke smirked.

"Seriously, then why don't you drink one Naruto." Sasuke pried and the blond gulped.

"No!" Naruto shouted, slamming the drink down on the table.

"Aw..come on, if it can make me act weird I wonder how you'll act." Sasuke rubbed his chin; Naruto rolled his eyes, holding his hands on his hips.

"I'm not going to drink it." The blond walked out of the kitchen; Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and picked up the can before opening it.

"I do not act weird." Sasuke mumbled before gulping it down.

* * *

"Aki!" Daisuke jumped on the boy after he opened the door, making the older boy fall onto the floor. The brunette groaned and pushed the boy off him.

"Daisuke you're heavy." Aki stated bluntly, Daisuke jumped up, pouting his lips

"Are you calling me fat?" Daisuke whimpered.

"Yes." Aki looked at the boy; his face didn't show any emotion. Daisuke couldn't tell if he was joking or being completely serious.

"Uh..." The raven began sniffling.

"I mean, you just gave me so much love that I couldn't handle it." The Hyuga said, dusting himself off.

"Really!" Daisuke had hearts in his eyes and Aki looked stunned. 'Yeah I should have known Daisuke would believe that.' The boy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway what did you do while I was gone?" Daisuke asked cutely.

"We went back to the family's main branch mansion for a while. Ah, me and dad went camping, then we went to Korea for some of my father's business work." Aki stated, nodding his head. The Hyuga family were the same as the Uchihas; they owned lots of big businesses and were very high classed.

"What about you?" Daisuke sat down on the steps that lead to the upstairs and Aki sat down next to him.

"Um…let's see..we went to Spain, England Oh and then we visited Florida to go to Disney World!" Daisuke cheered, throwing his hands up.

"Wah seriously, that must have been fun." Aki replied, feeling slightly jealous and Daisuke grinned.

"Yeah but the whole time I missed you Aki." Daisuke pouted and the browned haired boy blushed before looking else where.

"Oh I also met this really cool kid, his name is Edward and I taught him how to play commoner games, he really enjoyed it." The Uchiha giggled.

"Edward? S-So this Edward what does he look like, was he cooler than me?" Aki's eyes narrowed.

"He had beautiful feathery blond hair and cool blue eyes." Daisuke explained in a dreamy tone. "He was really really smart too, smarter than me." Daisuke pointed to himself.

"Okay don't talk about him anymore." Aki raised his hand, telling the younger boy to be quite.

_"Nyaa!"_ Shinobi brushed up against Daisuke's leg, purring.

"Shinobi! I miss you sooo much!" The boy picked up his cat.

"Wah his fur is perfect!" Daisuke looked stunned, petting his cat.

"Well I did brush him everyday for ten minutes and mom did too while I wasn't here." Aki mumbled. The Hyuga just wanted to make Daisuke happy; that's all he ever thought about, Daisuke being happy with that goofy grin on his face.

"R-Really?" The boy beamed.

"Yeah, You want him to look perfect right? So I tried to make him look his best for when you came back." Aki blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you!" Daisuke smile.

"So are you staying or what?" Aki was hoping that the raven would stay longer.

"Well I did tell my daddy that I would be back in a few minutes but I'm sure he won't mind." Daisuke shrugged and followed Aki up to his room.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's House-  
**_

_**...**_

"Stop it, get off!" Naruto kicked his feet; his raven haired man sat up and looked at the tv. The man was acting like a hyper active kid. Nobody knew what that drink was called or where he bought it but the man needed to stop drinking it.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto got startled by the Uchiha's sudden out burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow; Sasuke banged his hand on the mattress, gasping for air in between laughing.

"That lady…she ahaha she-" He collapsed on the bed.

"Is he asleep?" The blond poked the man's cheek. Sasuke turned over and began snoring; well the did say he was jet lagged this morning.

"It's just the news." Naruto sighed, looking at the sleeping Uchiha. 'Where does he even buy those weird energy drinks?'

The man's phone then began ringing and he reached in his pocket before flipping it open."Hello Menma!" Naruto answered cheerfully.

"Naru-nii, I'm coming over." Menma stated. He didn't even say hello; the blond sucked his teeth and huffed his breath.

"Menma, I've been gone for a while now. Aren't you happy to hear from me?" Naruto asked; the teen on the other side of the phone went silent for a few seconds.

"Menma?"

"Oh yeah, Hi, I missed you hehe!" Naruto could tell the boy was grinning.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"I'm back!" Daisuke walked through the front door with Shinobi in his arms.

"You said you'd be back in a few seconds." Sasuke looked at the boy sternly, folding his arms across his chest; Daisuke gulped and put his cat down on the floor.

"I know but Aki wanted to play video games and watch tv." Daisuke pouted and his father sighed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked down the steps, feeling refreshed after his shower.

"Huh?" The raven turned and looked at the blond.

"Itachi and Menma are coming over for dinner, I just thought I'd give you a heads up." Naruto chimed and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Oh I hate him so much." Sasuke shuddered; his brother scared the hell out out of him sometimes, he always abused him for no reason.

"Yay, Ita-nii and Menmen are coming!" The boy beamed, running around his father.

"Daisuke. Bath. Now." Sasuke pointed his finger towards the stairs and his son slouched. Daisuke was at the stage where he just hated taking baths.

"But I don't feel like it." Daisuke whined.

"Go." Sasuke's tone did not waver.

"But I'm not dirty."

"Yes you are." Sasuke stated.

"But-"

"Now." Sasuke frowned, glaring at the child; Daisuke growled, stomping up the steps. "Yeah keep stomping, you'll be grounded!" The boy's father shouted.

"I'll start making dinner." Naruto dried his hair with his towel and shook his head a few times, trying to get all the water out of his blond locks. The Uchiha yawned and flopped down on the couch before grabbing the tv remote.

"What do you want for dinner Teme?" Naruto asked; the man turned and looked at the blond.

"Anything with tomatoes please." The raven said earning a 'Ugh' from his lover; Naruto Uzumaki absolutely hated tomatoes.

"What about dessert?" Naruto stood by the entrance on the kitchen, leaning on the wall.

"I'll have one Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke smirked, licking his lips.

"No." Naruto blushed, walking back into the kitchen.

"What? Why not?" Sasuke whined with a pout forming on his pale face.

"Because I just want to sleep tonight and if I let you do it once you won't stop, will you?" Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Of course not." Sasuke smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"Ya, that's what I thought." The Uchiha got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Aw but I can't be totally satisfied with one round." Sasuke wrapped his hands around the blond's waist.

"Sasuke stop." Naruto stood by the kitchen island while the raven kissed down his tanned neck.

"Why don't I have dessert right now." Sasuke whispered in the man's ear.

"Eh!" Sasuke picked the blond up and sat him on the kitchen island; Naruto blushed when he felt the man's hand snaked under his shirt.

"S-Sasuke...D-Daisuke," Sasuke palmed the man's crotch and the blond let out low moans. "He'll Ah see us!" The blond whimpered and his lover chuckled.

"No he won't." Sasuke nipped at the man's neck and pinched his smalls nipples earning a pleasureful sigh from the blond.

"Daddy, Naru-chan!" Daisuke hummed, walking down the steps quietly, he jumped off the last step and walked by the kitchen.

'What?' The boy saw the two out the corner of his eye and stopped, he looked at the two stunned for a second.

"Ah, S-Sasuke don't." Sasuke kissed the blond on his plump lips and groped his butt. Daisuke stared at the scene for a while and then his eyes narrowed. The sounds coming from the blond didn't sound right; almost like he was in pain, well at least from Daisuke's prospective.

"Daddy stop hurting Naru-chan!" Daisuke grabbed onto Sasuke's belt and tried to pull him off the blond; Naruto blushed and the boy's father turned around.

"Dai I wasn't -Ugh!" Daisuke punched the man his groin and his father fell to the floor.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed and the boy looked at the blond oddly, he wasn't hurt to Daisuke's surprise.

"Y-you're okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." He the blond grinned.

"But it sounded like daddy was attacking you." Daisuke looked down at his father who was in pain. Sasuke clenched his teeth, grunting from the pain.

"No nothing like that." Naruto muttered, jumping off the counter.

"Oops! I'm sorry daddy!" Daisuke kneeled with an apologetic look on his face. Had he know Naruto was okay he wouldn't have punched the man square in the groin.

"Dammit Dai, Ugh for such little hands they sure do have a lot of impact." Sasuke groaned.

"So if you weren't hurting him then what were you doing?" Daisuke looked at the two confusingly.

"Um…that is-"

The door bell then rung. "Doorbell, I'll get it!" Naruto blushed, running out of the kitchen.

"We'll talk about it later." His father got up off the floor and limped over to a chair before sitting down; Daisuke shrugged and ran into the living room.

"Wow Menma you got a hair cut!" Naruto looked at the teen with a grin on his face. Menma wore a pair of jeans, a black v-neck shirt and a had a pair of sandals on his feet.

"Only because this old man made me." Menma grumbled, looking back at the stoic Itachi Uchiha.

"Well it was shaggy and don't call me old." Itachi ruffled Menma's black silky locks.

"No more baggy clothes either?" Naruto had to admit he was stunned; Menma's pants were actually covering his boxers for once, he had been trying to get Menma to wear his clothes like normal since they were kids.

"Yeah isn't he just the cutest now or what." Itachi pulled the teen into a hug and Menma grunted.

"Hello!" Menma looked down at the boy that had been staring at him intensely for a while now.

"What's up bro?" Menma grinned and Daisuke hugged him.

"Are you and Ita-nii staying the night?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Um-"

"Of course!" Itachi replied and Daisuke smiled.

"Daisuke?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, remembering Daisuke was supposed to be in the shower.

"Yes?" Daisuke looked at him; Naruto felt Daisuke's hair and it was wet his skin too but something wasn't right.

"Did you take a bath?"

"Yeah." Daisuke looked away from the blond; Naruto sniffed the boy,

"Did you just sit in warm water? You don't even smell like soap." Naruto sighed, looking at the boy sternly.

"Okay I'll go take a real bath." Daisuke pouted. "Menma help me bathe!" Daisuke grabbed teen's hand and pulled him along.

"Okay, geez you should really do these things on your own." Menma scoffed, following the child up the steps.

"Wow Menma looks so different but he still acts the same." Naruto grinned at the raven and Itachi nodded.

"But it was hard making him lose the clothes he had." Itachi sucked his teeth, walking into the living room.

"Now where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a smirked spreading across his face; the blond then pointed into the kitchen, "Hehe!" Itachi chuckled and walked into the kitchen casually.

"Itachi!" Sasuke stood up and tried to make a run for it but...too late. Itachi had already grabbed his shirt collar.

"Ah, little brother, I'm so happy to see you. You have no idea how frustrating it's been for the last few weeks." Itachi pulled the younger raven into a hug and Sasuke sulked knowing it was over for him.

"Is that right?" Sasuke chuckled and his older brother nodded.

"I'll start making dinner now." Naruto walked passed the two with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You know what I've been wanting to do?" Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's waist, making his little brother shudder.

"W-What?" His little brother asked nervously; Itachi then grabbed Sasuke's arm and bent it behind his back.

"Itai, itai, itai, itai!" Sasuke screamed out in pain.

"I've been wanting to do this to you for so long little brother." Itachi smirked; his onyx eyes began turning red and Sasuke whimpered.

"Itai, Itachi, stop it hurts!" Sasuke glared at the older raven and Itachi twisted his arm.

"Ahh those wonderful cries coming from my little brother are like music to my ears." Itachi licked his lips and Sasuke shuddered.

"I've had no one to torture for soo long hehe." Sasuke broke out of the raven's grasp and tried to punch him but Itachi tripped the man with his foot, making him fall onto the floor.

"Okay now." Itachi sat on the raven who was face down on the floor. He put his legs on either sides of Sasuke's back and grabbed his little brother's legs, bending them back.

"Itai! Itai! Get off me Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out, tapping his hand on the floor.

"Could you two please get out with all that noise." Naruto rolled his eyes. He was used to seeing Itachi take his frustrations out on the younger raven, he had seen it ever since he little, whenever he would visit Sasuke's house.

"Okay, I'm done." Itachi brushed himself off and smiled at the blond.

"Ug..ugh.." Sasuke got up off the floor holding his back and rubbing his arm.

"Ha…damn you." Sasuke cursed his brother and Itachi walked out the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, whistling a cheerful little tune. 'God, he's a monster.'

* * *

Menma sat on a stool in the bathroom. Daisuke sat in a bathtub full of bubbles and warm water. "Menma?" Daisuke folded his arms on the edge of the tub and rested his face on his pale arms.

"What?"

"You look different." Daisuke stated with a grin on his wet face.

"What, you don't like my hair?" Menma tsked, looking at the child that he had become so attached to.

"No I didn't say that, I do like it!" Daisuke threw his arms up, flinging water everywhere; Menma flinched when the water hit his skin.

"It kind of looks like Ritsu's hair!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yeah he and I got hair cuts together, he thought it would be cool if we got almost the same cut." Menma explained; he then grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Menma's hair is short in the back, stopping at his neck, in the front he has one eyebrow length bang that sways swiftly over his left eye.

"It's weird seeing you without the spikes." Daisuke laughed and the teen yawned.

"Yeah well there's a reason why I kept my hair that way." Menma replied. He always kept his hair spiky because he wanted to be just like his older cousin Naruto Uzumaki.

"I think you look good like this, you look really cool." Daisuke giggled, slashing around in the tub.

"Thanks kid." He sighed.

"So how has life been with Ita-nii? Has he hurt you yet?" Daisuke asked, playing with his toy dinosaur in the bathtub.

"Well…"

_**-FlashBack-**_

_"Menma I need to tell you something!" Itachi grabbed Menma's arm._

_"Tsk, what?" Menma replied rudely._

_"A-About that kiss the other night I-"_

_"You were joking, I know." Menma scratched his head, pouting with light blush spreading across his face._

_"Um-"_

_"Look it's okay I'm not a stupid little kid, you were just joking around. It's fine." Menma grinned at the older raven and Itachi had a stunned look on his face; that wasn't what he was going to say but he thought maybe he should leave it at that. _

_"Right." Itachi nodded._

_"I'll be back later, I'm going to my friend's place!" Menma waved, walking out the front door._

_"That brat.." Itachi glared at the door, running his fingers through his long silky hair, tiredly._

_"Oh and Tachi." Menma opened the door back and looked at the man._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Be sure to eat lunch!" Menma said sternly before closing the door back.  
_

**_-EndFlashBack-_**

"It's been normal, I guess." Menma made his way over to the sink.

"Really?" Daisuke made sound effects with his mouth after he grabbing his toy tiger.

"Yup just normal." Menma looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

_"I like your hair like this, I can see that cute little face better now." _

"I wonder if he meant that?" Menma ran his fingers through his bang; Daisuke looked at the teen confusingly for a second and then went back to playing with his toys.

* * *

_**~Eating Dinner~**  
_

_**...**_

"Yummy!" Menma hummed as he stuffed his mouth with food, he picked up his chopsticks and threw white rice into his mouth.

"Menma you shouldn't eat so much, you'll get fat." Itachi whispered in his ear; Menma jumped in surprise, he look over at the man with blush spreading across his face.

"Hahaha!" Itachi chuckled and Menma cursed under his breath; Sasuke looked at Menma and blushed.

"Naruto I think something is wrong with me, I just thought Menma was cute." Sasuke whispered and the blond stomped on his foot.

"Itai!"

"So you're a pervert and cheater." Naruto growled and the raven whimpered.

"No, that's not what I was trying say!" Sasuke defended.

"Naru-chan I don't want this!" Daisuke threw his chopsticks down and pouted, looking down at his plate.

"Well what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Daisuke eat, Naruto spent his time cooking it for you." Sasuke stated, stuffing his face.

"Nooo!" Daisuke whined.

"It's okay he can have something else." Naruto smiled at the boy and Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"You two spoil him too much." Itachi said, looking at the two.

"Oh shut it Itachi!" Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his older brother childishly.

"Dai go get what you want out the deep freezer in the basement." Naruto said and Daisuke shivered.

"But it's scary down there." Daisuke got up from his chair and the blond cocked an eyebrow.

"Well if you don't go get it, you won't eat."

"…Okay.." Daisuke stomped his feet, walking over to the basement door before opening it; he made his way down the steps and turned on the light as he did so.

"I swear he's just like his mother, everything scares him hehe!" Menma chuckled after drinking down his juice.

"Naruto is easy to scare too." Sasuke scoffed; pulling at his lover's cheek.

"Is he…" Itachi looked at the blond with an evil gleam in his eyes; Naruto looked at the man, shaking his head, no.

"Ahhhh!" Daisuke came running back up the steps with a box of chicken nuggets in his arms, he kicked the door closed and panted.

"I thought something was chasing me!" The boy grabbed his chest, panting.

"You can't change your mind. If this is what you want you have to eat it." Naruto said earnestly, looking at the boy as he got up from the table.

"I know." Daisuke jumped up and down, waiting for the blond to put his food in the oven.

"I'm done more please!" Menma held out his bowl, expecting more food but he ate it all.

"You ate it all, remember the three bowels you had before that one." Sasuke said, putting his chopsticks down and then placing his hands together. "Thank you for the food."

"Fuck! This sucks." Menma spat out, puffing out his cheeks. Sasuke stared at the teen the whole time, he knew Menma was going to flip the house upside down if he didn't get something else to eat.

"Menma your mouth." Naruto reminded, glaring at the raven but the teen just wanted more food.

"I want some more!" The teen shouted in dismay.

"Menma there is no more." Naruto looked at the teen apologetically while opening the box of chicken nuggets.

"But-" Itachi grabbed the teen's jaw, making the boy face him.

"Menma, no more." The teen blushed and Itachi smirked.

"Okay." Menma nodded, looking almost hypnotized by the man's eyes.

"Wha?!" Sasuke fell out of his chair and gasped. Naruto's mouth gaped, looking at his little cousin.

"Did Menma just obey you!" Sasuke shouted; Itachi looked at the blond and the younger raven oddly.

"What do you mean?" Itachi questioned.

"What did you do to the kid?" Sasuke asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"N-Nothing." Menma blushed, looking at his older cousin, Naruto.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Naruto scowled at the two ravens.

"N-No Naru-nii!" Menma stammered in a high pitched voice; Naruto's blue eyes then narrowed.

'He's defiantly lying about something.' The blond stared at the nervous teen; he never saw Menma get nervous about anything. Not even the time he took Iruka's car for a test drive and got in trouble afterwards by Iruka himself.

"Naru-chan can you put them in the microwave?" Daisuke asked, standing on a stool.

"Yeah."

"I'm so tired!" Itachi yawned, stretching his arms; he then got up and made his way out of the kitchen; Naruto and Sasuke stared at the teen and Menma gulped.

"Menma, let's go!" Itachi shouted; Menma drunk down the rest of his juice before following the raven up the steps.

"There is defiantly something up with those two." Sasuke looked at the blond who looked like he was about to explode. Even though Naruto knew Menma could take care of himself he has always been very overprotective of his little cousin.

"Like what?" Daisuke looked at his father.

"Nothing, never mind." Sasuke smiled at his son and sat back in his chair at the table.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Yay, I'm finally done! ^0^**

**Daisuke: Wow I was really naive back then~**

**Usami-sensei: Oh trust me, you still are.**

**Daisuke: Am not.**

**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^_^**


	24. Beach Love, He's My Ex-Boyfriend!

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)  
**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I agreed to this!" Sasuke groaned putting his, Naruto's and Daisuke's bags in the trunk of the SUV that he bought especially for this day. His son begged him a few days ago and wouldn't stop nagging him about t going to the beach. That meant Itachi to, and we all know how Sasuke gets when his brother is around. Naruto wanted to include the girls (Sakura, Hinata and Karin) but they were busy.

"Aw little brother don't be so down it's just a week." Itachi walked up beside him and put his bags in the back as well.

"I can't believe I have to spend a whole damn week with you." Sasuke sent a cold glare straight his brother and said brother smirked.

"Whoohoo! Beach, let's go!" Ritsu and Haru shouted. Banging their hand on the side of the doors.

"You damn brats don't put your smudgy fingers on the car!" Sasuke closed the trunk and sprinted over to the front.

"Sorry!" The teens yelled half heartedly; Itachi opened up the door and sat all he way to the back with Neji.

"Neji!" Itachi pounced on him and gave him a loving hug; the brunette and Itachi had been best friends since grade school and the raven always stuck to him like glue.

"Ah! You're heavy! Please get off me."

"You're no fun" The raven punched his friend on the arm and Neiji winced.

"Do you want to fight?" Neji breathed out slowly as he balled his fist, looking at the man.

"Of course not buddy!" Itachi smiled and nudged the other man's head against the window.

"Ow! Damn you Itachi!" Neji jumped on top of the man and began pounding him with his fists. Sasuke closed the car door and buckled his seat belted while Naruto did the same on the passenger side, they could hear the thuds and groans from the men fighting in the back seat.

"Menma!" Haru whined. Menma grabbed the psp from his hands and smirked.

"Don't whine you said if you lost one more time it was my turn." Menma explained. He, Daisuke, Aki, Ritsu and Haru sat up in the front row that was right behind Naruto and Sasuke. Ritsu sat next to Daisuke close to the window with a big grin on his face, he was wearing a black tank top with a pair of black shorts and flip flops on his feet.

"Ritsu why are you so happy?" The small raven turned and looked at the fair-skinned teen; Daisuke was wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of blue shorts and some flip flops on his feet with his raven hair in a low pony tail.

"Because I got to sit next to you before Aki had the chance!" The teen hugged the boy. Aki witnessing the teen being close to Daisuke groaned.

"Well that's only because you tackled me just to get in the spot!" Aki spat out, Ritsu stuck out his tongue childishly and Aki pouted. Sasuke watched his son through the car mirror since he didn't quite trust Ritsu with his child.

"Yay the beach!" Naruto grinned.

"Let's get this week over with." Sasuke started up the car and began backing out of his driveway and down the street.

* * *

_**~One Hour Later~**_

'_**I'm so cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit, Got your girl on my swagg she lovin them jerkin songs  
Like the new ipod just touch it and turn her on And when the bass start beatin and the waist I'm beatin, Done I got on my way I'm leavin she like where your goin I ain't got my shoes and purse I said it's none of your concern and she yelled,'**_

"You're a jerk!" The teens shouted as the song played on the radio. Haru had his eyes glued to his video game as he hummed. Itachi and Neji sat in the back seat bored, they'd rather be torturing Sasuke but unfortunately he was driving. They didn't want to risk lives here. Itachi leaned up against the window and sighed while watching Menma.

"So I walked out the door called Ben J. told him it's a function he said I'm on my way, We pulled up to the party I take off my shirt and got geeked up everybody jerkin," Menma and Ritsu danced in their seat."We was jerkin to the right jerkin to the left, Then she popped out of nowhere she was still half dressed, She like fa real jerk you left me for this stuff the whole party heard her but all I could hear was.." Naruto looked back at them and cocked his eyebrow; he had never seen that kind of dance before.

"What are you guys doing?" The blond noticed Aki and Daisuke were doing it as well making the car vibrate from the stomping of their feet.

"The jerk!" They all replied with a grin on their faces.

"Youngsters make up such weird dances." Sasuke stated.

"It's not weird it's cool daddy you should try it!" Daisuke beamed, looking at his father.

"I'd rather not."

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and turned to the teen sitting next to him."Ritsu what's the beach like?" Ritsu looked at the boy with a surprised expression. "Are you telling me you've never been to the beach?"

"Nope." The boy shook his head.

"Well the beach is full of hot babes not to mention good food. The water is nice and blue and you can play in the sand! It's like a cool adventure."

"Hot babes?"

"Yeah you know girls in bikini's and stuff." Ritsu shrugged.

"And here I thought you had a thing for Daisuke." Aki tsked and looked at teen with an irritated expression.

"Yeah but Daisuke is a kid I can't get any action from him until he's like fif-" Ritsu gulped when he noticed Sasuke glaring at him through the mirror.

"Fifteen." Haru finished.

"Anyway!" Ritsu scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "One time when me and my three cousins and six uncles went to the beach…"

"Ugh…what happened?" Menma looked at Ritsu knowing the teen wouldn't shut up until he finished his story. "Well my brother got stung by a jelly fish and I had to pee on his leg." There was no joking tone in his voice; he was being completely serious. Everyone in the car made a face of disgust.

"What happened to him?" Neji asked slightly interested.

"You see during that summer he ran away for some reason and we couldn't find him. Then three years later we found out he was in prison and that day at the beach he was running from the cops." Ritsu rubbed his chin trying to remember exactly what happened.

"What did he do?" Itachi asked, leaning forward.

"I have no idea but for some reason he was sent to America to serve his sentence." Everyone looked a little frightened and decided that getting involved with Ritsu and his family was dangerous.

"Naru-chan can I have a snack?" Daisuke changed the subject. The blond leaned over and grabbed a juice along with a bag of chips, passing them back to the little raven.

"Thanks!" Daisuke ripped open the bag and Aki dug his hand in, grabbing some chips.

"Aki! That was mine!"

"You have a big bag you can share some. Besides I always share with you." Aki replied eating the chips in his hand.

"Nooo! I don't want to share!" Daisuke grabbed the bag and guarded it with his arms.

"Share or I'll take it away from you." Naruto stated firmly.

"Fine!" The small raven shoved the bag in Aki's arms and rolled his eyes.

"Dai don't act like that." Sasuke looked at his son when he stopped at red light.

"But-"

"Here." Sasuke gave Daisuke a bag of gummy worms and Daisuke grinned.

"Thank you daddy!" He leaned forward and kissed his father's cheek; Naruto looked at Sasuke with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" Sasuke stepped on the gas peddle and the car speeded onto the express way.

"Why would you give him that?"

"He didn't want to share."

"You spoil him too much" Naruto sighed.

* * *

_**~A Little While Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"Argh! I'm so BORED!" Itachi shouted and Menma looked at him. "Well if you had video games you wouldn't be bored." Menma grinned.

"Let's play crotch quiz!" Ritsu shouted with excitement.

"What's crotch quiz?" Everyone looked at the teens with a curious face.

"Crotch quiz is played with foods." Menma grabbed the bag of groceries that was on the car floor.

"Now I will go around and ask everybody a simple question. You just have to tell me which food." Ritsu explained, grabbing the bag from Menma.

"Okay first Itachi." Ritsu turned around, putting his knees in the car seats.

"Are you as big as this pickle or this cucumber?" Itachi's eyes widened.

"Oh so it's a crotch size quiz"

"Yup! So which one?"

"I'd rather not answer." Itachi sighed and leaned up against the window beside him.

"Aw…come on." Ritsu pried.

"Okay Nej-"

"No." Neji didn't look interested at all as he leaned back against the seat.

"Okay just us then." Ritsu sat down in his seat and looked at Haru. He made a puppy dog face. "Haru-"

"I'm not playing." Haru shot him down and he sulked. 'Ugh..sitting in the car with perverted teens has to be the worse.' Sasuke gritted his teeth.

* * *

_**~One Boring Hour Later~**_

_**...  
**_

Neji and Itachi fell asleep while the children were in the front moving around wildly. Daisuke had his flip flops off and kicked his feet on the back of Sasuke's chair. Sasuke and Naruto switched over an hour ago so now the blond was driving and the raven was in the passenger seat trying to take a nap.

_**Thump…Thump…Thump…**_

Sasuke's eye twitched every time his son kicked the back of the seat.

_**Thump-**_

"Dai stop it!" He shouted and Daisuke stopped kicking the seat, the boy then put his feet in Ritsu's lap.

"Message them." He ordered in a bored tone.

"Right away honey!" Ritsu grinned and began messaging the little raven's pale feet.

"Let me do it!" Aki grabbed Daisuke other foot, he and the teen glared at each other and Daisuke was in pain because they were pulling his legs.

"Ow! You guys!"

* * *

_**~Two Boring Hours Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"Argh! Aki stop it!" Menma, Haru and Ritsu were passed out along it Itachi and Neji. Menma rested his head on Haru's shoulder and Haru rested his head on the back of the seat. Ritsu leaned up against the window. They all had one thing in common, their mouths were wide open as they slept.

'That's kids for you! Now it would be peaceful if Aki and Daisuke weren't fighting in the back seat.' Naruto groaned while he was driving.

"Stop it Daisuke!" Aki punched Daisuke on his arm and the raven pulled at his hair. "Oww! Let go!" Aki smacked the boy in his face and Daisuke kicked him.

"Stop it now the both of you!" Sasuke shouted; they stopped and leaned back against the seat. After a bout three minutes it started up again. Aki tapped Daisuke's leg and Daisuke hit him back, it went back and forth like that for a while.

* * *

_**~A Half an Hour Later~**_

_**...  
**_

Aki fell asleep resting his head against Haru who was still sleep as well. The only one awake was Daisuke.

"I have to pee, I have to pee, I have to peeeeeeee!" Daisuke rocked and forth as he repeated himself over and over again. "I have to pee…I have to pee…I have to pee-"

"Alright!" Naruto parked the car on the side of the road and Sasuke got out, opening the side door.

"Let's go, step over them quietly." Sasuke reached his hand out and Daisuke grabbed it. His father pulled him out the car and put him on the ground.

"Where are we going?' Daisuke asked.

"To pee." Sasuke grabbed his son's hand and they both walked into a small forest that was on the side of the road.

* * *

"Why are we peeing here?" The boy asked as he was pulled over to a tree.

"Well there are no bathrooms around so deal with it." Sasuke sighed.

"Okay." Daisuke stood in front of the tree and began unzipping his pants; he then paused "Can you go with me? I've never peed outside before." Daisuke blushed looking up at his father.

"Fine, I have to go anyway." Sasuke walked up next to his son and unzipped his pants. Daisuke took a second to unzip his pants and then, "Ahhh!" He sighed in relief as he was peeing.

"Wow how much water did you have?" Sasuke asked, peeing as well.

"A whole lot, so much that my stomach could explode!" Daisuke exaggerated.

"Haha!" Sasuke laughed and was finished taking care of his business.

"Look daddy I can write my name on this tree." Daisuke moved around making words with his pee.

"D-A-I-S-U-K-E!" He spelled out his name.

"Come on hurry up." Sasuke wiped his hands off with a wipe.

"Okay I'm done." Daisuke zipped up his pants and his father handed him a wipe to clean his hands, Daisuke then cleaned his hands off with the wipe and threw it in a near by trash can.

"Daddy lets take a picture!" He pulled out his digital camera.

"Okay." Sasuke kneeled down next to Daisuke and the boy put him arm around his dad's neck while holding the camera up in front of them, he grinned and Sasuke smiled.

**CLICK!..FlASH!**

"Okay let's go." Sasuke grabbed Daisuke's hand and they walked back to the car. Naruto motioned his hands telling them to hurry up; the two raven's sprinted over to the car and Sasuke put his son in the car.

"What took you two so long?" Naruto looked at Sasuke while the boy carefully walked over the sleeping teens.

"I had to go too." Sasuke answered as he closed the side door and got in the passenger side. Naruto stepped on the gas peddle and the car began moving again.

"Dad can I turn on the tv?"

"Yeah, here." Sasuke handed the boy the remote and popped a DVD in.

_**"****Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete, boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e…maigo no mama tabi shiteita  
nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijiindeita itsuka wa sa chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo ano kumo no mukou made ikeru ka na," **_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood began playing on the tv.

"Tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni furidashita amatsubutachi ga ranhansha kurikaesu…massugu na hikari ga kousa shite, ikusaki mo tsugenu mama, dokomademo tsukinukeru…" Daisuke sung along and kicked his feet happily.

* * *

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"Naruto they're still sleeping." Sasuke pointed out looking back at the sleeping passengers. They had finally arrived at the beach. People walked pass the car with their towels and swim suits on. Some children held their parents hands while holding a Popsicle or ice cream in the other. Teens and adults laughed as they ran onto the beach.

"Wake them up." Naruto sighed unbuckling his seat belt. Sasuke smirked and leaned over, he put his hand on the car horn and smiled at Daisuke who had headphones on still watching tv.

"Cover your ears." Sasuke warned the blond and Naruto nodded while doing so.

**BEEEEEEEEEEPP!**

Everyone in the back jumped awake with crazy looks appearing on their faces, even Itachi and Neji looked disoriented for a second. Haru and Menma rubbed their eyes and cocked their eyebrow.

"Good morning everyone!" Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke you're such a fuckin asshole!" Menma shouted, rubbing his ears.

"Ow!" Aki whined, shaking his head a few times.

"We're here. Get out." Sasuke got out the car and walked to the trunk to removed the items they brought. Ritsu jumped up and grinned. He got out of the car and stretched. Everyone followed suit and began getting out, they stood around the car waiting to grab their things.

"Here Neji." Itachi handed the brunette his bag.

"This week should be very amusing, what do you think?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know it might be kind of fun." Neji replied. "Aki come here." Neji's son nodded and walked over to his father after stretching.

"Here go get changed with the other boys." Neji ruffled his son's hair. "But dad...they're morons." Aki looked over at Ritsu who was goofing off.

"Just have fun." Neji smiled at the boy. "Okay." Aki smiled at his father and then ran over to Daisuke.

"We have some really horny teenagers on our hands." Neji stated looking over at the three teens. Itachi looked over at them as well.

"Hi!" Some girls giggled and blushed walking pass the teens.

"Hey!" They all waved at the hot girls. "Um, I was wondering…" A girl that was in the group ran over to them. "If you guys would like to you can come to our beach party on Friday." The girl that was wearing a pair of mid thigh shorts and a bikini top said twirling some strands of her hair around her finger.

"Sure we'll be there!" Haru beamed, grinning at the girl.

"Alright can I see your cell phone?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Menma smirked and handed the girl his cell phone, he quickly looked over at Itachi. The raven looked quite angry and that's exactly what Menma was trying to do. He just wanted to piss Itachi off, he had no interest in girls but loved to see how the raven reacted. The girl put her phone number in Menma's phone and handed it back to him.

"See you!" The girls waved before walking onto the beach.

"God they were so hot!" Haru was drooling and Ritsu smirked. 'Yay, sex…sex!' Ritsu thought to himself, sure he had a crush on Daisuke but he always considered himself bi.

"Come on guys!" Daisuke pulled on Ritsu's shirt.

"Ah! My sweet honey!" Ritsu picked up the boy and Daisuke grinned.

"Come on let's go." Aki followed behind Menma, Haru and Daisuke who was in Ritsu's arms, which pissed him off a lot.

"Come on Mommy!" A boy pulled his mother by her hand. Daisuke looked at the boy and envied him, he wished he could come to the beach with his mother too.

"Ritsu can you let down?" He asked. Ritsu nodded and put the boy down on the ground. Daisuke pouted as he walked behind the teens; Aki ran up beside him and smiled.

"It's okay Daisuke." Aki patted the boy's head and Daisuke suddenly felt better. He grabbed hold of Aki's hand and while walking and the older boy's face turned a little red.

"Thanks Aki." Daisuke mumbled.

"Sasuke they're already ahead of us." Naruto pointed out as the raven was searching for his child. "Oh." Sasuke sighed in relief. Neji and Itachi ran ahead of the couple to catch up with the other kids walking ahead.

"Ah, it's so refreshing!" Naruto grinned, stretching his arms while walking next to the raven. "Naruto?" The blond and Sasuke looked over at the person that called Naruto's name. The blonds' jaw dropped when he saw a tall, thin young man with light golden eyes and brown hair that came down to his shoulders with a side bang that covered the left side of his face. He was also fair-skinned and wearing a pair of swim trunks with his top half shirtless. He was walking with a teen that had dark green eyes and wavy blond hair.

"Utakata?" Naruto knew this man and wasn't exactly happy with him, he didn't know how he felt at the moment. The man and women walked up to him. The teenage girl was wearing a bikini and a pair of jean shorts.

"Wow I never thought I'd see you here!" Utakata smiled at the blond.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto suddenly had an attitude as he rolled his eyes at the man.

"I'm here with my cousin, you remember Hotaru right?" Hotaru grinned at the blond and Naruto smiled back.

"Of course." Naruto stepped closer to the man and glared at him. "What?"

"I told you I never wanted to see your face again Uta."

"Aww, Naruto you're still so feisty." Utakata was about to touch the blond's face until his hand was grabbed.

"Please don't touch him." Sasuke narrowed his eyes sending the man an ice cold glare.

"Excuse me?" Utakata glared back at the man. "Sasuke it's okay really." Naruto tried to calm the raven.

"Is this your new lover sexy-Naru?" Utakata asked, grinning at the blond.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto blushed before whacking the man on the head with his fist. Utakata winced in pain and smirked.

"And yes he is." Naruto stated.

"Naruto who is this?" Sasuke asked.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked at the man and suddenly his jealousy rose. Utakata smirked at the raven and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Uta stop!" Naruto muttered. He felt jealous that Naruto was letting someone else besides him touch his beautiful blond hair and that he had a special name for his _ex_.

_**…**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	25. Beach Love, Uta Give Them Back!

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

_******Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**  
_

_**A/N: I know that chapters are late sorry for the wait...enjoy! Something you should know (Utakata and Naruto secretly dated during Naruto's junior year of high school and were together after Naruto graduated from high school.)  
**_

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

Sasuke sat under and umbrella with a very angry look on his face. His blond was now arguing with his ex to stay away from him. The raven was trying his best to keep his cool, he had to remember that there were kids here and he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Uta stay on your side!" Naruto had his hand on his hip as he pointed his other finger at the man. The blond was topless showing off his nice tan skin and wore a pair of orange swim trunks that had blue designs on them.

"I am on my side!" Utakata shouted back getting closer to the blond. Naruto backed away while the man kept getting closer to him.

"Haha!" Daisuke and Aki splashed each other while playing in the cold ocean water. Daisuke was wearing a pair of blue and white swim trunks and Aki was wearing a pair of black and white trunks. They were topless as well. Neji stood by them to make sure no one drowned or got swept away by the strong currents.

"Daisuke!" Aki shook the water out of his hair and spit out the salt water that kept coming into his mouth. People on the beach ran around and ate snacks. Some walked with their lovers and some teens played around with the life guards.

"At least they're having a great time." Sasuke said to himself while laying back in the beach chair; he then pulled out a pair of shades and put then on his face.

"Little brother is it okay if I sit here?" Itachi said pouting as he walked up to the umbrella Sasuke sat under.

"No."

"Thanks." Itachi ignored his brother and sat down next to the raven. Sasuke hissed and didn't bother saying anything.

"Can you believe Menma! He's totally ignoring me." Itachi growled and Sasuke looked at him.

"So you two are in a relationship now?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, of course not but Menma told me he likes me and I like him too-"

"You like Menma…he's fifteen you do know that right?" Sasuke was shocked. Such a scandalous relationship between Itachi who was an adult and Menma who was practically still a kid.

"That's why haven't done anything yet! I can't help but feel a little jealous watching him have fun." The older raven replied gritting his teeth and scratching the back of his head.

"I say you should dominate him." Sasuke scoffed. 'Hehe if he decides to make Menma his maybe he'll stop torturing me all the damn time.'

"Seriously! but Naru-"

"Don't worry he doesn't even have to know and I won't say a word" Sasuke patted his brother's shoulder.

"You're right little brother! When I was in high school I had sex with some of my teachers and they were way older than me." Itachi replied and Sasuke cocked his eye brow before shrugging his shoulders. Itachi glared looking at the teens playing in the water.

"It's only natural that he'd want to play with kids his age anyway." Sasuke yawned while folding his hands behind his head.

_**"****She's indecisive, She can't decide, She keeps on lookin', From left to right. Girl, come a bit closer, Look in my eyes Searchin' is so wrong I'm Mr. Right…"**_

_**"****You seem like the type, To love 'em and leave 'em And disappear right after this song, So give me the night To show you, hold you. Don't leave me out here dancin' alone…"**_ The song blasted on the beach.

"Waah!" Ritsu and Menma had a girls on their shoulders. Haru then picked a girl up and put her on his shoulders.

"You have no chance Ritsu hehe." Menma challenged the raven.

"Trust me my girl is strong." Ritsu replied with a smirk, the girls on Menma's, Ritsu's and Haru's shoulders then began attacking each other.

"Hahaha!" The girls laughed while playing chicken. The girl on Ritsu's shoulders pushed the one that was on Haru, making the two fall over and splashing into the water.

"Haa!" The two teens came up and spit out the water in their mouths.

"It's just the four of us!" Ritsu grinned at Menma.

"Bring it on!" The girls began wrestling and while the teen boys grinned.

"Uta leave me alone." Naruto pushed the man away from him and the man smirked.

"Come on sexy-Naru!" Utakata chased the blond around on the beach; Daisuke and Aki walked out of the water and walked over to where Sasuke and Itachi were sitting.

_**You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind, Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time, I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind, I wish our hearts could come together as one."**_

_**'Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova, Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova, Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova, Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova…'**_

"Daddy!" Daisuke jumped on Sasuke; his pale skin was wet and hair was soaking wet as well.

"You're wet Dai get off me." Sasuke sat up and the little raven fell on the sand.

"Can we do the water melons now?" Daisuke asked with a grin on his face.

"Sure, go tell Naruto to come over here." His father laid back down on his chair. Daisuke squeezed his nose and shook his hair trying to get all the water out.

"Naru-chan!" The boy ran over to the blond and Naruto looked at him.

"What is it Daisuke?" Said man kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Watermelon!" Daisuke beamed. "Okay let's go." Naruto stood up and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Who's the kid?" Utakata asked, walking up to the blond.

"He's mine."

"You had a kid?" The man looked at the blond shockingly.

"No. We're not blood but I think of him as my son." Naruto smiled at the man and Daisuke nodded.

"So who's kid?"

"He's Sasuke's and his name is Daisuke." Naruto replied.

"Naru-chan who is this?" Daisuke looked at the good looking man curiously.

"I'm his ex lover." Utakata grinned down at him and Daisuke frowned.

"Oh." The raven pulled on the blond's hand and Naruto nodded, walking back over to Sasuke.

"Okay I get the feeling that kid doesn't like me very much." Utakata laughed nervously and looked over at his cousin who was hanging out with her friends.

"Menma, Haru, Ritsu, Come on!" Naruto shouted, the teens ran out of the water and over to the blond.

"Yay its watermelon time!" Haru cheered, he looked up and saw Itachi glaring at Menma who wasn't paying attention.

"Yo Menma did you do something to piss Itachi off?" Haru nudge the teen with his elbow.

"What?" Menma turned towards the raven. His eyes were practically burning a hole through him. Menma smirked and looked away from the man.

"Who's first?" Naruto asked. "You should go first." Menma grinned at the blond and Naruto nodded. Sasuke walked up and put the watermelon on the sand. "Here." He grabbed the blond and wrapped the blind fold around his eyes.

"I'm really bad at this." Naruto said while Sasuke adjusted the blind fold.

"Don't worry Naru-chan I'll guide you with my voice." Daisuke grinned.

"Right." Sasuke handed the blond a bat and Naruto gripped it tight.

"Everyone back up!" Everyone backed away from the blond and Naruto walked around disoriented for a while.

"Over here Naru-nii!" Menma shouted and the blond followed his voice.

"No it's over here." Neji said. Naruto turned around and walked towards Neji.

"No it's over here Naru-chan!" Daisuke screamed.

"You guys are confusing me!" Naruto grunted.

"No it's over here." Aki smirked and Naruto walked around aimlessly. "Where is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's near you." Sasuke replied. He smirked while thinking perverted things. He just couldn't help but think that blind fold looked so sexy on him. Utakata walked up to the group and Ritsu looked at him.

"Hey it's that hot guy from earlier." Ritsu whispered to Menma while looking at the topless man.

"Yeah he is hot, that's Naru-nii's ex boyfriend." Menma muttered, the man grinned at him and Menma rolled his eyes.

"Seriously…he has good taste in men." Ritsu stared at the man. "Yeah but he's a total jerk." Menma stated.

"Sexy-Naru it's over here!" Utakata shouted. Naruto frowned and followed Utakata's voice.

"Uta! What are you doing here?" Naruto groaned.

"I'm helping you baby!" Sasuke balled his fists looking at the young man. "He…he just called my Naruto _baby_!" Sasuke grinded his teeth together and grumbled a few cuss words.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto banged the bat down in front of him and he heard the water melon crack.

"Ah! I did it!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah you did sexy!" Utakata replied in a low sexy voice. Everyone looked at Sasuke then back at man who was smirking.

"Uta!" Naruto blushed and chased the man around with the bat still blind folded.

"He and Naruto seem pretty close don't you think?" Itachi said with curiosity.

"Yeah they always fight like this." Menma replied. Daisuke and Aki looked over and saw Naruto on top of the man.

"Look Naru-chan fell!" Daisuke pointed out.

"I can't take this anymore!" Everyone grinned as Sasuke pushed passed them and stormed over to the blond that was sitting top of the man.

"Argh, where are you!" Naruto swung the bat around and the man beneath him smirked.

"I'm right here baby." Utakata groped the blond's ass and Naruto shrieked. He dropped the bat and began punching the man on his chest while blush spread across his face.

"You baka baka baka!" Naruto repeated over and over again as he punched the man, not that he was hurting him. Utakata actually thought it was kind of amusing that the blind folded blond was trying so hard to hurt him.

"Baka-" Naruto felt his weight being lifted and looked around confusingly not that he could see anything.

"Naruto it's just me." Sasuke said while he held his arms around the blond.

"Oh."

"Look you! Don't touch him anymore or I'll cause you serious pain, got that!" Sasuke said in an angry yet scary voice. Utakata shuddered and smirked at the man.

"Well you sure are protective of him." Utakata sighed.

"And? So what!" Sasuke growled.

"I just think that if I would have acted more like you I would still have him in my arms." Utakata stated and Naruto smiled.

"It's a little late for that don't you think? If you hadn't done what you did I might have forgotten about this guy and actually fallen in love with you." Naruto grinned and Utakata smiled.

"Yeah…well I'll get going; it was nice seeing you again Sexy-Naru." Utakata dusted himself off and walked away from the couple.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto waved but in the wrong direction with the blind fold still on. Sasuke put the blond down and took the blind fold off him.

"Thank you." Naruto gave Sasuke a peck on the lips. Some girls that were walking by blushed and squealed. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"By the way Sexy-Naru I still have those sexy pictures of you dressed up in a cheerleader outfit!" Naruto blushed and looked at Utakata that was waving sexy pictures of Naruto around in his hands.

"Uta!" Naruto began chasing the man around the beach once again.

"C-Cheerleader? Why can't he dress up for me?" Sasuke felt a vain pop in his head as he watched the blond chase his ex-boyfriend around.

"I also have the bunny costume ones and nurse ones hehe!" Utakata screamed while the blond chased him.

"Give them back!" Naruto whined, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Hahaha!" Everyone else was enjoying the watermelon that Naruto cracked open.

"Menma give me that piece!" Ritsu whined.

"Haru that's mine!" Dasiuke shouted at the teen; Aki munched down happily beside the both of them.

"Itachi get back here!" Neji chased Itachi around because he tripped him.

"I was just joking!" Itachi smirked looking back at the man. Neji gave him the finger and Itachi laughed.

"Give them back...Uta!" Naruto shouted once again while the man just ignored him. Sasuke for one was having a fit because he could never get Naruto to dress up for him.

_**…**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to Review ^_^ Don't worry Utakata will still be in the this story this isnt the last of him.  
**_


	26. Beach Love, You Defiled My Child?

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

_******Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

_******A/N: **__**Something you should know **__**(Utakata and Naruto secretly dated during Naruto's junior year of high school and were together after Naruto graduated from high school as well.)**_  


* * *

"It's dark now." Ritsu put on his flip flops. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, his hair was all frizzy and wet after his shower.

* * *

_**~Earlier That Day, After The Day On The Beach~**_

_**...  
**_

"Go ahead and pick rooms!" Naruto said putting some bags down on the floor. The beach house had six rooms which meant some people would have to share. There were nice wooden floors and a kitchen that was right across from the living room. There was a big flat screen TV and a few lamps in the living room. The only problem was the walls were thin and there was only one floor, so if someone wanted to get frisky it will be heard easily.

"I'll bunk with dad." Aki grabbed his father's hand.

"Aw, but I wanted to bunk with Neji." Itachi pouted looking at his best friend.

"Grow up." The Hyuga stated walking down the hall with his son.

"You're so mean!" Itachi shouted.

"Me and Daisuke are together." Ritsu grinned at the boy and Daisuke nodded.

"Wait is that really safe?" Haru grabbed Ritsu's shoulder and had a worried look on his face.

"It's fine." Ritsu reassured winking at the teen. Haru then shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on I need to shower." Daisuke said grabbing Ritsu's hand pulling him down the hall.

"Wow what a nice ocean view!" Haru ran into the dining room, there was a big bay window that gave the view of the whole beach.

"Last of the bags whew!" Sasuke panted, putting the bags down by the front door.

"Come on Menma we're sleeping together." Itachi picked up the teen and put him over his shoulder.

"T-Tachi?" Menma blushed.

"W-Wait-" Naruto reached his arm out.

"It's okay Naruto…Itachi will be just fine with him." Sasuke smirked.

"Still-"

"It's fine." Sasuke stated.

"Yay I get my own room!" Haru grinned.

"Where is Dai?" Sasuke asked the teen.

"He's with Ritsu." Haru replied before walking down the hall. Naruto gulped and Sasuke stormed down the hall.

* * *

"Ritsu can you take this off?" Daisuke walked up to the raven. Ritsu nodded and kneeled down trying to untie the string on the boy's swimming trunks.

"Wait…damn its tied good." Ritsu put his teeth on the string and began pulling at it.

"Dai-" Sasuke kicked open the door and saw the sight of Ritsu's mouth undoing his son's shorts.

"AHHHHH!" The father screamed and the blond walked up behind him.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ritsu waved his hands and looked at the two nervously.

"Finish Ritsu." Daisuke whined. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened hearing the boy's words.

"Oh God…NO!" Naruto looked at the teen worried for his safety.

"You bastard, you defiled my child I'll kill you!" Ritsu pushed passed the two and Sasuke chased him through the house.

"I didn't do anything!" Ritsu screamed.

"Naru-chan can you do this?" Daisuke walked up to the blond.

"Do what?"

"Untie this." Daisuke replied pointing to his shorts. 'Oh I get it! He was helping him undo his shorts.' A sweat dropped formed on the blond's head.

* * *

_**~Later After Everyone Got Settled In~**_

_**...  
**_

"Please!" Ritsu begged the blond and Naruto sighed.

"Why do you want to go to an abandoned house?" Naruto looked at the teen curiously.

"Because it's fun." Menma stated, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"It's like a test of courage." Haru grabbed an apple slice off Menma's plate and threw it into his mouth.

"Test of courage? I want to go!" Naruto grinned and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yay Naruto is going!" Ritsu and Haru cheered.

"Who else wants to join us?" The blond asked looking into the living room where Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Aki and Daisuke were watching TV.

"Me!" Daisuke raised his hand.

"I'm going if Daisuke is going." Aki replied.

"I'll pass." Neji yawned.

"I'm going." Itachi smiled.

"Me too." Sasuke sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Okay it's decided!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

_**~Now~**_

_**...  
**_

"Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto walked up behind Ritsu.

Ritsu's jaw dropped as he watched Naruto put on his shoes. Said man was wearing a pair of mid thigh shorts and a tank top with a halter vest over it.

"Geez stop rushing me." Sasuke closed the door to his and Naruto's room.

"Well stop taking so long." Naruto groaned after he tied his shoes. Sasuke walked passed Ritsu and noticed he was drooling. The raven smirked and put his arm around his lover's waist.

"Everyone is already outside." Naruto stated, running his fingers through his hair.

"Come on then." Sasuke pushed the blond through the front door; he looked back at the drooling teen and smirked.

"Um…you might want to take care of that before we leave haha!" Sasuke chuckled while looking down at the teen's shorts.

"Huh?" Ritsu looked down and saw he had a complete hard on. "Oh shit!" Ritsu ran down the hallway and went into the bathroom.

"Haha!" Sasuke closed the front door and walked down the steps.

"Where's Ritsu?" Menma asked. "He's taking care of a problem." The raven replied.

"Tachi stop." Menma grunted as Itachi ruffled his hair. Haru leaned up against outside wall while playing his video game.

"Daddy aren't you excited?" Daisuke smiled at his father. Daisuke was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top with flip flops on his feet and his hair hung passed his shoulders.

"Yeah I just hope you don't get so scared you pee yourself hehe!" Sasuke laughed.

"Daddy that's mean!" The boy pouted and walked over to Naruto. "Daddy is teasing me."

"Sasuke don't be so childish." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke walked over to the blond and smiled.

"Anything for you blondie." Sasuke kissed the blond on his slightly pink lips. Daisuke blushed and walked away from the two. "Aki!" He jumped on the other child's back and Aki groaned.

"What?"

"Carry me!" Daisuke cheered and Aki nodded.

* * *

_**~A Few Minutes Later~**_

"I'm ready." Ritsu ran out of the house panting with light blush on his face and his hair ruffled.

"What were you doing?" Haru asked curiously.

"None of your damn business!" Ritsu walked down the steps while glaring at Sasuke.

"Let's go." Menma walked ahead of everyone and Naruto kicked some of the sand that was under his feet.

"Come on I'll carry you." Sasuke kneeled down with his back facing the blond; Naruto grinned and jumped on the Uchiha's back.

"Thanks Ah! Don't touch my butt Sasuke!" Naruto blushed and whacked the raven on the head with his hand; everyone heard and laughed.

* * *

_**~At the Abandon House~**_

_**...**_

"We're here." Sasuke put his lover down.

"Wow cool!" Daisuke looked at the big house that looked really creepy. It was as big as a mansion. There were old raggedy curtains and the paint on the outside of the house had worn off. Some glass windows were broken in as well. Daisuke thought he heard weird noises and shuddered.

"Here everyone grab a stick." Haru held the colored sticks out and everyone grabbed one. "Now whoever has the same color that's who you are paired with." He grinned.

"Wow…what a coincidence me and Tachi are together." Menma smiled and Itachi smirked.

"I'm with Aki!" Daisuke grabbed onto Aki's arm and smiled.

"I'm with…Naruto!?" Ritsu blushed, looking at the grinning blond. Sasuke sulked because he wanted to go in with Naruto.

"I'm with Uchiha-san!" Haru grinned and Sasuke grunted.

"First group out wins!" Itachi shouted.

"Let's head inside." Haru walked up to the front door and kicked it in. Everyone's eyes widened and the teen smiled at them. 'Wow these boys are pretty strong.' Naruto gulped looking at the Ritsu.

"Come on what's the hold up!" Haru yelled. He had already entered the house like it was nothing.

"This is not going to turn out good." Aki muttered while holding Daisuke's hand. They all walked inside the house while Menma passed each group a flash light.

"Daisuke and Aki take the basement." Menma ruffled the boys hair.

"Okay!" Aki and Daisuke walked off.

"Be careful!" Naruto yelled with a worried look on his face, he looked around and saw cob webs on the walls and a big couch with old a sheet on it. He thought he could hear voices and little creaks.

"Me and Itachi will take the upstairs." Menma grabbed the man's hand and Itachi smirked.

"Haru and Sasuke second basement." Haru and Sasuke nodded. The raven was about to walk away but Naruto was tightly gripping his shirt.

"S-Sorry." Naruto let go and blushed. Sasuke smiled and ruffled the blond's hair before walking off with Haru.

"Naruto and Ritsu take the third and fourth floor." Ritsu nodded and noticed the man held onto his arm tightly. Naruto wasn't a big fan of the dark and without Sasuke being with him he was really scared.

"Well good luck!" Naruto and Ritsu walked ahead of Itachi and Menma. The wood creaked as they walked up the steps.

_**...  
**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Last chapter for this next weekend *Sobs* T_T but don't sorry you'll get more excitement next week!  
**_

_**Don't forget to Review ^0^  
**_


	27. Beach Love, Come To Daddy?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**A/N: Three or Two chapters come out every weekend so make sure you look out for all of them!**_

**__********Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**

* * *

The floors creaked as Sasuke and Haru walked through the old basement, there were old wooden shelves with old wine bottles stacked. Old wooden tables surrounded the area as well.

"It's so cold and dusty down here." Sasuke shivered.

Haru nodded his head in agreement. He looked and saw a bottle of wine casually sitting on top of one of the tables; he walked over and grabbed the dusty looking bottle. It read Merlot in cursive lettering. He looked at the year and his jaw dropped "Uchiha-san look at the year on this!"

Sasuke walked over to him and grabbed the bottle."Nineteen fifty three eh?" 'How old is this house exactly?'He put the bottle down.

"WAAAH!" Haru ducked as a bat flew over his head, he grabbed onto the raven's shirt and Sasuke groaned.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Haru shook the man back and forth still latched onto his shirt.

"Get off me pansy." Sasuke's forehead formed a sweat drop. 'How the hell did a bat get in here in the first place?'He pointed the flash light up ahead while the teen clung to him.

* * *

"Aki look at this" Daisuke and Aki looked under the floor boards in the first basement.

"That's creepy…looks like a kid drew it." Aki looked at the drawing of stick figures with black scribbles on the faces.

"I'm scared!" The raven grabbed the older boy.

"Okay, come on we have a little more to go" Aki stood up and grabbed the younger boy's trembling hand. He pointed the flash light in front of them to see where they were.

"Up ahead I see the door!" Aki smiled and Daisuke grinned.

"Yay! We can finally get out of here!" Both boys ran straight to the door, eager to get out.

* * *

"T-Tachi?" Itachi had the teen pushed up against the nearest wall. Menma blushed at the position they were in.

"You thought it was funny the whole time right? Trying to piss me off all day?" Itachi had a scary look in his eyes, Menma gulped.

"Yeah, so what?" The younger one looked away from the man and Itachi grabbed his jaw, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Ugh, Nhh!" Tongue's roamed each other mouths while their bodies pressed up against each others. Menma then broke the kiss and smirked at the man.

"Tachi let's do it now."

"R-Really now…here?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah!"

"But-"

"Look as long as you're fucking me I don't care where we do it." Menma said in a sultry voice that man never heard before.

"Alright but you can't change your mind in the middle of it. It might be painful." Itachi said nervously and the teen rolled his eyes. "I don't care." Menma put his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him into another heated kiss.

* * *

_**...**_

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed and wrapped his arms around Ritsu's neck. Ritsu for one was smiling the whole time, in the last hour he got away with touching the blond's ass and Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto it's okay." Ritsu put his arm around the blond's waist as Naruto hid his face in the crook of the teen's neck. The teen pointed the flash light ahead of them so he could see where he was going.

"It's not okay, it's so fuckin creepy!" Naruto whimpered and Ritsu smirked. 'Ha! I bet if Sasuke-san saw me with my arms wrapped around his hot blond he's be pretty angry.'

"Ritsu did you hear what I said?" He noticed the blond had let go of him and started walking ahead.

"No."

"I said if we walk really fast then we can hurry up and get out of here." Naruto kept looking around as he walked forward to make sure nothing crept up on him.

"Yeah." As Ritsu was walking he noticed the floor boards were a little loose. Naruto stepped forward and,

**CRACK!**

"Wah!" The floor caved. "Naruto!" Ritsu ran over and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him back. The flash light fell out of the teen's hand and went down the hole.

"Whew! That was close." Naruto gulped and Ritsu nodded with his arms still wrapped around the blond. Naruto moved back a little more and his bottom rubbed up against then teen's groin.

"Uh!" Ritsu let out a moan and Naruto turned around thinking something was wrong with the teen. "R-Ritsu? Are you oka-!" He then felt something poking at his bottom and pushed the teen away.

"You pervert!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!"

"Ugh! Lets hurry up and get out of here. It would be dangerous to stay here alone with you any longer." Naruto jumped over the space where the floor caved in.

"Wait!" Ritsu jumped over the space in the floor and followed the blond.

* * *

"I can see the exit." Sasuke grinned as the teen followed close behind him. When they reached the door Haru kicked it open. They were happy to see the outside and smell the night fresh air.

"I hope we're first!" Haru and Sasuke ran around to the front of the house and sulked when they saw Aki and Daisuke already waiting.

"Daddy!" Daisuke stood up and ran over to his father, giving him a big hug.

"You two made it out first huh? I thought Itachi and Menma would be first." Sasuke picked up his child.

"Haru! Gum please." Aki walked up to the teen and held out his hand. Haru nodded and gave the boy a stick of gum.

"I hope Naruto and Ritsu are doing okay." Haru sighed and Sasuke had a worried look on his face.

* * *

Naruto and Ritsu were now on the fourth floor trying to figure a way out. Naruto kicked some rocks that were on the floor as they walked; he was gripping the hem of Ritsu's shirt but made sure his body was far away from the teen.

"Naruto I'm not going to do anything." Ritsu sighed. Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "Whatever, I don't trust you." The blond mumbled and Ritsu pouted. 'Gah! I hate you dick, why did you have to go mess everything up!" Ritsu scolded the thing in his pants that was still hard.

"Where are we?" Naruto looked around and Ritsu shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly,

**...HEHEHEHEHE!**

A scary old clown popped out in front of the two; they went silent for a second and then...

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"** They both turned around and ran in the other direction. The two screamed and when they looked back the clown was still chasing them.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Haru stepped forward and everyone went quite.

"Waaaaaaah Ritsu!" Sasuke heard the blond scream out for the teen.

"I better go in and help them." Sasuke grabbed the flash light from Haru.

"Look after them for me!" The raven kicked the door open and ran inside. Haru sighed and sat down on the ground.

"I hope Naru-chan is okay." Daisuke sat down next to the teen and Haru ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm sure your dad will take care of everything." Aki sat down next to Daisuke and threw a couple pebbles on the ground.

* * *

Ritsu and Naruto continued to run away from the scary clown. The two never stopping in their tracks until Ritsu suddenly dropped.

"Gah!" He tripped over a string and a rope net hoisted the two up. Ritsu's eyes widened as he felt a pair of lips on his own, Naruto also had a look of shock on his face before they banged heads.

"Ouch!" Naruto and the teen rubbed their heads. Naruto was under Ritsu and their limbs were all tangled. The blond moved around awkwardly and his knee rubbed up against the teen's groin.

"Oh God!" Ritsu hissed at the feeling; Naruto stopped moving when he noticed what he was doing.

"S-Sorry!" Naruto looked away from the teen over top of him and blushed.

"It's fine." Ritsu gritted through his teeth. His member was now aching and he wanted to take care of it so bad.

"You know we kind of kissed a while ago hehe!" Ritsu smiled at the blond and Naruto put his hand on the teen's face.

"You better not get any pervy ideas." Naruto glared at the raven and Ritsu grinned at him. 'Wait..now that I look at him closely he looks like Sasuke when he was younger except with a different hair style, different color eyes and a weird family. Well Sasuke has a weird family too but-'

"Naruto?" Ritsu looked at the blond oddly and Naruto groaned.

"Why do I have to be put in this situation?" He pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come looking for us."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's just like my great grandfather said, criminals will always be found!" Ritsu nodded and Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with us?" Naruto looked at the teen with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Huh? I don't know." Ritsu looked a bit confused and Naruto sighed. 'He's so good looking but his weird personality would make people run away from him.'

"I feel so bad for whoever is with you in the future." The blond mumbled but the teen still heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ritsu hissed at the man.

"Nothing just be quite until someone finds us." Naruto turned his head and looked down the dark hallway. 'I can't believe this dumbass dropped the flash light.'

* * *

_**...**_

Itachi drove his tongue further down the teen's throat. He moaned at the taste and wrapped his arms around Menma's slim waist. 'God I want him so badly!'

"Mnnmn, Tachi more." The teen moaned.

"You want more? I'll give you more alright." The man placed the boy back on his feet. He smirked at Menma and took off his shirt to lay it neatly on the floor. "Lay down" He instructed. The teen nodded and did what he was told. Itachi licked his lips at the sight. 'I just want to eat him up.'

"Stop staring and get on with it."

"Tell me love. Have you ever done it with a guy before?"

"W-Why ask all of a sudden? Just fuck me!" Menma blushed.

"What's that? Judging by your reaction I'll say that I'm your first…how sweet." The man smiled. He walked over the laid down body and slid on top of him. "I'll give you pleasure you never felt before." The raven lifted up the teen's shirt.

"Ah!" Menma felt a tongue flick at his nipple. Itachi swirled his tongue around the pink bud then took it into his mouth and sucked lightly. He gave the other nipple the same treatment. Menma panted underneath the man, he never felt nothing like this before. 'He hasn't even touched my dick yet and I'm hard.'

"You like that?" Itachi smirked.

Menma blushed and covered his face with his hands. "Oh no baby don't be embarrassed now. What happened to 'get on with it'? You were so eager earlier." the raven trailed kisses down the small body.

"Nnnmnnhh!" Menma shook his head and closed his eyes tight.

Itachi reached the boy's pants and tugged at them. "Yea that's what I thought." He removed the pants along with the boxers. A nice sized penis sprung up in action. "My my would you look at that." He kissed the tip.

"Ah! Please!" Menma cried out. He wanted to feel the heat of the man's mouth on him NOW or he'll explode.

"Yes dear? What is it that you want me to do?" Itachi mocked.

"I-I want you to suck me." Menma mumbled.

"Huh? I can't hear you honey."

"SUCK ME!" The teen grabbed Itachi's head. The man opened his mouth ready for his treat.

"Mmmm yea! Just like that." Menma bucked his hips, fucking Itachi's mouth. The man let him take control, closing his eyes as he felt the hot rod hitting the back of his throat. He hummed and sent vibrations to the boy's dick, making Menma thrust harder down his throat.

"Oh God yes! Suck that dick Tachi!" The teen's eyes rolled in complete pleasure. He kept a steady pace when suddenly the precious heat disappeared. "Huh? What are you doing?" The teen looked up. Itachi held his lover's arms down and engulfed him whole.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit! Damn!" Menma threw his head back. Itachi continued to deep throat and Menma could feel his oncoming orgasm. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucked it lightly and then sucked harder. "Fuck fuck FUCK!" Menma shot his load. Itachi swallowed every last drop loving the sweet yet salty taste.

"How was that?"

"Fucking awesome!" Menma looked up in amazement. "Who knew guys give better head then girls?"

"Hmph." The raven stood up. He unbuckled his pants and took out his straining hard on. "You want this boy?" He held his dick out to Menma. The teen watched mesmerized at the impressive length. 'God he's MASSIVE!' He crawled on all fours in front of the man.

"Yea that's right. Come to daddy." Itachi stroked himself slowly.

"Let me have it." Menma opened his mouth wide.

"Oh no no no. I plan to put this in a better place." He walked around the teen. "You said to hurry and that's what I plan to do." He got closer to Menma's ass and spread his cheeks.

"W-wha? What are you doing?!" Menma blushed. He felt so exposed as his hole clenched.

"Aww look! It's talking to me." Itachi buried his face in the boy's ass.

"Ah!" Menma moaned as he felt a tongue enter him. Itachi's tongue fucked him for a good two minutes before he couldn't wait any longer.

"Sorry but I'm not going to prep you. I need to enter now." Itachi aligned his dick to the puckered hole. "Here we go." Itachi started to push in slowly and Menma's eyes widened as pain ripped through his body.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Itachi grinned and Menma clenched his teeth together. 'Ow! It really hurts!' Menma's hands started to tremble.

"It's okay Menma don't hold your breath, match your breathing with mine and try to relax." Menma relaxed and breathed out slowly. Itachi then pushed in some more.

"NO! It hurts!" Tears welled up in the teen's eyes and Itachi smirked. He was actually making Menma cry and that turned the raven on for some strange reason. The man pushed his full length inside the tight warm space and Menma screamed out in pain.

"That fucking hurts pull out baka!" Menma blushed when he felt the raven pulsate inside him. 'He's getting turned on by my pain…I need to stop crying but it hurts so badly!'

"Ugh take it out! No don't move-URGH!" Itachi had an evil look in his onyx eyes as he pulled back and slammed his hard thick dick inside the teen. Menma clawed at the floor boards and trembled.

"You say it hurts but you're swallowing me up." Menma turned his head and glared at the man. Itachi then grabbed the boy's hips, thrusting into him harder and faster.

"Uh, Uh! N-No stop AHN! T-Take it out T-Tachi!" Menma's legs trembled. Itachi ignored him. "Menma you're so damn tight. It feels so good." He bent over and licked the teen's ear. Menma started moving his hips back to meet Itachi's thrusts. 'Where's that spot?' Menma moved his hips in desperation trying to find that bundle of nerves that Naruto once told him about.

"I know what you're trying to do brat but I won't hit that spot." Itachi snickered and Menma whined. Itachi then flipped the boy over so he could see his face. "Ergh! Son of a bitch that hurts!" Menma bit his bottom lip and Itachi licked his neck.

"Menma calm down." Itachi ran his fingers through the teen's hair and Menma groaned as he felt the older raven go deeper inside him.

"Take it out!" Menma was about to punch Itachi but the man grabbed his arm. The teen gritted his teeth and blushed up to his ears.

"Ah, Menma when I see you making this kind of face it makes me want to do all kinds of things to you." Itachi licked along the teen's jaw line and chuckled. Menma blushed a deep red and tears ran down his cheeks from his blue eyes, his silky black hair was matted and messy.

"Tachi if you don't take it out I'll never trust you ever ag-NGH!" Itachi kissed the teen and Menma's body started getting used to the pain, after a few more thrust the pain was barely there anymore.

"HHH…UHN, MHN!" Itachi and Menma moaned into each other mouths. Menma thrusted against the man, meeting his every thrust and Itachi hissed at the feeling on the tight heat that encased his cock. Menma's insides were so warm and soft, it drove Itachi crazy.

"Ahhh, fuck it feels so good inside you Menma!" Itachi grunted in a low sexy voice.

"T-That spot please touch it!"

"Tell me you love me first." Itachi smirked and Menma glared at him.

"No! Ugh!...I don't want to Ah!"

"Then I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days." Itachi's voice made the teen shudder. 'Of course I love him but I don't want to say that out loud.' Menma's lips trembled as he tried to speak.

"Love-UGH..Ahaaa!"

"Hm?" The older raven tilted his head.

"I love you!" Menma shouted.

"Ahh, fuck…Uhn say it again!" Itachi's eyes had that taint of red to them and Menma smirked, he loved brining out that side of Itachi.

"I love you…AHHH, so much!" Itachi hit the boy's prostate dead on with each wild thrust. "Ooh Uh, Uh…Ahhh.." The teen rasped and moaned as he felt the Itachi's dick filling him up, his insides stretched so far he though he would come just from the feeling of it.

"Hn..Menma call me sensei like you do when you're studying!" Itachi moaned and Menma's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his toes curled.

"Nng, Sensei…Oh shit! It's so good!" Their bodies glistened with sweated as they were drowning themselves in intoxicating pleasure.

"You have such a naughty mouth Menma." Itachi gripped a fist full of the teen's hair and pulled his head back forcefully. Menma's eyes were filled with lust and overwhelming pleasure as he stared into the man's onyx ones.

* * *

_**...**_

"And then there was another time when he cut off his finger and-"

"Ritsu shut up! Please I don't want to hear anymore." Naruto sighed and the raven pouted.

"Um, Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto replied rudely.

"Can I lay down on you I can't hold myself up anymore and my arms are falling asleep." Ritsu yawned and Naruto nodded.

"You better not try anything." Naruto muttered. He hated being all tangled up with the perverted teen. Ritsu laid his head on the blond's chest and his arms rested on either side of Naruto's head. 'This is hot…I'm so close to him!'

"You're really sexy you know that?" Ritsu mumbled and Naruto yawned.

"Of course I know that." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and blushed.

"I wish I could fuck you."

"Alright get off me you pervert and stop using bad language!" Naruto tried to sit up but the boy was too heavy.

"Okay! I won't say anything else perverted." Ritsu grinned. 'This is the worse!' Naruto had nowhere else to put his hands except on Ritsu's back so that's where he rested them.

"I'm getting hard again." Ritsu smirked.

"Ritsu shut up!" Naruto punched him on his back and Ritsu whimpered.

* * *

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"Ha! I found you!" Sasuke spotted the two from down the hall and ran over to them.

"S-Sasuke! Get me out of here I'm scared!" Naruto whined, trying to sit up but Ritsu was so damn heavy.

"Ritsu..so now you're after my blond?" Sasuke growled and put his arm through the ropes. He then smacked the raven on the head and Ritsu rubbed his head.

"No! Leave us in here I like cuddling up with Naruto!" Ritsu wrapped his hands around the blond.

"Ritsu!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Wait a second Naruto I'll get you out." Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, Naruto and Ritsu froze.

"You carry around a pocket knife?" They both asked.

"No I got this from Menma while we were on the beach earlier today."

"Menma carries around a pocket knife?" Naruto looked up at Ritsu.

"Well duh, you never know when you'll get into a gang fight." Ritsu tsked.

"He is going to be in so much trouble when I see him!" Naruto's eyes narrowed and Sasuke began cutting the ropes.

_**...**_

"Naru-chan!" Daisuke jumped on the blond after he, Ritsu and Sasuke walked out of the house.

"Daisuke I was so scared!" Naruto was seriously so scared his body was still trembling.

"What happened to you two?" Aki asked looking up at the blond. "We got stuck in a rope trap." Naruto and Ritsu replied.

"Oh." Haru and Aki took out more gum and threw it into their mouths.

"Naru-chan I'm tired!" Daisuke rested his head on he blond's shoulder and Naruto rubbed his head.

"I know. Wait where's Menma and Itachi?" Naruto looked around. He thought those two for sure would make it out first.

"They haven't come out yet and I didn't see them when I was looking for you two either." Sasuke stated, sitting down on the ground.

"I guess we have to wait for them…damn what could be taking them so long?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed, they just wanted to go home and sleep.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: I hope you guys enjoyed that surprise lemon XD  
**_


	28. Beach Love, Pick One Dude?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**A/N: Three or Two chapters come out every weekend so make sure you look out for all of them!**_

**__********Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**

* * *

_**~15 Minutes Later~**_

_**...  
**_

Every all sat in silence as they waited for Itachi and Menma to emerge from the house. Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's lap, Daisuke and Aki was sitting by an old car, Ristu and Haru were standing by the door looking inside occasionally. The blond's patience was running thin because he was hungry and tired 'What the hell?' he groaned and Sasuke chuckled. "What's so funny?" He looked at his lover with a glare. "Nothing." Sasuke replied and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

Haru noticed his friend looking at the couple with anger. Ristu balled up his fist and looked away gritting his teeth. "Dude why are you angry?" Haru asked.

"I think I'm in love with Naruto." Haru's eyes widened. "Oh come on dude pick one either you like Daisuke or the blond." Haru scratched the back of his head and Ritsu gulped.

"It's just we kissed while we were in there and I'm totally hypnotized." Ritsu explained and Haru placed his hands on hi shoulders.

"Dude you kissed the hot blond? How was it? Great? Awesome? fuckin amazing?" Ritsu grinned. "It was fuckin amazing!" Haru pouted. "Aw now I want to."

"Aki what are they talking about?" Daisuke was listening to their whole conversation and was confused.

"They're talking about kissing Naruto-san." Aki kicked a few rocks that were on the ground.

"Oh yeah it is fuckin amazing! I kiss him all the time!" Daisuke copied the way the older boys talked.

"Oi!" Ritsu kneeled down in the front of the boy and looked at him oddly.

"You kiss blondie all the time?" Ritsu asked. "Uh huh." The boy gave a small nodded. "And you don't get a boner?" Ritsu had a serious look on his face and Daisuke tilted his head to the side.

"Ritsu!" Haru hit the teen on the head. "He's still a kid dumbass!"

"Oh right. Just forget about what I said." Ritsu grinned and Daisuke scratched his arm.

"I'm getting bit by bugs." Daisuke was scratching his arm so hard that the spot on his arm turned red.

"Sasuke gave you stuff for that earlier today, that's why you should have put it on." The teen ruffled the boy's hair and Daisuke pouted. "Daddy!" He ran over to his father and Naruto. They both looked at the boy standing in front of them, waiting from him to say something.

"My fuckin arm is itching!"

Naruto and raven looked at the child in disbelief. "Excuse me?" Sasuke wasn't sure he heard his son correctly. "Dai did you just say-"

"I said fuck! My fuckin arm is itching!" Daisuke stomped his foot.

"Pfft! Hahahaha!" Ritsu and Haru laughed and Aki held his laugh in by covering his mouth.

"Dai! You can't say that word!" Naruto said sternly and Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

"Well why the fuck not?" Daisuke asked.

"He said it again!" The other kids laughed and Daisuke raised his eyebrow, he didn't understand what was so funny.

"Fuck!" Haru and Ritsu shouted.

"Guys!" Naruto glared at them.

"Hehe fuck!" Aki grinned.

"Aki don't say that!" Naruto shouted.

"Daisuke, don't say it again" Sasuke had a stern look in his eyes and Daisuke nodded.

"Well isn't that a bitch." Daisuke shook his head and walked away from the two, Naruto was shocked by the boy's words and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Hahahhaha nice one bro!" Haru gave the boy a high five as Daisuke approached him.

"What was nice?" Daisuke asked. "Haha he's just too cute and funny." Ritsu laughed giving the boy a hug.

* * *

"Menma stop it." Itachi carried the teen on his back while Menma kissed down his neck as the man carried him.

"I can't wait to have sex with you again! it was so awesome." Menma muffled in the raven's neck.

"I actually held back."

"Really? Well maybe when we get home you can give it to me harder." The teen grinned. Itachi wiped that grin right off his face by groping his ass hard. "Ouch! bastard it still hurts back there." The teen winced.

"Menma are sure you can put up with me? I mean I can get a little crazy sometimes especially when I'm angry." Itachi said as he walked down the steps, he held the flash light in his other hand while Menma held on tight.

"Of course I can handle you! To tell you the truth I think I like it hard." The boy smirked. Itachi almost dropped the flash light as he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just..You're too straight forward." Menma puffed out his cheeks. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No I love that about you." Itachi kissed the teen's hand and Menma blushed.

"Well I love everything about you! Even the crazy side!" The teen blushed a deep red and his face felt like it was on fire.

"You like calling me sensei too don't you?" Itachi teased. Menma's eyes widened. "Yes…it turns me on even more."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Oh look the door." Itachi kicked open the basement door and walked out into the fresh air.

"Ahh the fresh air smells so good!" Menma sniffed in all that fresh air and Itachi sighed, he walked around to the front of the house and everyone jumped up.

"Menma!" Ritsu smiled.

"W-What? What's wrong?" Menma looked around and everyone else looked angry.

"What took you two so long!?" Naruto walked up to the two with his hands on his hips. Sasuke smirked looking at the blond ass. 'I just love seeing that cute bottom of his.' Sasuke had stars in his eyes while Aki and Daisuke looked at him oddly.

"Nothing." Itachi and Menma answered at the same time, Naruto looked at them both suspiciously. "Put him down." He walked up to Itachi and glared at him. Itachi nodded and let the younger one down, Menma winced trying to stand up on his own.

"Hm?" Naruo walked around the teen and noticed his hair was all messy, not to mention he had multiple hickyes on his neck. Menma stood up straight and tried not to look the blond in his eyes. Naruto stood behind the teen and Menma thought the blond had found out, he then felt something sharp against his neck.

"Can you explain this?" Naruto showed the teen the pocket knife and Menma's eyes widened. "Uchiha you ratted me out!" Everyone looked at the raven oddly. Naruto turned around and looked at the raven as well; it was like he was in some kind of trance. His mouth was hanging open and couldn't stop staring at Naruto.

"Oi Sasuke!" They screamed and Sasuke jumped in surprise, he looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. "Yes?" he answered. "What were you doing?" Naruto asked; Sasuke looked away from the blond and Naruto sighed. 'I'm surrounded by perverts.'

"Haha he just mind fucked you!" Haru poked at the raven's face and Sasuke tsked.

"Shut up and stop using bad words around my kid." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and narrowed his eyes.

"ANYWAY!" Naruto turned on his heels and looked at his cousin. "Can I have it back?" Menma asked.

"No." Naruto stated. "And what are these?" You could clearly see the red marks on the teen's neck.

"Bug bites." Menma looked up at Itachi and Naruto eyed the older raven.

"Bug bites?" the blond cocked his eyebrow and Itachi nodded.

"Daddy I'm tired!" Daisuke whined. "Come on Naruto we'll deal with it when we get back to the house." Sasuke grabbed the boy's hand and Naruto nodded following behind the raven.

"Dude!" Haru and Ritsu pulled Menma over to them as they all started walking back to the beach house.

"What happened?" They both asked and Menma smirked.

"Why?"

"You have love bites all over your neck, tell me was it good?" Ritsu beamed and Menma grinned.

"It was better than good more like amazing!" Menma said and Haru grinned.

"Aww I need to get some." Ritsu whined.

"You guys be quiet." Naruto looked back at the three and they all got quite.

* * *

_**~At the House~**_

_**...**_

"Neji!" Itachi pounced his friend and the brunette groaned in irritation. "You don't even sound like you missed me. So cruel." Itachi whined and Neji pushed the man off him. "What happened?" Neji asked. "Oh man you should have come. It was so much fun."

"Yeah I doubt that." Neji walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Yay! Dinner!" Daisuke and Aki ran down the hallway and went into the bathroom to wash their hands.

"Neji you ordered dinner?" Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw a few bags on the table. There was also a big box of pizza.

"Yeah I figured you guys would probably be hungry." Naruto took pulled out a chair and sat down followed by Sasuke, Itachi and Haru.

"Where's the rest?" Naruto noticed some kids where missing. Aki and Daisuke then came running down the hall and into the kitchen, taking a seat next to their parents.

"Yummy!" Daisuke rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. Neji passed everyone a plate and opened up the pizza box, the smell hit everyone's nose and they were all drooling.

"You guys can start eating I'll be right back." Naruto got up from the table and ran over to the front door, pushing it open. He looked outside and saw Menma and Ritsu goofing off in front of the house.

"Get in here now and eat!" Naruto yelled. Menma and Ritsu pouted and came running into the house. They kicked off their shoes and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry!" Ritsu sat down at the table next to Daisuke of course who was already chowing down. Menma sat down in the middle of Sasuke and Itachi which was a good thing because Itachi was thinking about torturing his little brother. Naruto sighed while walking into the kitchen and sat down beside his lover.

"Mmm Ritsu it's so good!" Daisuke spoke with greasy lips and tomato sauce all over his mouth as he ate his first slice of pizza.

"Woah that is one big pizza!" Ritsu reached over Haru's and Aki's plate to get some pizza out of the box.

"Hey that's rude say excuse me." Aki stated. Ritsu rolled his eyes and continued to grab a slice of pizza.

"Itadakimasu!" Ritsu sat down and grabbed a plate before munching down on his cheesy pizza, strings of cheese connected from the pizza as he took a bite and he loved every minute of it.

"So good!" Sasuke let out a pleasureful sigh that only good food could make him do.

"This has to be the best!" Naruto was now working on his second slice. Menma and Itachi were especially happy, with them burning so much energy earlier.

"Damn being scared got you guys that hungry?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Pass me a soda!" Itachi held out his hand and Neji tossed him a bottle of grape soda.

"You know me so well!" Itachi grinned. "Shut up. Who else wants soda?" Neji asked. "Meeee!" Daisuke cheered and the brunette tossed him a bottle of fruit punch soda. "Thank you!"

"I want one." Sasuke held his hands out. "Me too!" Naruto grinned and Neji ended up passing everyone a bottle of soda.

"This has to be the best summer ever!" Ritsu turned facing Daisuke and the boy nodded in agreement.

"Up high!" Daisuke gave the teen a high five and, "Down low!" A low five. Dasiuke took a sip of his soda and suddenly had to sneeze, he eyes crossed as he sneezed. Soda came rushing out of his nose onto his plate wetting the pizza.

"Dude, Ew!"

"Nasty!" Everyone except Ritsu grabbed their plates and ran out of the kitchen. Daisuke looked around oddly and shrugged his shoulders; he then reached for his pizza. "Don't eat that!" Ritsu shouted and Daisuke pulled his hand back slowly.

* * *

_**~Later After Everyone Showered~**_

_**...  
**_

Ritsu flopped down on the couch after his shower with his pjs on and a towel around his neck. Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke had already showered and was now watching TV.

"What are we watching?" Ritsu asked. His hair was frizzy and wet from his shower.

"Saw." Itachi replied. Ritsu looked over at the kids that were sitting on a blanket on the floor. "But Aki and Daisuke are here."

"It's just a little violence, the child watches FMA for God sake he sees people's limbs come off all the time." Menma said while resting his head in Haru's lap. There were two big couches and one small couch. Neji sat on the small couch while Haru and Menma sat on the other one and Ritsu was sitting next to Itachi.

"Ohhh that man cut his leg off!" Daisuke closed his eyes because he was scared and Itachi smiled.

"Itachi was the one who put this on in the first place." Neji said with a yawn.

"What are you guy-!?" Naruto looked at the tv screen and gasped. Sasuke walked into the living room and stretched his arms.

"What the hell do you guys have these kids watching?" Naruto grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Awwww!" Itachi and the teens pouted. Neji for one had passed out because he was exhausted.

"They can't watch that put on something else." Naruto said, tossing the little kids the remote.

"Yay, Aki turn to Hitman Reborn!" Aki grinned and turned to the anime channel. They were happy they could finally watch something they wanted and not have to sit through the older kids shows and movies.

"Fine but after it goes off I get to watch something." Ritsu layed his head in the raven's lap and kicked his feet up on the couch. Menma looked at the scene for a second and then quickly looked away after Itachi smirked. 'Hm? I wonder if I could use Ritsu to test out something tomorrow.' Itachi was thinking about making the teen jealous by using his best friend.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

Aki and Dasiuke were passed out on the floor as well as Menma and Haru. Itachi fell asleep leaning back against the couch and Ritsu still had his head in his lap while he slept. Everyone was tired and snored lightly. The living room light was off and the tv screen lit up the room lightly as cartoons played on but the volume was low.

* * *

_**~In The Bathroom~**_

"Sasuke!" Naruto had a towel wrapped around his waist after he was done washing. Sasuke had already washed before him and was in only wearing a pair of jeans but topless.

"Hnnh!" Sasuke kissed the blond hungrily as he pushed him up against the wall. Naruto tangled his fingers in the raven hair and Sasuke placed his hand on the blond hips.

"Mmh…" Naruto plunged his tongue in the raven's mouth and Sasuke groped his ass. Naruto put his hand on the raven pale face, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Mmm…Nhh..Ha." Naruto and the raven broke the kiss and panted.

"I need you dobe." Sasuke kissed down Naruto's tanned neck and he moaned as the raven bit down on his sensitive spot.

"Why are you always so horny?" Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked.

"Because of you." Sasuke gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips. Naruto then turned off the shower water that he left running. He walked over to the bathroom door; Sasuke followed the blond and stood behind him attacking his neck once again.

"Okay! We can do it but it has to be a quickie. We don't want anyone waking up." Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded. The blond opened the door and peeked his head out; he looked into the living room and saw everyone was asleep. 'Good no one is awake.' he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the hallway.

"Nh…" Itachi began waking up and he heard whispers, he looked over and Sasuke and Naruto kissing the hallway.

"Teme hurry up!" Naruto grinned and pulling the raven towards their room, Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"Have fun fucking each other into the mattress but try and keep it quite we're sleeping!" Itachi shouted and Ritsu started waking up, he sat up and saw dripping wet blond and the Uchiha hallway, blushing.

"Aw…I want to fuck him too!" Ritsu yawned and Naruto pulled the raven into their room before closing the door.

"Go back to sleep." Itachi groaned; Ritsu pouted and put his head back in the raven's lap.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Dont forget to review XD! Someone said, ****this ****story is a little annoying**** with all the oc teenagers o.O tell me what you guys think? Anyway um...last i checked this was MY story and i thought i could put anything and anyone i wanted in it and i'm pretty sure that there's only about 2 oc teenage characters. It doesn't really bother me so if u really dont like it dont read it thats all i can say ;)  
**_


	29. Beach Love, Teach Me How To Dougie?

_******Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_******Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...  
**_

"Oi stop running around the house naked!" Neji chased after Aki and Daisuke who escaped from the tub.

"Hahaha!" Daisuke and Aki almost slipped as they ran down the hall, they ran into the living room where everyone else was and Ritsu blushed seeing the little Uchiha in nothing but a towel.

"Daisuke what are you doing?!" Ritsu tried to look anywhere else to avoid temptation. Aki grabbed the boy's hand "Come on." He led Daisuke to the kitchen, he crawled under the table and Daisuke followed. Itachi cooked over the stove and Menma sat at the table smiling at the man, he thought it was funny that the man couldn't cook but was trying so hard to cook eggs for him. Itachi messed up the eggs once again and groaned, he threw the eggs in the trash can and Menma pouted.

"Aw why did you waste them?" Menma walked up behind the man and Itachi rubbed his temples. The number one thing that Iruka taught Naruto and Menma growing up, never waste food because there are people who are starving in the world.

"I'm sorry they were just too bad. I wanted them perfect for you." Itachi gritted through his teeth. Menma wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and smiled. "I would have still eaten them." Menma muttered. Itachi turned around and faced the teen. Aki and Daisuke peeked out from under the table curious as to what was going on with the two. Itachi looked into the living room and saw Ritsu and Haru watching TV. When he was sure it was clear, he cupped the teen's face and kissed him. Menma kissed back and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

"Ah! Look Aki!" Daisuke tapped the boy next to him. "Daisuke I'm right here I can already see." Aki whispered back.

"So what can I eat?" Menma asked looking in the fridge. "Leave out and I'll surprise you" Itachi shooed the teen out and Menma groaned. Itachi looked down and saw the two blushing boys, he grinned placed his finger on his lips. "Shhh!" The two nodded and crawled out from the table.

"Daisuke! Aki! Get in here!" Neji shouted and the boys ran down the hall and back into the bathroom.

* * *

_**~Naruto's And Sasuke's Room~**_

_**...  
**_

"No Naruto stay in bed a little longer!" Sasuke had his arms around the blond's waist; Naruto dragged him across the floor while walking forward. "No Sasuke!" His cheeks were slightly red and Sasuke pouted. Naruto walked around in nothing but a pair of boxers and had sex hair. Due to Sasuke fucking him the night before.

"Please." Sasuke kissed down the blonds' back and Naruto groaned in irritation.

"No I want to go down to the beach today and plus I need to get my pictures from that damn Uta!" Naruto had a determined look on his face as he tightened his fist.

"Fine." The raven let go and stood up straight. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Why did you dress up for him but you won't do it for me?" Sasuke asked seriously and Naruto turned and looked at him.

"Well…that is…because- look I was younger and wild back then. Now I'm a mature adult so the horniness kind of calmed down." Naruto blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's not true."

"It's the truth and Uta was the first and last person I did that for." Naruto muttered and Sasuke was getting irritated.

"Well I don't think that's fair." the raven stomped his foot and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You and Daisuke really are twins with the same personality." Naruto mumbled.

"So you were kinky back then but not anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right." Naruto dug around in the dresser for his clothes.

"Please, please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeee!" Sasuke got down on his knees and begged.

"What's with you? You're already a freakin animal in bed you don't need anything to excite you anymore." Naruto covered his mouth and Sasuke smirked.

"Well I don't like to brag but-"

"Shut up!" Naruto threw his clothes on the bed and sighed.

"But still I think you would look really cute dressed up as a cat or a devil or a rabbit with high heels and ears oh and with a spiked choker!" Sasuke grinned and smacked Naruto on the ass.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his bottom.

"Please just once for me or maybe twice or whenever I want." Sasuke made the puppy dog face.

"Fine I promise." Naruto smiled.

"Yesss!" Sasuke cheered. "For your birthday." Naruto finished and Sasuke pouted once again.

"I'll take that I guess it's better than never." Sasuke walked around in his boxers.

"Any outfit you request so choose wisely." Naruto grinned with his hands on his hips and the raven wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"I love you." Sasuke kissed down the blonds' neck and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know." Naruto blushed and the raven started playing with his nipples.

"Ah! Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Another round of course." Sasuke muffled in his neck; Naruto tried to push the raven off him but Sasuke was just too strong.

"Stop! No more-Nh!" Sasuke kissed the blond while pushing him down onto the bed. Naruto kicked his legs widely and Sasuke snickered.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...  
**_

_'**They be like Smoove (what?), Can u teach me how to dougie? You know why? Cause all da bitches love me (aye! ) All I need is a beat that's super bumpin' And for you, you, you to back it up and dump it! Put your arms out front, lean side to side They gon' be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right?'**_

"Ritsu our song!" Menma hit the teen on his arm and Ritsu tried to listen closely.

"Yeah! Haru turn it up!" Ritsu shouted and Haru walked over to the radio and turned up the volume.

"Naru-chan hurry up!" Daisuke and Aki walked down the hallway after they got dressed. They then entered the living room and saw the teens dancing.

"I know this song!" Daisuke grinned and Aki sat down on the couch.

"Yeah it's old everybody knows this song!" Ritsu stated and Haru nodded in agreement.

"Do you know how to do it Daisuke?" Menma asked with a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah I do!" Dasiuke cheered.

"Okay show us."

"Okay." Dasiuke walked over to the radio and turned it up some more. He walked back over to the middle of the living room and the teens backed up to give him some room. "Here I go."

**'_Teach me how to dougie, Teach me, teach me how to dougie, Teach me how to dougie,_** Daisuke swayed from side to side, and pause for the beat while putting his weight on his foot while he was leaning. _**Teach me, teach me how to dougie All my bitches love me'**_

"We're ready!" Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke and Neji walked into the living and saw Daisuke dancing.

"Wooh he's good!" The teens cheered while the boy danced. Aki smiled and the adults listened to the song while the boy danced.

_**'All my, all my bitches love me, All my bitches love me You ain't fuckin wid my dougie!'** _Daisuke brought his arm up into a fist while moving from side to side and moving his arms in a counter-clockwise circle motion, until his arm bent with his elbow facing down and his other arm facing up towards his head.

"Come on Aki do it!" Daisuke pulled the boy up off the couch and Aki grinned, he stood next to Daisuke and felt for the beat. After he got his rhythm he started doing the dougie as well.

"Wait I got to join in on this hehe!" Ritsu swayed from side to side and started doing the dougie.

_**'Back of the party I don't really like to boogie, I'm just tryna get bent and meet a thick redbone, (Mmm) she do her dougie and all them bitches hatin' but I'm bout, To escape with a bitch and head home (fuck it) She got her friends so is a two man and And I wanna run it even if her legs long She like you hubby, I think she love me but,' **_

Menma started feeling the beat and he and Haru joined in. Naruto's mouth hung wide open and Sasuke started tapping his foot unconsciously. **  
**

"Get it Daisuke!" Ritsu shouted. Daisuke started moving faster with a grin on his face.

_**'I change da subject and I do my dougie, Cuz, I don't give a fuck, blow trees, get money, Me, smoove, hef in the back with playboy bunnies, We gon' make em do the dougie in the middle of da bed, And when I asked for some head da bitch looked at me funny-'**_

"Oi!" They all looked at the blond that cut off the radio.

"Where did you all learn how to dance like that?" The blond asked and Itachi smirked.

"Uncle Bee!" The teens replied. "We learned from Ita-nii!" Aki and Daisuke replied and the older raven nodded.

"Itachi you can do it?" Ritsu and Menma looked at the raven surprisingly.

"Of course." Neji smiled and Sasuke nudge his brother's shoulder. "Huh?" Itachi looked at his little brother curiously.

"Teach me." Sasuke whispered and Itachi's eyes widened. This was the first time his brother acted nice towards him in a while.

"Sure!" Itachi replied with a smile.

"Look boys you can't listen to songs with inappropriate language." Naruto said sternly and the children nodded their heads.

"You guys either!" Naruto turned and looked at the older boys.

"Whatever!" The older boys walked towards the front door not listening to the blond.

"Oi! Are you guys listening?" Naruto followed them out the door screaming and they ignored him.

"Hehe did we kill it Ita-nii?" Daisuke smiled at his uncle. "No, you guys murdered it!" The boys grinned. "Yeah cause you know I got that swag!" Daisuke and Aki nodded; Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and looked at the boys.

"What's swag?" The raven asked.

"You know that swag daddy." Daisuke replied.

"No I don't know." Sasuke stated narrowing his eyes.

"Oh little brother you are so out of the loop." Itachi patted the younger raven's shoulder.

"Tsk, whatever." Sasuke turned away from his brother.

"Come on let's go." Sasuke and Neji walked towards the front door and put on their shoes, they then started racing for some reason and on the way out the door they both got stuck trying to walk out at the same time. Daisuke and Aki looked at their fathers and sighed.

"Damn you Uchiha move!" Neji spat out. "You move dumbass!" The raven yelled back.

* * *

_**~On The Beach An Hour Later~**_

_**...  
**_

The beach was flooded with people yet again on this beautiful day. Teens with sweet treats were running on the golden sand. Little kids were being watched by their parents as they swam around and some learning how to swim. The life guard sat in the high chair with a whistle around his neck.

"So can I have them back?" Naruto stood in front of his ex-lover blocking the man's sun light. The blond wore a pair of red swim trunks and was shirtless.

"Hmm?" Utakata rubbed his chin and Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

"Why do you want to keep them in the first place?" Naruto looked at the man questionably.

"Well only an idiot would throw away photos of you in kinky dress up." He smirked and Naruto blushed a deep red.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto sat down in front of the man and Utakata smiled. "You know me so well sexy-Naru." Utakata patted the blond's head and Naruto groaned. Sasuke and the others were a little further away. The raven was getting pissed because the man kept touching his blond.

"Daddy?" Daisuke walked up to the pissed raven and smiled. He wore a pair of swim trunks and his hair was in a ponytail.

"What?" Sasuke turned to face his son and Daisuke bit his bottom lip.

"Um..I was wondering, could you race me?" Daisuke grinned and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Stop! Itachi don't-!" Itachi and Neji threw the teens around in the deep blue water.

"Wait don't-!" Itachi dunked Aki into the water and Aki came up gasping for air.

"Hahaha, come on who's next?" Itachi asked with a smirk spreading across his face.

"NOBODY!" Ritsu jumped on the man's back and tried to choke him. Itachi went under the water and tried to shake the teen off him but Ritsu wouldn't let go. They came up soaking wet and laughing; Menma narrowed his eyes and glared at the man.

"Aki Here!" Neji passed his son a ball and Aki smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll be back, stick with Haru okay!" Neji walked out of the water and shook his head trying to get all the water out.

"Let's play Aki." Haru held his hands out and the boy passed him the ball. Menma swam back to the shore and walked out of the water dripping wet, causing some teen girls to squeal. He walked over to the umbrella and sat down. 'Tachi and Ritsu are close today for some reason?' Menma looked at the two and glared.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Ritsu wrapped his arms around the raven's neck as Itachi swam out further.

"Ritsu you know you're scared of deep water you better let go." Itachi warned him while grinning. "I'm still not letting go hehe!" Ritsu laughed and Itachi looked at the pouting teen that was staring at the two of them. 'Hn. It's working' Itachi flipped his hair out of his face and, "Ahhhh!" Ritsu screamed and wrapped his legs around the raven's waist under the water.

"What?" Itachi asked curiously. "A fish just touched my foot hahaha!" Ritsu replied with a laugh.

* * *

_**'Ukanai egao, Tell me what's going on, Sekkaku no jewelry dainashi da yo, Nakisou na kao no no Hakidashichaeyo my girlfriend,'**_ A Yamashita Tomohisa song blasted throughout the beach.

"Come on daddy!" Daisuke used a stick to draw a line in the sand.

"Where to?" The raven asked, looking down at his son.

"Um, all the way down to there and back." Daisuke stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth cutely and Sasuke nodded. He and Daisuke stood behind the starting line and stretched. Some adults and teens blushed watching two good looking ravens.

_**'Wow wow, Flavor favor you know? kimi ni datte, Flavor favor a ha dare ni datte, Renai suru no wa sonna ni tanjun janai, Flavor favor you know? sagaseba ii, Flavor favor a ha tameseba ii, Hoshii mono nara, Itsuka wa you'll flavor favor for you!'**_

"Mom I want a boyfriend who looks like him!" A little girl pointed at Daisuke. "Honey don't point." Her mother blushed and grabbed her daughter's hand and they continued walking.

"Okay on your mark get set…go!" The two ravens started jogging down the beach. 'I should go easy on him.' Sasuke sighed.

"I'm impressed you can keep up with me Dai." Sasuke turned to his son and grinned.

"Well you're not to bad yourself." Daisuke replied, looking at his father.

"Well I was the captain of my basketball team back in school. I have stamina." Sasuke slightly bragged. "But you haven't exercised in a while daddy if you try too hard your muscles will hurt tomorrow." Sasuke's eyes twitched in irritated.

_**'Shinya no denwa, I can hear you are crying, Kore kara socchi iku kara alright, Keitai tsunaida mama, Konbini de yottekuru my girlfriend.'**_

"Aw those two are so cute!" They ran pass people that were already relaxing on the beach. Sitting in chairs and laying on towel and some under umbrellas. "They look like twins don't they?" A lady squealed and Sasuke smiled at the ladies, making them all blush. He just couldn't help it he loved pretty women, he is bisexual but he had his Naruto so he didn't need anyone else.

"Alright it's time to get serious!" Sasuke speeded up a little.

"Oi!" Dasiuke speeded up as well. Daisuke was getting ahead of his father and Sasuke sucked his teeth; the raven sped up again and Daisuke did the same. "Urgh!" He clenched his teeth together as he ran beside his father. "Hn." Sasuke looked at his son irritated speeding up some more and Daisuke sprinted forward.

'Damn he's stubborn just like me.' Sasuke looked down at his son and couldn't help but see himself when he was little. The boy panted running next to Sasuke and the older raven panted as well. "Just give it up Dai you're turning blue."

"I'm fine! You look exhausted yourself too old man!" Daisuke replied.

"O-Old man? I'm not old!" Sasuke replied childishly.

"Well then if you'll excuse me!" Daisuke grinned and put up his duces before he ran ahead of Sasuke.

"Oi wait up!" Daisuke and Sasuke zoomed down the beached and people gasped as they ran by.

* * *

"Fine but you have to let me bring Sasuke." Naruto stated sitting in front of his old boyfriend. Utakata couldn't help but stare at the blond's golden hair and blue eyes. 'Wah, he's still so cute!' Naruto then got up and brushed himself off. "Even if he's there that won't stop me from doing anything to you." Utakata grabbed his hand and Naruto smirked. "You're wrong about that."

"Fine. Be at my house tomorrow by two no later." Naruto nodded and walked away from the man.

* * *

"Menma?" Haru sat down next to the teen. "Yeah?" Menma huffed his breath.

"Why aren't you playing?" He asked. "Because Ritsu is trying to steal my boyfriend and home tutor!" Menma growled and Haru shuddered hearing his voice.

"Oh you might want to keep it down Naruto is coming back." Haru suggested and Menma nodded. He looked out into the water and saw Itachi playing with his best friend. 'This sucks and I can't even do anything about it.' He huffed and puffed. Naruto looked his little cousin and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing." The teen replied. The blond then looked at Haru who was whistling like he was hiding something.

"Okay." Naruto got up when he saw Dasiuke and the raven coming back around the beach. "What are they doing?"

"Daisuke challenged Sasuke to a race." Neji walked up beside the blond.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Neji and Naruto watched as the two ran.

_**...**_

"Haa…haa…haa…haa!" The two ravens panted while dragging their feet. Daisuke's baby hair was damp from him sweating so much and sweat dripped down his father's body.

"Dai can we slow down a bit?" Sasuke breathed out. "Yeah maybe we should." Daisuke replied. Sasuke looked down at his son who was sweating and his pale face was turning red.

"I have to beat you." Daisuke stated.

"Why?…"

"...I can't!" Daisuke collapsed and was about to hit the hot sand but his father picked him up. Daisuke blushed being in his fathers arms like he was a baby and the older raven kept running.

"Dad I love you!" Daisuke panted and gave his father a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke sighed as he reached the umbrella and Naruto looked at the two ravens oddly.

"What were you doing?" Naruto blushed seeing Sasuke dripping wet. He put his son down on the beach chair and looked in the cooler for some water; he then opened the bottle and gulped the cold water down.

"Daddy my face is on fire." Dasiuke mumbled. Sasuke grabbed another bottle of water and opened it.

"You want it on your face?" Sasuke asked. "Yes please." Daisuke replied.

"Woooh there you go!" Sasuke poured the water on the raven's pale face and Daisuke held his breath.

"Whoa! I feel better!" Daisuke replied, wiping his hands on his face.

"Hehe!" Naruto laughed.

"I can't wait till Wednesday!" Daisuke cheered sitting up.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Naru-chan said we could have a campfire." Daisuke grinned at the blond.

"Yup!" Naruto replied.

"I know one thing this heat is a bitch." Daisuke stated and the two looked at him sternly.

"Time out." Naruto said. "But-" Naruto pointed his finger telling the raven to go back to the beach house. Daisuke pouted and walked back towards the house that was stationed on the beach. That was the new rule for Daisuke, **any obscene behavior and its back to the house for you until we say come back.**

"His mouth I swear…and he knows what he's saying he just wants to say to be like Ritsu." Naruto rubbed his temples.

"Hopefully that won't happen." The two lovers looked at each other. Neji then called everyone out of the water for lunch. "I'll go give Dai his lunch." Sasuke picked up a bento and began walking back to the house.

"Don't baby him either!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke waved his hand in irritation.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**^_^ Until weekend guys! Oh also check out The Bad Ukes Club story on my fanfic profile you'll love it!  
**_

_****__**Usami-sensei: Six bad horny Ukes in one house?...Together!? Man that's just screams trouble.**_


	30. Beach Love, Don't Leave Daddy!

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

******A/N: I've had alot of heart ache this week, we all lost a very special character in chapter 614 of the Naruto manga...N-Neji Hyuga T_T R.I.P Neji I'll always love you! *Sobs* I can't believe my love died T_T I was literally balling my eyes out...T_T I do have one question...where the hell is Tenten! God your man just died and you're doing your nails!**

_******Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

* * *

**_..._**

Naruto walked into the living and saw the boys playing video games. Daisuke had a popsicle hanging out of his mouth and Aki had his elbow resting on Haru's back. Menma and Ritsu had controllers in their hands glaring at the TV screen. Menma bit his bottom lip pressing the buttons down hard like it was going to make any difference. All the boys were in the same attire, a pair of boxers. Since they weren't going out that day, they didn't bother getting dressed.

"Boys we're going out for a while." Naruto stated slipping on his shoes.

"Bull shit!" Ritsu screamed at the TV. "I'm not even going to bother no matter how much I say watch your language you're not going to." Naruto sighed. The blond wore a pair of mid thigh jean shorts and an orange tank top with some black flip-flops on his feet.

"I'm ready." Sasuke walked down the hallway and into the living room. He wore a v-neck blue t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts that stopped a little before his knees. "Where's Itachi?" He asked.

"He and Neji went out this morning. They said they needed some adult time but their probably getting drunk." Menma replied from his spot in the living room.

"Come on it's almost two." Naruto passed the raven his shoes and Sasuke put on his black sneakers.

"Behave." The blond gave a stern look to the children and teens. They waved him off as if they didn't care. "Ugh." Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed open the front door; Sasuke followed closely behind his lover. He locked the door behind them ans walked towards the car. "I can't believe you have to do all this just to get your photos back." The raven opened the driver's side door and sat down. He buckled himself in and waited for his blonde to enter, once Naruto got settled the car started and was making its way down the road.

"Uta has always been difficult so it's to be expected." Naruto stated and Sasuke stepped on the gas peddle speeding onto the highway. Sasuke eyed his blond out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you know him so well?" Naruto looked over at him. "Well when I've known him for three years so I guess it's natural." He explained leaning up against the window.

"Three years?!" Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto looked around nervously.

"Yeah."

"So how come you never said anything about him?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Well we were together since my third of high school. I only hid it from you because you were so busy with Daisuke being only three years old and his mother got sick." Naruto replied.

"So Hime-chan didn't know either?"

"The only ones who knew were Sai, Kiba and Hinata." Naruto ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I can't believe I knew nothing about this guy." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Turn off here." Naruto stated. The raven did so and turned off the high way.

"It should be right around here." Naruto looked around the familiar neighborhood and smiled. "Here!" He pointed to a pricey looking house and Sasuke parked the car in front of it. Naruto waited until the car stopped completely and then exited the car, Sasuke following suit. "Nice neighborhood." The raven remarked, He locked the car using the button on his key. Naruto nodded and started to walk up to the house. He stopped on the porch and blushed when something popped into his head. "Ugh..I hate this place"

"Why?"

"No. It's nothing just memories I'd rather forget." Naruto rubbed his temples and Sasuke looked at him curiously.

* * *

_"You're mine remember that." Utakata had a serious look in his eyes as he pulled the blond by his tie. Naruto blinked a few times and looked at the man in confusion._

_"I don't remember saying that I was yours but whatever you say." Naruto pushed passed the man and walked into his house._

_"So pushy and feisty. Not to mention he hasn't told me he loves me once." Utakata muttered before closing the door._

_"What are you doing come on." The younger Naruto stood on the step with an emotionless face. He wore a white uniform shirt, a pair of black uniform pants with a tie loosely around his neck and ruffled blond hair._

_"What?"_

_"You, me, sex right now." The blond demanded and Utakata smirked._

_"Come on you want it don't you!" Naruto swayed his hips back and forth and winked at the man before walking up the steps._

_"Hell yeah!" Utakata chased the blond up the steps._

* * *

"Na…ru…to!" Utakata plucked the blond on his forehead and Naruto snapped out of his gaze, he then looked up at the man and grabbed his finger, bending it back.

"Ow ow ow!" The man whined and Naruto glared at him. Sasuke then stepped forward.

"Come on let us in." The raven said. Utakata nodded and moved away from the door way to let the guest in, tears aching to flow while he tended his wounded finger. "This place hasn't changed why?" The blond looked back at the man who was locking the door. Utakata's house had a big couch in the living room and a flat screen TV. The kitchen and dinning room was in the next room that was separated by a wall.

"Because I was too lazy to change things around." The man yawned and stretched his arms.

"Where's your shirt?" Sasuke asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh I didn't feel like getting dressed because it's hot outside but hey I'm wearing my pants." He replied.

"You know you catch summer colds easily put a shirt on!" Naruto hissed and the raven's eyes widened. 'He's knows everything about him?!'

"Yeah I know but who cares. Now on to business." Utakata sat down on the couch in his living room.

"What do you want me to do?" The blond asked with irritation in his voice.

"You have to do everything I say for the whole day no argument." He smiled and Naruto frowned.

"Fine." Naruto replied.

"You better not do anything to him or you'll have me to answer to." The raven looked at him with fierce eyes and the man gulped.

"Right." Uatakata replied nervously. "Now the first thing you can do is make me a sandwich."

"Oh and no-"

"No crust, no mustard, and white bread not wheat." Naruto covered his mouth in surprise. 'It's been so long how do I still remember that?'

"You know me so well." He grinned and Sasuke scowled.

"Shut up baka!" Naruto stomped into the kitchen and Sasuke followed behind him.

"This going to be a long day." Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table and Naruto nodded in agreement while taking out the bread and other things.

* * *

_**...**_

"For you I'd write a symphony. I'd tell the violin, It's time to sink or swim, Watch them play for ya, For you I'd be, (whoa oh) Running a thousand miles, Just to get to where you are." Daisuke danced on the floor in the living room. Everyone looked at the boy in pure amazement all they could think was nobody could dance and sing this good and not be famous.

"Step to the beat of my heart, I don't need a whole lot, But for you I admit I, I'd rather give you the world, Or we can share mine, I know I won't be the first one, giving you all this attention, Baby listen," Daisuke glided back on his feet and did a high kick. "I just need somebody to love, I don't need too much, just somebody to love, Somebody to love. I don't need nothing else, I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love. I need somebody, I need somebody, I need somebody, I need somebody."

"Who is this little kid?" Menma whispered to Aki and the boy smirked. "When it comes to music he's a totally different person." Aki replied.

"Wow he's got talent for sure." Ritsu whistled when he saw the boy do a back flip and land perfectly on his feet.

* * *

"Massage." Utakata demanded and the blond groaned. Sasuke sat down on the other couch and was bored out of his mind. The only thing Naruto had been doing all day is catering to this guy's every wish.

"Right." Naruto put his hands on the man's shoulder and started to massage them. "Ahh that feels good." Uta sighed and Naruto frowned before looking at Sasuke. The raven was seething. Naruto gulped and looked away from his lover.

* * *

"Clean my room." Utakata opened the door to his room and Naruto gasped.

"Are you fuckin kidding me? This would take all day!" There were clothes everywhere to the point where you couldn't even see the bed. Papers everywhere and trash littered the floor. "I'm starting to think you did this on purpose." he sulked before walking into the room. 'Well sorta' The man smirked evilly.

* * *

"Scrub my back." Utakata was now in the tub and Naruto was on his knees getting ready to scrub the man's back.

"Hurry up." The man gritted and Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Uta, you're in the tub and if you to die or something it would be easy to say you drowned." He whispered in the man's ear and Utakata's eyes widened.

"Haha right." He shuddered hearing Naruto's voice. The blond puffed out his cheeks and scrubbed his ex-lover's back.

"But you know we would always do this," The man paused and pulled the blond into his lap, Naruto was now soaking wet and he was fuming.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kicked open the bathroom door and saw the sight of his lover sitting in the bathtub with the naked man.

"Sasuke-"

"I…told you if you did anything you were dead." Sasuke glared at the man and Utakata smiled nervously.

* * *

_**...**_

"Ow!" Utakata had a swollen face and Sasuke grinned, happy that he beat the crap out of the man. Naruto felt kind of bad for Utakata but he did deserve it.

"Here." The man handed Naruto his pictures and the blond sighed in relief.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah whatever just go already." Utakata pushed the blond and raven out of his front door and smiled.

"I'll be in the car." Sasuke yawned and walked back to the car.

"Well this is goodbye." The blond held his hand out and the other man shook it.

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry about your face." Naruto looked at him with an apologetically look on his face.

"Just get going blondie." Naruto sighed and hugged the man. "It was really nice seeing you again." Naruto muttered and the raven in the car beeped his car horn in irritation. "Bye!" Naruto ran down the steps and towards the car.

Utakata smiled and closed the door. He looked on the wall behind the door and saw the picture of him and Naruto in their teen years, Naruto had his lips on the man's cheek and Utakata was doing a cool pose. 'I guess I should take this down.' He reached up and took the picture down. 'Looks like he found someone who really loves him.' He sighed and walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

_"That movie was great!" The blond was latched onto the other teen's arm and Utakata nodded._

_"Yeah it was." They walked down the street on a dark night.  
_

_"We should do this all the time and then maybe after go back to your place afterwards!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"You have exams coming up shouldn't you be studying?"_

_"Yeah but I don't want to see his face." Naruto mumbled while puffing out his cheeks._

_"Huh?" Utakata looked at the blond in confusion. "Oh never mind." Naruto grinned._

_"Anyway I like being with you." Naruto held the other teen's hand and smiled. "I like being with you too." He kissed the blond's forehead and Naruto blushed slightly._

* * *

"Everybody moves on, so should I!" Utakata pulled out a cup of noodles of the cabinet.

_**...**_

"I don't like that guy." Sasuke gritted his teeth while driving. Naruto leaned his head up against the window and held the pictures in his hand. Sasuke looked at the blonds' hand a few times and thought about snatching them away. "Can I see?" He muttered. "No. I'm burning them!" Naruto put the pictures in his pocket and the raven sighed.

* * *

"Dig!" Ritsu, Aki, Haru and Daisuke had shovels and were outside the house digging for treasure.

"Daisuke I don't think there i-" Ritsu was cut off when the boy glared at him. "There is treasure down here I know it!" Haru sighed and kept doing what the boy said.

"I'm tired." Aki yawned holding the shovel in his arms.

"Come on let's go farther away." Daisuke pointed towards the beach and they all nodded.

* * *

"Menma why aren't you outside?" Itachi walked out of their room and walked into the kitchen. "Because I'm tired. Besides they're being stupid looking for treasure with Daisuke." The teen sighed while flipping threw the channels with the remote.

"Oh then go take a nap."

"I don't feel like it."

"Then go stud-"

"Don't tell me to go study that will only piss me off." Menma turned and glared at the man.

"Whatever." Itachi walked out of the ktichen and walked back down the hall and went into Neji's room.

"Baka." Menma mumbled.

* * *

_**~A Little Later~  
**_

_**...**_

"I'm so tired!" Naruto yawned and got out of the car. Sasuke closed the doors before locking them. "Me too I can't wait to get back home." Sasuke and the blond walked on the sand towards the beach house.

"Daisuke!" Naruto and Sasuke turned when they heard someone scream on the beach.

"What are they doing?" Naruto raised his hand to shade his eyes. "I think that's…Daisuke!" Sasuke noticed Ritsu carrying the boy, his dripping wet body giving away the indication they were in the water. The two began running over to the group of kids and Ritsu put the boy down on the sand.

"Oh no what do we do he's not breathing?!" Ritsu's hands were shaking and Aki was crying.

"Move let me see." Haru pushed Ritsu out of the way and put his head on the boy's chest.

"I don't know what to do!"

"I told him not to go in." Aki sniffled and looked down at his pale friend who was laying there lifeless.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked almost near them. "It's Daisuke he's not breathing!" Ritsu shouted and Sasuke ran faster towards the kids.

"Move!" Sasuke pushed the boys out of the way, he put his ear near Daisuke's mouth. "Oh God no!" He put his hands on Daisuke's chest and began pumping. He looked down at his son to see if he was starting to wake up but he wasn't.

"What happened?" Naruto looked at the kids. "He wanted to go in the water, I told him not to but he didn't listen!" Aki sobbed.

"Come on baby." Sasuke mumbled, he pinched Daisuke nose and put his lips on his son's blowing air into his mouth. Naruto felt like he would cry, he felt so shaken up. 'What if he doesn't wake up?!' Was all he could think.

"Come Daisuke!" Sasuke pumped the boy's chest again and Naruto felt his eyes tearing up.

"Come on Dai don't leave daddy." Sasuke breathed into his son's mouth again and finally Daisuke coughed up some ocean water and Sasuke hugged him. The boy opened his eyes and everyone looked at him with tears in their eyes.

"Daddy…what happened?" He said in a low voice. "It's okay now Dai, everything is fine." Sasuke picked his son up in his arms and Daisuke coughed some more.

* * *

"What happened?" Menma asked when everyone came storming through the front door.

"Daisuke drowned." Ritsu was still shaken up as well; he was trembling because he was scared.

"What?!" Menma jumped up and Sasuke put Daisuke down on the couch.

"Menma go get a towel." Naruto said and Menma ran into his room to get a towel.

"Why is it so noisy?" Neji and Itachi came out of the room and walked into the living room.

"And where the hell were you when Daisuke was drowning?" Sasuke glared at his brother and Itachi's eyes widened. Menma came out of the room and handed Sasuke the towel.

"What? I told them to play in front of the house!" The older raven looked at them sternly and they had a guilty look on their faces.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"Daddy!" Aki ran over to his father and Neji picked him up.

"It's okay now Aki don't cry." Neji said in a soothing voice and his son rested his head on his shoulder. Daisuke was soaking wet and shivered before Sasuke wrapped a towel around him. "My mouth taste salty." Daisuke scrunched up his face. Naruto kneeled down in front of the boy and hugged him.

"Daisuke I'm glad you're okay." Tears flowed down from the blonds' eyes and Daisuke started crying because he was scared too. "I thought I wouldn't see everyone again." Daisuke mumbled while sobbing.

"I want to go home!"

"We will we'll go home tomorrow okay?" Sasuke rubbed his son's head and kissed his forehead.

"Uh huh." Daisuke nodded. "Looks like the vacation was cut short." Itachi smiled and walked over to nephew. "I'm glad you're okay Chibi-tan." He hugged his nephew.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! ^_^  
**_


	31. Spending The Day With Daddy!

_******Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_******A/N: Aw..the day with daddy T_T...  
**_

_******Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**  
_

_"Honestly Sasuke I don't know how to deal with you, I don't." Mikoto walked around in the young teen's room, rubbing her temples.  
_

_"It's not that bad." The raven layed back on his bed and sighed. "You're fifteen and you have a kid!" She shouted.  
_

_"So that doesn't mean I'm a kid." The raven pouted and folded his hands behind his head.  
_

_"I don't know why you were having sex at such a young age and your father has become really bitter lately as well." She sat down on the carpeted floor and sulked in her son's room. After two months of her youngest son taking care of a baby she finally cracked. Sasuke chuckled after hearing his father had become bitter.  
_

_"That's not funny." She said sternly and Sasuke sucked his teeth.  
_

_"You and dad never listen to me! You're always deciding things for me, I'm not a kid and I could do a hell of a lot better raising children than dad." Sasuke sat up and glared at his mother.  
_

_"Sasuke it's not easy..I mean you have to go to school and raise a baby at the same time. And here I thought you and Hime-chan were good kids just up here studying but no you were doing perverted things with her." Mikoto sighed and picked herself up off the floor; Sasuke sat up and took off his school jacket.  
_

_"We are good kids." Sasuke puffed out his cheeks cutely. "Oh no don't make the puppy dog face to try and get out of this." Mikoto turned away from her son trying not to look at his cute face.  
_

_"Mom-"  
_

_"Also she told me how you didn't help at all with Dai-chan and went out to a party last night!" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her son who was yawning not really listening.  
_

_"Sasuke-"  
_

_"I'm leaving." He got up and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" Mikoto asked angerily.  
_

_"To Naruto's place God, he's the only who understands me." He said childishly before walking out of his room.  
_

_"Haa...that child." Her face went red with anger and she heard the mansion door slam indicating Sasuke stormed out.  
_

* * *

_**~Iruka's House~**  
_

_**...  
**_

_"Un..Naruto you're the only one who understands me." The raven rested his head on the blond's chest. Naruto was trying to keep himself calm cause he thought for sure he would have a heart attack.  
_

_"What happened?" Naruto ask with a deep red blush spreading across his face. "Mom yelled at me." The raven sniffled.  
_

_"What did you do?"  
_

_"I did nothing, Hime-chan ratted me out last night about going to a party." He sat up and looked down at the blond beneath him.  
_

_"You went to a party and left her alone with the baby!" Naruto was fuming. "Yeah but Nii-san was home so he helped her." Sasuke grinned.  
_

_"Teme! How could you be so irresponsible!" He punched Sasuke on the head and Sasuke pouted.  
_

_"You're even worse than my parents hn. I shouldn't have come here." The raven got off the blond and sat down on the floor in Naruto's room.  
_

_"You're so childish. You know one of these days you have to grow up, you can't be kid anymore you know that right?" Naruto scratched his head and yawned.  
_

_"Like I care." Sasuke replied.  
_

_"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba came through Naruto's bed room door and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor. "Kiba!" The blond grinned brightly.  
_

_"K-Kiba, why are you here?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Bye bye now Sasuke." Naruto picked the teen up and pushed him towards the door.  
_

_"Why do I have to leave?" The raven looked back at the blond. "Because me and Kiba have a...project to finish!" Naruto winked at the browned haired teen and Kiba smirked.  
_

_"Aw..okay I'll call you later." Sasuke walked down the hallway and his eyes narrowed. "It's not fair I did nothing wrong."  
_

_**-End Of Flash Back-**  
_

* * *

_**~A Few days Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"Nh…" Daisuke opened up his eyes and noticed he was in his father's room. He turned and his father was sleeping with his arms wrapped around him.

"D-Daddy I have to pee." The boy whispered and the raven cracked one eye open. "I'll go with you." Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. Daisuke groaned and looked at his father annoyingly. "Daddy I can go by myself."

"But-"

"No buts daddy I'm fine. You don't have to walk me to the bathroom." Daisuke got up and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Sasuke laid back down and ran his fingers through his raven locks. Ever since they returned home he stuck close to Daisuke and wouldn't let him out of his sight. Naruto and Menma were currently at Iruka's house for the weekend and he and Daisuke were alone which made it feel like old times.

"I thought I lost him." Sasuke sighed and turned over, he just couldn't get a hold of himself. He loved his son so much that if he lost him he would go crazy.

* * *

_**~2 Minutes Later~**_

"I'm back." Daisuke grinned and ran over to the bed before jumping on it and lying back down.

"Daisuke." The man pulled the boy into a hug and Daisuke smiled. "Its okay daddy." He gave his father a peck on the lips and Sasuke smiled.

"You want breakfast?"

"Yes please." Sasuke got up and put on his shirt. Daisuke stood up on the bed and waited for his father to turn around. "Jump on." Sasuke said standing beside the bed; Daisuke jumped on his father's back and his father walked out of the room with his son on his back.

* * *

_**...**_

"Okay let's see…want a lunchable?" The raven looked around in the fridge while Daisuke sat down at the table.

"Yay! I haven't had one in a long time." Daisuke grinned.

"Okay then." Sasuke grabbed a box out of the fridge and put it on the table.

"Thank you." Daisuke began opening the box and Sasuke sat down with a coffee in his hand.

"What should we do today?" The older raven asked sipping down some coffee. "Um, can we go to get hair cuts I need a trim." Sasuke chuckled and Daisuke cocked his eye brow.

"What?" Shinobi jumped up in Daisuke's lap and meowed.

"Nothing it's just sounds so girly when you say that." Sasuke covered his mouth and snickered.

"Daddy stop laughing at me!" Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm sorry we can go get hair cuts, what do you want to do after that?" Sasuke asked.

"Um..ice cream and can we go visit mommy?" Sasuke's eyes widened and Daisuke looked him oddly. Sasuke hadn't visited his wife's grave in since Daisuke was four.

"Sure we'll go." The raven replied ruffling his son's hair and Daisuke smiled before eating.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

They entered the barber shop in less than ten minutes. Sasuke let his son go first in the chair. "He'll be getting a trim today." He explained to the barber.

"Still just a trim little Dai? You aren't tired of long hair yet?" The barber Tanaka-san asked.

"No! I love my hair long! I like playing with it. I especially love when Naru-chan brushes it before I go to bed." The little raven smiled.

"A trim it is then." The barber got to work.

The barbershop trip didn't take long. Sasuke was over with his cut in three minutes and soon they headed to the ice cream shop. "What flavor do you want Dai?"

"Umm….chocolate fudge! With banana's and cream please!" Daisuke hopped up and down.

"Someone has a sweet tooth today." Sasuke smiled.

"What can I get you guys today?" The cashier asked. She wore a light pink and green uniform. She had blond hair and green eyes, her name tag read Maki.

"He'll have a chocolate fudge sundae." Sasuke gestured at his son.

"And what'll you have handsome?" Maki batted her eyelashes at the hot raven.

"Hey hussy! Stop flirting with my daddy and get to damn work on my order!" Daisuke balled up his fist.

"Dai! What did I say about your language?" Sasuke looked at him sternly. "I'm sorry daddy! But I hate when other people come onto you! You already have Naru-chan." The boy pouted.

"Oh! Are you already taken? I'm sorry I'm no home wrecker." the cashier covered her mouth with her hands.

"Don't worry about it. Daisuke apologize right now or you're not getting any ice cream."

"Sorry." The boy mumbled.

"Apology accepted!" Maki beamed.

_**...**_

Sasuke and Daisuke walked down the street to towards the car after the ice cream parlor. "I wish Naru-chan was with us." Daisuke held his father's hand and Sasuke nodded. "He'll be back by tomorrow." The man stated walking up to the car. He opened the door and put Daisuke in.

"Daddy we should totally get a dog." His son smiled at him before he closed the door. He then got in the driver side and closed the door before buckling himself in.

"Let's get one then." The raven smiled and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!" Daisuke's eyes had stars in them and his father nodded.

"Yup, we'll get one next week." Sasuke started up the car and Daisuke grinned.

"Yay!"

* * *

_**...**_

They had been at the grave site for a few minutes now and after Daisuke gave his respects he just talked to the grave like he talking to his mother which was a little sad for Sasuke to watch. Daisuke did that every year, he would tell his mother how his life was going and everything he learned.

"Oh I also learned how to swim when I turned seven!" Daisuke grinned and Sasuke laughed.

"And daddy and I have been eating better because Naru-chan cooks for us." Sasuke rested his hand on Daisuke's head.

"I also lost my first tooth when I was seven, Naru-chan pulled it out and I screamed when I saw blood. I was toothless for a whole year hehe!..It's been five years since I last saw you and I really really miss you." Daisuke's voice got all shaky and his body trembled because he was trying to hold back his tears.

"I skipped a grade as well because the teachers say I'm smart! I haven't cut my hair and its nice and long just like yours! Also Aki and I have been getting along a lot better oh and Tenten-chan is having another baby." Daisuke's voice got caught in his throat and tears dripped down from his eyes. "I miss you a lot mommy, I love you Un…" Daisuke smiled and Sasuke felt himself choking up as well.

"…Wahhh!" Daisuke kneeled down and started crying when he saw his mother's picture.

"It's okay Dai." Sasuke hugged his son and Daisuke cried harder.

"I wish mommy was here with me!" Daisuke wrapped his arms around his father's neck and Sasuke's closed his eyes to keep himself from crying as well.

"I wish mommy could see me getting older and go to school with me, it's not fair!" Sasuke rubbed his son's back trying to sooth him.

* * *

_**~2 Hours Later~**_

_**...  
**_

Daisuke and Sasuke sat on a hill that was right above a flowing river, it was peaceful and the birds chirped on that beautiful sunny day. Daisuke sat close to his father and threw some pebbles down the hill and they landed in the water.

"You okay?" The older raven looked over at his son who had red puffy eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine now." His son replied. "Come sit here." Daisuke nodded and sat between his father's legs; Sasuke wrapped his arms around his son and kissed his forehead.

"It's lonely without Naru-chan." The boy puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah he has made life a lot better huh?"

"Of course he's the best mother ever hehe!" Daisuke giggled and Sasuke chuckled.

"You want to know something?" Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Daisuke turned his head and looked at his father.

"Suigetsu is going to be your manager in a month and you'll be an actor." Daisuke's eyes lit up and he jumped on his father, making him fall back on the grass.

"R-Really?!"

"Yup." Daisuke rested his head on Sasuke's chest and a grin spread across his face.

"I can't wait!"

"But it will be a lot of work so remember once you start you can't back out." Sasuke said sternly and Daisuke nodded.

* * *

_**~After They Got Home~**_

_**...**_

"I really like this color." The two ravens laid on the floor in a pair of socks, a pair of boxers and a tank top. There was a really long piece of paper rolled out in front of them and they made pictures on it with crayons.

"What about blue?"

"Oh yeah we have to use that color too daddy." Daisuke hummed while drawing and kicked his feet.

"Look I drew Naru-chan, me, you and Ita-nii." Daisuke showed his father the picture he drew of them as a family.

"Cool but which one's Itachi?" The older raven cocked his eyebrow and leaned over.

"He's the man with the red eyes the scary one." Daisuke puffed out his cheeks and pointed to the stick figure with red eyes in back of everyone else.

"Hahaha! That's funny!" Sasuke ruffled Daisuke's hair and the boy grinned.

"Now I have to draw Aki, Ritsu, Haru and Menma!" The boy had a determined look on his face and Sasuke nodded while coloring some grass that his son drew on the paper.

"Should we do a sun set as well?"

"Yeah, wait don't do it yet daddy I want to help." Daisuke was working hard to draw everyone.

"Okay." Sasuke picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

_"It has been signed and now the great Uchihas have taken over the American-"_ Sasuke groaned in irritation and cut the TV off.

"Grandpa is always on tv." Daisuke sighed and Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"That old man should really take a break." He went back to coloring and Daisuke looked at his father worriedly. It seemed like lately Sasuke been a little concerned about his father no matter what happened between the two of them before. "Oh you have a dentist appointment tomorrow."

"Oh no! I hate the dentist!" The little raven whined.

"I know but you want healthy teeth don't you?"

"My teeth are healthy!" Daisuke showed his pearly whites to his father.

"I know but they're just going to make sure." Sasuke replied earning a grunt from his son.

"Okay."

* * *

_**...**_

"I'm coming!" Sasuke got up off the floor and answered the door. He met the faces of his really close friends Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Guys! What's up?" They all fist bumped and Daisuke got up off the floor.

"Sasuke! How's it going?" Suigetsu walked into his house and Jugo followed.

"It's been good. How was America?" The raven asked leading the two into the living room. Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes and pointy teeth. Jugo is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a usually calm face.

"Sui-nii!" Daisuke grinned at the man and Suigetsu smiled. "Hey Dai!" He picked the boy up and gave him a fist bump.

"It was fun I guess." Jugo replied.

"Are you ready to get to work Daisuke?" Suigetsu asked the boy.

"Yeah I'm ready!"

"Here Sasuke I came here to give you Daisuke's script." He handed the raven a big stack of papers that were clipped together.

"Wow all this?!" Sasuke looked at the man nervously.

"Yup that's what they gave me, I've been spending months meeting people and getting things signed for Daisuke." Suigetsu sighed and sat down on the couch. "I also got his audition tape from his grandfather and everyone liked it and agreed he would get the part."

"When did you make an audition tape?" Sasuke looked at Daisuke.

"Grandpa made me make one while I visited his and grandma's house before summer break." Daisuke replied.

"Things are really going to change for you kid you better be ready." Jugo ruffled the child's hair and Daisuke gulped.

"Oh and guess what else?" Suigetsu beamed.

"What?" Daisuke asked. "Your grandfather brought you your own music studio!" He said excitingly.

"Seriously?!" Daisuke's eyes widened and the man nodded.

"I've always wanted to sing!" The boy grinned at his father.

"Isn't that too much?"

"Sasuke its fine just sit back and watch the kid become the most famous child in Japan and maybe even other countries." Suigetsu was one always about business and worked hard to make people the next big thing.

"Alright!" Sasuke shook Suigetsu's hand and smiled.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"Hahhaha!" Sasuke and Daisuke laughed, sitting on the bed watching the movie Toy Story.

"Daddy I had fun today." Daisuke kissed his father and Sasuke chuckled.

"That's good."

"Can we have dinner now?" The little raven asked.

"Sure, how about we eat up here?"

"Yay!" Daisuke cheered and the older raven went down stairs to get their food.

'Daddy has to be the best daddy in the world!' Daisuke hugged his stuffed animal he got two years ago at the zoo with Naruto and his father.

"I hope Naru-chan returns home fast." Daisuke mumbled to himself.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to REVIEW ^0^  
**_

_**Also check out my fanfic ****Chasing You? on my fanifc profile tell me what you think ^_^**  
_


	32. Going To The Dentist Makes Him Loopy?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

_**...**_

"I'm home!" The blond walked through the front door and put his bag down on the floor.

"Naru-chan!" Daisuke ran down the steps and ran over to the blond jumping on him, making Naruto fall back onto the floor.

"Whoa! kid you must of really missed me." The little raven nodded and kissed Naruto on his lips. The blond blushed and pushed the boy away from him gently. "Always with the kissing." Naruto ruffled the raven's hair.

"Ne, you're back early." Sasuke came down the steps.

"Yeah Dai called me last night crying saying I had to come home fast because you were sick." Naruto looked at the man worriedly and Sasuke looked at the guilty looking raven.

"Really? I'm not sick he lied." Sasuke replied and Daisuke smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I really wanted to see you." The boy pouted and Naruto sighed.

"Its fine." He tried to make his way over to the couch when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"What?" Naruto blushed at the raven's sudden action and Sasuke took in his lover's smell.

"I missed you beautiful." The raven muffled in his neck.

"S-Sasuke stop, Daisuke is looking." The blond mumbled and Sasuke looked at his son who was looking at them like nothing was going on. He then stared into his father's eyes and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow; his son then gave him a thumb's up.

"I forgot." Sasuke let go of the blond. "What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Eleven thirty." Sasuke stated, looking at his wrist watch.

"Oh Daisuke go get dressed you have a dentist appointment." Naruto motioned his hands telling the raven to go upstairs.

"Okay." Daisuke pouted and walked up the steps. When he heard Daisuke's door close he pulled the raven into a heated kiss.

"Nhn…Uhm.." The blond kissed him passionately and the raven's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around the blonds' waist and leaned into the kiss.

"Mmm..Unm..S-Sasuke!" The raven had groped his ass and Naruto blushed.

"What?"

"S-Stop you're getting to feely." Naruto tried to push the raven away.

"But you're the one who started it."

"Get off me."

"No I haven't touched you in two days." The raven pouted and Naruto sighed.

"I'm ready!" Daisuke walked out of his room wearing a tiger shirt with a pair of jeans on and a pair of Hitman Reborn socks on his feet. His hair was in a high pony tail as well.

"Good let's go!" Naruto walked out of the man's arms and Daisuke came running down the steps.

"Piggy back!" Daisuke grinned and Naruto kneeled down letting the boy jump on his back.

"Keys?" Sasuke patted himself down and nodded when he felt the keys in his pocket.

"Okay let's go." The raven smiled. Naruto put looked down at Daisuke's feet and noticed his shoes weren't on.

"We have to put your shoes." Naruto was about to put the boy down until Sasuke grabbed the shoes.

"He can put them on the car now let's go." Sasuke opened the front door and they all walked out.

* * *

_**~At the Dentist~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke, Naruto and Daisuke were in the waiting room sitting quietly. Daisuke felt nervous, he hated the dentist with a passion. But he knew that there was no way out of this so he just pouted, counting the seconds as he dreaded for his name to be called.

"Daisuke Uchiha!" The dentist assistant called after opening the door.

"You ready Dai?" Naruto smiled at the boy. Hoping to ease up the child's fear.

"No but I know I have to." Daisuke sighed and looked to his father.

Sasuke grabbed his son's hand and walked toward the assistant who was still holding the door waiting. She was a cute one. Brown hair tied up in a bun, hazel eyes and fair skin. She wore green scrubs that looked a little baggy, but her small frame made it all the cuter. Her name tag read Ayaka.

"You ready little guy? There's no need to be afraid unless you haven't been brushing your teeth." Ayaka smiled.

"Every morning and every night miss! I never miss a day." Daisuke gleamed.

"Well alrighty then! Lets see." The assistant winked and walked back towards the examination room.

* * *

_**~In The Back Room~**_

Daisuke was sat in the chair with a bright light shinning in his face. He looked around the room and notices all the scary looking instruments and cringed. He hoped none of those things were going to be used on him today.

"Ok buddy I'm just going to ask you some questions so be honest ok?" Ayaka had a clipboard in her hands.

"Yes ma'am." He gulped.

"Good boy! Now do any of your teeth hurt?"

"For the past week or two I have been having pain all the way in the back of my mouth." Daisuke answered.

"Is there a tooth there or no?"

"No it doesn't feel like it. But I think one is growing there."

"Ah! My boy you are growing a wisdom tooth. We need to take that out for it will only become more painful as you get older." Ayaka wrote down some notes. "Don't worry, we'll sedate you so you won't feel a thing! Ok sweetie?"

"Sedate? Will that harm me?" Daisuke panicked. He didn't know the meaning of the word sedate, or didn't know what it was supposed to do. Yea, he really hated the dentist.

"It's perfectly harmless little Uchiha." Ayaka grinned.

* * *

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

_**...**_

"We're all done Uchiha-Sama! He was a brave little one." Ayaka smiled at the couple. Sasuke groaned in irritation, he hates when people added 'Sama' to his name. He wasn't Fugaku for crying out loud! But he guessed it was because his father owned the medical industries in Toyko.

"Okay." He and Naruto got up and followed the Ayaka down the hall.

"You should know he might be a little loopy. We gave him laughing gas." She chuckled and opened the door to the examination room Daisuke was in.

"He looks fine to me." The raven walked up the boy. "Daisuke?"

"Whoo the room is spinning." Daisuke head swayed back and forth and Naruto covered his mouth trying to hold in his laugh.

"Oh now I see." Sasuke smiled and Daisuke looked at him. "Daddy where am I?"

"You're at the dentist remember?" Sasuke replied. Daisuke busted out laughing for no apparent reason and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy wondering if he said something funny.

"The dentist? The hell is that?" Daisuke laughed some more.

"Language you!" Naruto chimed.

"Damn you a sexy ass blond! Did my old man break you in already?" Another fit of giggles were heard throughout the examination room.

"Hey Ayaka! Are you sure it was just laughing gas? Seems like you guys gave him smart-alic gas." Naruto glared at the dental assistant.

"Dobe there's no such thing." Sasuke walked over to his son and picked him up.

"Oh daddy does this mean we are going to have a threesome?" Daisuke smiled and then giggled. He didn't even know what that meant but he heard Ritsu say something about three people.

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's forehead formed a sweat dropped. Seems like Daisuke has more than one side effect of laughing gas.

"He's too cute." Ayaka laughed. "Ok! Here's the instructions." She handed Naruto a piece of paper. The blond looked it over carefully, everything was pretty simple.

**1. Don't give Daisuke any hard candy or junk food.**

**2. Give him plenty of liquids.**

**3. If pain occurs around the surgical area, apply medication as instructed on the bottle.**

**4. If swelling occurs. Give him a hot cloth.**

"You're free to go now, he should be back to normal after he falls asleep." She smiled and Naruto waved before they walked out of the room.

"I hate that medicine it's so weird." Naruto said.

"You've been on it before?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head and Sasuke laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just hard to imagine you on laughing gas." The raven replied.

"Of course." Naruto grinned.

* * *

_**~The Drive Home~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke looked back at his son in through the car mirror; Daisuke's eyes were closed and his mouth hung open because he had a gauze where they took his tooth out.

"Daisuke how do you feel?" His father asked. "I feel colorful." The boy replied with his eyes still closed.

"Really?" Sasuke snickered. "Yeah I feel like blue, red, orange and yellow." He replied in a drowsy voice.

"How was your surgery?" Naruto asked. "I couldn't feel anything." Daisuke moved his head around sluggishly.

"Are you tired?" The blond asked slightly amused. "No I'm not I feel really up high and the world is spinning." Daisuke replied before touching his lips because they were dry.

"I can't see."

"Open your eyes." Sasuke stated.

"Whoa, the world is shinning oh it's so bright!" Daisuke eyes were wide open and he looked around surprisingly.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You're in the car." Naruto turned and looked at the boy. "Why?"

"Because we're going home." His father said while driving.

"Where am I?" The boy looked out the window. "You're in the car." Naruto repeated and Daisuke started moving his finger towards his mouth.

"No! Dai don't put your finger in there!" Naruto reached back and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Why?" He asked drowsily. "You just can't." Naruto let go of raven's hand and Daisuke looked like he wanted to go to sleep.

"I can't feel my hands." Daisuke looked down at his hands. "Yes you can." The blond replied.

"Where am I?" Daisuke asked once again. "In the car." Sasuke repeated.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Daisuke used his hands to prop himself up and started screaming before sluggishly sitting back down. "Ow!" Naruto rubbed his ear and Sasuke laughed.

"Do you feel good?" His father asked.

"I don't feel anything." Daisuke looked down at his hands and felt dizzy.

"My hands…there not here anymore." The boys stated while moving his head in circles.

"Daisuke your hands are fine." Naruto said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Where am I?" The boy asked once again; Naruto and Sasuke sighed and the boy stayed quite through the rest of the drive.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto got out the car and Naruto picked up Daisuke out the back seat. "Why am I floating?" Daisuke asked with his head leaning on the blonds' shoulder.

"You're not floating I'm carrying you." Naruto replied and Daisuke sat his head up looking at the sky.

"Whoa, I am floating! I'm going to fall!" Daisuke shouted.

"You're not going to fall I've got you okay." Naruto reassured.

"Oh okay mommy." Naruto's eyes widened. For some strange reason that made him happy.

"Door's open." Sasuke stood by the front door and Naruto carried Daisuke up the steps. When they all got in the house he put Daisuke down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get the child something to drink.

"I can't see anything!" The little raven shouted.

"Open your eyes." Sasuke sat of the other couch and Daisuke opened his eyes.

"Whoa daddy you're so swirly!" The boy went cross eyed and his father laughed.

"What's happening to me?" The boy almost cried.

"You're fine. You're on medicine."

"Am I going to be like this forever!" He cried.

"No not forever just until you fall asleep." Sasuke replied.

"Dai do you want some water?" The blond walked back into the living room with a glass of water.

"Uh huh." The boy nodded. Naruto kneeled down and turned the boy towards him.

"Open up." Daisuke opened his mouth and Naruto poured some water in his mouth. He then gagged on the water and Naruto looked at the boy surprisingly.

"You okay?"

"Why did pour that stuff in my mouth?" Daisuke asked in an angry tone.

"Because you said you were thirsty." Naruto said.

"Okay but don't just shove it down my throat, what the hell is that stuff?!" The boy coughed.

"It's water." The blond chuckled and Sasuke snickered.

"Oh."

"Are you tired?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"I think you are." Daisuke then passed out on the couch.

"Looks like he passed out." Naruto stood up and put the glass cup on the coffee table.

"So you want to-"

"No I do not want to have sex." Naruto looked at the man.

"But-"

"Your sedated son is passed out on the couch and you want to go have sex?" He looked at the man surprisingly.

"He's just sleeping." The raven replied, getting up from the couch.

"No I don't-Wah!" Sasuke picked up the blond and started walking up the steps.

"S-Sasuke put me down this minute, you horny horny man!" The blond thrashed around and Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

When they got up to the room, Sasuke threw his blond down on the bed and jumped on top of him. "You're not getting away goldie locks."

"I can try." Naruto smirked.

"Hn, we'll see." Sasuke instantly started stripping the man beneath him.

"Wait!" He removed Naruto's boxers and the blond shivered when cold air hit his now hard cock.

"Looks like this couldn't wait." Sasuke licked the tip. He hummed at the yummy taste and decided he wanted more so he engulfed his blond whole.

"Ah! S-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. He ran his fingers in those raven locks he loved so much. Sasuke just sucked, relishing the moans that were coming out of the blond's mouth. He then reached down and started pumping his own arousal.

"I'm gonna c-"

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said and Sasuke let go of his hard dick. He smirked when he heard Naruto suck his teeth.

"Finish sucking my dick!" The blond blushed.

"Such a dirty mouth dobe. I want to try something, get up." Sasuke shoved the man over.

"Try what?"

"Something that Itachi said." Sasuke laid down. "Sit on my face."

"W-What?! Why?" Naruto blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Just do it." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto gave the raven an odd look but did as he was told. He got on top of Sasuke in a 69 position. He felt the raven pull his bottom half up to his face and then he felt it. A tongue massaging his puckered hole. Naruto's eyes widened at the new sensation.

"Mmmnmhh." He bit his bottom lip and moaned.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked in a sultry voice.

"Feels really good."

"I'll make you feel even better." Sasuke spread the blond's cheeks and plunged his tongue inside his lover's hole.

"OH GOD!" The blonde closed his eyes in pure pleasure.

Sasuke tongue fucked his blond; he pulled Naruto's ass up and down making it look like Naruto was riding his face. 'Itachi was right. I love doing this already.'

Naruto couldn't believe what he was feeling. Utakata never tried this with him and it felt A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. "Oh fuck yes!"

"Suck me Naruto." Sasuke said, stopping his movements and then went back to tongue fucking Naruto. The blond grabbed the large cock with gusto and wrapped his lips around it. He then sucked Sasuke like it was his late meal.

"Mmh..Ung!" The blond slurped on Sasuke's dick while raven thrusted his tongue in and out on his tight hole. The raven then pulled his tongue out and let out a snickered before pushing his finger inside the tight heat.

"Hhn?!" Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke's finger go deep inside him and his body twitched.

"Nhhaaa! What are you doing?" He blushed a deep red as he looked at the raven below him.

"You were touching yourself in here weren't you?" Sasuke grinned.

"No..Nhnn..of course not." Squishy sound came from the blond's hole and he quivered when Sasuke added another slender finger.

"Yes you were it's all swollen and soft inside." Naruto turned his head away from the raven, his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. 'I did it myself in the shower this morning ugh, this so embarrassing!'

"I knew it. You just couldn't stand the weekend without me." Sasuke curved his fingers, sending a jolt through Naruto's body. The blond pumped Sasuke's cock with his hand and moans escaped his mouth when he felt three fingers now inside him.

"Dobe, why has your mouth taken a break?" The smug raven asked. Naruto tucked some of his blond strands behind his ear and put Sasuke's dick back in his mouth. He sucked it hard and sloppily, he licked the underside and gagged when Sasuke thrusted upwards into his mouth.

"Nggh!" Naruto relaxed his throat muscles and he felt Sasuke's cock hit the back of his throat.

'Ah! I think I'm going come already!' The raven fucked the tight warm space that sucked his dick; Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's sudden fast movements.

"Hnnnnh!" Sasuke came hard in Naruto's mouth, his hot thick load filling the blond's small mouth. Naruto's ears were now red because he was blushing so much. The blond then pulled his mouth away, he swallowed his lover's cum slowly and gulped. He hated to admit it but he loved the way Sasuke tasted.

He coughed and then noticed Sasuke had come before he did.

"Uwahh! S-Sasuke why so soon?!"

"I'm sorry but it's been two days." He laughed nervously and Naruto's eyes narrowed before he got up and straddled himself on Sasuke up right.

"Smooch!" Sasuke puckered his lips and the blond put his hand on Sasuke's mouth. The raven cocked his eyebrow and looked at the blond curiously; semen dripped down the corner of the blond's mouth and Naruto used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth off before blushing. His blond hair was messy and his member now aching because he was hard.

"I-I was just sucking you." He puffed out his cheeks cutely. "I don't care." Sasuke pulled the blond into a hot kiss and slipped his tongue in Naruto's mouth.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"Ow." Daisuke woke up and moved his mouth around cause it hurt.

"You're finally awake." Naruto was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Daisuke got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Naru-chan did you just have a bath?" The boy asked, sitting down at the table. The blond's hair was all frizzy and wet and he smelled like soap, lavender and strawberries to be exact.

"Yeah why?" Naruto looked at the boy and Daisuke pouted.

"I wanted us to take one together." The boy replied. "Don't you think you're a little too old to still be taking a bath with me?" Naruto chuckled slightly.

"No. I like taking baths with you." Daisuke moved his jaw and furrowed his eye brows. 'What happened to me?'

"Just give me a minute and I'll give you your medicine." Naruto finished stirring the food in the pot and turned off the stove. He then reached on top of the fridge and grabbed Daisuke's bag of meds.

"Get a cup of water." Naruto instructed and Daisuke got up, grabbing a cup and then filled it with water.

"Come here." Naruto opened the bottle of medicine and grabbed a spoon. Daisuke walked over the blond with the cup in his hands and Naruto poured the liquid medicine on a spoon.

"Okay say Ahh!" Daisuke did what he was told and opened his mouth before gulping down the medicine.

"Eww!" The boy hurriedly drunk down the water and Naruto chuckled.

"That was nasty!" Daisuke stuck his tongue out and Naruto ruffled his hair.

"I know but you have to take it everyday until your mouth gets better." Naruto stated. Daisuke sat down at the table and Naruto took a seat as well.

"Where's daddy?" Daisuke asked.

"Sleeping." Naruto blushed slightly and Daisuke shrugged his shoulders. He then looked at Naruto's finger and noticed he had a ring on.

"Naru-chan what's this?" Daisuke grabbed Naruto's hand and the blond blushed.

"Oh your daddy gave it to me." Naruto grinned.

"Whoa! Seriously, that's so cool now you have one just like mommy used to have!" Daisuke cheered.

"Yup!" Naruto nodded. Daisuke then got up and walked around to the other side of the table and got up on Naruto's lap.

"What?" The blond tilted his head to the side.

"I love you Naru-chan you're the best mommy in the whole world!" The boy hugged the blond and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Dai." He blushed and Daisuke grinned.

"So when can I get one?" The boy asked.

"A ring?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah but not just any old ring I mean like the one that couples give to each other." Daisuke explained.

"Oh, well someone that really loves you would have to give it to you." Naruto replied.

'Hm…someone that really loves me, I wonder if I'll ever find that person.' Daisuke rubbed his chin and the blond looked at him with a grin on his face.


	33. Omake 4: The Uchihas Are Crazy!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**A/N: You guys won't get chapters this weekend because my beta is getting her laptop fixed but I promise you will next weekend. Anyway I haven't done an Omake in a while so enjoy XD**

_**The Uchihas are like children. No matter how much older they get their childish ways never go away and sometimes it gets really annoying...**_

* * *

_**...**_

"Would you two stop?" Naruto looked at the two raven's who were dripping there fingers in the soup bowl.

"It's daddy who keeps eating it." Daisuke stuck out his tongue and tried to lick the soup off his chin.

"No more." Sasuke tried to grab the bowl from his son but Daisuke wouldn't let go.

"Let it go!" His father used all his strength and pulled the bowl out of his son's hands and,

"Oops!" The bowl of soup landed on Naruto's head but luckily I wasn't hot. Noodles dripped down his face and he groaned.

"Um..Dai I think we should run." The two ravens looked around aimlessly. "Now!" They got up from the table and dashed up stairs.

"…YOU UCHIHAS!" Naruto shouted chasing them up the steps and around the second floor.

* * *

"Come on let's hang it up here." Sasuke picked his son up to hang a picture on Naruto's room wall.

"Okay now you have to hammer the nail." Daisuke grabbed the hammer from his father and bang it into the wall, breaking in a big hole as well.

"Oh God! He is going so mad." The older raven covered his mouth and his son whimpered.

"But-"

"Don't worry I won't tell." Sasuke grabbed the hammer and put Daisuke down on the floor.

_**...**_

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...**_

"So I was up in my room and I found hole in my wall." Naruto leaned on the back of the big couch. Daisuke gulped while watching tv and Sasuke tensed up.

"Okay." The raven replied.

"Not _okay_. Who did it?" The blond had a pissed look on his face.

"Um…check with Dai _cough cough!_" Sasuke said in a low tone, trying to act like he was coughing.

"No it was daddy!" The little raven said and Naruto sighed. "Who did it?"

"_Cough cough_ it was _cough_ Daisuke _cough_ I swear _cough!_" Naruto's eye twitched and he gripped the back of Sasuke's neck, lifting him up off the couch.

"Ita ita ita kyaaah!" Sasuke let out a girly scream. "Daisuke help your daddy!"

"No because you ratted me out." The boy stuck out his tongue and looked at the tv.

"You were the one that gave him a hammer so you can fix it." The blond dragged the tall raven up the steps.

* * *

"What are you doing Nii-sa- I mean Itachi?" Sasuke covered his mouth and blushed slightly. He almost reverted back to his childish ways.

"I'm eating chocolate yum even though I don't really like sweets this is pretty good." Itachi had chocolate all over his mouth and smiled at Sasuke who's mouth hung wide open.

"What?" The older raven cocked his eyebrow. "Um, that's Naruto's."

"Oh." If it was one person that scared Itachi now a days it was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hahahaha! You are so going get it!" Sasuke laughed at his older brother.

"Hold this." Itachi walked up to his little brother and put the candy wrapper in his hand.

"Hahaha, why?" Sasuke clutched his stomach as he laughed. "Pucker up!" Itachi put his hands on the younger raven's face and pushed his cheeks together; Sasuke's face then started turning blue,

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke struggled to get away from his brother until Itachi gave him a peck on the lips.

"What the hell Itachi!" He pushed his brother away and Itachi smirked.

"See ya!" His older ran out of the kitchen and went out the front door. Sasuke looked around confusingly and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Yay chocolate cho-" Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke holding his chocolate bar wrapper.

"Oi you ate my stuff!" The blond's eye twitched and the raven sighed.

"No it wasn't me."

"There's chocolate all over your mouth so don't try and lie about it!" Sasuke licked his lips and indeed tasted chocolate.

"Damn that Itachi." He muttered. "What does Itachi have to do with you eating my candy?" Naruto growled.

"Um…well you see -okay I ate it, geez punish me now." 'I can't tell him my older brother kissed me on the lips…it's too embarrassing.'

* * *

Naruto walked into the kitchen and Sasuke's ipod was on the counter, he then picked it up. 'I wonder what kind of music he listens to?' Naruto put the ear plugs in his ear and turned it on.

"Ah..ah it feels good, S-Sasuke more!" The blond was fuming as his eye twitched while the sounds of him and Sasuke having sex blasted in his ears.

"What the fuck?!" He took the ear plugs out. Naruto then grabbed a lighter of the top of the fridge and went out the back door to the back yard. He put the ipod on the ground and put it on fire. 'Baka! Baka!...t-that…Teme!' Naruto watched it burn and stomped it out afterwards.

_**...**_

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...**_

"Oi, Naruto have you seen my ipod?" Sasuke came down the steps and looked at his son and lover who were on the couch.

"Yeah I burned it." Naruto replied calmly. "NOOOOOOO!" The raven sulked down onto the carpeted floor.

"Why did you burn it Naru-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Because your daddy's a big pervert." Naruto smiled and Daisuke still didn't get it but nodded.

* * *

"Who broke my video game?" Menma looked at the three Uchihas on Itachi's living room couch. They looked at him and shrugged their shoulders.

"Really? Daisuke who did it?" Daisuke shook his not wanting to say who it was.

"What's going on?" Naruto walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room.

"One of these Uchihas broke my play station." The teen pouted. "I think you wanna look at Itachi _cough cough!_" Menma cocked his eyebrow and looked at his older lover.

"Oh it wasn't me he's lying." Itachi looked at the tv and sighed. "Sasuke did it." Naruto yawned.

"How do you know?"

"The coughing, he does that when he's lying." Menma then smirked. "Oh way to go dobe giving away my weakness- ITA!" The teen punched the man hard on his arm.

"You are so dead!" Sasuke got up off the couch and chased Menma down the hallway.

"Haa..reminds me of old times." Naruto sighed and sat down on the couch beside Daisuke.

"Did Menma and daddy always used to fight like this?" The little raven asked.

"Yup and the house was never peaceful." The blond replied.

"I wish I could've been born earlier so I could see what everyone was like when they were younger." Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

"Trust me Daisuke you don't want to know. Everyone was all screwed up back then." Itachi smiled.

"Yup we were all screwed up." The blond nodded in agreement.

"ITACHI! HELP…HE'S CHOKING ME!" Menma screamed while gasping for air.

_**...**_

* * *

_**Usami-Sensei: I hope everyone has a good weekend ^_^ also i recently read a comic about the ipod LOL**_


	34. New Neighbors! You're A Daddy's Boy Huh?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!/ Satoshi Miwa **__**Belongs to etc - (c) Wataru Yoshizumi!**_  


_**A/N: My beta is getting her laptop fixed so tell me how you think i did on my own ^/^ Also there will be a time skip soon yay!  
**_

* * *

_**~A week Later~**_

_**...**_

Menma sat at the desk in Itachi's room doing summer homework as the taller raven looked over his shoulder. 'Damn does he really have to watch so closely?' Menma gritted his teeth and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand as he wrote the answers down in his notebook.

"Wrong." Itachi pointed out and the boy erased the answer he wrote.

"That's wrong too." The raven pointed out another one and Menma sighed erasing his other answer.

"That one as wel-"

"Fuck you sensei!" Menma gave turned around in the chair and glared at man.

"If that's how you feel," The raven walked out of the room and Menma cocked his eyebrow; curious as to what the man had planned. Itachi came back with in a few seconds with the teen's PSP in his hands.

"What are y-!" Itachi snapped the game in half and the boy's mouth hung open.

"What the fuck dude?!" Menma jumped up and grabbed the broken game from the man's hands. It was like his whole world had been taken away from him and he would die within a few seconds.

"Oh God noooo! My baby." The teen sulked and sat down on the carpeted floor. His face paled and he was now in shock from seeing-game-broken-right-before-his-eyes syndrome.

"Quit whining I'll buy you another one." Itachi let out a low sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"You son of-" Itachi pulled a hammer out of his drawer and the teen froze. "W-What..are going do with that?" He stammered.

"I'll destroy the xbox next if you buckle down." There was an evil look in the man's onyx eyes that made Menma shudder. That damn man knows how much he loves that xbox.

"Okay." The teen got up and sat down in the chair before yawning.

"Now back to this. Everything on this paper is wrong, what did you just write anything down?" Itachi snorted, smartly.

"Yeah." Menma replied honestly, not really caring.

"Do it all over." Itachi said sternly. "Hai hai sensei." Menma sighed and picked up his pencil.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

Menma came out of his room with a tuxedo on and a tie around his neck. He groaned, walking into the living room while brushing his bang to the side.

"I can't believe I have to go too." He grumbled as he walked towards the front door. He then bent down and put on his dress shoes.

"Menma are you rea-" Itachi walked out of the room and saw Menma dressed up all proper but his facial expression still looked pissed.

"Wooh! You clean up nice." Itachi had on a black suit and Menma rolled his eyes before blushing slightly.

"Why do I have to go?" The teen asked. "Well I can't leave you here by yourself." Itachi tightened his tie and smiled teasingly. There was no telling what could happen if he left Menma here by himself at night.

"Can we at least grab dinner first?" Menma puffed out his cheeks and Itachi nodded.

"Okay let's get going to this dumb ass business party." The teen opened the front door and ran out to the car. 'He sure has a lot of energy tonight.' The man sighed and put on his shoes before walking out the door.

* * *

_**~An Half An Hour Later~**_

_**...  
**_

The restaurant was nice. The atmosphere was cool, with high beamed ceilings and eclectic decor. The tables were close, but the wine crate stacks help to keep a little privacy. Itachi watched the teen eat and was too disturbed to touch his own food; Menma licked his lips hungrily and licked his fingers soon after.

"Could you a least use your fork?" Itachi poked at his own food that he ate little of and sighed.

"I don't know how to use it so I don't bother with it." Menma said in between chewing and licking around his mouth.

"Do you really to eat so sloppy?" Itachi turned and looked out the window beside their table.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not some rich fancy person who talks like I have a stick up my ass and eats retarded." Menma replied bluntly and Itachi rubbed his temples. 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

_**~Business Party~**_

_**...  
**_

'I hate this.' Here he was standing by the food table in a big hotel room while Itachi was talking to his friends Konan and Pein. 'This fuckin old man.' Menma looked at the old man who was talking to him and sucked his teeth.

"And also young man you're using your fork wrong." The old man explained with a stuck up attitude. Menma rolled his eyes and was about to walk away until the man started calling him names.

"I can't believe Itachi-sama took in a filthy mutt like yourself, can't he see you're unclean Ugh! Filthy!" Menma balled his fists and tried to ignore the man but he was too hot headed to think straight.

* * *

"Hahaha! Itachi you haven't changed at all." Konan giggled and Pein stood there with an emotional expression plastered on his face.

"Why would I." Itachi said smugly. "I heard from Deidara and Sasori they're really having fun in America." Pein stated.

"Yeah, probably partying every night." Itachi yawned. "Oh my!" Itachi turned around when he heard gasps coming from the other people in the room, he then spotted Menma gripping an old man up and stomping on him.

"Menma has lost it again." Konan sighed, letting out a low sigh and the raven ran over to the scene.

"You old bastard now look how dirty you look. You stupid pissy old man-" Itachi pulled Menma off the man and looked at the old man apologetically.

"I'm very sorry Sei-san, please excuse me for the night." The raven pulled Menma by his collar out of the room and Menma growled like a dog, looking back at the old man. When they reached the hallway Itachi pushed the boy up against the wall, harshly.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" The raven asked in an irritated tone. It was like this every time he took Menma out some where and every time he always had to break up a fight. Menma made things difficult; every time someone gave him a dirty look or accidentally bumped into him he just wanted to fight.

"He called me filthy." Menma crossed his arm and glared at the man.

"Honestly I can't take you out anywhere." Itachi ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. 'It wasn't my fault.' Menma's black hair covered his eyes and tears threatened to drip down from his blue orbs.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not some properly trained dog liked those stuck up people." Menma pushed passed the man and Itachi grabbed his hand.

"Menma I didn't mean it like that." Menma turned around with tears dripped down his face. 'What the hell why am I crying?' Menma used his arm to wipe his face and Itachi sighed. The man then pulled the teen by his tie and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I don't want you to be trained that would be boring right?" Itachi smirked and Menma blushed a deep red.

"Come on let's go home." Itachi ruffled the boy's hair and walked passed him; Menma sniffled a few times before following behind his sensei.

* * *

_**~After They Got Home~**_

_**...  
**_

Menma's raven hair stuck to his forehead and his body was wet as he sat in a tub filled with bubble along with Itachi.

"You didn't have to put bubbles in, I'm not a kid." Menma puffed out his cheeks.

"Sorry I'm used to taking baths with Daisuke and he always asks for bubbles." The long haired raven replied with a pout.

"You Uchihas are rally close huh? Isn't Daisuke like eight, too old to be bathing with you." Menma replied, splashing some water on the man.

"Yeah we're close. Sasuke and I took baths together until he was about twelve but he stopped when I tried to drown him one time." Itachi rubbed his chin while thinking back to that time.

_**-Flash Back-**  
_

_"Nii-san stop your thing is rubbing up against me!" Sasuke tried to get out the tub until his brother pulled him back in._

_"Now be good boy and bathe with me." The was an evil gleam in the fourteen year old's dark eyes, making his little brother shiver looking into them._

_"Momma! Help me!" Sasuke tried to push his brother away and then Itachi pushed his little brother's head under the water._

_"Oh my God Itachi-sama what are you doing?!" A maid blushed, seeing the wet teen pushing his brother's head down under the water. Itachi then let his little brother up and Sasuke gasped before wiping his eyes._

_"I was just playing." He pouted and the maid nodded, falling for his puppy dogs eyes. "Uh..uh.." Tears dripped down Sasuke's face and Itachi smirked inwardly._

_"Come on Sasuke-sama it was an accident, try to forgive your brother." She picked him up out of the tub and put a towel around him. "Momma!" Sasuke ran out of the bathroom, screaming for his mother. "Oh gosh, he's really upset." The maid shook her head and Itachi grinned._

_**-End Of Flash Back-**  
_

"Hahaha!" The teen laughed. Itachi then wrapped his arms around Menma and kissed his forehead.

"Don't treat me like a child." Menma blushed and the man smiled.

"You're just so sexy when you're wet." Itachi gave the younger raven a peck on the lips and the teen groaned.

"Well you are too." Menma replied. "I know." Itachi grinned.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~ **_

_**...  
**_

Menma woke up the next morning with his hair all messy and bags under his eyes. He sat up and looked over at the shirtless man that was sleeping peacefully beside him. His beautiful raven hair rested against his pale face and his face looked so calm; Menma smiled and stretched his arms.

"Tachi?" The teen whispered in the man's ear and Itachi opened his eyes slowly.

"What is it?" The man sat up drowsily.

"Sorry about yesterday." Menma bit his bottom lip, looking at the man nervously; Itachi then ruffled his hair.

"It's fine Menma." Itachi placed his hand on Menma's cheek and kissed his forehead; Menma blushed before swatting the man's hand away.

"What's for breakfast?" Itachi asked. "I'll go cook something." Menma rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

"Thanks love." The man layed back down and Menma tsked before walking out of the room. "Oh and brat try not to burn anything!" Itachi shouted.

'Hnmp. I'm no brat I'll show him.' The teen walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

_**~Sasuke's and Naruto's House~**_

_**...  
**_

"Daddy we have new neighbors!" The boy ran over to the front door when he saw a moving truck outside across the street right next to Aki's house.

"Okay Daisuke calm down." Sasuke walked over to the front door and opened the door. He then grabbed his slippers and put them on before walking out.

"Come on Dai." Sasuke waited for the boy to finish putting his shoes on.

"Where is Naru-chan?"

"Sleeping." Daisuke followed his father out of the house and they walked across the street.

"Satoshi hand me that box." The boy's father shouted and the boy picked up a box.

"Here dad." He handed his father the box.

"Oi need any help?" Sasuke walked up to the man with dark blue hair and that said man sighed.

"Oh thanks you must be the neighbors." The man replied, using his free hand to shake Sasuke's.

"Yeah my name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is my son Daisuke Uchiha." The raven gestured his hand towards his son and the boy grinned.

"It's very nice to meet you both. Can you just grab some of the boxes and bring them in." Sasuke and Daisuke nodded.

"Hi my name is Satoshi Miwa it's nice to meet you." The fair skinned boy with dark blue hair introduced himself to Daisuke while Sasuke took some boxes into the house. Daisuke stared at the boy's eyes that were a beautiful dark blue color. The boy wore a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt with white sneakers on his feet. He was also slim like Daisuke and had shoulder length hair with head band on his head that held his bangs back.

"Daisuke Uchiha it's nice to meet y-Nhn?!" The other boy pulled the other boy into a lip lock and Daisuke blushed before pushing the boy away.

"Daddy!" Daisuke yelled out and the boy smirked. "What did you do that for?!" Daisuke shouted.

"Because you're cute, I wanted to taste you." Satoshi picked up a box and took it into the house. 'That guy is weird.' Daisuke's face was deep red and he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. Daisuke sucked up his anger and picked up a box, taking it into the house.

"Hahaha! Yeah I know what you mean." Sasuke and the boy's dad were already getting along; Daisuke looked at the boy who walked up the steps in the house. He then put the box down and panted because the box was heavy.

"Oi!" Daisuke followed the boy up the steps and the two fathers looked surprised. They didn't think their children would already be comfortable around each other.

"Looks like they're friends already." Satoshi's father smiled. "Yeah Daisuke is not a shy kid he opens up pretty fast." Sasuke stated.

"That's good I was worried Satoshi wouldn't get along with any other kids since he is very mature for his age."

"How old is he?" The raven asked. "Twelve." The man replied with a grin.

* * *

"What do you want?" Satoshi turned around and looked at the long haired raven.

"Give me back my kiss!" Daisuke jumped on the boy and gripped his shirt collar.

"It was just a kiss chill out." The older boy sat up and pushed Daisuke off him.

"That's true but-"

"Did you know a kiss is the form of a greeting?" The boy stated.

"No." Daisuke looked at the boy curiously. "So it's fine, it didn't mean anything." He explained.

"B-But…y-you stuck your tongue in my mouth!" Daisuke shouted.

"It's called a French kiss."

"French kiss?" Daisuke tilted his head to the side. "Uh huh. I learned it when I and my family visited America a few years ago."

"How do you do it?" Daisuke beamed, leaning forward. "Why?"

"Because I want to learn every kiss there is!" Daisuke grinned and the other boy chuckled.

"You use your tongue." Satoshi tuck out his tongue and tapped his finger on it. "Hmm? Seems a little gross." Daisuke scrunched up his face.

"It feels like that at first." The boy opened his box and began taking toys out.

"Wah! You have Hitman Reborn action figures Ooo and Inuyasha!" Daisuke crawled over to the box.

"Yeah…you can have one if you want." Satoshi handed him one and Daisuke's eyes hand stars in them. "Thank you!"

"So tell me, are you a daddy's boy?" Satoshi asked, titling his head to the side with a curiously look on his face.

"Wha?!" Daisuke blushed and looked away from the boy.

"You are aren't you?" The blue haired boy teased. "T-That's none of your business!"

"Hahaha! Daddy's boy!" Satoshi laughed and tears threatened to flow from Daisuke's chocolate brown eyes.

"You screamed daddy after I kiss you earlier, I knew it hehe!" He grinned.

"I'm not…Unn-uhhh!" Daisuke started crying and Satoshi stopped laughing, moving closer to the boy.

"Oi, why are you crying?!" The blue haired boy had a confusing look on his face.

"What's wrong? Geez I didn't say anything worth crying for. I don't get you." The boy looked smug and the raven continued to cry.

"I-I thought you were nice but you just pick on me!" Daisuke sobbed.

"Huh? Pick on you and just when have I been doing that?" The boy cocked his eyebrow.

"You've been doing it from that start. That was my first time being french kissed and it felt gross!" Daisuke sniffled with tears running down his face.

"You're making a big deal about it when it's not." The blued haired boy puffed out his cheeks. He then put his hands on the sides of Daisuke's face and slapped his cheeks a little. "Ow!" Daisuke cried.

"Stop crying already." The boy grabbed Daisuke's small ears and tugged at them gently. "Y-You're still picking on me!" Dasiuke whined with blushed spreading across his face.

"Stop crying like a little kid..this is why I can't deal with people younger than me." He had a guilty look on his face.

"I-I thought that if I met you we could become friends and share toys and maybe visit each others houses." Daisuke sniffled and Satoshi's eyes widened.

"You made him cry already I see." Sasuke and the boy's father stood outside the door, watching the scene.

"Eh! Dad how long have you been there?" Satoshi blushed. His father walked over to Daisuke and rubbed his head.

"It's okay Daisuke I know he may seem mean but he's really a nice boy." The boy's father reassured and Daisuke nodded.

"Come on let's go Dai." Sasuke held his hand out and Daisuke grabbed the toy before running over to his father.

"Um..thank you for the toy." Daisuke wiped his eyes and smiled. Satoshi smiled and waved.

"Let's go." Sasuke and Daisuke walked down the steps.

"You just can't get along with anyone can you?" His father sighed and sat down beside him.

"I really wasn't trying to tease him." The boy pouted. "Well you can make it up to him when you two go to school."

"We're going to the same school?"

"Yup!" His father got up and walked out of the room. 'That kid was so cute.' He blushed remembering Daisuke's crying face.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Review for more Ja Ne! ^_^  
**_

_**Satoshi Miwa is my favorite from **__Marmalade Boy_ I recommend watching it hehe!  



	35. Son-Complex Equals Sasuke Uchiha?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!/ Satoshi Miwa **__**Belongs to etc - (c) Wataru Yoshizumi!**_

_****__**A/N: Three chapters every week so don't forget ^_^  
**_

* * *

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

_**...**_

"Sasuke…Sasuke, SASUKE!" Naruto had a jar in his hands trying to twist off the top. He clenched his teeth together and gripped the top tight.

"Damn Naruto we just finished an hour ago and you're still screaming my name." Sasuke walked down the steps after his shower and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That's not funny." The blond walked in the kitchen and the raven followed him. "Open this." The blond handed him the jar and Sasuke looked smug.

"What's the magic word?" He leaned forward. "Now!" Naruto spat out and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before twisting the top off.

"Where's Dai?" Sasuke asked, looking in the living room. "He's playing outside with Aki." The blond slurped down a skinless orange that he grabbed out of the jar.

"Oh, Did he tell you about that new kid that just moved in?" Sasuke sat down at the table.

"Yeah I met his dad this morning when I was in the grocery store." He replied.

"Did you know he's an architect?"

"No." Naruto shook his head and ate down some more oranges.

"Yeah he's famous in the business world. I never knew until now he was the one who designed my parent's mansion when I was little, it's so cool!" The raven exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Calm down geez. I've never seen you so excited about something." The blond straddled himself on the raven who was sitting in a chair and put his jar of fruit on the table. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and smirked.

"Well I get excited when I see you." He replied, smoothly; Naruto then grabbed an orange and put it in his mouth before kissing the raven.

"Ung..Nnh.." They rolled the piece of fruit around in each others mouths and the blond moaned at the sweet taste. The raven grabbed the back of the blond's head, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Mmm..Hnh..Ah.." Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and Sasuke snake his hand up under Naruto's shirt, tickling his stomach.

"Mhm…Hahaha!" Naruto giggled into the kiss as Sasuke kissed him hungrily.

* * *

"Aki! Wait up!" Daisuke and Aki were skating up and down the block. The raven then noticed Satoshi sitting on the step and felt bad.

"What's wrong?" The little Hyuga asked, stopping on his skates in front of Daisuke.

"We should ask him to play." Daisuke said, looking at the pouting boy on the steps.

"But-"

"Oh come on Aki, it would be mean if we didn't." Daisuke said, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Fine." The brunette puffed out his cheeks and the raven ran towards the boy on the steps.

"What do you want kid?" Satoshi asked with an attitude. "Um..do you want to come play with us?" The raven held his hands behind his back and grinned at the bluenette.

"Can I!" He beamed, standing up off the steps. "Yeah no hard feeling about last time." Daisuke replied cheerfully.

"Okay! Let me go get my skates." The bluenette ran into his house and came back out a minute later. He ran down the front steps and run up to the long haired raven.

"Come on." He grabbed the older boy's hand and Satoshi grinned while walking.

"Hn." Aki looked smug as the two approached him. "Hello Satoshi." Aki said with a growl.

"Huh? You two already know each other?" Daisuke looked at the two curiously.

"Uh huh." Satoshi nodded and the brunette put his hands in his pockets, coolly.

"Not only that but h-he stuck his tongue in my mouth a few days ago." Aki blushed slightly and the older boy smiled.

"You too? He did the same to me." Daisuke looked shock, he never thought someone could catch Aki off guard. "It was only a greeting, geez you kids take things to seriously." He waved his hand in front of his face and chuckled.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway let's race." Aki said smartly, just wanting to challenge the boy.

"Okay. Just let me put my skates on." Satoshi said, sitting down on the ground and the raven nodded. "I hope know that we're rivals from now on." The brunette said after squatting down next to the blue haired boy.

"Ha! So you like him too well that won't be a challenge I'll be sure to steal him away from you fast." Satoshi snickered; Daisuke cocked his eyebrow, looking at the two whispering boys.

"What are you guys talking about?" The raven grinned and they both got up quickly.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how good friends we're going to be." Satoshi grinned, placing his hand on Daisuke's hip and pulling him close to him. "Don't touch my Dai-" Daisuke turned and looked at the fuming Hyuga.

"What's wrong Aki?" The raven looked at his friend worriedly not noticing where the bluenette was touching him. "Yeah what's wrong Aki?" Satoshi smirked, making the other boy back away little.

"O-Oh nothing. Let's just play okay." The Hyuga skated away hurriedly and Daisuke watched him confusingly. That was the first time he ever heard Aki scream like that. 'Damn, control yourself Aki.' The Hyuga's face felt like it was on fire as he skated down the block.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Daisuke come on!" Naruto screamed from across the street. "Okay!" He shouted back, stopping in his tracks.

"You guys should ask to come along." Daisuke smiled. "Where are you going?" Satoshi asked, curiously.

"I'm going to get a puppy today." Daisuke fix his hair, pulling it back up into a pony tail.

"Wah! Really, that's so cool." Aki smiled and Satoshi nodded.

"I'll go ask Naru-chan and daddy and you two go ask your parents." They all nodded and ran in separate directions.

* * *

"Please daddy!" The boy begged on his hands and knees and his father sighed.

"Fine but Aki and Satoshi have to have permission." Sasuke replied, putting on his shoes.

"Okay!" Daisuke ran out of the house and went down the steps. He then stopped and looked both ways before crossing the street.

"Yay! My dad said yes!" Satoshi cheered running out of his house.

"Mine too." Aki said calmly. "Yay, now we can all go together!" Daisuke grabbed Aki's hand and pulled him along; Satoshi cocked his eyebrow and looked at the two curiously. 'Hn. This will be easy, no one can ignore my charm and good looks.' He then ran up beside the long haired raven and grabbed his hand too.

"Hehe." The raven turned to him and grinned; Aki grunted in annoyance. They all step up on the side walk; Naruto and Sasuke then came out the house.

"Uchiha-san, Konichiwa!" Satoshi waved and the raven walked up to him.

"Satoshi I just talked to your father on the phone and he told me to remind you to behave." The tall raven ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

"I will!" Satoshi punched his fist into his palm. "It's nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned and held his hand out for the boy to shake it.

"My name is Satoshi Miwa it's nice to meet you as well." He kissed the man's hand and the blond blushed. Aki's and Daisuke's mouths gaped as they looked at the boy shockingly.

"Well you sure are…polite hehe." Naruto laughed nervously and Satoshi nodded.

"Let's go." Sasuke opened up the garage door and unlocked locked the car doors.

"Okay!" The kids cheered and got in the car. Naruto and Sasuke got in and buckled themselves in before the raven began backing out of the drive way.

* * *

_**~Later, At The Tokyo Pet shop~ **_

"Wahhh! So amazing!" Animal noises were heard throughout the shop as the children walked around. Daisuke's eyes had stars in them when he spotted a cute white bunny.

"You have to the luckiest kid ever." Aki pressed his face up against a tank that held a snake in it.

"Come on guys!" Satoshi shouted, walking behind the two adults. "Okay!" They both ran ahead and walked beside to the two adults.

'I can't believe he promised him a dog and without even asking me." The blond puffed out his cheeks.

"Oh don't be so angry." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's golden hair. "Dogs scare me." Naruto mumbled.

"I had lots of dogs when I was little, they're harmless unless they see you as a threat." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and the blond sighed.

"Look daddy!" The raven turned around, he then spotted his son looking at puppies in cages.

"Wah! Cool!" Sasuke ran over to his son and Naruto groaned, he looked in the cages and smiled. 'Well they're kind of cute.' The blond thought.

"Which one do you want?" He asked his son. "Um…can I get two?" The boy asked.

"What? No!" Naruto ran over to them and they looked at him oddly. "Why?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Baka! Two dogs, do you know how much work that is?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone.

"No, my maids and butlers always took care of my pets. Even my pet tiger cub." Sasuke replied in a matter fact tone and Daisuke nodded. 'Oh God these Uchihas are crazy.' Naruto rubbed his temples.

"One dog." The blond pointed his finger, looking sternly at the two ravens and Sasuke pouted.

"Fine." Daisuke still grinned because he was getting one.

"Oh Daisuke you should get this one!" Aki pointed to an Australian Shepherd puppy.

"No get a Golden Retriever!" Satoshi grinned. "But this German shepherd is pretty cool too." Daisuke tilted his head to the side while thinking.

"Choose wisely Dai." Sasuke ruffled his son's hair. "Uh huh." Daisuke scrunched his face up and looked at the dogs closely.

"I think I'll go with a…WAAAH!" The little raven's eyes trailed off when he spotted a white wolf pup. "Huh?" Sasuke looked where his son was and grinned.

"We have to get this one!" Sasuke and Daisuke both looked back at the blond and Naruto chuckled at how much alike the two were.

"But is it okay to have exotic animal where we live?" Naruto asked. "Yeah it's fine I looked up all the laws and regulations yesterday." Sasuke replied.

"Daisuke we won't be able to take it home today, there's still paper work and stuff that need to be filled out not to mention getting all things it needs and taking it to the vet." Sasuke explained and his son nodded.

"Have you sirs found what you were looking for?" The store man that wore a blue apron asked. He had black hair and his eyes were dark brown.

"Yes we want this white wolf." Daisuke pointed to the wolf in the cage. "Ah good choice. He's cute, potty trained and only a month old." The store man explained with a smile.

"Wait daddy do wolves eat cats? Oh no what about Shinobi?!" Daisuke panicked.

"It's okay little one. Wolves won't eat cats unless they're starving to death. You have a back yard right?"

"Yes and it's big!" Daisuke replied. "That's good. So when he gets bigger you can put him in the yard and buy him a dog house and all that stuff."

"It's a boy Yay!" Daisuke cheered. Satoshi and Aki had walked off, looking at other animals while arguing with each other.

"Boys get over here!" Naruto shouted.

"We'll defiantly take it." Sasuke stated. "Okay just come to the back room and you can sign the papers and I'll explain everything you need to know." The man smiled and the two adults followed him to the back of the store.

"Ai keep an eye on the children please." The store man said to the lady at the front desk and she nodded.

"Wah, cool you're going to get a wolf?"

"Yeah. Maybe he'll get along with Shinobi hehe!" Daisuke grinned.

"I doubt that." Aki muttered. "Who's Shinobi?" Satoshi looked at him curiously.

"My cat." He beamed.

"Oh."

"Look at its eyes they're so fierce and snow blue, he looks like he needs a family." Satoshi smiled and stuck his hand through the cage bars.

"Ne, boys you like him?" The store lady walked up to them and they nodded. She had short black hair and wore glasses.

"If you rub his head it will look like he's smiling." She put her hand in the cage and rubbed the wolf's head.

"Woah cool!" Daisuke gleamed and the lady smiled. "I wish I could get one." Aki sulked.

"Don't worry you can come play with him anytime you want." Daisuke reassured.

"It's a promise." Aki and Daisuke locked pinkyes fingers. "Oi, Daisuke why haven't you called me by my name?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh um…I didn't really notice, is Miwa okay?" The boy asked and Satoshi nodded with a smirk spreading across his face; Aki eyed him and sucked his teeth. 'I will defiantly not let this guy beat me even if he is older.' He growled inwardly.

"Yeah nobody's ever called me by my last name before." He said, ruffling Daisuke's silky black locks.

"Okay then!" The raven nodded and Aki scowled. "Do I see a little love triangle going on here?" The lady blushed and giggled. The boys looked at her and blushed.

"No no! Nothing like that." Daisuke became timid and his ears were red. "Okay." She nodded and walked away from the three, giggling.

"That lady made me very uncomfortable." Aki's face was flushed red. "Uh huh." Satoshi and Daisuke nodded in agreement with blush spreading across their faces.

* * *

_**~At Home, Later That Night~**_

_**...  
**_

"Dinner!" Naruto yelled; Sasuke and Daisuke then came running down the steps. "Yay! I'm so hungry!" The little raven sat down at the table and Sasuke followed suit.

"Are you eating ramen?" Sasuke looked at the blond who had a cup of ramen noodles in his hand.

"Yeah but you two can eat this." He put his noodles down and set two bowls down on the table.

"Yay Udon!" Daisuke cheered and started slurping up his food.

"Feed me baby!" Sasuke turned towards his son and Daisuke put a noodle in his father's mouth.

"Hehe!" Naruto chuckled, sitting down at the table across from the two ravens.

"Let's do Lady and the Tramp daddy!" Daisuke pulled a long noodle out of his bowl and his father nodded.

"Please don't." Naruto sighed, watching the two. Sasuke put one end of the noodle in his mouth and Daisuke did the same with the other end.

"Don't do that." There was a hint of laughter in his voice as he watched the raven slurping down the noodle; their lips then touch and Daisuke laughed.

"Yummy! Come on Naru-chan let's do it." Daisuke propped his hands up on the table and leaned forward.

"I rather not." The blond stated bluntly.

"But why?" Daisuke pouted.

"The kissing needs to stop you're getting too big Dai." Naruto looked at the boy nervously.

"What? But I like kissing you." The little raven whimpered; Naruto had a guilty look on his face.

"Aw, Naruto look you're making the poor baby cry." Daisuke sat on his father's lap and Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"This is all your fault. You've been kissing him since he was a baby and now he thinks it's normal." Naruto frowned and Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"That's right me and Daisuke are close. There's is nothing wrong with that, he's my baby." The raven gritted through his teeth, stroking his son's head. He knew where the blond was going with this conversation and he hated hearing it.

"He'll be nine soon." Naruto stated and the older raven sulked. "Okay! Stop bringing it up geez!" Sasuke shouted; Naruto and Dasiuke looked at him shockingly.

"I mean I know that." Sasuke lowered his voice. "You can't hold onto him forever he'll start growing out of it soon." Naruto said slurping up some more noodles.

"No. Never I'll always stick close to daddy and give him lots of kisses!" Daisuke defended, puffing out his cheeks cutely.

"Fine you two can keep kissing each other like normal." The blond sighed and the boy nodded. 'It's true I can't hold onto him forever but I don't want him to grow up…I wish he could stay small forever.' The raven sulked and pulled at his raven locks hair.

"Kid your father really suffers from a son-complex." Naruto almost laughed, seeing Sasuke freaking out. Daisuke got off his father's lap and jumped down from the table. He walked around to the other side of the table and sat on Naruto's lap.

"What's a son complex?" Daisuke asked with a curious expression on his cute face not noticing how much of a fit his father was having at the moment.

"If you want a definition it's Sasuke Uchiha, he simply can't pull himself away from you and always freaks out when you let other people touch you or kiss you. Look at him." Daisuke turned and looked at his father who was banging his head on the table.

"No…my Dai will always be mine, he can't belong to anyone else." Sasuke muttered and Naruto's eye twitched.

"But daddy always acts like that. It's normal right?" Daisuke tilted his head to the side while watching his father.

"No it's not." Naruto rubbed his temples. "Come on Dai, let's go have a bath!" Sasuke had a determined look on his face and got up from the table.

"Okay!" Daisuke jumped off of Naruto's lap and followed his father out of the kitchen. "Those two are so weird." The blond went back to eating his noodles.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to review hehe...Ja ne! **_

_**^0^ I'm so excited, there's going to be a time skip soon Yay! I've already started working on the chapters. And more characters will be added in the time skip like Kakashi-sensei ,Tsunade-baa-chan and more!  
**_

_**I finally saw junjou romantica the OVA in sub and let me just say...AMAZING!  
**_


	36. Now I'm Stuck With A Crazy Sadist?

_****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!/ Satoshi Miwa **__**Belongs to etc - (c) Wataru Yoshizumi!**_

* * *

_**~2 Months Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"Menma I'm going out today." Itachi put on his jacket, looking at the boy who was sitting on the couch watching tv. The teen then turned around and looked at the man before sucking his teeth.

"Drinking?" Menma pouted.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Pein and Hidan today." The man replied tightening his low pony tail.

"Don't come home smelling like alcohol please."

"Why does that bother you?" Itachi slipped on his shoes and the teen got up.

"It just does okay." The teen walked up to the man and the raven smirked before giving Menma a peck on the lips.

"If you're asleep before late then you won't have to smell me." He smiled and Menma frowned.

"I'll stay up as late as I want." He tsked and Itachi opened the front door, he then looked back.

"And do your homework." Itachi said sternly before walking the door. "Hn. I'm not a kid." He locked the door and jumped over the couch, flopping down on it.

* * *

_**~Across Town~**_

_**...**_

"Come on kid get up." Suigetsu shook the boy who was sleeping and Daisuke groaned, turning over.

"Can't I nap a little longer?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair messy and bags under his eyes.

"Nope shooting starts in an hour, get up, brush your teeth, comb your hair and get dressed." The man commanded, walking out of the boy's room. Daisuke looked around aimlessly and yawned. 'I'm so tired, I haven't gotten a break in two months.' The raven crawled out of the bed and walked out of his room to go to the bathroom.

* * *

_**~15 Minutes Later~**_

"Wooh!" Daisuke ran into the kitchen and Naruto was making him lunch. "Are you ready?" The blond finished up and handed the boy his lunch box.

"Yup! I'm ready for another day of hard work." Daisuke yawned, giving the blond a thumb's up.

"Wait let me fix your hair it's still messy." Naruto pulled the boy into the living room and grabbed a comb off the coffee table.

"It's fine my stylist will fix it." Daisuke grinned and the blond sighed before he started combing the boy's hair.

"That's not the point." Naruto combed the boy's long hair and the boy blushed slightly.

"Can I kiss you?" Daisuke looked at the blond cutely.

"Sure." He put the comb back on the table and Daisuke puckered his lips; Naruto suddenly put his hands on Daisuke's small mouth and kissed his forehead, leaving the small raven very disappointed.

"No fair." Daisuke muffled in the blond's hand; Naruto smiled before removing his hand off the boy's mouth.

"Dai you're getting too b-Mh!" Daisuke gave him a peck on the lips anyway and Naruto let out a low sigh.

"Ha! I got one anyway!" The little raven ran over to the front door and put his shoes on.

"Daisuke hurry up." Sasuke walked through the front door and the little raven grinned.

"I'm all ready daddy!" He finished tying his shoes and Sasuke picked him up.

"Can I have a kiss?" His father asked; Daisuke nodded before kissing his father.

"Have a good day okay." He put the boy down and Daisuke walked out the front door. "Let's go kid." Suigetsu held the limo door open and Daisuke crawled inside.

"Here you go Kyuu." Naruto let Daisuke's pet wolf into the house from the back yard and gave him some raw meat.

"Good boy!" Naruto ruffled the wolf's fur and the Ookami gobbled it all down before wagging its tail.

"You and Kyuubi seem to be really close." The raven walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's just so cute!" The wolf licked his face and the blond laughed. Sasuke groaned in irritation, feeling a little jealous at the moment.

"Daisuke sure gave him a weird name." Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table and Naruto nodded. "But I like it. It really fits him." He smiled and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

_"Nyaa.."_ Shinobi jumped on the kitchen table and Sasuke sighed before stroking the cat's fur.

"Oh don't feel jealous Shinobi." He cooed and the cat licked his hand.

"Ew. Now I need to wash my hands." Sasuke frowned and stuck out his tongue. "It's just a cat chill out teme." The blond rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to eat?" The blond asked after he dried his hand, he put on the frilly pink and white apron that Sasuke brought him but he absolutely hated it.

"You." Sasuke replied.

"Sorry I'm not on the menu." Naruto turned around and smiled at the man.

"Right. Rice ball please oh and some tomato slices." Sasuke drooled and Naruto stuck his tongue out. He absolutely hated tomatoes.

"Coming right up." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the food.

"Hehe!" Sasuke laughed while watching the hot blond walked around in the apron he got him. "Stop looking at my ass teme." Naruto hissed, not looking at the man but Sasuke still continued to.

* * *

_**~At Work~**_

_**...**_

"Juro that's cheating." Daisuke and his co-actor/new friend sat in the lounge playing video games.

"Dai you're kicking my ass right now." He and the boy played Xbox. Juro has black hair and is fair skinned, he also wears glasses. He is real beauty and his glasses made him look even cooler.

"You guys are done with rehearsal?" A teen girl came into the room, holding a little girl's hand.

"Yup!" Daisuke grinned.

"Seriously Juro you are sixteen and you act his age." The girl had black hair that curled down to her back and pale skin. The little girl wore a red dress and had pig tails, she had dark brown hair and was pale as well.

"Dai! Dai!" She wobbled over to the boy and Daisuke pulled her into his lap. "Kao." He kissed her forehead and the girl giggled.

"Mio chill out we're just playing video games besides the director said we could go on lunch break." He replied in an irritated tone. They all play as siblings on the tv show that Daisuke's stars in; they had been working together for two months now and already act liked real siblings.

"Stop Kao you're making me lose." Daisuke cooed and the girl pouted.

"Okay I'll teach you." Daisuke put the controller in the girl's hands and the teen girl sighed.

"Dai she's only two, she can't play games." Mio sat down on the couch next to the boys and they sucked their teeth.

"Boys!" They heard the producer shouting and they dropped the controllers.

"Sorry Kao I got to go but we'll play later." Daisuke put the girl down on the couch; he and Juro then ran out of the room.

"Haa..those two." The teen picked up the little girl and walked out of the room behind them.

* * *

_"You say that but look you're totally sweating." Matsu looked at his older brother with an annoyed expression on his face._

_"I know. It's because I had an horrible experience..d-dad made me message his feet and was only three, I'll never forget that day." The teen shuddered._

_"Ah, my brother that is must have beenn very traumatizing." Matsu flopped down on the couch next to his brother._

_"But the good thing is he clips his toe nails now, that should make it a little better for you," His older brother glared at him. "Or not. Look my trying to be nice!" He gripped his brother's neck, hitting a pressure point._

_"I'm dead!"_

"Hahahaha!" Daisuke and the teen broke out of character and started laughing. The people behind the set started laughing as well.

"I'm sorry…hahaha! Can I do it again?" The raven looked at everyone apologetically. "Working with this kid is awesome." Juro patted the boy on the back.

"Daisuke you can do that part over a little later but go into scene four for now." The director instructed and the boy nodded before walking up the steps that were on set.

* * *

_"Dad I'm trying to find something to destroy." The boy looked around his room and his father sighed._

_"Son will you take off that make up?" He asked._

_"It makes me look cool and it's just eyeliner." He replied with a pissed look on his face._

_"Here, you can have your rock sock back." His father gave him his sock that had small rocks in it._

_"Thank you dad." Matsu grabbed it and an evil smirk spread across his face._

_"Yeah yeah…don't hit your brother with that." His father said sternly before walking out the room._

_"I won't!" He shouted, Matsu then peeked his head out the door and smiled cheerfully which was rare._

_"Oh Ikki, let's play a game!" He walked down the hallway and with his hands in his pockets._

"And…cut!"

"Wooh! I didn't mess up!" Daisuke cheered and the director smiled.

"Good job Daisuke!" The camera people and tech people behind the set clapped and the boy gave them a thumb's up.

"Okay next scene. Daisuke wardrobe!" The director shooed the boy off the set and Daisuke ran to the back stage to his stylist.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...  
**_

"I'm home!" Daisuke and Suigetsu walked through the front door at one in the morning.

"Busy day again." Sasuke who was on the couch yawned; Daisuke ran over to his father and kissed him.

"Yeah sorry about that, he had a photo shoot and then we went to the studio." Suigetsu looked at his friend apologetically; Sasuke then sighed.

"You tired?" He ruffled his son's hair and Daisuke nodded. "Where's Naru-chan?" The little raven asked, walking over to the stair case.

"In bed but I don't think he's sleeping." Sasuke replied.

"Oh wait I haven't seen Kyuu all day." Daisuke opened up the back door and the wolf walked in.

"Hey boy hahaha did you miss me?" The wolf licked Daisuke's face and the boy laughed.

"Come on let's go get Naru-chan." Daisuke picked up his wolf and carried him up the steps. "Wow you're still so small compared to normal wolves." The boy stated.

"Hehe cute kid isn't he?" Suigetsu looked at his friend and Sasuke nodded. "So do you think Daisuke could go to a celebrity bash party?" Suigetsu placed his hands together bowed his head to Sasuke.

"What? He's still a child, no." He replied. "Oh come on Sasuke. It's another famous child's party and it will be totally safe."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"No."

"But-"

"He has school." The raven got up off the couch and Suigetsu sulked.

"Fine, maybe another time." Suigetsu waved and walked out of the house; Sasuke walked over to the front door and locked it. 'Haa..my son is getting busier and busier everyday.' He sighed.

* * *

"Ita…ita!" Daisuke sat in Naruto's lap while the blond combed his hair. "Oh sit still." The blond smiled and Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

"Naru-chan can I sleep in here?" The boy turned around and looked the blond.

"Sure I miss sleeping with you." Naruto put the comb down on the side dresser and Daisuke grinned.

"Yay! Okay I'll just go change into my pajamas." The little raven got off the bed.

"Take a bath too." Naruto stated. "Aw, can't I do it tomorrow before school?" Daisuke pouted.

"Fine." Naruto nodded and Daisuke ran out of the room. Kyuubi then jumped up on the bed and a grin spread across the blond's face.

"Oi, Kyuu you know Sasuke doesn't like when you're on the bed." Naruto laughed and the wolf barked.

"Aw not again." The tall raven walked into the room and Naruto sighed.

"Off Kyuu." He said sternly and Kyuubi jumped down. "Geez Naruto I tell you all the time don't let Kyuu in the bed."

"Sorry." Naruto pouted and Sasuke smirked before giving him a kiss.

"Nhh.." He pushed Naruto back onto the bed and the blond tried to push him away. "No-Mnh!" Sasuke snaked his tongue in the blond's mouth and Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "Ung..S-Sasuke…"

"Ooo! That's a French kiss." Naruto and Sasuke pushed each other away before jumping up. Daisuke was standing right beside the bed and had been watching very closely for the passed few seconds.

"Baka! That's why I said no." Naruto hit the other man on the head.

"Ita!" The raven yelped and Daisuke grinned. "Hehe yay now we can sleep together like before." He got up on the bed and crawled under the sheets.

"And who said that?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "Naru-chan said it would be okay." Daisuke replied. "Fine." He sighed.

"Anyway I'm going to shower, you two can head to sleep without me." Sasuke walked out of the room and Kyuubi followed him out.

"Shinobi must feel lonely. I tried to pet him but he bit me." Naruto layed down and Daisuke crawled on top of him, resting his head on the blond's chest.

"Well he was like your best friend."

"Yeah he still is, I tell him everything and he's the only one who listens." Daisuke said before yawning.

"Naru-chan?"

"Huh?" He looked down at the boy and Daisuke closed his eyes. "I like the way your heart beat sounds..it's so soothing." Daisuke's voice became drowsy and Naruto smiled.

"Dai are you sleepy?" The blond pushed some of the raven's long hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"Daisuke?" Naruto looked at the boy's face and he was already asleep. 'Well isn't that cute.' Daisuke snored lightly while clutching onto Naruto's pjs shirt.

* * *

_**~A Few Hours Later, Itachi's Condo~**_

_**...**_

Menma got up when he heard the door being unlocked and Itachi stumbled in drunk of course. "Tach? It's like three in the morning where have you been?" The man closed the door behind him.

"Menma." The raven kicked off his shoes. His clothes and hair were ruffled and he smelled like a bar.

"Huh-Wah?!" Itachi grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway and into his room. He threw Menma on the bed and the teen gasped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Menma sat up with a pissed look on his face and the man took off his jacket.

"Ugh, you smell like alcohol get away from me." The teen scrunched up his face; Itachi grabbed his jaw, pulling him into a kiss. It tasted like beer and other liquors he probably drunk a while ago.

"Unh! Nhnm-Stop!" Menma pushed Itachi. "Menma, you love me don't you?" Itachi's voice sounded angry and the teen looked at him in confusion.

"What? Of course." The younger raven replied. "Then let me do what I want with you." The raven grabbed Menma by his hair and the teen was now facing the man's crotch.

"Suck it." The man demanded and the teen looked up at him. "What?" Itachi unzipped his pants and his penis sprung free.

"No-UHG!" Itachi shoved his cock in Menma's mouth and the teen's blue eyes widened. "NHGH!" Menma tried to pull back but the taller raven kept pushing his head forward.

"Uhnn- _Cough, cough, cough_!" Itachi let go of Menma's hair and the teen coughed; Itachi then pushed him down on the bed and flipped him over so he was laying on his stomach.

"Itachi stop!" Itachi pulled off the teen's pjs pants and boxers. Menma clenched his teeth together when he remembered something. "_A drunk Itachi is the scariest person you'll ever witness."_ He remembered what Sasuke told him and his heart beat quickened.

"T-Tachi stop don't-Urgh!" Itachi pushed his fingers in Menma's tight hole and the boy tensed up. 'T-The smell of alcohol…I don't like it.'

"Hnnh…Mhn.." Itachi moved his fingers around as he stretched the tight hole.

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

_"You are a worthless child. I'd rather you fall in the ditch and die!" The boy's drunk father dumped beer on his head._

_"D-Daddy it's cold out here ple-"  
_

_"Don't say anything just go away, you piece of shit!" His father closed him out of the house and the boy sat down on the front steps, knowing that he could only get back in when his father sobered up which would probably be in the morning._

_**-End Of Flash Back-**_

* * *

'No no I can't think about those things.' Menma felt Itachi fingers pull out and then something hard pressed up against his hole, he then heard Itachi snicker and balled his fist because he was angry.

"Y-You can't it's too soon-URGH!" Itachi pushed his huge hard cock inside the tight warm space; pain ripped through Menma's body. The man smirked and grabbed the teen's trembling hips.

"Don't move T-Tachi!" Itachi pulled back and thrusted deep inside the small body.

"Uh! Uahhh!" Menma gripped the sheets on the bed and the older raven grunted with each thrust.

"You fuckin bastard!" Menma clenched down on the man's cock and Itachi hissed at the feeling. He then wrapped his hands around Menma's neck.

"I hear it feels real nice to come while being strangled." Itachi's voice made the teen shudder, he then tightened his grip around Menma's neck.

"Ugh! Ngh!" Menma gasped for air as Itachi repeatedly thrusted in and out of him. Itachi felt the tight heat suck him in more and licked his lips; Menma's hard cock was now dripping with pre-cum.

"NGH! Gah…Ahhhh!" Menma came hard on the bed beneath him but the man still hadn't come at all yet. Menma panted and his body trembled after having such an intense orgasm.

"Oh we're not finished yet." The man pulled out and Menma's eyes widened when he was flipped over and his legs were spread wide.

"No no, please I can't take anymore." Tears dripped down from the teen's blue orbs but the man pushed in anyway.

"Don't worry babe just lay back and enjoy the pleasure." Itachi licked Menma's small ear and bit down on it.

"Ugh! Hnnnnh..Uh.." Itachi stroked Menma leaking member, he then pulled back and thrusted in again; Menma yelped in surprise, he had already come once, he didn't think he could get hard again so soon.

"Who…are you?" Menma breathed out, looking up into those cold onyx eyes that were staring down at him.

"I'm Itachi of course, your lover remember." There was a hint of laughter in the man's his voice.

"No no.." Itachi cocked an eyebrow and the short haired raven started sitting up. "Don't treat me like a fuckin kid you can run all over!" He gripped the man's shirt and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Itachi get your ass out here right now!" He shouted and Itachi smirked.

"Nhhn?!" Menma captured the man's lips and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Itachi gritted his teeth and looked up at the teen with a pissed look plastering his face. The younger raven then smacked him.

"Why you little-"

"This isn't the Tach I want. You're scary like this!" Menma punched Itachi in the face, leaving a bruise on his cheek.

"Ita! Menma why did you do that?" The man pouted, rubbing his face and Menma's hands roamed the man's pale face.

"Itachi? Are you back to normal?" The man was still slightly drunk but started acting like his normal self. He rubbed his cheek and groaned.

"What happened? I was at the bar with Hidan and then he gave me some really weird stuff." Itachi looked around aimlessly and then noticed he was inside Menma and the teen was sitting on his cock.

"Why am I-"

"Ummh!" Menma kissed the man and the raven felt himself pulsate inside the teen. "Baka…you really are crazy." Tears dripped down Menma's face and Itachi patted his head.

"How did we end up like this?" Itachi asked still clueless at the moment.

"Um..it was my fault I was really…horny and tried to take advantage of you." Menma lied so the man wouldn't feel bad; Itachi sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. I thought I hurt you." Itach hugged him and Menma smiled, resting his head on the man's shoulder. 'This man really is crazy but I'm the one who said I was up for this.' He ran his fingers through Itachi's silky hair and kissed his forehead.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Next Week: Sasuke makes Naruto hurt himself while having sex and our little blond uke breaks his arm.  
**_

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more..aw our poor Naru breaks his arm, hehe kind of funny ^_^ Anyway Ja Ne! Until next weekend guys!  
**_


	37. Omake 5:Why Teachers Hate Naruto Uzumaki

_****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto! Orihime Inoue**__****__** Belongs to etc - (c) **______Tite Kubo_

* * *

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**Age: 15-18**_

_**A/N: This takes place during different times of the school years.  
**_

* * *

Naruto walked in the classroom and smiled when he saw Kiba. "Yo!" The blond walked back to his seat next to Hinata and Kiba. "Good morning N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered.

"Good morning to you too Hinata!" He grinned, putting his books on his desk. He wore a white uniform shirt, black slacks and black school shoes on his feet. Around his head he wore a long black bandanna with a blue crystal necklace around his neck.

"How was your morning Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Normal I guess." The blond sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Good morning!" Sakura walked into the classroom with a bright smiled on her face. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" The blond gleamed.

"S-Sasuke stop!" Orihime dragged herself into the classroom with Sasuke dragging behind her. "Hime-chan please!" He cried.

"Good morning love birds!" Naruto waved and Sasuke ran over to him. "Naruto! I got grounded again and it sucks!" The raven wrapped his arms around the blond and whimpered in his chest.

"Aw, what did you do?" Naruto asked. "Um, I may have ordered...the maids to take care of my child yesterday while I was watching tv all day and my parents were like 'You are suppose to be a responsible and blah blah blah!" Naruto then smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke rubbed his head and pouted.

"Cause you're an idiot, teme." Naruto pushed the raven off him and looked at Orihime.

"I feel so bad for you, getting stuck with this retard." Orihime sighed and nodded. Soon the class started filling with more and more students and soon everyone was there.

"Good morning class!" A tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail and two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face walked into the class room. He wore a suit and tightened his tie a bit.

"I hope you all got plenty of sleep oh and Uzumaki no jokes today." He said sternly.

"I can't promise that Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto grinned, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. The intercom then turned on and the principle's voice blasted throughout the school.

"Good morning students, I hope you all had a good weekend and…" Naruto's eyes widened and he started getting up. Everyone looked at him and cock an eyebrow. The blue eyed teen looked up at the ceiling and said,

"GOD? Is that you?!" He held his hand together, looking up.

"Hahahahaha!" Everyone started laughing; Hinata and Kiba snickered. Sasuke for one lost himself and was laughing hard on the floor. "Hahaha! Naru!" Orihime couldn't stop laughing as well.

"Uzumaki out of my classroom!" Jiraiya yelled and the blond waved before running out the classroom.

_**~Later~**_

"I don't think that's fair!" The blond shouted and the class laughed. "Uzumaki that's your grade now take a seat!" The white haired man shouted.

"Oh come this is a fifty one it should at least be a fifty two. I'm just saying!" The blond stormed back to his seat.

* * *

_**~Math Class~**_

Naruto sat in the back next to Shino and Ino. Sasuke sat in the front and yawned. The blond flicked paper across the room, thinking on one was paying attention. That is until the teacher shouted, "Uzumaki stop that this minute!" Everyone looked back him and his eyes narrowed.

"You're racist against paper aren't you?" He looked at her questionably. "Hahahahaha!" His classmates laughed.

"GET OUT THIS MINUTE!" She pointed towards the door and he dashed out of the classroom.

* * *

_**~Science Class~**_

The class sat quietly as the teacher gave a science lecture. Sai yawned, sitting next to Sasuke who wasn't paying attention as well. He and Sasuke never really talked nor did they really know each other.

"Sorry I'm late!" The blond slide the door open panting and everyone looked at him. "Uzumaki where were you this morning?" The teacher pushed his glasses further onto his face.

"M-My goldfish died!" He started crying. The teacher frowned and Naruto whimpered.

"Oh goldy why'd you leave me!" He shouted dramatically. "Hahahaha!" The class laughed knowing the blond was faking. "Principles office now Uzumaki!" The teacher shouted and the blond grinned, leaving the room.

* * *

_**~Art Class~**_

"I am sick and tired of this Uchiha. I will make sure to call your parents as well!" The teacher's face was fuming red as she yelled because of something Sasuke did.

"Aw does someone need a hug?" Naruto shouted from across the class room, holding his arms out.

"OUT UZUMAKI!" The teacher shouted, he gladly left the classroom, he hated art.

* * *

_**~Math Class~**_

"Uzumaki why are you looking at your reading text book when this is math class?" The teacher cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh how did that get there hehe!" He closed his reading book and grabbed his math book. "Hehe!" He then gave his teacher a thumb's up and the man rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**~Science Class~**_

"Mmmm!" Naruto sniffed a dry erase maker and the teacher looked at him curiously. "Uzumaki what are you doing?"

"Getting high off of these drugs you teachers keep at school and here I thought you wanted us to stay off drugs." The blond shrugged.

"Give me the damn marker!" The teacher shouted. "Ooo sensei said a bad word!" The blond cooed, making the class giggle.

_**~Later~**_

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and everyone was reading silently to themselves. The teacher smiled and nodded, happy to the see the class working hard.

"Hahahhaha!" Naruto busted out laughing for no reason, startling everyone. They all looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Hahahhahha!" He laughed again and the teacher tightened his fists. 'Just a few more months of school...don't wig out.' The teacher repeated to himself.

* * *

_**~HomeRoom~**_

"Good morning class!" Jiraiya smiled and the students bowed, suddenly the blond walked through the classroom door. He walk into the classroom like a super spy, keeping his back on the walls as he walk, pointing his finger up like a gun, looking around with shifty eyes and humming the mission impossible theme.

"Hahahaha!" The class laughed at the blond. They really loved that he would brighten their days up. "Good one Naruto!" Kiba grinned.

"Uzumaki…why…why is it always you?" The white haired man sulked.

* * *

_**~After Lunch, Home ec.~**_

Naruto and Sasuke stood next to each other wearing aprons, along with the rest of the class. "And that's why using healthy foods are better for you Uzumaki." She panted and looked at the grinning blond.

"But why is it healthier for you?" He asked. "You know what get out." The teacher slapped her hand on her face. The blond had been asking _WHY_ the whole half an hour of class. "Bye!" He walked out of the classroom after taking off his apron.

* * *

_**~Art Class Again~**_

Naruto walked passed Sasuke who was talking to his girlfriend or now wife Orihime and bumped him on purpose to make himself drop a box of staples. The sliver pieces fell all over the floor and the teacher growled, looking at him from her desk.

"That wasn't me, that was him." The blond pointed at the raven and Sasuke sighed. "Uzumaki clean it up!" The art teacher shouted.

* * *

_**~HomeRoom~**_

"Good morning Sasuke!" Naruto walked into the classroom and waved at his one true love. The raven yawned and waved back. Naruto then sat down next to the raven and the teacher walked in.

"Okay let's just call roll and get this over with." Jiraiya sat down in at his desk and pulled out a note pad. "Hinata Hyuga!"

"Here!" She answered. "Sakura Haruno!"

"Here!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Here!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yo momma!" Jiraiya looked at him and let out a low sigh. "Let's try that again, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Absent!" Sasuke put his head down and snickered; making the blond blush. 'Aw, he's so cute.' The blond thought.

_**~Later~**_

Jiraiya sat at his desk grading papers but couldn't fully concentrate because the trouble making blond was sharpening his pencil with the classroom's electric pencil sharpener and it was very Very loud. "Uzumaki stop." Jiraiya growled.

"But it's not sharpened." Naruto pouted and the raven next to him snickered. Jiraiya's eye twitched as the blond continued to sharpen his pencil.

_**~A Little Before Lunch~**_

"Ooo pick me, pick me, meeee!" The blond waved his hand around like crazy and Jiraiya sighed before saying, "Yes Uzumaki?"

"Oh never mind." He put his hand back down and looked around aimlessly, making the class laugh. "Ooo me sensei!" Sasuke copied the blond's actions and Jiraiya smiled at him. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Wait what was the question? I wasn't paying attention." The raven looked at Jiraiya innocently and the man grunted.

"Both of you out!" He shouted. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their things and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

_**~English Class~**_

Everyone handed their paper in and were now sitting quietly in their seats as the teacher check over it. When the teacher got to the bottom of Naruto's paper she read **this paper will self destruct in 5 seconds.**

"Really…really Uzumaki?" She shook her head and sighed; the blond nodded before giving her a thumb's up.

"And next time could you write Naruto Uzumaki on your test so I know it's yours." She seethed through her teeth.

"Is that going to be on the next test?" He leaned forward and Sai laughed.

_**~Later~**_

"And then the man said how was your day? Milly then said it was fine but-"

"Uzumaki!" The teacher shouted. "Yes?" The blond answered innocently. "It is silent reading time!"

"Oh God was I reading out loud?!" He covered his mouth and looked shocked. "Hahahaha!" Everyone laughed.

* * *

_**~Gym~**_

"Sensei I need help!" Naruto wore a baseball cap with his uniform. He stood on a base and the teacher walked up behind him.

"Now when you swing you want to-"

"Oh no! Get away from me, RAPE RAPE RAPE!" Sasuke looked at him and laughed. Hinata smacked her hand on the fence beside her, trying to hold in her laugh.

"Wha?! Uzumaki go to the principle!" He blushed slightly and the blond whimpered, walking away from the class.

* * *

_**~Math Class Again~**_

"Good morning Sensei." Naruto yawned, walking into the classroom.

"Uzumaki take your seat please." The teacher instructed. "Okay. Oh I thought I should let you know some of the other teachers are talking about you in the teacher's lounge. They're saying very nasty things too." He stuck out his tongue.

"W-What?!" The teacher got up and rushed out of the classroom. "He falls for it every time." Naruto smirked and the classed snickered.

"U-Uzumaki!" He heard the teacher shouting from the hallway.

* * *

_**~HomeRoom~**_

Everyone was now in the middle of taking a important test. The teacher was getting very pissed off at an annoying blond that always loves to mess up his day.

"Pssst…pssst…psssst," The white haired man looked at the blond and sighed. "Pssst! Pssst…sensei! Pssst I really need pssst, help!" Jiraiya then got up and walked back to the blond who was sitting at his desk.

"What do you need help with?" He leaned down and the blond smirked before whispering,

"I know what you did last summer." Jiraiya stood up and pointed towards the door. "OUT!"

"Right, I'm going!" He grinned and waved at Orihime before leaving.

* * *

_**~End of HomeRoom~**_

"Have a good evening everyone!" Jiraiya grinned and the student started packing up. Naruto was done first and walked to the front of the classroom, he then bowed to his sensei and said, "May the force be with you, young one." He saluted and walked out of the classroom.

"Hahahaha!" His classmates laughed and Jiraiya sighed, rubbing his temples. "That child…I honestly don't know what is wrong with him."

* * *

_**~Graduation~**_

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone cheered and the blond walked up the stage stairs to grab his diploma. Cameras flashed and he smiled, posing for the cameras.

"Uzumaki!" Jiraiya shouted; Naruto stopped his random poses and grabbed his diploma from the man. He then stepped up in front of the mic and grinned, he looked down at his friends, adoptive father Iruka and his little cousin Menma.

"I just want all the teachers to know, I will miiisssss yoooou soooo muuuucchhh!" He puffed out his cheeks cutely. He then heard all the teachers groan before walking off the stage. He absolutely made them suffer so much for the past four years.

_**…And that is why teachers hate Naruto Uzumaki…Ja Ne ^0^**_


	38. I Don't Need A Shrink!

_****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_****__****__****__******Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

_****__****__**Usami-sensei: I've gotten done so many future chapters hehe anyway here's another chappy. 3 every weekend!  
**_

* * *

_**~5 Months Later~**_

_**...  
**_

Daisuke laid on his stomach in the limo while doing his homework. Jugo looked over his shoulder and Suigetsu was playing a game on his phone.

"How long until I go home Sui-nii?"

"In a few hours, you still have a photo shoot and commercial to shoot." He explained and Daisuke pouted, he hated being away from his father and Naruto for too long.

"Dai this one is wrong." Jugo pointed out and Daisuke sighed.

"Argh! I'll fix it." He puffed out his cheeks and erased his answer.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later, Photo Shoot~**_

_**...  
**_

There was a green screen behind Daisuke. He wore a pair of high tops, denim jeans and a black t-shirt with his gold Uchiha necklace around his neck and his long hair hanging down passed his shoulders. Daisuke did a high kick with a grin on his pale face and the photographer snapped the picture.

"You're doing great!" The man gave him a thumb's up and the boy nodded. "Now kick that ball really hard." He instructed and Daisuke nodded. The fans turned on as he went to kick the ball to add effect.

"Look determined Daisuke-sama." The man said, looking through the camera lens and the boy nodded. The raven did so, kicking the ball as hard as he could.

"Amazing!" A man behind the cameras stated.

"Yeah he hasn't even been doing this for that long and he's already a pro." Another man said with a smile on his face.

"Okay pour down the candy." The photographer ordered and gummy candy pour down; Daisuke's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"Now Daisuke-sama look like a happy kid in a candy store."

"You mean I can eat this?" Daisuke asked, disbelievingly.

"Sure go ahead." The man replied and Daisuke scooped up a handful of candy.

"Wait keep that pose." The man noticed how good the expression on the boy's face was and snapped the picture.

"Okay you can eat it now." Daisuke nodded and put some gummy bears in his mouth.

"Yum, it's so good!" The boy gleamed.

"Get ready for the next shot." Daisuke nodded and gave the man a thumb's up.

* * *

_**~At Home~**_

_**...  
**_

"You're such a jerk!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke rolled his eyes not really listening to the blond while watching tv.

"Naruto I don't feel like hearing your mouth at the moment."

"Apologize!"

"For what?" Naruto's eye twitched. "What do you mean for what? The problem is you're to damn rough all the time and you never listen to me. I said _wait_ at least twice and you didn't stop." The blond blushed a deep red remembering what happened last night.

"So you had one accident big whoop." Sasuke tried to look passed Naruto and look at the tv. Naruto then moved out of the way and sat down next to the raven, he put his left hand on his face and his ears turned red.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_"Ah!..Ah S-Sasuke wait-Uhm." Naruto gripped the side of the bed as the raven repeatedly thrusted in and out of his tight hole. The bed rocked and the head board banged against the wall._

_"Naruto..I'm close." The raven grabbed his small hips and thrusted in hard, hitting his prostate dead on, making him see stars._

_"Ooh fuck it's so good AAh m-more!" Naruto's toes curled and sweat dripped down the raven's pale face._

_"Ah! Ah! Wait-I'm almost-Urgh!" The blond had fallen off the bed and Sasuke blinked a few times. He then looked over the mattress and at his lover who was groaning on the floor._

_"How did you fall dobe? Damn and I was about to climax too." Sasuke sucked his teeth, scratching the back of his head._

_"Ow ow ow! My arm!" The blond cried, clutching his arm. "Are you okay? Is it broken?" The raven pulled his pants up and got off the bed, helping the blond up off the floor._

_"Ouch it really hurts!" Sasuke's eyes widened, feeling Naruto's arm and it was indeed broken._

_"Come on we have to go to the emergency room." The raven panicked and Naruto sulked._

_"Nooo! I'm not going, oh God it hurts hahaha!" Naruto was laughing and crying at the same time thinking about what he would say to the doctor._

_"D-Daddy what happened? I heard a loud noise." The little raven walked in the room, rubbing his eyes and Sasuke smacked himself on the forehead. It seemed like as more and more time went by he and Naruto were becoming more careless by not locking the door. _

_"Naruto just hurt himself that's all." There was a hint of laughter in the raven's voice. "How? What were you two doing?" Daisuke yawned and Naruto blushed._

_"Dai get out I'm naked." The blond tried to shout with his horse voice._

_"So. We have the same thing so it's okay." The little raven replied cutely._

_"Daisuke you're going to Tenten's house." Sasuke helped Naruto sit down on the bed and the boy nodded, walking out of his father's room._

_"I can't believe my arm is broken." The blond sulked. Sasuke snickered and covered his mouth._

_"It's not funny teme!" Naruto's face turned bright red and the raven laughed._

* * *

_"And that's why he needs to stay over." Sasuke stood in front of his friend's door and she nodded._

_"Daisuke go crawl in bed with Aki." Daisuke yawned and ran into the house. "Aki move over I'm coming!" The little raven yelled after kicking his shoes off._

_"Hahahahha!" The lady busted out laughing and clutched the side of her pregnant stomach._

_"Tenten it's not funny!" Naruto's face turned a deep shade of red. "You're you're right…haha I can't believe haa my stomach hurts!" She wiped the corner of her eye._

_"Can I tell Neji?"_

_"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted. "I was joking ahaha! I can't stop laughing..it's so funny!" Naruto groaned and walked towards the car._

_**-Flash Back-**_

"The doctor laughed too." Naruto felt so humiliated because everyone thought it was funny.

"And now I have a casted arm." Naruto's right arm had a cast on it and it was hard because he used his right arm for everything.

"You should have said you were on the edge of the bed, common sense." The raven said smugly.

"I really really hate you right now." Naruto seethed through his teeth and got up from the couch.

"I love you too!" Sasuke shouted sarcastically.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"Daddy are you and Naru-chan fighting again?" Daisuke asked while eating dinner. "No of course not."

"Then why is Naru-chan kicking you under the table?" Sasuke laughed nervously and Naruto growled.

"That is a question…that will not be answered." Sasuke replied, ignoring the blond that was kicking his legs.

"How was your day?" Naruto looked at the boy. "It was great and tiring as always but I enjoy it!" Daisuke grinned.

"Itachi is coming to visit tomorrow." Naruto looked at Sasuke who just groaned. "Great, fukin fantastic." The raven grunted and Daisuke looked at him.

"Don't repeat that word." Sasuke patted the boy's head and Daisuke nodded.

"I think you two have problems." The blond stated. "What?" Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"Ooo I know talk to a shrink!" Naruto grinned.

"I don't need a shrink. I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke crossed his arms and the two looked at him knowingly.

"Oh come on you too Dai?"

"Well you and Ita-nii are kind of weird." Daisuke gulped.

"You should patch things up with your brother and besides it's not healthy to hold grudge your whole life." The blond explained.

"No." Sasuke poked at his food and his cell phone started ringing, he grabbed it off the table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Little brother, you picked up!" Itachi sounded cheerful on the other side of the phone.

"What do you want?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto looked at him curiously. "Put me on speaker." Sasuke sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"Okay now what?"

"Hi Ita-nii!" Daisuke shouted. "Hello Daisuke! Oh anyway I have joke for you."

"Just hurry up." Sasuke frowned. "Okay what do you call someone that has a baby at fifteen and makes his father really really miserable?"

"I don't know." Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Sasuke Uchiha Hahaha!" Itachi laughed on the other end of the phone and Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto snickered and covered his mouth; Daisuke looked around confusingly.

"What do you call someone who's a douche and never leaves me alone?!" Sasuke shouted into the phone receiver.

"Sasuke Uchiha ahahaha!" Itachi laughed even harder; you could hear Menma in the background as well. "Hahaha, nice save Tachi!" Menma shouted, laughing. "I know right he's such dickhea-" Sasuke hung the phone up.

"This..this is why I hate him so much!" Sasuke got up from the table and stormed up the steps.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: I bet no one can guess what's going to happen to Itachi hehe...evil grin -_- Don't forget to review Ja Ne ^0^!  
**_


	39. Poor Ritsu and Itachi?

_****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_****__****__****__******Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

_****__****__****__******Usami-sensei: Sara is the hot chick from Naruto Shippuden movie 4 Lost tower ^0^  
**_

* * *

_**~A Week Later~**_

_**...**_

"Let's go Dai!" Sasuke shouted fixing his tie. Daisuke came down the steps wearing his school uniform and backpack.

"Wait for me!" Naruto carefully put on his jacket. His arm was in a cast and there was writing all over it thanks to Dai and Sasuke. "I can't believe I have to go to work like this."

"It's not that big of a deal." The raven stated. "You're not the one with a broken arm." He walked over to his lover and kissed his forehead.

"Chill out." Sasuke ruffled his hair and Naruto blushed slightly.

"Let's go." Daisuke finished putting on his shoes and opened up the front door.

* * *

_**~At School 8:30 am~**_

_**...  
**_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" All the high school students crowded around seven teen boys that were about to fight in the school yard.

"Come on Daisuke." Naruto grabbed Daisuke's hand after they got out of the car. Sasuke then noticed something going on and got out as well.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi and Aki waved and ran over to him. "What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"Another fight, come on you have to see!" Satoshi grabbed his hand and ran over to the group of teens.

"Oh no." Naruto mumbled.

"It's Menma again?" Aki nodded and the blond sulked. Sasuke could see the teens that were the middle fighting from where he was standing and smirked. 'I have to admit those kids are kind of cool.'

"Ohhhh!" Ritsu kneed on of the other guy in the stomach and the boy fell to the ground. The teens cheered and Daisuke pushed through people to get up front.

"Get him Menma!" Daisuke shouted; Menma flipped a guy onto the ground, making the guy hit his face.

"Ouch! I would not want to be him." The teens that crowded around them winced.

"Son of a bitch!" One of the teen boys charged for Haru and the brunette elbowed the guy in the face, his green eyes were fierce and the guy shuddered after seeing his cold glare. He then fell to the ground. Menma punched another guy in the face and tripped him with his foot, making him fall to the ground.

"Well well last one standing let's go." Menma smirked and the leader of the group glared at him. The teen boy went to punch Menma in the face but the raven caught his fist.

"You're scared aren't you?" Menma grinned and the guy sucked his teeth.

"Urgh!" Menma kneed him in the ribs and the guy fell to the ground.

"Now apologize to these girls Shinji." Menma stepped on Shinji's chest and put his hands in his pockets. All the teen boys they beat up bowed their heads to three really pretty girls.

"We're sorry. We won't call you those names or ever put our hands on you again." Shinji said, not looking at the girls in their faces. Ritsu then grabbed Shinji's hair and pulled his head up.

"Look into their eyes when you apologize." Ritsu's voice made the other teen shuddered and the boy apologized while looking at them, as well as his followers.

"Good." Ritsu let go of the boy's hair and yawned. "Come on we're done here." Menma stated and his friends followed him.

"Okay break it up guys it's over." All the teens started going their separate ways.

"Thanks guys." The girls walked up to them and smiled. "No problem, fools like that deserve to get the crap beat out of them." Ritsu replied. One of the girls kissed his cheek and Ritsu blushed slightly.

"See ya!" They waved and walked into the school building.

"You guys were so cool!" Daisuke ran up to the Menma and they slapped hands.

"Seriously?" Ritsu chewed on a tooth pick.

"Yeah totally!" Satoshi agreed and Aki nodded.

"Menma!" Menma heard the blond's voice and gulped, he turned around only to the blond fuming mad.

"Fighting again?" Naruto started running over to the boys. "RUN!" Menma, Ritsu and Haru jumped over the school fence and jumped on their motorcycles.

"Oi, where the hell did you get those?" Naruto shouted. "Itachi bought them last weekend also I heard about your arm. It was pretty damn funny!" Menma shouted and waved before pulling off followed by Ritsu and Haru.

"Those boys." Naruto tightened his fists and grinded his teeth together.

"They probably won't be in school until later." Aki sighed.

"You mean they always skip school?"

"Yeah at least until lunch time." The brunette replied. "Come let's go to class." Daisuke nodded and followed his two friends into the school building. Naruto sighed and walked back to the car.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, getting back in the car. Naruto got in and put his seat belt on.

"Itachi bought them motorcycles, motorcycles! And not only that they skip school all the time." Naruto rubbed his temples and Sasuke smiled.

"You were the same way in high school so you can't complain."

"I was not."

"Yeah you were in a fight everyday." Sasuke stepped on the gas peddle and the car drove down the street.

"….I guess that's true." Naruto sighed and leaned his head up against the window. Sasuke's phone started ringing and he groaned in frustration.

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke answered annoyingly as he put the phone on his ear. "Um..I need help.." Itachi sounded stressed on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. We already knew that." The young Uchiha replied smartly. "No..I'm being serious." Itachi voice was low and Sasuke started feeling concerned.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with worry.

"I-I'm going be a f-father." He replied.

"Is this another one of your sick jokes?" There was a hint of laughter in Sasuke's voice.

"No. I got a call from Sara this morning and she told me she's seven months pregnant." Itachi's voice cracked and his younger brother's mouth gaped.

"Hahaha! Now look who's having a kid now." Sasuke said jokingly.

"Sasuke I will find you and kill you if you don't shut up!"

"Sorry Nii-san." He mumbled so Naruto wouldn't hear him. In all truth Itachi scared him a lot.

"What?! Who's having a kid?!" Naruto beamed, trying to hear Sasuke's phone conversation.

"Itachi got a woman pregnant." Sasuke moved the phone away from his ear.

"Who?"

"Sara. She's the women he slept with after Deidara left but it was only a one night stand thing." Sasuke explained.

"Wah! Seriously?!"

"Yup, he just found out today that she's seven month preggers." Sasuke snickered.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted and Sasuke hurriedly put the phone back to his ear.

"I'm here. Look Itachi I honestly don't know what to tell you."

"Sasuke don't use that tone with me I told you the same thing years ago."

"Yeah and it feels damn good saying it to you for once hehe." He then heard the dial tone, meaning Itachi had hung up.

"I wonder what Menma will think?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"And why would Menma care?" Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh I was just thinking that um..Menma must not really like kids." He coughed nervously.

"And why would that matter?"

"Just forget it." Sasuke said, turning a corner and getting on the highway.

* * *

_**~In School, Lunch Time~**_

_**...**_

The lunch room was bustling with noisy teens and children waiting in line with their trays while chatting with their friends and of course some bullying others. Aki and Miwa sat at the same table but couldn't enjoy lunch because girls were crowded around them.

"Wahh Miwa you're sooo cute." A girl with long hair drunk down a carton of milk, looking at the bluenette with dreamy eyes.

"Troublesome." Aki continued eating not paying attention to the gawking girls.

"Hi!" Daisuke walked up to the table with his tray in his hands and a goofy grin on his face.

"Sit." Aki stated and the raven did so. "Waaah, Daisuke Uchiha?!" The girls got closer to him and he smiled at them.

"Daisuke don't smile, you'll make it worst." Satoshi whispered and the raven nodded, quickly making his father's emotionless face.

"Um..could you guys go away?" Daisuke asked, trying not to sound rude.

_**-Menma's Table-**_

"Ugh, I should have skipped there's nothing interesting for lunch." Ritsu poked at his jello.

"Oh stop complaining and just eat." The teen girl that sat on Menma's lap said smartly.

"Oh shut up, damn I wish I didn't come to school cause then I wouldn't have to hear your mouth." Ritsu glared at her and Haru nodded in agreement.

"You'll be stupid if you keep skipping school." Another girl stated before giggling.

"Rena don't tell me what to do." Ritsu ran his finger through his messy hair.

"I wasn't I was just-"

"Ah, zip it and stick to being Menma's lap whore." He joked and the other girls laughed.

"..You're mean." She hid he face in the crook of Menma's neck.

"Ritsu don't make my lap whore cry." Menma stroked the girl's head as she whimpered.

"Haru can you give me a ride on your bike?" A girl with long dark brown hair asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Oh no you will use me as a tool to piss your dad off." He yawned and the girl pouted.

"Ritsu!" A pretty girl with long light brown hair stalked over to the table, he quickly jumped up noticing the voice of his current girlfriend. "Y-Yes babe?" He gleamed with a smile. "Hoho someone's in trouble." Menma gulped and Ritsu bit his bottom lip nervously. None of his relationships ever lasted long because girls would call him a jerk after about a month of dating and sex.

"Where were you yesterday?" She trembled with anger.

"With the guys."

"We had a date yesterday, didn't you know?"

"Um, I kind of forgot until just now." He looked down at the ground and Haru snickered, he knew what was coming next.

"I waited in the rain for three hours…and you forgot?" Her heart felt broken. Ritsu seriously is very forgetful and never really remember anything girls had planned or even said.

"T-That's it I can't take this. You, me, us…we're over." Everyone in the cafeteria turned facing the scene and quieted down. Even the little kids looked interested. "B-But why? Kana please…I can like change and stuff." Ritsu said, feeling humiliated at the moment.

"Ooo looks like Ritsu-senpai is getting it again." The girls that sat at the table with Aki, Miwa and Dasiuke sighed.

"Yeah he's such a jerk though." Another girl said, feeling slightly bad for the guy.

"You can't remember anything about me but I bet you can remember my underwear size."

"That's totally not true." He blushed slightly, crossing his arm over his chest.

"We're through Asahina-kun." She went back to calling him by his last name and ran out of the lunch room. He tightened his fists and let out a low sigh before sitting back down.

"Aw, it's okay Ritsu. You'll find someone better that can put up with you." Haru reassured and Ritsu banged his head on the lunch table. 'I'm an idiot.' He started sobbing and the whole lunch room just felt bad at the moment. This was a monthly scene and when that time came everyone just couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"Yeah it's okay Ritsu-kun." One of the girls patted him back.

"Poor Ritsu." Daisuke looked down at his lunch and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later, In Class~**_

_**...  
**_

"Ah, finally Menma and Ritsu are present." The teacher pushed his glasses further onto his face. Menma and Ritsu rolled their eyes and leaned back in their chairs with their feet up on the desk.

"Katsuragi-san you're needed in the principles office." The counselor said after sliding open the classroom door.

"Hai." He put his book down on the desk and walked out. "Finally." One of the teens sighed. "Menma teach us." A girl said, leaning forward.

"Hai, hai." He got up and walked to the front of the class; teens laughed and whistled as he walked in front of the board.

"Okay listen up bitches today I'm your sensei!" He had a stern look on his face, placing his foot on his teacher's desk. "Hehe Menma-sensei is the best." One of the boys whispered. "What should we go over today?" The raven rubbed his chin, grabbing the chalk.

"Ooo sexual positions!" Ritsu grinned. "Sexual positions it is." Menma wrote out the words sexual positions on the board in yellow chalk.

"Okay who will start us off?" He looked at every student and they all had grins on their faces.

"Ooo me!" A teen girl raised her hand. "Number one please?" Menma smiled.

"Missionary!" She beamed. "Hm..missionary even though that's a little boring." The teen spelled it out on the board.

"Woman on top!" A boy screamed, making some girls in the classroom blush.

"Reverse cowgirl!" Haru shouted, making some girls squeal. "Doggie style!" A girl shouted with a smile on her face.

"Standing up!" Ritsu said cheerfully. Some girls looked at him with dreamy eyes and he winked at them. The guy is a chick magnet too bad he couldn't keep one.

"Shit sensei!" Menma put the chalk down and ran back to his seat; everyone sat up straight and tried to stop smiling. The teacher walked in looking smug and looked at all the student oddly because they were smiling which was rare.

"Okay let's- Oh what the hell, Menma again?!" the teacher was fuming and the teen shrugged and everyone started laughing. "Get up here!" Menma got up and sighed as he approached the teacher.

"I can't believe you, that is very immature and uncalled for I swear I will be sure call Itachi-sama this minute!" Everyone snickered and Menma yawned.

"Aw, does someone need a hug?" Ritsu shouted and the teacher glared at him, furrowing his brows.

"Ritsu you too, get up here!" The teacher stomped his foot; Ritsu walked up to the front of the classroom and he and Menma fist bumped.

"It's you guys fault that I'm losing my hair! I can't turn my head for a second without you taking over this classroom. Your mother will be called Ritsu and she will not take this lightly!" The teacher shouted, his face turning red with anger.

"Wow I can tell you're a blast at parties." Ritsu joked folding his hands behind his head. Everyone laughed and hit their desks, trying to contain themselves. Yup class with the gang was fun as hell.

"Principles office, now!" He pointed towards the door and they turned around, walking towards the door. "Have fun in class guys!" Menma and Ritsu waved; Menma then eyed Haru before walking out.

"Oi I want to go to the principles office!" Haru shouted, standing up.

"Haru you haven't done anything, sit down." The teacher sighed, rubbing his temples. "Um..?" Haru then picked up a chair and threw out the classroom window, making everyone including the teacher gasp.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

"Hahahaha!" His classmates laughed and the teacher growled. "GET OUT!" The teacher yelled.

"Bye bye!" He ran out of the classroom with a grin on his face. "Wait up guys!" He ran behind Menma and Ritsu.

"Yo, you made it!" Menma grinned, giving him a fist bump. "Yup! So where to?" The brunette asked.

"The arcade of course!" Ritsu slung his arm on Menma's shoulder.

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...  
**_

"Kiba you should totally bring Akamaru over to the house, he and Kyuubi would get along well." Naruto grinned and Kiba nodded.

"Ooo can I come over too?" Sai asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, sure anytime." Gaara walked into the lounge and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Oi Gaara!" Naruto and Gaara fist bumped. "What happened to your arm?" The red head asked.

"I- Uh fell down the…stairs." Naruto looked around aimlessly and nervously.

"He's lying more like a sex accident." Sai stammered while eating his rice ball. "Oh Kiba got hurt once too remember." Gaara looked at Sai and they both snickered.

"What?! When?" Kiba stepped forward. "You don't remember this." Sai stood up and stretched.

"Sensei help, Naruto tried to eat me!" Naruto and Kiba both looked at each other as the memory flooded their brains.

"Oh yeah and Naruto was like, but Sensei it was so good I didn't know I was biting him that hard!" Gaara smirked and the blond blushed.

"Yeah and then Kiba had get stitches." Shikamaru said, walking into the lounge for lunch.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba looked at his wrist but the stitch mark had kind of faded.

"Guess how many times they got caught having sex on school grounds and outside of school as well." Shikamaru yawned, sitting down at the table.

"A hundred."

"Exactly probably more." Sai nodded.

"Hmm, let me see" Kiba rubbed his chin while thinking.

"K-Kiba don't!" The blond blushed turning a deep shade of red.

"We got caught in the school bathroom, the classroom, the nurse's office, the roof top, a few clothing stores and that one time by the cops ugh that was horrifying. We got grounded for three weeks after that." Naruto's mouth gaped and he rubbed his temples.

"Wow you two were just horny horn dogs weren't ya and here I thought you were dickless." A fake smile appeared on Sai's pale face.

"Hello gentlemen what are we talking about here?" Sasuke walked in, fixing his suit jacket and sat down next to Gaara. Everyone got quite and tensed up.

"Oh come on you don't want to talk in front of your boss?" Sasuke placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder harshly.

"Oh we were just talking about how Naruto bit Kiba and he had to get stitches." Naruto smacked Sai on the back of his head.

"Ita..why did you do that?" Sai grunted, rubbing his head.

"Oh really? tell me more." Sasuke smiled at the paler man.

"Naruto and Kiba were having such good sex that our little blond here bit him too hard and ripped through the flesh." Sai replied with an emotionless expression on his face. Naruto hurriedly walked out of the room and Sasuke got up quickly, following him.

"Sai you idiot!" Kiba punched him.

"What did I do?"

"If you haven't noticed Naruto and Sasuke are kind of together." Kiba stated.

"Oh…seriously I had no idea!" Sai looked shocked.

"..Sai you're an idiot." The men sulked and Sai looked at them in confusion.

* * *

"Naruto I'm not mad." They entered the raven's office and Naruto blushed.

"I'm not worried about that. I don't want you to know about my past sex life. It's really embarrassing!" Naruto covered his face trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Okay I'll tell you something embarrassing that happened to me once." Naruto looked at Sasuke slightly interested.

"One time a woman cramped up on me and I couldn't pull out so she cried for an hour until her muscles relaxed." Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Haha…hahahahhahaha oh God that's funny hahahaha!" Naruto clutched his stomach.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…it's not nearly as embarrassing as what you just said." Naruto leaned on the raven's chest still slightly giggling.

"Naruto?" Sasuke put his hand on the blond's chin and lifted his face, then pulled him into a heated kiss; Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and Naruto slipped his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth.

"Mhn…hehe.." The blue eye man still let out giggles as he enjoyed a heated kiss with his lover. Sasuke then accidentally hit Naruto's broken arm and the blond jolted forward and they ended up clashing teeth.

"Ita!" The broke apart and held their mouths. "Ita! Ita!" Sasuke licked his top teeth and Naruto laughed while holding his mouth. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"You two are together?!" Sai busted in the room and noticed the two were busy, he then bowed apologetically before slowly backing out.

"Sai is stupid." Naruto looked up at the raven and Sasuke nodded.

"I love you Dobe."

"I love you too Teme." Naruto gave him a loving peck on the lips.

"That's it?" Sasuke smirked. "Yeah no sex for a month I my arm is broke remember." Naruto smiled and walked out of the raven's office. Sasuke sighed and sat down in his office chair. The phone then started ringing and they caller id read **Grumpy Father Uchiha**.

"Yes father?" The raven answered the phone in an annoyed tone.

"Sasuke boy, I would like you, Naruto and Daisuke to come to the mansion for dinner."

"Are you sure? I thought you hated me?" Sasuke snorted in a smart tone.

"That's not the case. Now if you join me for dinner we can talk about that." His father replied calmly.

"Fine." Sasuke gritted his teeth and hung up the phone harshly. 'I wonder what that old man has to say.' Sasuke folded his hands under his chin and his raven bangs covered his eyes.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to review Ja Ne^0^  
**_


	40. I Promise You Forever Sasuke!

**_Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!_**

**_Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)_**

_**Song Used: 'Ending 2 Hakuouki Akane sora ni negau de MAO'**_

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...**_

"That was amazing Daisuke-sama. We'll work together a little more next week." The vocal instructor got up from where she was sitting.

"Hi daddy!" He waved and Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"What were you singing?" His father asked.

"It was song that the music teacher made me listen to and memorize but I don't understand it. Oh wait it's about someone cheating on a game and then joining a school club!" Daisuke grinned but he had it all wrong. It was about someone cheating behind someone's back and going clubbin.

"Yes that song reminds me of my ex-boyfriend." The women tightened her fists and they all looked at her confusingly.

"Ahem! Well if you'll excuse me." She rushed to put her shoes on and walked out of the house after waving.

"I swear that lady is crazy." The blond flopped down on the couch and sighed. "Homework time!" Sasuke shouted and Daisuke ran up stairs to get his homework.

"We are having dinner with my father tonight." Sasuke sat down next Naruto and the blond's eyes widened.

"O-Oh." Naruto gulped. "Wow that'll suck Fugaku is hardcore." Suigetsu got up and waved; Sasuke waved back and the man put on his shoes before walking out of the house.

"I hope this doesn't turn out bad." Naruto ran his fingers through his blond locks. "It will be fine besides my mother will be there." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's golden locks.

"Move over!" Daisuke had his books in his hands as he jumped in between the two on the couch.

"Ow." Naruto winced. "Oh God I'm sorry did I hurt your arm?!" The little raven panicked.

"No it's fine." Naruto reassured, smiling weakly. Daisuke then leaned down and kiss Naruto's casted arm.

"What are you doing?" Naruto cocked his eyebrow and blushed. "Making your boo boo go away." He grinned and then opened up his book.

"Okay onto history." The child opened up his book and Sasuke yawned.

"Dai how do you feel about going to see grandpa?" The raven asked his son; Daisuke froze. He still wasn't comfortable being around his grandfather after the whole thing in England.

"I'd rather not hehe." He laughed nervously. "But-"

"Daddy I don't want to…please don't make me." The boy whined.

"Fine I guess you can eat dinner with Aki." He ruffled his son's hair.

"I'll go call Tenten." The blond got up and grabbed the house phone off the kitchen table. He then turned around and opened up the back door, letting Kyuubi in.

"Kyuu! Come up here!" Daisuke whistled and the white wolf jumped up on the couch, licking the boy's face.

"Hahaha!" Daisuke ruffled the wolf's fur.

"Where's Shinobi?" Sasuke asked. "He's sleeping like always." Daisuke smiled.

"Okay pay attention now." His father said sternly and he nodded.

"Ooo world war two, interesting." Daisuke sat on his father's lap and his father began reading to him.

* * *

_**-Across Town-**_

Itachi emerged from the bathroom in a bathrobe and slippers on his feet. He felt horrible. This was just not his day.

"Damn it, where is that brat?" Itachi looked at the tv in the living room and looked at the time. 'It's nine o clock I told him about staying out late.' Itachi dried his hair with a towel and looked out the window, he then saw Menma pull up on his motorcycle and take off his helmet.

* * *

The teen crept through the door after about three minutes of stalling outside. He kicked off his shoes and assumed Itachi was sleep because the lights were off. He walked through the living room and was about to walk into the kitchen when suddenly arms wrapped around him.

"Aw, man you're awake and I totally thought I could get away with it this time." Menma groaned and the raven pouted.

"I need you right now Menma." The raven kissed down his neck and Menma rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" The teen turned around and placed his hands on the man's pale face, he could see that the man was not having a good day.

"N-Nothing I'm just…stressed." Itachi smiled and picked Menma up bridle style, carrying him down the hallway.

"I do have homework I need to finish." Menma puffed out his cheeks and Itachi sighed.

"You can do it later." Itachi had finally made it to his room and kicked the door open. He then put Menma down on the bed and climbed over top of him.

"Take it off." The man tugged at his jacket; Menma sat up and took off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. He was now only in his uniform clothes; a white long sleeve shirt with a tie loosely around his neck and black pants with chains hanging from the pockets.

"Is that better?" Menma asked lying down. Itachi nodded and rested his head on the boy's chest, listening to his heart beat. Menma smiled and stroked the man's long hair.

"I just want us to stay like this for a while." The raven mumbled before closing his eyes; Menma nodded and let the man do as he pleased.

"Menma what do you think about kids?" The teen's blue eyes widened and he look down at the man.

"I wouldn't say I hate them, I'm just jealous of little kids I guess." The younger raven replied in a soft voice.

"Why?" Itachi propped himself up on his arms, looking down at the boy.

"Well because I never got to be a little kid. I didn't have a good a family and my parents abused me to no end until," The teen had a pissed look on his face until Itachi hugged him.

"Don't talk about it anymore." The man muttered and Menma sighed. Itachi then trailed his hand under the smaller boy's shirt before giving him a loving kiss, he unbuttoned his school shirt and Menma shivered when the man took his shirt off.

"T-Tachi?" The teen's voice was soft and soothing. Itachi kissed down his neck and played with his perked nipples but he wasn't like his usual rough self that night.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Menma blushed when the man bit down on his neck, his voice hitched when Itachi started palming his crotch area.

"I'm going to make love to you gently tonight." He replied, kissing down the small body.

"Mmm…Ah!" Itachi pulled his pants zipper down with his teeth and look up at him with lusty onyx eyes, making Menma blush an even deeper shade of red.

'Itachi's so gentle tonight I wonder what's wrong?' Menma wondered...

* * *

_**~11:00 At Night~**_

Naruto and Sasuke stepped out of the car after returning from dinner with his father, they were happy it went okay.

_"I want to thank you Naruto-kun for taking care of my son and grandson. I apologize for my actions and words that time. I had no right to do that but if you would please continue to take care of him and Daisuke-"_

_"Of course I will, I'll never stop being there for them!" Naruto had a determined look on his face and Fugaku smiled._

_"Naruto…I now recognize you as a member of this family." Fugaku stated and he called for a maid._

_"Father what-" Sasuke couldn't finish his words when he saw the maid bring in an small black box. She then passed it to Naruto and bowed before leaving._

_"Please accept this from me." Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked in the box, his eyes widened when he saw an diamond Uchiha necklace with his name engraved in it._

_"Wah! It's amazing!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke smiled. "That is proof that you are apart of this family now, always wear that.' Fugaku said getting up from the table and the blond nodded._

"I'm tired!" The blond stretched and Sasuke ruffled his hair. "Yeah me too." He said before yawning.

"Let's go get Daisuke." Naruto nodded, he and Sasuke then walked crossed the street to go little Daisuke.

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Tenten walked into her and Neji's room. The brunette was reading a book like usual.

"They're sleeping." His wife sighed and sat down on the bed; she rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Just a few more weeks until I can see you." She cooed and Neji smiled, she then heard the doorbell and got up.

"Oh. Your dinner is in the microwave." Tenten stated before walking out of the room and the brunette nodded.

_**...**_

"Just a minute." She tiptoed down the steps and opened the front door, meeting the faces of her close friends.

"Ah! You guys are back but Daisuke fell asleep with the boys." Tenten moved aside to the let the couple in. Naruto and Sasuke both kicked off their shoes and walked into the living room.

"Aw, they're so cute." She walked up behind them and looked down at the sleeping boys. Daisuke rested his head on Aki's chest and Satoshi arms wrapped around the little Uchiha's waist. It almost looked like they were fighting over the raven before they fell asleep.

"I'm guessing they have a very complicated relationship hehe!" The blond laughed nervously and a sweat drop form on his forehead.

"They're getting so big. It won't be long before they'll teenagers going through the same things we went through." Tenten sighed and turned the tv off.

"Can Daisuke stay over he hasn't really gotten to spend time with his friends because of work." The woman asked.

"Sure, it's fine." Sasuke smiled and the woman nodded. "Okay now can you help me get them upstairs?" There was a hint of laughter in her voice and the men nodded.

"Just take it easy you shouldn't be carrying big boys with a stomach like that." Sasuke picked up Daisuke and Satoshi while the blond picked up Aki, putting him over his shoulder.

"Right." She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously with a taint of red spreading across her cheeks. The men then walked out of the living room and were making their way up the steps with the boys in their arms.

* * *

Naruto tucked the brunette in and Sasuke laid Daisuke down next to Satoshi. "These three really are inseparable, they're always so close. Oi have you noticed Aki and Satoshi got taller?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah…Daisuke's really getting older huh?" The raven frowned and stroked his son's head.

"Yup it's just something we have to deal with." Naruto ruffled the man's raven locks.

"He promised me he'd stay small forever just for me but I know that's impossible." Sasuke sulked and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Naruto began walking towards the door.

"Naru-chan? Daddy?" Daisuke sat up with messy hair and yawned.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled. "Are you letting me stay over?" The boy asked.

"Yeah come home tomorrow okay." Sasuke ruffled his son's hair.

"Wait can I have a kiss?" Daisuke asked cutely, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke then leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You too Naru-chan." Daisuke whispered so he wouldn't wake his friends. Naruto sighed and walked over to the bed, he then leaned down and gave the child a peck on the lips.

"Good night." Daisuke waved as his parents made their way to the door and Sasuke waved back. "Aki move over." Daisuke pushed the boy over before cuddling next to him. 'Aki's so warm. I like being close to him.' Daisuke smiled.

'But Miwa is warm too.' Daisuke sat up and placed his hand on the blue haired boy's face. His heart skipped a beat and he blushed before lying back down. 'I like Aki but I think I like Miwa too!" Daisuke's face felt like it was on fire and he placed his hands over his face.

* * *

They decided to drive to a secluded hill top and gaze at the stars before going home.

"This is nice." Naruto cuddled next to the raven, being careful of his broken arm and Sasuke nodded.

'I love Naruto so much. He's helped me out so much.' They laid on the roof of Sasuke's car with the radio on, looking up at the glistening midnight sky.

"Naruto your birthday is coming up soon, what would you like?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I already have everything now." He replied, honestly. "What?" Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"You and Daisuke." Sasuke blushed slightly. "What more could I ask for?" Naruto smiled softly and the raven looked up at the sky.

"Right but I'm still getting you something."

_**'Kanashimi o seoite hitamuki ni susumu anata, kanau naraba oikakete yukitai kewashiki kono michi o...'**_

"Daisuke said for his next birthday he doesn't want anything big, did you know that?" Naruto sat up.

"Yeah he said he wanted to have it at the house." Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his black locks.

"Yeah and then we can invite everyone over!" Naruto said, happily.

"The only thing I hate is that he'll be nine." Sasuke grunted and the blond rested his head on his chest.

"It'll be okay Sasuke it's not like he won't still be small hehe." Naruto giggled and the raven sucked his teeth.

"You're right..I guess." Sasuke pouted and wrapped his arms around the small blond.

"Of course, I'm always right!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely and Sasuke laughed.

"Ooo look a shooting star!" Naruto pointed up to the sky as a star flew passed, rapidly. "Wish for something then." Sasuke ran his fingers through the blond's hair.

"I wish for me and Sasuke to stay together forever and ever." Naruto muttered, closing his eyes; Naruto then noticed the raven's heart beat increased and sat up. His eyes widened when he saw the raven's usually pale face a deep shade of red. "Um…S-Sasuke?" The blond stammered; Sasuke then raised his pinky and Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Yakusoku? (Promise?)" Sasuke looked at the blond with question.

"Hehe," The two locked pinkies. "Daisuki da yo Sasuke, yakusoku!" He grinned before giving the raven a loving kiss on the lips, making Sasuke melt…

_**...**_

_**~The End~**_

**_Daisuki da yo Sasuke, yakusoku Meaning: I love You Sasuke, I promise!_**

* * *

_**JUST KIDDING The sequel to this is "Married to My Boss? The Married Life" Which you can find on my fanfic profile.**_

* * *

**(READ THIS) It's Important: The sequel will have Mpreg, meaning male pregnancy those who don't really want mpreg, you can feel free to reread this story and skip out on the sequel if you want. But for readers who are fans of Mpreg enjoy the sequel ^0^**


End file.
